USA: Superhero High vs Japan: Yueii High
by JessyLynnAwesome
Summary: We know how the hero society is run in Japan. But, What about the rest of the world? More importantly, what about The United States of America, the only other country besides Japan, doing it right. Both of these countries have the highest success rates and both governments have taken notice. The wager was born! Superhero High Vs UA. One will be best. The other second best!
1. Discovering their quirks

I am going to start by saying, I am American. Born and raised in Orange County New York, basically, my whole life. When I was real little, I lived in Rockland County. I just recently moved to Wayne County Pennsylvania. Nice area, thus far.

I love this country. Almost always. But I also love Japan and most of the countries mentioned in this story.

I shouldn't have to say this, but I will: the things said by characters may or may not be believed by this author. If you would like to know If I really believe in something mentioned, feel free to ask.

I changed relationships, some backstory, and gave powers to non meta's and took powers away from metas. I obviously made dc characters less powerful, but they are still going to be more powerful than Japan's people, which will be explained.

I'm just having fun with this. I wanted to see something like this and no one was uploading anything like it. I think if this quirked society existed in our reality, this is closer to how the US would handle it. This is all my opinion and my desire. The DC characters are going to behave like real American High School students.

So, don't get insulted. It's just a story. I'm warning you now, stereotypes will be introduced. Ignorance is going to be tested. This is your chance to turn around.

And an important note...  
Text that is italicized and underlined is another language being spoken or thought that is not English.

I have this posted on Archive of our own and just thought I may as well post here.

Rating:

Mature

Archive Warning:

Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings

Categories:

F/F

F/M

Gen

M/M

Multi

Fandoms:

僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia

DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series)

DCU (Comics)

Heroes in Crisis (DCU Comics)

Justice League - All Media Types

Young Justice - All Media Types

Teen Titans - All Media Types

The Flash - All Media Types

The Flash (TV 2014)

Batman - All Media Types

Wonder Woman - All Media Types

Superman - All Media Types

Green Lantern - All Media Types

Danny Phantom

Miraculous Ladybug

DC Extended Universe

Characters:

America's Number One School: Superhero High

Japan's Number One School: Yueii

Class 1-A from Yueii

Top Twenty (Toppers) from Superhero High

Yagi Toshinori | All Might

Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead

Cisco Ramon

Vibe - Character

Caitlin Snow

Killer Frost

Amanda Waller

Nezu

Additional Tags:

Stereotypes

Culture Shock

Dc characters may seem OOC

BNHA/MHA characters are down graded slightly to fit actual japanese students (Just slightly)

Language is played with and made fun of

No Oc's in this story

All Characters belong to a franchise

I changed some characters

Characters that had no powers may now have a power

Characters that had a power may now not have a power

I may have changed backstories and character relationships

Major Crossover

Language:EnglishI'm gonna rate it T on here. I don't think it's too mature. But I finally got my archive account and did not want to risk losing it. I hate M ratings because barley anyone get's to see them unless they decide to check. I already hate posting in a crossover section, because they aren't seen as often either, but gotta. So I basically just took everything I had on archive and gave it to you. Story time!

* * *

QUIRK DISCOVERY!

Future Yueii Class 1A!

* * *

 **Seat 1: Yuga Aoyama** _ **(Aoyama Yuga)**_ **Four**

" _Mommy. When I grow up, I wanna be a equal!"_ Young Yuga says, proudly, in his father's native tongue: Japanese.

His mother looks at him strangely. For a moment, because she is still attempting to become fluent in her husbands language, she believes she misunderstood her four year old. " _Parle Français."_ She says softly.

So, Yuga repeats in his mothers native tongue: French. " _When I grow up, I wanna be a equal!"_

" _What? Yuga, I do not understand what you mean by that."_ She questions in French.

In Japanese, her husband, just entering the family home says, " _French sure sounds pretty. I just can't learn it myself."_ He chuckles, " _What's going on?"_

She picks Yuga up and hands him to his father. In perfect Japanese, she says, " _Honey, tell your father what you just told me."_

Yuga looks his dad in the eyes, and in Japanese says, " _Daddy. I wanna be a equal when I grow up."_

He looks at his wife slightly confused before focusing his energy back on his son. She only shrugs and explains, " _he said the same thing in french."_

Yuga exclaims in Japanese, _"please don't make me repeat it."_

He smiles softly at Yuga and then says, " _son, don't you mean hero?"_

" _If that will make me equal. If that will help me stand out less."_

" _It will help you stand out more."_ His father says sadly. A frown tugging at his lips.

" _Then I don't want that."_

" _Yuga, honey."_ He turned his head to look at his mother while still in his father's arms. " _We don't understand."_

His father smiles. " _Son, It's always better to stand out. And you stand out the most out of anyone I know. First, with your special quirk that finally showed up last night. I know you don't really appreciate your quirk now, but you will learn to love it as you get older."_

His mother intervenes. " _And, not to mention your amazing heritage. Your father is Japanese and his mother is actually from Italy."_ She gives him a soft kiss on the cheek.

" _And your mother was born and raised in France. She is french. And her father is from America, I believe."_ His dad adds.

" _So I should thrive to be special?"_

" _Of course. Thrive to be better than everyone else."_ His mother says. " _You are better than everyone else. You will just continue to get better."_

His father smirks, " _so, wanna be a superhero?"_

Yuga nodded softly. All Yuga could think about was pleasing his parents by pretending to sparkle when all he really wants to do is hide.

* * *

 **Seat 2: Mina Ashido** _ **(Ashido Mina)**_ **four**

" _Look what I can do_ _."_ She squirted a small portion of acid from her palm to show the other preschoolers.

" _Oh, Mina-San. You got your quirk."_

" _That's a cool quirk, Mina-San."_

" _Mina. Mina-San? What is it that's coming out of your hand?"_

She giggles. " _The doctor said it was acid. That's what they called it in the papers. My quirk is acid."_

" _Your so lucky Mina. You gonna be a hero?"_

" _Duh."_

* * *

 **Seat 3: Tsuyu Asui** _ **(Asui Tsuyu)**_ **Five**

" _That's my little brother?"_ Tsuyu asked softly, peering over the crib.

" _Yes. He's a little tadpole right now. Just like you were. I'm guessing he'll be just as_ froggy _as the rest of the family."_ Her mother smiles from the rocking chair in the corner.

" _Where did he come from again?"_ Tsuyu questioned, innocently.

" _My tummy, honey."_

" _And how did he get inside mommy's tummy, though?"_

" _It's like planting a garden. I had to give your mother my seed. It's a special seed that only daddy's can give to make a baby grow."_

" _How does the baby get out of the tummy after the seed is planted, then?"_

" _Well, we wait nine months for the baby to be fully grown. Then, after the baby is big enough, I push the baby out."_

" _So you… Mommy does the baby come out of your...?"_ Tsuyu asked, pointing to her bottom while making a face of detest.

Both her parents chuckle. " _Tsuyu, we'll explain it in more detail in a few more years. But, right now,Come on sweetheart. Let's leave your new baby brother to rest. We should put your mother to bed as well."_

" _Okay dad."_ Tsuyu jumped up, like only a frog could, and landed on her fathers back. She wrapped her long, lanky, arms around her father's neck.

" _Come on, Beru. Tsuyu and I are going to put you to bed."_

She smiles and takes her husbands hand. And then her daughters. As they are walking towards the bedroom, Tsuyu, pipes up. " _Did you throw the baby up, mommy."_

All her parents can do is chuckle. " _When your older."_ Her father reminds.

* * *

 **Seat 4: Tenya Iida** _ **(Iida Tenya)**_ **Four**

" _Tensei. Tensei. Tensei."_ Tenya jumped up and down happily. Bouncing from foot to foot. His older brother couldn't stifle is laughter.

" _Tenya. Calm down. What is it that you want?"_

" _I got my quirk."_ He yelled happily.

Tensei's eyes widen in surprise. " _Really? Are you sure? What can you do?"_

Tenya lit up more, if possible. " _I can be just like you. Except that I have the engines in my legs. Look, I'm fast."_ Tenya demonstrated by running to the kitchen and back.

" _Wow, Tenya. That's amazing. You'll be an amazing hero one day."_

" _So will you, Tensei."_

" _Nah. Not as amazing as you, little brother."_ Tensei winked and ruffled Tenya's hair. " _Come on. Your quirk awakening is a big deal. I'll drive us over to mom and dad's agency to let you show them your quirk in person."_ Tensei grabbed his keys from the television stand. " _Coming?"_ He asked.

" _Really. We can?"_

" _Yeah, they told me to only drive the car in case of an emergency. Well, I do believe your quirk manifesting is an emergency."_

" _I shouldn't condone you in twisting the rules."_ Tenya whined. " _But…"_

Tensei rolled his eyes. " _But you wanna show mom and dad your quirk."_ He teased, opening the door. " _Come on, we are wasting daylight."_ Tenya, tentatively walked out the door with Tensei shaking his head. After he closes the door, tensei says, " _How did a four year old become such a prude?"_

* * *

 **Seat 5: Ochako Uraraka** _ **(Uraraka Ochako)**_ **Three**

A small apartment with only one bedroom is no place to raise a child. Once she gets older, her parents know she's gonna need her own room.

But, right now, while she is only a toddler, they share a bedroom, along with a king size bed. Ochako sleeps in the middle of both her parents. And it normally… Well, what is about to happen has never happened before.

" _Honey. Wake up. Where is Ochako?"_ The father asks, worriedly. His wife blinks the sleep from her eyes. She jolts up when his words sink in.

She calls out, " _Ochako? Where are you?_ " They both jump out of bed. They run around the house to not find her. They hear her moments later.

" _Sounds like she's in the room here, but where?"_ The mother asks.

" _She sounds sick."_ He says as he looks under the bed. Suddenly Ochako falls from the ceiling to both their surprise. Once she landed, thankfully on the bed, she commenced throwing up.

" _What happened?"_ Ochako whined, with tears in her eyes.

" _You got your quirk."_ They both said with relief. Slightly anyway.

It quickly became problematic. Night after night she would make herself, or one of them, if not both of them, float. That was until her dad remembered an old American classic.

"Frozen." He blurts out in English.

" _What?"_ His wife asked.

" _Really old American animated movie. Came out like right before the first quirk manifested. A few year difference. Basically, this princess had ice powers. She had to hide it from her people or something like that. They used gloves to conceal the cold powers from coming out. We could use gloves to conceal Ochaoko's fingertips from touching anything."_

" _That just might work."_ She looks at Ochako. " _What you think?"_

" _I think I wanna watch the American movie about a princess with super powers."_

" _You don't know English, honey."_ Her mom says with a pout of the lip.

Her husband waves her off. " _Nah. I think I can get a dubbed version. If not dubbed, I can pay someone to get it voiced over for her."_

" _Alright. Like always, Ochako. Your daddy is going to save the day."_

"Yay, daddy." Ochako squeals. She jumps into her dad's arms giggling nonstop.

* * *

 **Seat 6: Mashirao Ojiro** _ **(Ojiro Mashirao)**_ **Four**

Eyes shining bright as he hangs upside down with his newly developed tail. " _This is great. I don't have a flashy quirk which means I'll have to work even harder. I'll become a hero and no one is going to think it's all thanks to my genetics."_ Mashirao beams at both his parents who just sit back in wonderment at their child as he parades around the house like a monkey.

His mother turns to his father and says, " _That is a good way to look at it. I thought for sure he'd be disappointed."_

His father nodded in agreement. To bad they'll never know that he was slightly disappointed. But, he thought he'll just have to look at that glass as half full.

* * *

 **Seat 7: Denki Kaminari** _ **(Kaminari Denki)**_ **Four**

When Denki Adam first received his quirk, he was at his uncle Jefferson Hawkin's house. It was about a month or so before his fifth birthday. He was playing with his cousin Virgil who had received his quirk, Static Shock, a little over a year ago. Denki was playing on the swings when suddenly sparks started to fly around him. If Virgil was anybody else, he would have been fried. The swing set acted as a conductor and electrocuted the entire backyard. Denki felt like the world stopped moving. He forgot how to speak. He forgot how to walk. He couldn't control his own body. He could, faintly, hear Virgil calling for his dad. "Something's wrong with Denki." But he couldn't offer Virgil any sign that he was alright.

Jefferson rushed outside, afraid for the worse. "What's going on Virg?" He took notice to Denki babbling like an infantile. "What happened to him?" Jefferson asked his son, while feeling his nephews head.

"His quirk came, dad." Virgil said.

"What's his quirk? Dumb ass? Why's he stumbling, bumbling? Why can't he talk?"

"No. Golden electricity flew all around and then he stopped and was like that." It was that moment that Jefferson noticed the scared grass and the crisp swing set.

"Probably a side effect of his quirk. I hope it wears off. Of course he gets this at my house. Better call Aunt Leslie and Uncle Adam."

"Denki, can you hear me?" Virgil shouted into Denki's face.

His father laughed. "Virgil, he'll be fine. I'm sure. Don't worry so much."

"But I want him back now."

When Denki came back to "life" he noticed he was sitting in a hospital bed. His cousin Virgil was right next to him, dozing off. His parents and Uncle Jefferson were talking to a doctor by the door. His head was pounding so hard he couldn't make out what they were talking about. He leaned up slightly so that he could poke Virgil.

"Virgil? What happened?"

Virgil shot up from the chair and hugged Denki. "I thought you were gonna be dumb forever. And we'll never get to play or talk again."

Denki, surprised, hugs Virgil back. He repeats, "What happened?"

His parents and uncle rushes towards him, pleased that he is back. The doctor follows shortly after, while looking at his clipboard.

"According to Virgil your quirk came in." Jefferson said.

"I don't remember that." Denki pouts.

"Another electricity quirk like everyone else in your family, it looks like." The doctor jumps in. "And they all have limits. Major limits. It don't last forever. Just a little while. You'll just have to work on extending your limit like your mother and uncle did."

"And we work on it everyday." Jefferson adds. "Once you learn how, it becomes easier. If your going on the hero track, a hero school will help you."

Denki nods slowly. He extends his arms towards his mother so that she can pick him up. When she did, Electricity flew around the room hitting everyone. Lucky for the doctor, Jefferson jumped in front of him.

"What was that?" Lessile asks.

"Looks like when you touch him, you both lose control."

"Happens when I touch dad." Jefferson offers.

"Dad was Soul-Power. He moved to Japan with our mom. She's Japanese and hated living in America."

"Soul Power retired because he can't keep a charge anymore, right? And your mother's quirk?"

"Is like Virgil's. Just not as strong." Jefferson says.

Denki should go and live with your parents in... Japan? Was it? That's far enough away from you, until that charge doesn't happen anymore." The doctor said.

"But I don't even know Jape-O-Naze."

Leslie smiled and didn't bother wiping the few stray tears away. "I'm so sorry, honey. I do love you. But this may be for best. In a couple of years, it won't happen anymore. And then you come home."

Denki normally doesn't cry in front of Virgil. But, "I don't want to leave my mommy." He shouted. He tried to jump into her arms, but his father was quick to grab him.

"Lessile, go call your parents. And see if they are okay with Denki staying with them. Jeff, go get a boomtube from your team. Virgil, here." He places Denki on the floor and has Virgil grab his wrist. "Comfort him. I'm gonna go pack his shit up."

"You act like you don't even care that we are giving Denki up." Leslie storms out, angrily.

Theo scrunches his eyes up in frustration and confusion. He yells out to her retreating form. "Da fuck you talking about? We established what needs to be done. No use crying over it. He'll still be our son." He grunts when she continues walking away. He turns to Jefferson. "Yo sister is crazy."

"I know. My wife was crazy to. It's like when they get married the crazy is multiplied."

Adam says, "She must of forgotten, we are in America where some of the brightest minds in the world live. I don't see why they can't design somethings that would allow Lessile to make contact with Denki."

"Inhibitors might be the answer."

"That be stupid. You never know when you may need your quirk and an inhibitor takes a few minutes to remove." Adam says.

Jeff shrugs. "Well, we ain't the geniuses. We strictly field heroes. We'll let the brainy mofos figure it out."

Adam smiles. "I'll drink to that. Come over after you get a boomtube. We'll have a beer."

"Only if you add whiskey and salt to my beer."

* * *

 **Seat 8: Eijiro Kirishima** _ **(Kirishima Eijiro)**_ **Three**

Eijiro woke up and yawned. He started to wipe his eyes but then he felt his eye receive a cut. Tears fell freely as he rushed out of his bedroom." _Daddy. Daddy. My eye."_

His father placed his tea on the table and turned towards Eijiro. He blinked in surprise to the blood trickling down his son's cheek. " _Eijiro, what happened?"_

Eijiro sniffled and showed his dad his arm.

He smiled. " _Looks like you got your quirk, son. Come on. Let's bandage your eye. I don't think you need to go see a doctor."_

" _It hurts daddy."_ Eijiro cried.

" _I bet it does. But come on. Dry those tears. Men don't cry because something hurt."_ Eijiro smiled through his tears. He only made a few sniffles before his crying ceased. " _I'm a man, daddy. It don't even hurt that much anymore."_

His father picked him up to place him on the bathroom sink. " _You'll probably make a great hero one day._ _"_ Then his father decided to add. " _But, do not forget how mainly it is to cry over heartache. I cry everytime your mother and I get into a fight."_

* * *

 **Seat 9: Koji Koda** _ **(Koda Koji)**_ **Four**

" _Koji. What have I told you about bringing animals home with you?"_ His mother playfully scolded as she noticed the tiny cat.

" _Not to bring home strays, but they just like to follow me, mommy."_

" _Yeah, well… Wait, did you say they?"_ His mother asked. Koji nodded excitedly. She peaked out the front door and saw a yard full of cats, dogs, birds, rabbits, and even dear.

" _Okay. Going out on a limb and going to say your quirk came in. But we cannot keep all these animals."_

* * *

 **Seat 10: Rikido Sato** _ **(Sato Rikido)**_ **Three**

" _So, I get really strong, but dumb? And I get to eat as much candy as I want?"_ Rikido asked the quirk doctor.

" _That's what it looks like. Quirk called, Sugar Rush. You may have a quirk that kid's dream about, sonny."_

" _Oh yeah. All kids want to have a quirk that makes them dumb."_

" _I was referring to eating all the candy you want."_

* * *

 **Seat 11: Mezo Shoji** _ **(Shoji Mezo)**_ **Three**

Mezo sat upstairs in his bedroom with his newly found quirk. He placed one of his tentacles to the floor and turned it into a ear so he could better hear his parents.

" _I can't believe that Filthy American is going to be living next door to us. And that child will be going to school with ours."_

" _He's quirkless too, I might add."_ His father added.

Mezo then heard something come from outside. He rushed forward and saw a man push a boy who probably wasn't older than himself out the door. Mezo opened his window and could hear the man yell something in English.

Mezo watched the boy sit under the tree and cry. Mezo climbed out of his window and walked, slowly, over to his new neighbor.

" _Hi. I'm Shoji Mezo."_

The boy looked up and wiped the tears away, quickly. "Uh, _Peter Merkel. Peter's Japanese isn't the best. Sorry."_

" _It's okay. I'm still learning how to speak too."_

" _Uh._ English. _Do you know?"_

" _No. Sorry. I can speak slowly for you if you like."_ Mezo took a seat next to Peter. " _You can call me Mezo by the way."_

" _Why would I call you by your last name?"_ He squinted with confusion, as did Mezo.

" _Why wouldn't you want to? It's more personal. It means friendship."_

Peter nodded, understanding. "Oh, _okay. I didn't know that. Mezo can call, uh, me Merkel then, if Mezo like."_

" _You. That's what you would say instead of my name. I can help you with your Japanese, maybe. It might be hard since I don't know how to speak your real language."_

" _I would like that."_

Peter's father shouts, not that harshly this time, another thing in English.

" _Peters dad needs Peter. Will Peter get to see you again?"_

Mezo nodded with vigor. " _I live next door."_ He points to his fairly large home. He's not extremely wealthy, but his family is well off.

Peter smiles and waves goodbye.

* * *

 **Seat 12: Kyoka Jiro** _ **(Jiro Kyoka)**_ **Four**

" _I'm gonna be a rockstar mommy. Just like daddy."_ Kyoka shouted over her guitar playing.

" _Kyoka. You can be anything you wanna be. You don't have to just follow in my footsteps."_ Her father says, grabbing his own guitar.

" _But I wanna rock a stage like you do daddy."_

" _Then you should learn English like me."_ He tells her. " _Because, Americans tend to love our music. But, they are either too lazy to learn Japanese or can't be bothered. This way, me knowing English, allows me to_ dub _, which means translate, my music from Japanese to English for American's and other English speakers."_

" _I'm gonna learn English then too."_ Kyoka declares.

" _Well, honey, just keep in mind, English is an extremely difficult language."_ Her mother says.

" _I don't back down from any challenge."_

" _Yeah. She can do it."_ Her father says.

Suddenly, when Kyoka strums her guitar, it louder than normal. Her parents fall over. She rushes forward to her mom and dad, ignoring the unfamiliar feeling on her ears. " _Are you guys okay? What happened?"_

Her father recovered first. When he stood up, he noticed his daughters ear lobes." _You really are gonna be like me with a rockstar quirk."_

She then lifts one of her extended earjacks up and smiles. " _I got my quirk. I got my quirk. Yay."_ She parades around the small family home.

* * *

 **Seat 13: Hanta Sero** _ **(Sero Hanta)**_ **Four**

The first time Hanta used his quirk, he bypassed his limit. Which caused his skin to dry out. He was bedridden for two days. And at the time he swore to never use his quirk again. But, once the pain subsided, he was at it again.

" _You never learn, do you?"_ His mother smirked.

" _Guess not."_

* * *

 **Seat 14: Fumikage Tokoyami** _ **(Tokoyami Fumikage)**_ **Four**

" _I already have a friend. Dark Shadow. I don't need anymore."_ Fumikage cried and his mother forced him into the car, ignoring his wailing. She got into the driver's seat and began the drive to the preschool.

" _I explained to you. Your quirk cannot be your only friend. And that doesn't even matter as much as an education does. Can you read or write?"_ She asked.

" _No."_ He said sulkily.

" _Don't you think it's important for a future hero to know how to read and write?"_ She persuaded softly.

" _I guess so. But then I'm only going to learn. I'm not making any stupid friends. I have Dark Shadow."_ He declared as he crossed his arms and pouted.

" _Suit yourself kid. Tell me how that works out for you."_

* * *

 **Seat 15: Shoto Todoroki** _ **(Todoroki Shoto)**_ **Four**

" _Anata wa ne. Watashi wa anata no orokana, oppai amerikahito no byōki to tsukarete iru... Anata wa watashi no meinu o kiite imasu ka?_ Oh that white, you couldn't say Japanese. Baka. _"_

"You can barely speak proper English. And your calling me stupid? Because I may not be able to really speak your dumb ass language that make no damn sense. Why the fuck do you assholes need three motherfucking alphabets? You don't. It's overkill. And I can't SPEAK it, But I sure as hell can SAY the damn word, Japanese. Jackass. I know how to say Japanese in Japanese. _Nihongo_. Want me to say Japan? _Nihon_. And what the fuck is white? You mean…" She enunciates slowly, "right? I don't know. You tell me. I ain't the one to be talking to like you do." Enji Todoroki's wife, Caitlin Snow, said snarkily.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her, hard, so that she fell to the floor. "Shuts up ye A-mary-cand trash. Why did ye got that be the only people in world to have Ice quirk?"

She stands up, mad. A icy smoke leaves her body. She sends an ice sheet across the floor freezing one of his feet. SHe runs at him and kicks him to the ground. "Fuck you. I wish I never met you. Tell the truth. You just wanted to hit this because I have a super powerful quirk. One that, at the time was only a theory in your stupid head, could combine with yours to make an even more powerful quirk."

"Hit? I did nut hit ye. It was a light push." He jumps to his feet, and gets into her face.

She gets even closer. "Your fucking an American. Married to an American. Your children are half American. You better learn how to talk to one. You Japanese piece of shit. With your tiny ass unsatisfying dick. You give your people such a bad fucking name. Making me, an American foreigner to Japan, think Japanese men are dumber than American men. I know all men are dumb. But you mother fucker gotta be having some kind of damn contest to see which man is the dumbest. You win Enji."

"I'm number two hero. Must be doing something white."

Caitlin rolls her eyes. "I don't fucking care anymore. Your damn country has low standards for heroes apparently. And too many damn rules concerning quirks."

" _I don't understand_ why ye don't work here. You got dual _license_. Always traveling back to America leaving me with these kids."

"I was explaining that to you. Stupid. Or" In an insulting accent. " _Baka_. I don't like how the heroes are basically fighting each other to move up in ranks here in Japan. Your the absolute worse. Always talking about how you wanna surpass All might. Oh, I'm sorry. _Ōru Maito_." She mocked. "I'm just gonna use this American with the Ice quirk to breed my perfect child. A child that will be stronger than me and All Might. My first child, Olive is cute but imperfect. She only has my quirk. Doesn't matter that it is perfectly replicated. Fail. But you know what, she can be useful to me. In the future, she can breed more powerful children to beat All Might. My second try is also imperfect. What kind of hero will need their twin sister to activate their quirk. Both a fail. Try again. Another imperfect brat. He just has your quirk, dear. I need one that will have both our quirks. Fail. So, fourth time's a charm. You caught on and won't fuck me. I'll steal one of your American inventions, the inhibitor collar. Strap that on ya and take what I need and good thing I did because that fourth try is a perfect child to beat Mr. Number one."

He glared, continuously with nothing to say. For a long time. She had to scream to get him to say something.

"Shouto surpass _Ōru Maito_. With his Half hot Half cold quirk, he prefect tool. Stop standing in my way and his way. He destined to be Number One."

She stomps her foot. "Something is wrong with you. I can't even with your ass sometimes." She grabs her purse and reaches inside for her portable boomtube. With one last look of disgust, she opens a portal to her home in America. Cameron catches her and is pulling shouto who is stumbling all over the place.

" _Mom. Take us with you."_

It took Caitlin a moment to translate what Cameron said. "No. Mommy needs some time alone. I will be back though." And then the portal closes.

The two boys look at Enji in fear. He his towering over them and glaring. " _Why aren't you practicing, boy?"_

Shouto mumbles an English response. Enji, says, " _I know that wasn't English in my presence boy."_

" _No, dad. Shouto said that he was hungry and tired. In perfect Japanese."_ Cameron jumped in front of his little brother.

Enji only seemed more displeased. " _What? You a hero now? You want to see what happens to heroes? You wanna feel what happens to heroes?"_ Enji said with a smile that refused to waver.

Shouto, on the verge of tears said, " _Dad. I'm sorry. Please leave Niichan alone!"_

" _Come here, Cameron. And Shouto don't you run away now."_ Enji questioned with a sadistic smile.

Cameron glared. Purified rage written all over his face. But he's also afraid. He knows he's just acting brave and tough for his little brother's sake. He looks at Shouto and smiles. He whispers, "it's gonna be just fine."

Cameron walked slowly to his father. He looked up with glossy eyes.

" _When Mommy isn't here to protect you, maybe you should watch your mouth and stay in your place."_ Enji frowned. " _Assume the position."_

Cameron looks towards Shouto. His voice is hollow " _Dad. Shouto should be practicing."_

" _I know that."_ Enji snapped. " _He will be getting back to it after he sees what happens to misbehaved children who pretend to be heroes."_ Enji grabbed Cameron and forced him to turn and pushed him so that he would fall on his hands and knees. Enji ripped the shirt Cameron was wearing and removed his belt.

The first strike left a red mark and caused Cameron to scream. Enji smiled to Shouto and said, " _go turn the radio on. Full volume."_

Shouto, silently, nodded. He walked towards the house radio and turned it on. It was left on a news channel, so he turned it to pop, 100%" He didn't even get to turn back around before he heard another snap and scream. He flinched. The third lashing, he heard Cameron say in both English and Japanese, "Dad. _Please. Stop."_

Shouto forced himself to turn around and gasped at the bloody belt and the pebbles of blood on the floor. Enji didn't stop until he was well past twenty. Maybe 25 or 26. When Enji was finished, he wiped the blood from his belt with Cameron's ripped shirt. " _Clean this mess up."_ He walked towards Shouto and the radio. He turned off the loud music and grabbed Shouto's hand. " _And you are getting back to work."_

A few hours later Caitlin returned to the Japanese home and saw the dried up, semi cleaned blood. "What the fuck could of happened?" She muttered. She walked around the large home until she bumped into her oldest. "Olive, where's your damn father?"

" _I'm sorry. Mom. Maybe try speaking slower with your dumb tongue."_ Olive suggests with a smirk and an innocent tilt of her head.

"Stop acting so smug and doing anything your father wants. He wants to use you just like he's going to use Shouto. If not worse with you. He'll sell your body."

Olive squinted her eyes shut. "That's not true." Olive shouted. "That's not true." She yelled even louder.

"It is true. Your father isn't a nice man. Even though this damn country praises him. Why is there dried blood in the room I would normally refer to as a living room. But your damn father claims that is too western for his traditional home." She mocks.

"He just wants Shouto to be a great hero." She says evenly.

"No. He wants Shouto to do something he couldn't. Didn't you wanna be a hero, too?"

"My quirk isn't suited for Hero Work." Olive said for the uptenth time. This time is the first she's saying it aloud to another person and she only slightly believes it.

"Hellflame? That's the same quirk as your father. Besides the color with yours being green and his being the natural fiery orange red, you have the same quirk as him."

"Why don't you fetch your mistake and his greatest accomplishment." Olive cries. "They most likely in Gym." Olive took off, in the direction of her bedroom, crying.

Caitlin turned around to head towards the gym when he heard crying coming from the kitchen. She rushed to see Cameron grabbing a couple of ice packs.

"Cam. What's going on?"

Cameron looked up, surprised, which caused him to drop all of the ice packs. He blurted out, "okāsan, I'm sorry."

She bent down to help pick up the ice packs. "Call me Mom, Cam." She sighed. "You kids are really fucked up. What language do you prefer, Cam?"

"English." He said with no hesitation. "I want nothing to do with that…That... That spam donor."

Caitlin couldn't stop herself from chuckling. "Sperm, son. It's sperm donor. And stop listening to your swear-a-holic mother."

Cameron wiped the tears out of his eyes as he laughed. "I'm a scared for Shouto." Cameron sniffled. "Dad took him away to train him. I'm 'fraid dad will go too far, mom."

"Seems he went to far with you tonight."

"I'm tuff because I'm a big boy. Shouto is still a baby. He just got his quirk other day."

"Mom." She turned to see her twin girls rushing towards her. "Mom."

"Get on with it." She snapped. She didn't mean to, but it's kind of innate at this point in her life. The girls didn't take offense. Lucky.

"Dad's waving a sword at Shouto." Tora squealed. "And making him dodge it." Beatriz said calmly. "And each time Shouto would have gotten stabbed or sliced, dad is shooting him in the leg with a bb's." They yelled together.

She sighed. "Stay here. I know a couple of things. You three are disposable in your father's world. Olive and Shouto are going to always be safe. But that don't mean the moron can do that. So fuckign stupid."

After the argument that Caitlin started with Enji about Shouto's training, they didn't argue for a couple of days.

Until Cameron had to be picked up from school. Enji received the phone call that Cameron had gotten into a fight at school. On the way home, it stayed silent for a significant amount of time until Enji spoke up. " _What the hell were you thinking? Do you realize how this makes me look?"_

Cameron opened his mouth to speak but closed it right away. Knowing he would be in trouble if he spoke in English to his father. Cameron glared out the window and calmly said, " _He deserved it. I told him to stop and leave me alone. When he wouldn't I figured he needed to cool off."_

" _You know damn well you are not allowed to use your quirk like that."_ Enji attempted to keep what little cool he had left under control.

" _Well in America It's perfectly normal…"_ Cameron was stopped short with a backhand.

" _This is not America."_ Was all Enji said.

Once home, him and Caitlin were fighting again. She pushed Enji, causing him to stumble backwards, but not fall. "Your so unbelievable. Maybe the other kid really did start it. Maybe you should of been on Cameron's side."

"He broke laws."

The ground below Caitlin began to freeze. "You dumb-fuck. None of these kids like you, except maybe brainwashed Olive. But your prized "possession," Shouto hates you goddamn guts."

Enji glared at her before turning around and walking towards the door. He punched a hole in the wall adjacent to said front door.

"And where the hell are you going?" She yells.

" _Out_ _._ Take care of thee brats."

She sent a barrage of ice straight for his retreating form and ended up freezing the front door. "Son of a bitch."

" _Mommy? Are you alright?"_ Shouto stepped out of his hiding space.

Caitlin glared at her youngest son. "ENGLISH!" She shouted.

Shouto blinked the tears away and his lip quivered. She sighed. She wiped her own tears out of her eyes. Tears she didn't realize she was sprouting. "Shouto, honey. Come here."

Shouto wobbled over to his mother. When he made his way over to her she raised her hand to wipe his hair from his eyes. He flinched. She pushed through to place her hand on his head.

"Honey. I won't hurt you." She smiled warmly at him.

"I make sure I talk good English for you mommy. I really try." Shouto wrapped his tiny arms around her leg. "Me love you, Mommy."

"I know sweety. Mommy isn't feeling well, right now. So, your gonna go hang out with Cameron."

"Okay." Shouto grabbed his mom's hand and allowed her to lead him.

She found Cameron in his bedroom, cowering. But when his little brother and mother entered, he put on a brave face.

"Hey mom." He greeted. Fake smile. Soft laugh.

Caitlin shakes her head, "Cam, it's okay to cry. I know you heard that fight."

"Cry? Me? No way." Cameron said and patted his bed for Shouto to climb up on it. Shouto complied.

"Keep an eye on him. I'm not feeling so well. I need go call Uncle Cisco."

"Yeah mom. No problem."

Caitlin smiled at Cameron, who is only one year older than Shouto. 'He's gonna take on the world one day.' Caitlin thinks fondly.

Caitlin made her way to the kitchen and snatched up her cellphone. She began brewing a fresh pot of coffee and then she typed in Cisco and his number appeared. She waited patiently for him to pick up.

"What's happening Frost? This isn't really a good, whoa, time."

"He's getting more violent." Was all that she said.

"What happ… Shit… ened?"

"He beat Cameron with his belt hard enough to draw blood a few days ago. He was swinging a sword at Shouto and shooting him with BB's and claimed it was all part of his training."

She could hear a sigh on the other side of the line. It took a few minutes for Cisco to say anything back. But she could hear the constant battle cries coming from him. "You need to divorce him. And get those kids the hell out of there."

"I'm not perfect, Cisco. You know I despise Shouto sometimes?" She failed to see the child in question hide behind the wall. "His left side looks so much like his father and I sometimes fantasize about ending him. I can't love him sometimes."

"Ahh yah. You, yah, don't , ugh, mean that."

"I do. I really do though. And wanna hear how Shouto came to be? Enji raped me to have him. Shouto looks just like Enji. Straight up Japanese. He looks like my rapist. And I am stuck calling him my son." She didn't hear the tiny gasp. "I found out about his true motivations right after Cam was born."

She could hear Cisco's surprise gasp. He doesn't mention anything other than, "you know none of anything is Shouto's fault. Just like it ain't Olive's, Tora's or Beatriz's, or even Cameron's. It also isn't your fault. With your quirk, you are limited for love. You saw someone that you wouldn't hurt when you had sex or kissed. Probably why you are having a hard time leaving."

"Mommy?" She heard a soft voice come from behind her. The voice of someone who couldn't wait any longer. She turns and sees Shouto's head poke out from behind the doorway. She notices the tears rolling down his cheek. "I sorry, mommy."

She couldn't help but to only stare. She has no control over her body anymore. She hears Cisco's pleas from the other side of the phone. "Frost? FROST. Kate. Frosty! CAITLIN?" She has yet to lower the phone from her ear. She can no longer control her motor functions. 'Frost, don't do anything.' She thinks. She hears the evil sounding reply. A reply more suited to live inside the head of a villian. 'We said no. The child shouldn't exist. I'm just gonna have to wipe him from existence.' Frost thinks back so Caitlin can understand what was about to happen. "Shouto, come here." Frost said aloud. Shouto walked, tentatively, towards who he believes is his mother. 'Frost, please. Don't hurt my son. Our son.' Once he was close enough, she dropped the phone, gripped his hair with one hand and grabbed the freshly brewed coffee with another. "First things first, this ugly left side of yours has got to go." Frost says. She dumps the hot coffee over his left eye. He screams a bloody murder scream, prompting Cisco to abandon his battle to breach to his friends second home in Japan.

"Caitlin, stop." Cisco yelled. He opened a breach above Shouto's face to stop the remainder of the coffee to not fall onto him.

"Caitlin isn't home." Frost sing songs. "Please leave a message at the freeze." She smirks as she sends an icicle towards his face.

Cisco dodged the icicle. "Caitlin. Shouto is hurt. You love him. I know you do. Take back control of your body so we can help him."

Like something out of a Comic Book, Caitlin blinked and refocused her eyes signifying her freedom from her evil personality.

"Shouto." She said, bending over so that she can lift his head. He is kneeling on the floor and curled into himself. When she touches him, he flinches away. "It's me, baby." Caitlyn tries to sooth, but Shouto was afraid.

"Hey, icyhot. Remember your good, old, Uncle Cisco?" Cisco kept his distance as he spoke.

Shouto lifted his head, still holding his eye. When he saw Cisco he rushed forward. He allowed Cisco to pick him up. Cisco sat him on the counter. "Let me see that eye, buddy."

Shouto shook his head. "No. _It hurts so much."_

Cisco looked at Caitlin. "We are going to have to get him to the hospital."

"What's going on?" They heard Cameron asked. He too, tentatively, stuck his head out from hiding.

"Cam, my man. How's your Japanese?" Cisco asked.

"Pretty okay."

"Call an ambulance and tell them your brother was burned with hot coffee on his eye." Cisco commanded. The five year old nodded softly. They watched him run to the house phone and could hear him dialing the phone.

Caitlin and Cisco were too busy coaxing Shouto into showing them his eye that they didn't notice Enji's return.

"What thee hell ya do, beach?" He shouted. Shouto visibly flinched.

Cisco, also known as Vibe, still doned in his hero outfit, stood up straight. He marched right over to Enji and said, "She is a damn prize. And so are these damn kids. Stop acting like such a son of a bitch."

"She hurt my son because she's _crazy and stupid._ That's what's happened, right? I have her locked up in an hospital."

Cisco flared his arms. "Your stupid. You will do no such thing. You beat her. Your kids. She has an unsightly side effect to her quirk. Like most quirks. They are diseases you know. I know the general public and most of the world likes to forget that these quirks are a disease, but us pro's in America certainly do not forget. And you knew about hers. To keep that personality at bay, you'd think, as her husband, you want to help her in any way you can. Pathetic. How your country allows you to be a hero is beyond me."

* * *

 **Seat 16: Toru Hakakure** _ **(Hakakure Toru)**_ **Four**

The invisibility quirk that the Hagakure family possess is a mutant quirk that leaves them invisible 100 percent of the time and they can't even turn anyone or anything else invisible with them. All of her family was born with this quirk. They assumed her to be quirkless at birth. Because normally they are born invisible. But on her fourth birthday, her quirk woke up. The day before her birthday, everyone saw a cute, blond, blue eyed girl with rosy pink cheeks.. One of the cutest little girls in Japan. The next day, her birthday, all they could see was what she decided to wear. She may have been the only person in Japan who wished she never got a quirk.

* * *

 **Seat 17: Katsuki Bakugou** _ **(Bakugou Katsuki)**_ **Four**

One day, before Katsuki received his quirk he was studying. He made a discovery that he had to rush downstairs to his mother to see if he made a mistake.

" _Mom. Mom?"_ Katsuki rushed to her side with his book held tightly in his hand.

" _What do you need?"_ She asked.

" _I was practicing my Kanji. I think the Kanji in Izuku's name can be read as Deku."_ She looked down at the pages.

" _Your right."_ She praised.

" _I'm gonna tell him tomorrow. That's his nickname from now on."_

" _Don't call your friend that. When we hear the word Deku, people will automatically think of the idiom_ _dekunobou"_

" _What's that mean?"_

" _Uh, Puppet or Useless person. Call him Dekiru. That means you can do it."_

Katsuki brushed her off with a wave of his hand. " _He won't mind. He's going to be Deku. And Deku is going to mean Kachann's best friend."_

So the next day, Katsuki grabbed Izuku's bucket from his hand and smiled when he saw his name scrawled on the bucket. He held it up proudly and said, " _you can read the last part of Izuku's name as Deku."_

Izuku's eyes lit up with admiration. Katsuki was about to tell him what Deku means when he heard the praise from the other children. He hadn't noticed them.

So he continued. " _Yeah. And Deku means a worthless loser who can't do anything right."_

Katsuki didn't even want to look at his face because, ' _I know the damn nerd's gonna start crying. Why'd I say that?'_

" _Why are you being so mean Kacchan?"_ Izuku asked.

" _Let's go play heroes. You two will be the villains, and Deku and I are going to be the heroes. We got to practice since one day we are going to be a hero team."_

Katsuki internally sighed when Izuku smiled at him. They played until the four boys got tired.

" _Deku, you're sleeping over at my house tonight."_ Katsuki ordered, pulling Izuku's arm into the direction of his home.

" _Kacchan, I have to ask my mom."_ Izuku whined, but allowed himself to be pulled nonetheless.

" _She's going to say yes. My mom will call her when we get there."_

Katsuki was always a tad bit meaner to Izuku than anyone else. But Izuku was still his best friend. But, things started to change when his quirk manifested.

" _Where's your quirk?"_ Katsuki asked one day when it was just him and Izuku.

" _I don't know. Me and mom are going to a Quirk specialties tomorrow. She says I'm probably just a late bloomer."_

" _Well, hurry up already."_ Katsuki pushed Izuku into the mud.

" _Kacchan that hurt."_ Izuku whined.

" _Oh it hurt?"_ Katsuki smirked when his other friends walked over to the two.

The other boy said, " _you look fine to me, Deku."_

" _Guys, check this out."_ The three other boys looked at Katsuki. Izuku still in the mud. Katsuki threw a rock at Izuki's head.

Izuku cried out, " _Kacchan."_ He grabbed the part of his head that Katsuki hit.

The other boys laughed, as was expected. One of them mocked, " _Oh Kacchan, I'm stupid Deku and wanna marry you. Why would you hurt me, Kacchan?"_

Katsuki snorted. Izuku stood up, tears strolling down his face, " _shut up."_ He looked at Katsuki, " _I'll call you later."_

" _Yeah and it better be on time."_ Katsuki ordered as Izuku started to walk away.

One of the boys decided it would be funny to nail Izuku in the back of the head with a rock. Izuku fell forward. Katsuki saw the blood trickle down Izuku's neck.

" _What the hell is wrong with you?"_ Katsuki yelled at the boy that threw the rock.

" _You just did it."_ He yelled back.

Katsuki counters, "and I'm the only one allowed to do it. He's my best friend, losers. _"_ Katsuki marches over to Izuku.

" _Get up."_ Katsuki told Izuku. " _I'll help you get home."_

* * *

 **Seat 18: Izuku Midoriya** _ **(Midoriya Izuku)**_ **Four**

It wasn't long before Izuku's quirkless status made itself known. Izuku felt broken. He didn't play with anyone the whole day at school. After school, when Katsuki was talking with his friends Izuku made his way over to him. He wanted to talk.

" _Hey, Kacchan. Can you come over to my house?"_ It was getting harder for him not to cry.

Katsuki glared. " _I'm not coming over to your house."_

" _Oh, Okay. I'll come over to your's."_

Katsuki started to laugh. He gave Izuku a rough shove. Izuku fell to the floor. He looked up, tears brimming his eyes. Katsuki made small explosions to intimidate the smaller boy. " _I would never allow a quirkless loser in my house."_

Izuku looked down at the ground. He still saw them as friends at this point. But Katsuki was starting to be a lot crueler towards him. Basically the day he lost his dream was the day he lost his Best Friend.

* * *

 **Seat 19: Minora Mineta** _ **(Mineta Minora)**_ **Four**

" _Your quirk is pretty dumb, Minora-chan."_ Another student said with no malice in his voice. "G _uess you aren't going for the hero tract?"_

"No. I am. See, at least I'm smart. I'm so smart, by the time High School rolls around, I'm positive I will have figured out a way to use this quirk to become a hero. I'm not looking for number one. I'm just looking for some popularity. I'm sick of being at the total bottom."

"Stop being weird and maybe more people will like you. I mean, come on. Girls are gross."

Minora laughs." _You won't think that forever. Your moms a girl."_

 _"Mom's are different."_

" _They weren't when our dads were dating them."_

" _Gross. Come on. Let's go play with your quirk. Can I bounce on your balls? Your balls look super bouncy._

" _No. It just sticks to everyone and everything except me."_

" _I bet they won't stick to me if I use my quirk. Come on, let's try it."_ The boy pulled Minora towards the unused soccer field.

Minora's friend shouted to the other students. " _Guys. I'm gonna test out Minora-chan's balls. Come watch."_

* * *

 **Seat 20: Momo Yaoyorozu** _ **(Yaoyorozu Momo)**_ **Four**

Momo was walking by when she heard her teacher complain about money on her cell phone. Suddenly she remembered her trip to the US Mint with her parents last summer. She felt weird at first. But watched as what seemed like thousands of US Dollars fell from her arms. It had to be over two thousand dollars by the time she had to stop because she was hungry.

But she smiled as she called out, " _Sensei. Look. I got you some money."_

Her teacher turned, eyes wide. She told her friend on the other line that she would call her back.

She says, " _Momo, listen very carefully. Where did you get this?"_

" _From my arms."_

" _What?"_

" _Yeah. I bet I can make more if I eat something."_

Her teacher rushes to her desk and fetches her granola bar." _Eat this."_ She orders.

Momo did without hesitation. She was able to produce a few more bills before hunger took charge again. " _That wasn't enough."_

" _Remarkable. Your quirk creates."_

So, for a few months, Momo was ushered to silence by her teacher about the discovery of her quirk. Momo was unable to make Yen, but her teacher didn't mind. She just took it to a currency convertor. Momo was making diamonds and gold for her teacher. It lasted a good six months. Her parents were getting worried because her quirk hadn't come in. But, it was just a matter of time before the police caught onto what was happening. Her teacher was caught and her parents were informed. Momo hadn't realized she was breaking the law. She pleaded with the police to not take her to jail, in which the police only laughed.

" _We won't be taking you to jail anytime soon. With a quirk like that I bet you'll make a great hero. Just be careful what you make. Making money is illegal. And you were making American Dollars. You were bound to mess up both Japan's economy and America's. And yes, your quirk made real American money, basically that money wasn't accounted for though. So, it's still_ counterfeit _which means fake. Some bad effects of fake money on society is reduction in value of actual money and inflation, which means prices go up ."_

" _I won't use my quirk fo_ _r_ cow...cow… _Fake money anymore."_

" _Can't wait to see the adventures of the Everything Hero: Creati!"_ He winked, unaware of the impact he had on the young future pro.

* * *

QUIRK DISCOVERY!

Future Superhero High Top Twenty!

* * *

 **Number 1: Dick John Grayson (Wayne) Four**

Romania became a dark place with the discovery of quirks. A weak quirk means a hard life. No quirk at all means an even harder life. Dick was a late bloomer. His parents were worried that he was destined to the life as a slave (like all the quirkless). But then his quirk did manifest. Relief washed over them. The doctor called his quirk Hacker. He knew what his quirk meant. He was destined to the life of a sidekick.

' _At least I'm more important than our quirkless slaves.'_ Dick thinks to himself.

" _Richard, I'm a sidekick. It's not that bad. Just work hard to assure you'll be a hero's sidekick. If your placed in the army you may as well have been quirkless."_ His mother said.

" _I want to be a hero."_

" _You know the officials would never let such a weak quirk become a hero."_ His mother blurted out. At the sight of his tears, she admittedly regretted it.

Her hero husband entered the room. " _Richard. You may not be able to be a hero, but as a sidekick you can still serve your country well."_

Dick looked up and smiled. " _Okay. I guess it could've been worse."_

" _That's the spirit."_ His father said. His father entered the room in his hero uniform. " _And in a few months, you can join your mother and I at the circus. You'll have to learn how to make a living after all. I hope the system gives you circus. It's the easiest job. And you only have to work about two weeks every three months."_

Romania decided that it's their peoples duty to serve their country. They should not have to pay their heroes, sidekicks, or army. The jobs they need done are assigned via The Lottery and that is how their people make money.

" _Okay."_ Dick says. " _B_ _ut I have a question. Why do all the heroes have to wear the same uniform?"_

His dad chuckles. " _All heroes must wear the same uniform so that the people and the government knows we are heroes. Sidekicks where the same uniform as other sidekicks. We have to be separated from the Military Heroes and Military Sidekicks. The Military Heroes and Military Sidekicks are forced to fight our country's wars. Heroes and sidekicks like your mother and me deal with domestic issues. We may never have to see war."_

" _Does your circus really go to other countries?"_

" _Yes. Our next country is America."_

" _I get to go?"_

The only response was a nod. But Dick was truly excited.

* * *

 **Number 2: Wally Rudolf Allen Four**

"Hey Rudolph the red haired reindeer." Wally's sorta friend Jim jeered his way.

Wally scowled. "Jim, you know I don't like when you call me that."

"Don't be a baby Wally. Babies don't become heroes." Jim scowled back. "I'm not trying to be mean. Your parents are the ones that gave you that name."

"I'm sorry." Wally muttered.

Jim perked up. "It's okay." He looked around. When he saw the grown up's were busy talking, Jim smirked at Wally. "So my dad's been teaching me how to use my quirk. I'm really good now. Watch. I'll show you. I'll make you fly." Jim activated his quirk: Lantern Ring. He tried to grab Wally, but Wally moved out of the way.

"Actually, Jim. I don't feel comfortable with that."

Jim glared. He thought of a giant hand and grabbed Wally. "Shut up. It will be fun." Jim giggled as he lifted Wally into the air.

"Jim. Stop. This isn't funny." Wally begged.

Jim couldn't stop laughing. "I think it's pretty funny." He lifted Wally higher which caused Wally to start crying.

"Please. I wanna get down. Please stop."

"Pwease stop. I wants downsies." Jim mocked.

"Daddy." Wally cried louder. "DAAAAAHHHHDDDDEEEE."

"Shut up. Stop acting like such a dweeb."

Wally's screams didn't go unnoticed by the adults. Hal called out to his son, "Jim!"

Jim was so surprised that he lost focus on his quirk and dropped Wally. Wally screamed as he fell to the ground. Hal was quick to act, activating his own quirk, thinking of a baseball glove and catching Wally before he crashed into the ground. Hal and Barry were making their way over to the two boys as Hal slowly lowered Wally to the ground.

"Hotshot, are you…?" Wally didn't let Hal finish. He zoomed towards Barry screaming "Daddy" the entire way. Once he reaches Barry, he wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Kiddo." Barry says, eyes wide and a smile firmly on his face. He waits for Wally to look up. Barry gives him a kiss on the head and wipes his tears away. Wally allows Barry to pick him up. "Your quirk just came in, kiddo."

Wally's eyes glisten right away. "I have daddy's quirk." He says happily.

"Congratulations Hotshot." Hal says, happily.

"See. I was just trying to jump start his quirk. And it worked. So I'm his hero." Jim tried, but Barry and Hal both glared in his direction.

Hal grabbed him by the arm. "Don't even try that shit. Your in so much trouble."

Barry decided to add. "It's against the law to hurt innocent's with your quirk."

Jim had the decency and enough sense to look away ashamed. Hal smacked him upside the head. "What the hell were you thinking?" Jim didn't have an answer. "Apologize to Wally and Uncle Barry right now."

Jim then asked, "why?"

"Why?" Hal repeated. "Your not that stupid."

Jim sighed. "I'm sorry Wally. I didn't mean to scare you. But it's cool your quirk came in, finally. Right?"

Wally wiggled out of Barry's grasp. Barry compiled by placing him on the ground. "Yeah. I was hoping I got daddy's quirk. I really did."

"Can Wally and me go play on the swings?" Jim asked Hal.

"You have to ask Uncle Barry. You don't understand the power of DaddyFlash, son."

Barry chuckle. "Shut up, Gl." He then turned towards the two four year olds. "Wally, do you still want to play with Jim?"

Wally nodded eagerly.

Barry sighed. "Well, then have fun boys. No hurting each other. And Wally refrain from using your quirk until I have a chance of showing you the ropes. We'll have to cut it short in an hour or two so we can get you registered."

"Okay dad." Wally shouted as Jim and he took off towards the swings. Hal and Barry laughed each time Wally accidentally speeded up.

Hal turned towards Barry. "Sorry about that. Jim is a little jelly of Wally."

Barry smiled. "It's okay. I guess. Wally's not making friends at school. I was hoping Jim's hostility towards him would die down."

"Yeah. If not. Caitlin has some kids."

"Her husband is a special one. Crazy happens at their houses. My kids will not be going anywhere near her kids. But, I wish Cisco and Cindy would settle down and have some kids."

"Your trying to tell me that Carol and I aren't good parents. Aren't you?"

"Well, your in the process of raising a bully who may grow into a future villain." Barry teased.

"He won't be a villain. Villain's aren't famous and don't get paid." Hal assured. "I'm almost positive that he'll grow out of this. It's just kid shit."

"Your lucky your my best friend, otherwise I'd have to kill your kid and you."

Hal laughs, "I believe it."

* * *

 **Number 3: Jason Todd Quinzell Four**

The day Jason's quirk manifested was the worse day of his life. He remembered crying. Someone may make the comparison that Jason cried when he found out he was quirked like another little boy from Japan cried when he found out he was quirkless.

Jason was really hoping that he wouldn't have a quirk. He almost made it. It was a day before he was five. But it wasn't destined for him to be quirkless like his mother. He was granted a combination of his father's quirk, Joker Gas, and his Maternal Grandmother's quirk, illusion.

It's actually a pretty cool and a useful quirk. But Jason rather hide the fact that he actually posses a quirk. He knew that he wanted to be a quirkless hero just like his mom. So on his fifth birthday, he signed up for martial arts classes.

* * *

 **Number 4: Rachel Raven Roth Three**

Rachel wakes up screaming from the same nightmare she always has. Her mother, Ariel, burst into her daughters room and shakes her awake.

"Rachel. Raebay. Wake up."

Rachel jolts awake. This time is a bit different from every other night. This time when Rachel jolts awake, she sends her quirkless mother flying threw her bedroom door.

"Mom." Rachel gets out of bed, but does not land on the floor. She's levitating. "Mom" She shouts, since she can't figure out how to move.

"I'm okay honey. It was just your quirk." He mother says, climbing threw the decent sized hole in the wall. "I'm sure when we go to the doctor and register you if I explain the situation, he'll be able to give us some kind of inhibitor so that does not happen again."

Rachel squeezes the tears from her eyes. "I'm really sorry."

"No one is mad. You only need to be sorry when someones mad."

"I'm sleeping with you tonight." Rachel declares.

Who would of guessed that a hole would appear in Ariel's room as well?

* * *

 **Number 5: Victor Silas Stone Three**

"Dad, what do you think my quirk will be?" Victor asked, excitedly.

"I don't know son. Your mother never told me what her quirk was. But mine has to do with brain power. It makes me smart. I'm as smart as the person or object I touch. That's why I like to carry around a cell phone or laptop. I imitate genius basically."

"That's cool. But I hope my quirk is more heroic." Victor makes a superman pose.

"Like I said, I don't know what your mother's quirk was. It's pretty common for kids to get a combination of two parents quirks. That's more common than just getting one of their quirks. So, you may have a Super quirk."

"Can I have cell phone?" Victor asked.

"Now what does a cell phone have to do with quirks?"

"Well, if I have your quirk, I'll need a cell phone."

His father laughed and then picked him up, but noticed how heavy he was. He was actually struggling to pick Victor up. "Vic, you gained a lot of weight." His father had to put him down.

"I'm sorry." Victor shrugged. Victor looked off into space, worrying his father.

"Victor?" His father gave his shoulders a tug, trying to bring him out of his trance. Victor

blinked a bit before saying,

"Dad, my eyes look like a computer."

"What?" His father asked, before he watched his arm transform into a communicator.

Victor's eyes widen and he shakes his arm. Within a second his arm is back to normal. His father laughs. "Well, going out on a limb here, but I do say you just discovered your quirk. Come on. We better get you to the doctor so we can get this quirk registered."

* * *

 **Number 6: Jim Jordan Three**

"Whoa. Jim. Your quirk mixed your mom's color and dad's color. You get a teal like blue. That's amazing."

"Yeah. I was destined to get my parents quirk. You think your gonna get your dad's quirk?"

"I sure hope so. My dad is the bestest hero. Not that Uncle Hal isn't great."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Your stupid sometimes. The bestest hero is obvi Superman."

"Superman is cool too, but…"

"No buts. I'm right. Your wrong."

"Okay, Jim."

Jim looked at his bedroom door. He ran towards it and locked it.

"Why'd you lock the door Jim?"

"Because. Let's play the game my teacher taught me."

Wally perked up, eyes glimmered excitedly. "What game?"

"I'm gonna show you stupid."

* * *

 **Number 7: Klarion Limbo Bleak Three**

When Klarion's quirk awoken, he believed that the only aspect of his quirk was his familiar. Luckily, in America there are classes that every student who posses a quirk must attend so that they can learn about their quirk to the extent of learning all the possibilities of how they can use their quirk and the limits of said quirk.

* * *

 **Number 8: Nicole Diaz Four**

" _Please. No. Daddy. I'm sorry."_ She begged from her hiding spot that was under her bed. Her father stalked over to the bed and flipped it off of her as if it was a feather. She was shaking with fear.

" _You abominations make me sick. This world praises people like you. Monsters from hell with powers that belong to the God's. Not here though. Not in India. We will have a normal society. A quirkless society like it was back in the good old days."_

" _But I tried to be quirkless. I really tried."_

" _I know you did sweetheart. But you must pay for your sins of stealing a God's power."_ He grabbed her by her neck and dragged her downstairs towards the front door. Before opening said door he said, " _you can't help that you were destined to be hellspawn. But that doesn't stop the fact that you deserve to die."_ He pushed the door open and threw up to the angry mob. He started the chant, " _Kill the witch, kill the witch, kill the witch..."_ Everyone joined in on the chant. A few men grabbed the young girl and tied her hands behind her back.

She cried, " _please. Stop. This isn't funny. I'm sorry. Don't kill me."_

One man jeered, " _bet you wanna use that little power to kill us all to save your own skin. Just like the rest of your kind?"_

" _No. I won't use it. I don't want it. Let me go."_ She shouted. Her father brought his gun to her head. He placed the tip in between her eyes. Tears shined her eyes.

" _I'm sorry things had to go down like this. Blame Satan for cursing you."_ He pulled back the hammer to cock the gun and prepared to take the shot. She screamed for mercy and bloody squeal of fear.

" _Shut up, witch."_ Her father said. Suddenly he dropped the gun and fell to the ground. He looked up and noticed three Superhumans. Eyes wide. They are adults. Wearing costumes.

"American Heroes?" He questioned his English.

"I'm Gizmo." He smirked. "Mammoth and his sister Shimmer. We ain't exactly the heroic type."

"In fact. We are downright villainous." Shimmer teases.

"Not above killing those who hurt children." Mammoth adds.

"I don't think heroes would be above any of that either." Shimmer argues.

Gizmo rolls his eyes. "Hope you understand me clearly when I say, point is- we will kill you where you stand and take the girl. We are bad guys, sure. But not so evil we'll let a little kid die."

Her father looks confused. He's not fluent with English. He knows only a couple of words. But one man is fluent. And this one man gains confidence and shouts, "every country is allowed to choose how they handle quirks. We kill any of those who posses a quirk. You can't, legally, stop us."

The three American Villains laugh. Shimmer regains her posture first. "We just told you, we are villians. Not heroes. Legal ain't really our thing. So hand that child over."

The man who speaks fluent English translates for everyone else present. The father looks at the man when he shouts, "No." in English and finishes, " _She's an abomination and it's my job as her father to eliminate her_ _."_

Gizmo shakes his head. He doesn't know what the child's father said in his native tongue, but he sure knows what no means. "Wow. You motherfuckers are stupid." Gizmo lead Shimmer and Mammoth towards the group and within seconds, they were all dead. And before more onlookers could arrive they snagged Nicole and ran away.

* * *

 **Number 9: Kara Lee Kent Three**

"Kara is flying." Her mother Lois praised as she called out to her husband. "Clark. Come in here quickly. He rushed into his kitchen and saw his daughter flying above the table.

"Kara. You have my full quirk. My quirk! Oh yeah." He said pleased. She basked in the pleasure of her father before she noticed her older brother, Connor, punch a hole in the wall and sulk away. He was unnoticed by both their parents. But Kara noticed.

She found her brother a few hours later. He was sitting the edge of the family pool. "He Crowner."

He smiled sadly. "It's Connor, ya dumb kid." He lightly punched her in the arm.

"Sowwry. I made youse sad?"

"Not your fault, Kara. It's just, you get Super Solar Absorption and I am stuck with a weaker, plain old Solar Absorption. I shouldn't even be that bitter. Jon is quirkless. I couldn't imagine not having my quirk at all. But I wish I could fly."

"Yeah, but with your quirk, you can use two strengths at once. I'll have to switch constantly."

Connor laugh wholeheartedly. "I guess that is true."

* * *

 **Number 10: Artemis Crock Queen Four**

Sitting in the doctor's office with her worried and impatient father, Oliver, and jerky, uninterested older brother, Roy, Artemis couldn't help be excited and yet worried. 'Why hasn't my quirk come in. I'm five. Roy got his quirk. Mom and Aunt Sara both have a quirk. Daddy's got a quirk. Where the heck's mine?' But, on the other hand, late bloomers do exist, so… "Daddy. I hope I get mommy's quirk and yours. How cool would that be? It be like Accurate Canary Cry." She fist pumped the air.

Roy rolled his eyes at her. 'Why can't she just accept it? She's quirkless. If she were to gain a quirk it be here already.'

"Artemis Queen." Her name was called.

"Come on you two." Oliver called out.

After a few basic x-rays the doctor returns. "She doesn't possess the metagene."

"The what?" Oliver questions. "Tell me about her pinky toe?"

The doctor shakes his head. "It's a pretty recent discovery that most of world has yet to pick up on. The old double joint in the pinky toe isn't an accurate reading as we once believed. People we believed to be quirkless actually have quirks and a one joint."

"So is she going to be quirkless? Can you even answer that accurately?" Oliver asks.

"Yes I can. She doesn't possess the metagene. The metagene is basically an enhancement on our dna. It lies dormant in our systems until, normally three or four when it awakens. This gene is what allows us to have our large Superhuman society. Some aren't born with it and can never gain a quirk. Like your daughter. Sometimes it lies dormant in our systems for a long time until an event causes it to awake."

While Oliver spoke to the doctor, Artemis allowed the information to sink in. 'I'm quirkless. I'll never get a quirk?'

Roy pulled her hair to get her attention. She swatted his hand away. "Hey." She said.

"Hey yourself." He said. "Don't cry about this. It's out of your control. That be stupid. It's not like you can't be a hero, still. Right?

* * *

 **Number 11: Tara Markov Four**

"Tara. Don't you want to stay clean?" Her mother begged.

Tara grinned and screamed as she jumped into the mud. After a few minutes of playing the mud, dirt, and rocks swarmed around her. She jumped up giddy. "Mom. Look at me." Tara said.

Her mom looked up from her phone. "Wha… Whoa." She smiled.

"I have Brion's Quirk."

"I should have guessed. I guess my water quirk and your father's fire quirk was bound to create a couple of Earth quirks. Though you love the mud more than your brother."

"I'm gonna go tell Brion." Tara ran inside.

"Wait. Tara. Your tracking mud in my house." Her mother yelled and chased after her.

* * *

 **Number 12: Rose Worth Wilson Four**

"Wait. That's not fair." Rose stomped her foot. "Joseph and I are twins. He got a quirk so I should get one too. Dad! You have a quirk. And so does Uncle Wade and cousin Hitoshi. I should get one too." Rose whined.

"Rose. Honey. You know how quirks work. No one has any control over what quirk they get or if they get one at all." Slade says softly.

"Rose. Don't worry. We are still going to be an amazing hero duo." Joseph said. "Your gonna become an amazing fighter like Daddy. You'll just have to be a quirkless hero."

Slade smirks. "Besides. I wish I was quirkless. Quirkless heroes have more balls than the rest of us."

"Yeah. I'll be tougher than you daddy."

* * *

 **Number 13: Megan Morse Jones Four**

"Wow. I'm just like you daddy. I'll be Martian Manhunter Junior."

John chuckled. "More like Womanhunter." He teased.

"Yeah."

"Let's get you to the doctors and get you registered."

Megan started to tear up. John took notice and picked her up and started to shake her genitally.

"What's wrong honey?"

"I's donnot like doctors."

"It won't be that bad today. And I'll be with you the entire time. You think one of America's greatest heroes would allow harm to come to his very own daughter?"

She sniffled. "No. Guess not."

"Okay. Good. If you want, I can call backup of the Justice League to fight against the evil doctors."

Megan giggled. "No. Only if the meany doctor sticks me with needles again."

John smiled. "You got it."

* * *

 **Number 14: Virgil Hawkins Three**

Virgil was playing tag with his cousin Denki when his quirk first shown itself. Virgil was it. And as he almost tagged Denki when he sent out a burst of Static at Denki causing the blonde to crash to the ground.

"Denki. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Virgil rushed to Denki's side.

Denkie smiled. "I'm fine. Your quirk came in Virgil."

"Yeah. Guess it did." Virgil was smiling from ear to ear until he was interrupted by one of the neighborhood kids.

"Good job Virgil. Nice quirk too. Maybe you could electrocute your loser cousin again."

"Francis, shut up. I'd electrocute you before anyone else."

Francis glared while making a small fire in his right palm. "I have had my quirk for almost three weeks now. You can't take me."

"I've had my quirk for almost six weeks now." Richie teased as he walked up from behind Francis. "And my quirk is telling me that Virgil beats you up."

Francis glared. "Oh whatever. Not even worth my time."

Richie rolled his eyes. He turned towards Denkie and Virgil. "So you got your quirk?"

"Yeah he did." Denkie said excitable.

"Electricity. It runs in the fam." Virgil says.

Denkie grabbed his hand. "We have to tell your dad so that he can get you to the doctors and rayigation."

"I'll come with." Richie says as he chases after his friends.

* * *

 **Number 15: Kori Flame Ander's Three**

Kori is girl with a mother from Montreal, named Lucy; her quirk is Ultraviolet Energy. Her father, Myron is a renown scientist that works for the Titans team. His quirk is Solar Feline. He is known as King of Tame. She has an older sister named Kom. And a little brother, just born, named Ryan. So far Kom has shown signs of having her mother's quirk, but more powerful. And today, Kori's hair started to glow. Then her skin. And then she cried out in joy and was able to lift her self off of the ground.

Clapping her hands together, staying afloat, "I got my quirk. I am going to be a hero."

Kom decided to interject. "But, not before me."

"Well, duh. Your older." Now, slightly annoyed, she can't hold herself in the air. She drops to the ground and folds her arms. "Don't be stupid right now. Your killing my joy." Her hands start to glow green.

"Don't start a war you can't finish, baby sister." It was her turn to turn her brownish skin to glow orange and her hands to glow green. With fist at her side, she says, "I've had my quirk longer and way more practice."

With speed that surprised Kom, Kori stopped in front of her sister. "Don't make threats that you can't handle." And with a simple push, threw her sister from the room. Kori, with a lazy smile, tilts her head as her skin returns to her natural brown color. But her hair, no longer glowing, still remains a fiery red vs the black.

* * *

 **Number 16: Frankie Kane Four**

When Frankie discovered her quirk, she was uninterested. She had to be dragged to the doctors and the registration office. And when the doctor asked her to demonstrate what she can already do, Frankie refused. Frankie just wanted to sleep. Eat. And sleep some more. She had no desire to be a hero. She laughed at the other kids who dreamed of being heroes when they grow up. She would say,

"Being a hero is dumb." She scoffed. "Risk your life for ungrateful people? Have your life revolve around the world instead of what you want? Not this girl."

* * *

 **Number 17: Joseph William Wilson Three**

Rose glared. "You better never take control of my body again." Arms crossed, foot stomped.

Joseph rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Rose. It was an accident. I didn't know my quirk was here."

"That's okay. So you quirk is Possession. Dad's is Blaze. Uncle Wade and Hitoshi is both Brainwashing. What kind of quirk do you think I'll get?"

"I don't know. But it sure it's gonna be super cool."

* * *

 **Number 18: Peter Ross**

"So I can control gravity?" Peter said. The doctor nodded. Peter's eyes wide. "I am God."

His mother touched his shoulder. He didn't turn to face her. He basked in his imaginary glory. "Peter. You know that's not true."

"Mom. I control weather we have gravity or not. I'll be the greatest hero that ever walked the Earth. Everyone will wish that they had my quirk."

"What a prideful boy you got there." The doctor said with a light laugh.

"Yeah. He's a handful. Well, can we get the form for the registration office, please?" The doctor nodded and excused himself from the room to go print out the paperwork they will need.

* * *

 **Number 19: Ralph William Dibney**

"Look the Flash is on tv, Mommy." Ralph's eyes were glued to the television as Flash sped around his enemy. When the enemy was caught, the cameraman and news reporter rushed forward.

"Flash. A word? Please." He turned his attention towards Julie Greer.

"What can I do for you?"

She smiled and spoke clearly with purpose. "I'd like to do an impromptu interview if you wouldn't mind?"

"Well, the camera is already rolling, so I guess I'm already being interviewed." He winked at her.

She ignored her blush and coughed to clear her throat. " . Flash. Why'd you become a hero?"

"Why'd I become a hero? I guess every pro gets asked that at least once. I became a hero because what else was I gonna become? In today's day and age most humans are gifted with powers. We should use the powers we were gifted with to fight and make our countries and this world a better place to live in. I became a hero because being a hero is the right thing to do. Not because of who my dad was or the quirk I was gifted. I could have been or done anything. I choose heroism."

"About thirty or so years ago, Wildcat became America's first quirkless hero. Do you think the quirkless have a right to be heroes?"

"It's not fair that some people are born without quirks, still, in a society where pretty much every person has some kind of power. In my class at Superhero High, I met a great man. A quirkless man striving to be a great Hero. That man was Batman. Don't get the wrong idea, Bats and I did not get along at first. Still to this day we butt heads on occasion. But he is truly remarkable. If you weren't gifted with a special power, that is no excuse to stand on the sidelines. Amazing people have stood tall next to the Superhumans of our world and have proven you do not need a quirk to be a hero. You just need skill, will, and brains." He paused before continuing. "The quirkless deserve anything we deserve. We are all still human working to make this world a better place."

"Very good, Flash. Do you ever fear of some villain causing harm to your family?"

"Everyday of my life."

Ralph cried when his mom turned off the television. "Mommy. The Flash was on tv."

"I know, but look honey." She said as she pushed him down towards the ground. He looks sad as he makes his arms long and short.

Ralph tears up. "Why are you sad sweetheart? Your quirk is finally here."

"Because I wanted to get Flash's quirk. I want to be like Flash. It's not fair." Ralph ran up to his room and didn't come out until his fifth birthday, two days later. He came out with determination. "I am still going to be a hero. Just watch me."

* * *

 **Number 20: Garfield Mark Logan**

"Mommy. Mommy. Daddy." Garfield ran around the home, in darkness, in search of his parents.

"Gar. What's wrong, buddy?"

"Something's wrong. I feel weird. My ears, teeth, eyes. Ahhh. Help me." His father fumbled around in the dark for a light switch.

"Gar. Now what's…?" His eyes widen when he sees a baby Cheetah like creature in the bedroom. The only problem is Cheetah's aren't green.

"Garfield?" His father asked worriedly. The Cheetah pouted like a domestic house cat. And sat down, head down. "Gar. It's okay." His father said and touched his head tentatively. The cheetah purred at the touched. "Marie. Come here. It's okay. It's just Garfield's quirk. He can turn into animals, I think."

"Wow. That's way better than my quirk and yours."

Mark shook his head. "You can shift objects around you. That's useful. I can't use my quirk without someone else. I can turn into any object but can't move once I do."

Marie smiled. "Garfield's got a real heroic quirk." She smiled at him.

Suddenly Garfield shifted back to human form. "You think I can be a hero? Like Batman?"

"Maybe better." She smirked. She ruffles his now green hair. "Awe, I thought your blond hair was cute."

"Can you turn into anything else, Gar?" Mark asks.

"I don't know. But why does it have to be green?"

"Be grateful, remember Pop-pop. He's Green all the time. Some people are just destined to be un-ordinary colors."

"Don't say stuff like that, Mark. He's still young. Your father didn't make the full turn to green until he was in his teens."

"True. Gar, just be happy with a quirk like that."

"Garfield, were you naked before?" His mother asks.

He looks down and says, "no."

Deep breath. "Okay." Breaths out slowly. "You have to take your clothes off before you use your quirk. I don't have time to buy you new clothes every month, week, day."

"Marie, we have plenty of money if he destroys his clothes."

"But not enough time, stupid. We barley get to see our son. And now we have to waste time clothes shopping when we do?"

Mark, shaking his head. "Marie, calm down."

"No. Being a hero sucks. And you know it." She looks down at her son. "Never become a hero Gar. It's stressful."

"Don't tell him that. Gar, be whatever you want to be."

He chuckles, "I want to be a hero."

"And your gonna be one if you practice." His father exclaimed, softly and teasingly glaring at his wife, who in return rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

Well, that was the two future classes. Thank you if you read. I am using the Titans new live action version of Beast Boy, but mostly for Starfire. I didn't think I was going to love this show as much as I do. And I fell in love with this Kori. She's way better than the version I was going to use, which is the original animated Teen Titans.

When I first watched this anime, I thought Shouto would make a perfect son of Killer Frost. And eventually I saw Virgil being Denki's cousin. And I was like Livewire gotta be his mother.

I was actually going to, for this story, have Katana be Izuku's mother. But decided that was too many kids from Class 1-A with connection to America. And Izuku has a mother we have all seen anyway.

But, spoiler alert: Katana still has connection to someone in Class 1-A. They just don't know it.

The next, probably two Chapters, will set this world up farther. Give you more insight into some pro's past. Give more of an understanding of how America is doing it. R&R! Oh, and please, if you noticed a grammatical error, please tell me. I'd like to get it out of there, ASAP!

Just taking the notes I had to, so if something to make sense for you guys, that's why!

I need REVIEWS! So give them to me. I'm really fun to talk to. I promise.


	2. Scenes from the past

Chapter 2: Scenes from the Past

Notes:

These are just some scenes to help you understand whats been going on in this universe. Next chapter won't actually be the present, but you will see The Toppers. It's going to be a year before entrance exams. And then right after that we are going to set things in motion and get on with the story at hand.

(I'm just copying and pasting notes. So if something doesn't make sense, that's why. Just an FYI.)

 **America; Harleen Quinzel (Future American Pro: Harley Quinn) and Jack Napier (Future American Villain: Joker). They meet at Superhero High during the Galactic Games. The Galactic Games are a well known competition throughout the country where each hero high school gathers a select few of their best students to battle the other schools; not to be confused with Fight Club. Fight Club is a tournament only participated by Superhero High students where each home room class at Superhero High battles the other home room classes. Harley was a freshmen when she met Jack (also a freshman; attending Hive Academy in Jump City.)**

* * *

"Come on Dia." Harley tries pulling Diana forward. In the words of Harley: no dice. "Freshmen fight first. And in case you forgot, we are in the Games. I think we should get there a little early, just in case."

"I know. I just… That Sophomore over there. Isn't he like really cute?"

"Mr. Farm Boy Kent? Cute. Sure. But he has a thing for Lois Lane. They play on again- off again."

Diana pouted. "That does suck. Sure." Diana smirks and pulls her hand away from Harley, who in return stomped her foot and folded her arms. "But, maybe I'll catch him on an off again. He's probably not relationship material anyway, but I bet I can ride him all night long." She walks, seductively, towards Clark. Harley watches her rubs against his bicep and hears her say, "hey, I heard a lot about you. after the games tonight wanna catch a movie?"

He replies with a nervous chuckle and scratches the back of his neck. "I just got out of a relationship, I wouldn't wanna string you along."

"Oh, no. I was hoping for that. My friends tell I gotta be more open for new things. I never had a one night stand before."

Harley calls out in disbelief, "seriously? Now she goes for it."

"Hey. Is Beauty having trouble in her fairy tail?" Touching her shoulder to gain a spec of attention.

Harley spins around quickly. Ready to pounce. Standing in a traditional sparring position. "Hey, who are you?" She squints suspiciously. "It's rude to sneak up on people."

"Jack." He smiles brightly. "It's also rude to eavesdrop, but I was already committed." When he saw she was in no mood to kid around, he continued with, "I'm from Hive Academy. You know, in Jump City. I'm competing in the Galactic Games this year. And I know we all have a goal to be the next generation of heroes, but I think if you fall for someone, you should go for it. I believe in love at first sight. That's why I just had to walk over here to you. I hope you have faith enough to believe me."

Harley was about to interrupt when Jack continued much faster. Pointing at Diana, he says, "Looks like your friend knows what I'm talking about."

Harley rolls her eyes. "She's just on a kick to show us that she can hit it and quit it. It's stupid to do this now though."

He takes a hold of her hand and places a small kiss upon the hand he took. "Our careers should not keep us from finding the one meant for each of us. Forget the Galactic Games for a moment. We are planning on suffering for a long time to come with the job choice. Lets not let the possibilities of love be harmed too."

Harley eases into the touch, now relaxed. A soft giggle as she bats her eyes. "Oh you smooth talker you." She looks over towards her Diana. "Nice meeting you, Jack. But, we are freshmen. We fight first and apparently I gotta get us there since Diana, Miss Wonder wants to play attacked by Cupid."

He grabbed her hand as she tried to move away. "She's fine. Happy even. As her friend, be happy for her. Allow yourself to be happy. With me, maybe? I'm a freshman too and not worried because we got time. Just focus on me right now."

Harley laughs. "Egotistical much?"

Jack smiles and rubs the back of his neck. "Kind of. I didn't get to think very highly of myself when I was younger. My dad couldn't help but remind me that my quirk is the quirk of a monster. You know: I'm a monster."

"Hey. Don't say stuff like that. I'm Quirkless. So I think any quirk is better than no quirk."

"Your attending a Superhero High school though. Actually the best Hero High School in the country. You could be the next Wildcat."

"Hive isn't bad."

"Not on the list for one of the top hero schools in the world though. So never look down on yourself for a lack of an ability when it was out of your control."

"Well, you aren't allowed to look down on yourself for gaining an ability that was out of your control. Your going to be a hero. Right? Your father, excuse me, but he sounds like a moron. What exactly is your quirk? Can't be so bad."

"Joker gas. I can inflict a poisonous gas from my person that causes the victim to laugh him or herself to death. I can retract the gas at any point before the victim dies, but fear usually gets the better of me. Oh, and my laugh is so harsh, it can cause someones head to explode. My focus is to fight without using my quirk."

"Joker. I like that. It sounds friendly. With a quirk like that you need a friendly sounding name. That could be your name when you go pro. And if you are lucky, me, Harley Quinn will be your girl, fighting alongside you."

"Well, I haven't been too lucky in the past, so I hope my luck changes. Fast."

"I hope this isn't too fast for you, but how about I show you my dorm room real quick. You did say we have a little time, right?"

"That would be right my speed, actually."

"Do you promise to call me tomorrow? I'm not opposed to hitting it and quitting it myself, but you intrigue me."

"I don't want to ever let you go." He pulls her closer to himself and planting a rough kiss on her neck.

She moans out, "Oh, Mistah J. Let's get to the dorms. Quick. The matches start…"

He chuckles as he blurts out, "Over an half an hour." He looks her in the eyes. "You always in such a rush."

She shrugs, looking away. "My mom built promptness into my skull. But okay. If we hurry, we got time for a quick quicky." She begins to run, holding onto his hand. He stops her abruptly. "What are you doing. We gotta hurry or neither of us will get to orgasm."

"It's just…" He looks away shyly.

"What's wrong?"

"Your gonna be my first."

Harley starts laughing. "Don't bullshit me. No way in hell are you still a virgin at what? Fifteen, right?"

"I am. Sorry."

She stops laughing with a slight gasp. "I'm sorry for laughing. I just thought guys are quicker to lose it than girls."

"Maybe we should wait. I don't mind waiting. Your gonna be my girl, right?"

"Wait. You are backing out of fucking a totally willing girl because you are a virgin?" Harley stares at him in disbelief. "That don't make any damn sense. What was the point of coming over hear? I honestly thought it was just to fuck and all of that was just pointless shit to get us horny or something."

"Because I am a virgin, nothing is pointless. I held onto it for something. And I think your that something. I heard it's more meaningful if both parties are in love. I just know I am going to fall in love with you. And I hope you'll feel the same for me. I don't want to take anything sacred from you until you love me and I love you."

Harley smiles softly, tears brimming her eyes. She wraps her arms around him and says, "Thank you, puddin'. I think I'm already falling for you. That was the sweetest thing I ever heard." A slight wink, followed by a soft giggle.

"Oh, you keep these nicknames coming, I'll have to think of a good one for you."

* * *

 **America; Caitlin Snow (Future American Pro: Killer Frost) and America; Cisico Ramone (Future American Pro: Vibe). A conversation taking place at a Burger King their sophomore year.**

"Cisco, I'm hungry. Buy me some food." Caitlin turned to her best friend as they were passing a Burger King.

"I'm not your boyfriend. When are you going to buy me food?" Cisco teased, pulling out his wallet. He held the door open for Caitlin.

"Your my bestie. So you like buying me things."

"If I was female, I guarantee I wouldn't be paying for you to live."

"No. Because girls aren't that dumb." Caitlin teased. A light laugh filled the air.

Cisco snorted and shook his head. "That is true."

"You order first, I don't know what I want."

Cisco turned to the cashier and asked, "She's freezing me. Got anything hot, hot, hot?"

"Coffee?" The boy asked.

"Your coffee ain't dunkin. Or even Cummbie."

"You are right. Can't disagree with you there." The boy lowers his voice. "How about I just give you the shitty coffee on the house so you can warm up. Her quirk looks real icy."

She chuckles. "It is. So cold, my heart can never be warmed."

Shortly, Cisco and Caitlin received their order and took a seat. "I thought you were hungry?" Cisco eyes her small fry.

"I'm on a diet." She shrugs, throwing a single fry into her mouth.

"You, do not need a diet. Now, Iris West on the other hand could use a diet."

She rolls his eyes. "Don't let Barry hear you talking about that girl. You know he's crushing hard on Iris. He might pound you."

"I'm just saying. She's chubby and kind of plain. Your drop dead gorgeous. And supermodel thin."

"Don't flatter me. Iris is pretty. Lois is the plain one. And likes to pretend she's way smarter than she actually is. I mean. She got into Superhero High, America's best school, but she's number ninety-two. The bottom of the sophomore class. I thinks it's funny that she started Freshman year at eighty-one. What's gonna happen in Junior or Senior year? She gonna be number 100? Annoying bitch. I can't believe Clark likes her. He went in the right direction. Starting at number fourteen and now he's number nine. He be better off with that freshmen he befriended at the Galactic Games."

"Wait. I don't know who that is. Lois Who?" Cisco interrupts to ask.

"Lois Lane."

"Still not ringing a bell."

"The quirkless girl who always gotta be saved. She's never gonna see a real battlefield. She better stick behind those computers and just write her stupid articles. You know. The girl that's always on and off with Clark. Super bitch when she's breaking it off."

"Wait. I think I know who you are talking about." Cisco jumped from his seat, eyes wide and finger pointed at Caitlin. "Is it that reporter from our school newspaper who always stretches the truth and almost dies every-time she reports in the field."

"That's her."

"Damn. That bitch is plain looking. Why the hell don't she wear make up? She does not have a camera ready face. I had a class with her last year. She was suppose to quarterback me. She would have gotten me killed if it wasn't training."

Caitlin throws her last fry in her mouth and asks, "well, Iris is at least cute and does have a brain. And all the working out she's doing, she's losing massive pounds. She's twenty four at school. I don't get why you think she's ugly?"

"It's not that she's ugly. I just know everyone likes her and I thought you should know, at least to me, you're way prettier. Your the prettiest girl at school."

Caitlin smiles. "That's real sweet, Cisco. But false. Diana, that freshmen Clark invited into our lives, is super pretty. And Captain Cold's little sister. She's a Senior this year. Super Pretty."

"I forgot she's in school with us. What's her name again?"

"Lisa?"

"Yeah. That sounds right. You are super pretty too. Besides. Captain Cold's baby sister is way too twentieth century eighties for this guy." Cisco smiles and points both his thumbs towards his chest. "Besides." He waves her off. "I like chicks with snow wight hair."

"What about white tips on midnight black hair? Because Cindy is totally crushing on you. And I know you can't like me since I'd kill you if we were to ever kiss, let alone do anything fun." She diverted, semi cleverly.

Cisco, eyes wide, starts coughing on his coffee. Through the shaky breaths he says, "what? No. I was just trying to be a good friend." He looks away, guiltily.

Caitlin sighs with relief. "Oh, thank god. I'd hate to have to hurt you. But seriously. Cindy likes you. A lot."

"I'm sorry. I don't know who that is either."

"Do you know anyone?"

"The people in my class and maybe three additional people."

"It's that girl with the illusion kind of quirk. I think it's called Chami-illusive. Cindy Reynolds. She's in Iris' home class."

Cisco says, "oh yeah. She is pretty cute." Attempting to hide his disappointment. He's doing fairly well. "She likes me?"

"Yeah. A lot. Like I said."

Cisco smiles. "Well, I obvi gotta ask her out." Noticing Caitlin's disappointment he decides to ask, "what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fi…" She takes a deep breath. "It's just that I'm gonna be alone forever. I hate my quirk sometimes. It's super powerful. I'll make a great hero with it. But the drawbacks are unforgivable. It gives me DID. And I got to find someone with a opposite quirk to... " She trails off.

"Your great. You'll find someone. Someone in this world gotta be hot enough for you. I know that no God would cause such a great, heroic girl to be alone forever."

* * *

 **Japan; Yamashiro Tatsu (Future American Pro: Katana) and Aizawa Shouta (Future Japanese Pro: Eraserhead). Childhood friends that grew up in the city of Oyama, located in the Tochigi prefecture.**

* * *

"I think I want to go to Yuuei with you." Yamashiro blurted out on their walk home from school.

Aizawa stopped walking. It took Yamashiro a moment to realize her friend was no longer by her side. She stops and turns around. She made no indication she was gonna walk backwards. All she did was tilt her head.

Aizawa lifted his head and glares.

After moments without either saying anything, Yamashiro snaps, "What?" Which would normally be considered rude, but the two are extremely close.

Aizawa sighs. "Go to Yuuei for what?"

Yamashiro relaxes and begins chuckling. "To be a hero."

"You are quirkless, Tatsu."

"Yeah. Thank you so m uch, senpai," She teases. "for reminding me. I totally forgot I was one of those tragic stories of losers born without such a great quirk."

"Tatsu-Chan!" Shouta scolded.

Tatsu rolled her eyes. "I know I am quirkless. I am haunted by that every day. I don't need your crude reminders, Shouta. And, besides, I've been practicing. I bet I can be the world's first quirkless hero."

"You can't be a hero if your quirkless, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid, Shouta." She stopped her foot.

"Shut up and listen for once in you life. I can't protect you if I'm trying to save our country. You'll just be in the way."

"I never asked you to protect me, first off. Because I'm not useless. At least I wont be your weak, useless friend forever."

"I didn't say you were useless. But I am saying you are not hero material."

"Oh, but you are. You may have a useful quirk. But you can't use it very long." Tatsu snapped, arms folded.

"Well, that's why I am going to school. To learn. We aren't talking about my quirks practicality. We are talking about your lack of a quirk. God. You are frustrating. You never even know when I'm protecting you. Your naive. Constantly. How do you expect to be a hero?" He snaps.

She looks up. All the anger removed from her facial expression. She repeats what he just told her, with a smug smile tugging at her lips. "Well, that's why I'm gonna go to school." She laughs when he snorts as a retort. "Yuuei to be exact."

"School, no matter how well off they are, can't teach you how to get a quirk." It was his turn to look smug.

She glares with a borderline murderous intent. "No. But, Yuuei is the best school in the country. They can't teach you how to gain a quirk because that's fiction. But they can and will teach me how to be a great Pro Hero."

"They won't let you in. It's even against the rules. Making this a stupid, pointless argument. And, to top it off, Tatsu, if by some miracle you do get in, you'll die within a week. Their curriculum is not made for the quirkless. Hell, I may have a hard time getting into the hero program."

"You have no faith in me. Your suppose to be my best friend, Shouta-Chan."

"I am your best friend, Tatsu. That is why i'm telling you the damn truth. You won't make it into Yuuei. You won't make it as a damn Pro."

"I'm done. I want to hear no more. In fact. I don't want to ever talk to you again. I will be a hero. Just watch me."

Aizawa shouted at her retreating form, "Vigilantism is against the law. And you'll just end up dead." He then mumbled, "Stupid Tatsu." He then decided to walk in the opposite direction.

Minutes later, Yamashiro stopped running away in her chosen direction. "Stupid Shouta." She spotted a can (litter on the ground is a rare sight in Japan) She mimicked old american shows and movies she remembered watching where a depressed or angry man or woman would kick a can in frustration. "Well, that didn't help?" She mumbled .

She continued on her journey, not noticing the American man pick up the can she just kicked.

Without a word, he jogged up behind her and tapped on her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she felt the pressure on her shoulder. She grabbed the hand and lifted it off of her. She raised her opposite elbow to elbow him in the stomach. But, he stopped her. He effortlessly threw her to the ground. She shouted in Japanese, "what do you want?"

"Calm down." He holds his hand out to help her up.

She ignores the hand and instead opts to get up on her own. "You speak Japanese? "

"I do. A little bit. Can't read or write in the language though." He lowers his hand when he notices her standing on her own. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to correct your form when you kicked my can."

"My form? Your can?"

Ignoring her confusion. "Yes. you twisted your body too far. If the can was a human, you would have been thrown off balance. With sure."

"With sure?" She asks, snobbishly.

He rubs the back of his neck. "I guess that's not right." He mumbles in English.

"Excuse me?" She asks. "I can only say, maybe, two words in English." She chuckled.

"Sorry. I said, I guess that's not right. Uh. I meant like. Doubt. None."

She crossed her arms. "Well, I have a question for you, Senpai?" She asks.

"I'm American Pro Wildcat. From the States."

"Pro? Well, I don't know you. So excuse my lack of starstruck. What I want to know, Senpai Wildcat…" She mocked. " What the hell do you know?"She then froze. "Well, I guess you know a lot if your really a Pro." She looks away. "I guess I should ask what the hell you doing here in Japan if your a Pro from the states?"

"When the hero profession came into play, America assigns hero's to travel the world to check the American Embassies. It's normally two heroes per continent. I'm checking this side of Asia and another hero named Spy Smasher is checking the other side of Asia. Let's cut to the chase, though. I overheard that discussion you had with your friend. I wanted you to know something."

Sighing, she asks, "What?"

"You are going to be a hero. I'll see to it."

"Don't make fun of me, Mister American Pro. If you overheard that argument between Shouta and me, you heard that I'm quirkless."

"I did. So what? I want you to become a hero and attend Superhero High in America. It's the top school in the states."

"Stop it. Everyone knows there has never been a quirkless hero. I was just being stupid. I need to go apologize to Shouta. He was just looking out for me."

She's walking away when he starts to laugh. "You were not being stupid, but now you are."

"Excuse me?"

"He wasn't looking out for you. He was killing his competition. Listen, I'm quirkless. I'm a hero. In more ways than one. I use to be in the American Army. Then I became a Pro. I'm mentoring two young people. One of them is quirkless like you and I. What's one more to the list?"

"Your actually quirkless and a Pro? I'm suppose to just believe that your not tricking me?"

"Can we discuss this with your parents? I really think you can find a home in America as an American Pro."

"I don't know English?"

"Like that matters. You'll learn. Lots of foreigners come to the country only knowing how to say hello and no speakie."

"Yeah. Funny. You want me, an Asian, come to America. You almost got me? You don't like foreigners in your country. And I see what you do to Asians. I'm not stupid."

"No. Not true. Calm down and don't make excuses not to come, now. We don't like illegals. That is true. But if you come in legally, pretty much all Americans won't mind. And no one is forcing those Asians to do anything they don't want to. Kidnapping is a real problem and forced sex slavery also, as well. But it is illegal and a high offensive crime. And Americans be forced into it as well. America is a twisted paradise. You have to keep your eyes open danger. Mostly in our cities."

"I can really be a hero in your country?"

"Yes. I believe in you. I can take you back to America with me. Without uprooting your parents, but I do need their permission. And of course they are welcome to come if they would like. And they have final say if you come with me at all."

"My parents are dead. A super villain attack left them for dead. I couldn't say goodbye. So I grabbed my fathers unused Soultaker and finished them."

"Excuse my ignorance, but a what?"

"A Soultaker is an ancient Japanese sword."

"I don't understand. I'm sorry for not understanding, but if they were going to die, why not let them die naturally?"

"The Soultaker was never before used. Which means, I became it's master once I used it. I can call for it." She demonstrated by holding her hand out. The Sword came inches from slashing through Wildcats head, but quickly changed direction upon Tatsu's request. She grabbed a hold of the handle and the Sword's glow died out. " The Soultaker also grants the ability to capture spirits of every being it kills and and allows me, the master, to communicate with them."

"So what I'm hearing is…"

Yamashiro cuts him off. "That I have no right saying I want to be a hero."

"No. I killed over a hundred men and maybe a couple women before I became Wildcat. And none of those people I killed was for any such noble reason. I was gonna say. What i'm hearing is, with this sword, you do technically have a quirk."

"Well, I guess. But not really. I'm still quirkless. I can't kill every baddie I meet, right? Why would I want to keep bad guy's souls anyway?"

"Yeah. Just a thought. Listen. Truth is, quirks don't make heroes. The world does. Keep telling someone like you, that you can't be a hero and you could have turned out a villain."

"I don't want that. I want to go and try my opportunities In America."

"Alright. Who's responsible for you, right now?"

Looking at the ground she mutters barely audible, but Wildcat is able to make out, "Shouta's parents."

"Okay, take me to see them."

"I don't want Shouta to know about this, yet."

"That's fine. Master of lying at your service."

* * *

 **America; Barry Allen (Future American Pro: Flash) and Iris West (Future American Pro: Lighting Rod. The first time they kissed, was on graduation night.**

 **America; Caitlin Snow (Future American Pro: Killer Frost) and America; Todoroki Enji (Japanese pro: Endeavor). He came to watch her graduate. He graduated a year prior. They have been together for about two years at this point.**

"You ready for graduation?"

Clutching her heart. "Barry, you scared the living daylights out of me."

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Last minute studying for the graduation exam. I made it this far, I don't plan on leaving the school tonight without a license."

"You'll do just fine. Your a topper, right?" He smirked.

"Barry, I only made it into the Top Twenty this year. And i'm only number twenty. It was super hard. I'm scared."

"Don't be. You have me and everyone else on your side."

"Thanks. I appreciate that." She puts her belongings back into her bag. "It's almost time, we should probably get down there."

"Yeah, but first, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well, I heard that your are planning on staying behind the scenes? In the field heroes ears?"

"Well, yeah, Barry. I'm the best when i'm quarterbacking. I want to be in the place i'm most useful. And if I can keep field heroes safe, that is useful. Of course if I'm ever needed, I know how to handle any gun."

Barry chuckles. "You are the best quarterbacker in the entire senior class. You got the best track record. The only person I trust in my ear." He runs his fingers threw his hair. "I'm mostly going to be stuck in the field, just like my dad. I know the only way i'm gonna be able to run home to you is if you tell me what to do."

She pushes her hair behind her ear. "What?" Squints in confusion. "I don't get it? You want to come home to me?"

"I think I love you. I know I liked you since I met you."

"We met freshmen year though."

Barry just nods, face beat red.

"I was fat back then."

"No. You were perfect. I'll love you no matter what. Even if you gain those few pounds back, or shrink."

"What if i'm 1 centimeter tall?"

He steps closer, grabbing a hold of her hands. "Small enough to carry you in my pocket. Perfect."

She giggles. "So, you want to...?"

He stops thinking and just rushes at her and give her a kiss. He slows down when he feels her sink into the kiss. After what feels like forever, they pull a part.

She smiles and pecks him on the cheek. "Better get to Graduation."

He runs in front of her. "Wait, does this mean were together?"

She giggles. Nods. His eyes almost pop out of his head.

"Like really together? Were dating? Exclusive. Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

She rolls her eyes. Smile remains cheery and bright. "Yes Barry."

He jumps in the air unable to contain his excitement. "This is the best day of my life."

"You haven't even gotten your license yet?"

He stops jumping for joy and pulls her into a long hug. "No. I haven't. But it doesn't matter now if I do or don't. This will always be my best day, because you became permanent in my life."

She pulls, only slightly, away from Barry to look him in the eye. "You think i'm permanent?"

"No." He blurts out. "I know. I know you are."

"Hey. What's going on? You planning on ditching the graduation exam?" They both turn to see Hal flying towards them.

"No. I just needed to talk to Iris. Dude. She's my girlfriend."

"No fucking way?" Hal exclaimed. "You finally did it."

"What did he do?" Cisco asked, joining the three.

"Asked out Iris." Hal explained.

"All right Barry." Caitlin said, leading her boyfriend towards her friends.

"Thanks Caitlin."

Cisco noticed her boyfriend was with her. He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. When he spoke up, he smiled. "Hey Enji. Good to see you again."

"Yes. Halo. Seeko."

"Still Cisco."

"Oh, Enji. Your her special friend." Barry said.

"The famous Enji." Hal teased. He uses air quotes as he says, "the hottie from Japan." He holds his hands up for defense when Caitlin glares at him. "Hey, dude. I'm Hal."

"I'm Barry." He pulls Iris into a half hug and introduces her. "This is Iris."

"Hi. I didn't expect you to look so strong." Iris says.

"Oh, raylay."

"What's he doing here?" Cisco asked.

"He wanted to see me graduate." Caitlin snuggles into his chest.

"Well, we better get going. The exams are gonna start soon." Iris said.

Caitlin turns to Enji and places a kiss on his cheek. "Come, I'll show you to the stands."

As the two of them leave, Barry turns to Cisco. "Dude, you okay?"

"No. I hate that guy. I hate my quirk when I think about how I can't be with her."

"He seem like a good guy." Iris offers.

"And she can't be with you. But him, she'll never hurt." Hal adds.

"You love her, you want her to be happy. Besides, you got a good thing going with Cindy." Barry joins in.

Cisco takes a deep breath and speaks slowly. "I know that. It just pisses me off. She can do better than that asshole if it weren't for her quirk. She's blinded. I just know that guy is hiding something."

Barry wraps an arm around Cisco. "Lets go get our licenses."

* * *

 **America; Bruce Wayne (American Pro: Batman) and America; Dick Grayson (Future American Pro: Nightwing). Dick and his family are stuck performing for American audiences in Gotham. He's seven years old at this point. His English is limited. He just stays close to his parents, but they are about to take a long nap.**

* * *

"Mom. Dad." He runs towards his parents through the smoke. He lays his hands on their bodies and see their heart give away. He can no longer hack them. His crying increases as he tries to activate his quirk. "You can't go. I still need you. I'm stuck in America."

Dick watches as Batman swoops in and snatches the suspect. He cuffs the criminal with inhibitor cuffs. Dick hears him say something, maybe ask something, in English. Dick cowers when Batman takes notice of his presence.

"Hey. You." Batman internally kicks himself for being so rough. He tries a softer approach. "Please come here." Better, but still no superman or Flash.

Dick tilts his head, still unsure of what this hero wants. "Please, sir. I don't know what you want. Please don't hurt me." Dick holds up his hands in front of his face.

Batman sighs. "Jim. Come here." Jim rushes right over. "What do you need, Batman?"

"That kid. I don't recognize the language he's speaking. He needs..." Batman stares at the two lifeless bodies. "Take him to the orphanage." And with that, Batman took off.

Unbeknownst to Jim and Dick, Batman left to look into adopting Dick. The look on Dick's face reminded him of the look he wore after his parents were killed by a villain with nothing else to do.

* * *

 **Japan; Caitlin Snow (American Pro: Killer Frost) and Japan; Todoroki Enji (Japanese pro: Endeavor). He was showing her to new house he had bought. They were planning on celebrating his ranking in the top ten.**

* * *

"It's a really nice place." She picks up the bottle of wine. "And number ten in your countries hero ranking system isn't too shabby." She pops the cork off.

"Thank you. I bought house for us."

"That's great. I'll need a place to crash when I visit." As she pouring a second glass, he snatches the bottle from her hands.

"You not prose to pour you own." He finishes pouring her glass. "And I meant that you move to japan. You can get your license fixed over for Japan."

"I'm already in the process of getting my license dueled. I told them I wish to remain an American hero. But I plan on being here often, so I thought it be easier to get Japan added to my license than getting a temporary every time I come here."

"You cunt be hero here?"

She chuckles. "I told you to never say that word. Your not good at it." She takes a sip of the wine. "I like my country. I can speak the language fluently and I know how everything works. I still don't know all your customs. Forget that I don't really know Japanese."

"But I want marry you won day."

"I'd like that to. We can still be married and live in two different countries. America has boomtubes. I'll boomtube here often."

"It's not prefect."

"Perfect? Nothing is when you choose to be a hero."

"Celebrate time?" He holds up a condom.

She grabs the condom and freezes it. With a smirk, says "no need. Were getting married, right?"

"Whoa, fast?"

"That's an American for you." She pulls him on top of herself. "I think six years is a little slow. That's just me."

* * *

 **America; The Toppers freshmen year.**

* * *

The Top Twenty when these pros started school:

1: Bruce Wayne 2: Barry Allen 3: Felicity Smoak 4: Caitlin Snow 5: John Jones 6: Cisco Ramon 7: Alex Danvers 8: Maddie Walker 9: Leonard Snart 10: David Shield 11: Tad Trigger 12: Harrison Wells 13: Hal Jordan 14: Clark Kent 15: Tom Trigger 16: Shayera Hol 17: Mick Rory 18: Floyd Lawton 19: Garfield Lynns 20: Jimmy Olson

"Yes. Come in everyone. Exciting all these excited faces." Maxie Zeus clapped his hands as the students came in to take their seats. "As a Pro, I am known as Zeus. You will call me Professor Zeus. I teach history: before quirks. And I am so happy that I can be the homeroom teacher to the Top Twenty this year. We'll be together for the next four years as long as you continue to ace the exams and stay in this class." Eyes beaming as they land on a one, Barry Allen. "Son of a great? In my class? Amazing. Flash is an amazing hero."

Bruce stands up, glaring at Barry. "My father may be gone, but that doesn't mean he was any less great than number two's dad."

Barry, mouth gaped open as he slowly turns his head. His eyes are smiling his disbelief. He's unsure of what he should retort with. A million ideas popping into his head. Maxie Zeus smiles. "Oh yes. Do not fret young one. I know you. Son of Owl Man. The creator of the Sanctuary. A hospital for heroes."

Barry raises his hands. And slams them down in his desk. He slowly stands. "I'd like to take a step back real quick." He turns and faces Bruce. Barry scoffs at the pride radiating off of him. "Did you just call me number two?"

"Well, that's who you are, right? Second best? See, I'm number one."

Barry rolls his eyes. Takes a deep breathe. "Listen, you arrogant bastard. My rank does not define who I am. And if you think the number one spot is safe, you are wrong. I was already making plans to steal it. I'm just not a jack ass to rub it in anyone's face." He folds his arms and leans on his desk- satisfied.

Bruce starts laughing. Loud and obnoxious. He stops abruptly to say, "when your hero career doesn't work out, you can always take up a career in comedy."

Barry does a quick, "Ha." Stands up straight and slaps his knee. "No. Not me. Your the funny one."

This went on for the next ten minutes. Zeus was too enthralled in the argument to actually stop it.

Cisco took the opportunity to turn towards Caitlin. "Wow. Think there is going to be a fight on the first day?"

She shrugs, turning a page in a textbook. "Maybe."

"Whats you reading?"

"Is your quirk annoyance? Because I think your accidentally using it right now."

He snorts. "You don't have to be so cold."

He slams her book shut. "It's kind of my thing."

"Get a new thing."

She scoffs. "I can't just get a new quirk."

He smiles, softly. "Your quirk doesn't tell you who your gonna be. Don't personify your quirk."

She takes a deep breath. "You don't know how personified my quirk is."

He moved his chair closer to her desk. "Let me find out." And they exchanged cell phone numbers.

Maddie Walker took the opportunity to text her boyfriend who couldn't get into Superhero High and was stuck going to going to Casper High in her home town.

Maddie: How U feeling, Jack?

Jack: How u think Maddie. I wanted to get a hero license and I am stuck going to Casper High!

Maddie: I'm sorry. :-( Just B-cuz U didn't get in this YR doesn't mean U can't get in next YR.

Jack: Will u help me?

Maddie: OvCrs! ;p Just take as many reggie classes as U can, and U won't have to take them here. We may still be able to graduate together.

The Twins, Tad and Tom, were also talking about ranks. David Shield was texting his pen pal from Japan. Felicity Smoak turns to the person on her right, which happened to be Harrison Wells.

"Do you think someone is going to stop this?"

Harrison Wells, without batting an eye, said "Don't know and don't care."

"You just aren't going to care?"

"No. All I know is, I am not going to get in the middle of a fight between Flash's brat and Owlman's brat." He pops in one of ear buds and starts humming to the song he choose.

Shayera over heard and jumps in with, "ignore him. He was a dick at entrance exams too. But he does got a point."

"Dick is an understatement. He tricked me into using my quirk on myself." Garfield Lynns added from behind Shayera.

Harrison Wells sighs. "Morons, I only got on bud in. And Garfield, it's not my fault your stupid and annoying."

Garfield glares. "I may be annoying, but I can't be that stupid since I got into the Toppers." Then he whispers to himself, "what?"

On the other side of the room, Leonard Snart turns to Mick Rory to say, "I'm putting twenty down on that Flash kid." He raises his brow, looking Mick in the eye. "You in?"

Mick reaches into his wallet and pulls out a crisp twenty and slaps it on the table. "I'll put twenty down on Owlman's kid."

Floyd Lawton, from behind Leonard, asks "I hope I can get in on that action?"

Mick, looking at the twenty on Leonard's desk and then his own, "money talks, dude."

"Oh I got money. I'm putting fifty down on that Barry." He pulls out of his pocket five crumbled bills. A twenty, two tens, and two fives.

John Jones and Alex Danvers were both taking the time given to memorize their class schedule.

Jimmy Olson was trying to figure out his Clark Kent was Gay. But Clark was more focused on Bruce and Barry.

"So, maybe you and I can catch a movie? Do you like..." Clark cuts Jimmy off with, "yeah, that's cool." He stands up and hits Hal in the arms. "No one else is stopping this. They are about to pounce and kill each other."

"Yeah, I thought we were just letting it ride." Hal said, getting pulled to his feet.

"You get Flash's kid. I'll get Bruce."

* * *

 **America; Caitlin Snow (American Pro: Killer Frost) and Japan; Todoroki Enji (Japanese pro: Endeavor). They have their first real fight when Olive is born.**

* * *

"Wow. Isn't she beautiful?" Caitlin held her daughter up to hand her over to Enji.

He grabbed Olive from his wife's hands. "She is, really."

"She be perfect child."

"I think I wan't to raise the kids mostly in America." Before he can say anything, she continues. "I bring them to Japan often for you, but I'd like if they go to school here."

"I donut want them raised in this country."

She tilts her head, trying to contain any anger bound to appear. "What the fuck is that suppose to mean? What's wrong with my country?" She doesn't yell. She hasn't screamed yet.

He chuckles. "Easier to say what not wrong, am I write?"

"That's not funny. I don't think that's fucking funny. America may not be perfect, but it's way better than your up tight little country."

"That's one mo thing, you Americans think you country is entire world. America not the country. It's the United States of America. You on Americas continent."

Caitlin rolls her eyes. A look of disgust. "Not this old, stupid ass argument. We are Americans. It's our country. Located on the North American continent, as is Canada, but they can't call themselves American like we can. And we have earned the damn right to be proud. We gonna be proud."

"Proud and stewpod."

"Fuck you. Only like 20 or 25 percent of this country is dumb. Not even dumb, average. The questions asked on that stupid show, are dumb questions. Americans aren't dumb, when they can't tell you something about another country. They just don't give a fuck about what's happening outside the world. That's right. I said it. America is the damn world. And to clarify, not everyone can do math. Also, just so you know, quirks really helped this country step up their schooling. Kids want to learn now. Want to be smart."

"She going to Japan. Live in my house."

"Our House." Caitlin corrects.

"You never there enough for it to be our."

"I'm there just enough. It don't matter. We are married. The house I own in America, I consider both of ours."

"We should be living in same country."

"We don't have to. I work here. I like it here. Come here. Or stay. I don't care. I want Olive to live in America."

"You already gave she dumb name."

"Olive is a fine name, jack ass." She grabbed his coat from the back of a chair. "Get the fuck out."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me good and well. Give me my damn, fucking baby, and get the hell out. Your pissing me off."

"You can't keep my baby."

"Enji, you obviously don't know how America works. Don't make me scream. Don't make me invoke my right to kill anyone I see fit on American soil."

Enji handed her Olive and in return she threw his coat at him. He didn't bother putting it on as he stormed out of the room. Caitlin couldn't help but cry when he left. Not because he hurt her, just because she's so frustrated. When Caitlin pulled herself together, it was an hour or so later. But she was still too mad to even try and call him. So, she didn't call her husband for another six or seven hours later.

He answered right way. "Catolin. Glad you called."u

"Glad I called to." The line went silent. "I'm sorry Enji. Olive can stay and go to school in Japan. But you have to make her visit me in America often."

"I'm sorry to. Thank you." The line went silent again.

"Do you want to come back over?"

"Very much so."

* * *

 **America; Barry Allen (American Pro: Flash) and America; Iris West-Allen (American Pro: Lighting Rod). While, Iris is normally stuck behind the scenes at the Justice League Base, there are times when her husband is in trouble in the field that she jumps into action.**

* * *

Flash and Green Lantern doubled up for a take down and hostage recovery mission. Iris was Flash's quarterback; Green lantern got stuck with Felicity. All was going well, until Flash suddenly realized he couldn't activate his quirk. Green Lantern had the same problem moments later.

"Iris, I got a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't use my speed."

"What?" She shouted, furiously typing away at the key board. "Barry, there's an inhibitor around your ankle." She lowered the mic and turned shouted across the room to where Felicity was working. "Barry got an inhibitor around his ankle. Check Hal."

"He has one to, Iris."

"Shit." She slams down on the keyboard. "Felicity, I need the headset all on the same channel."

"Just did it." Iris heard Felicity threw her headset.

"Are you two near each other?"

"No. I can't get these people out of here without my quirk. There's too many of them." Hal said.

"Forget the people right now, you need to make sure you two are coming home today." Iris shouts into the mic. Eyes wide when she hears Hal scream. She feels like crying when she hears her husband say, "Hal? Iris I gotta find Hal."

"Barry."

"What?"

"Our son. He's not even one yet."

"I'm coming home today. But so is Hal."

"Barry. Barry? Shit."

"What happened?" Felicity asked.

Iris jumps up from the computer. "He got disconnected." Iris spots Cisco. She confronts him in a panic. "Cisco. You need to vibe me to where Barry and Hal are. They are in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

She grabs a shock gun out of another heroes hands. She ignores him when he asks her about it. "Now." She shouts at Cisco.

He opens a breech. Iris jumps threw with zero hesitation. Before Cisco can go threw, Captain Cold stops him. "What's going on?"

"Trouble. You in?"

He scoffs and cocks her Cold gun. They both jump threw and see Hal unconsciousness on the edge of the building. Barry is handcuffed, with a gun to his head. They clearly see the Villain responsible.

"Parasite, you let him go." Iris held, holding her gun tightly.

"They tried to steal my victims. How else do you assholes expect me to live forever?"

"You? We would really like you to die." Cisco said.

"Yeah. Well I want you heroes to die." With that, he threw Barry off the roof.

Iris screamed, "nō!" As she ran forward and jumped off the roof after Barry.

"Iris, you psycho. What's your plan? Both of us die?"

"No, shut up." She grabbed a hold of him and flipped herself around to face his ankle.

She let the gun fall. "Hold onto me."

"I feel so much safer. At least I die with your hot ass in my face."

She rolls her eyes. "I said shut up." She pulls a knife from her boot. It take her, what feels like forever, to pop the inhibitor off of Barry. "Barry I got it. Get us out of here."

She didn't have to tell him twice. When they got back on top of the roof, they saw Cisco tending to Green Lantern and Captain Cold taking care of Parasite. Thanks to Flash, parasite got put on the same probation of Gorilla Grodd. This is how he ended up as a Janitor at Superhero High.

* * *

 **America; Maddie Fenton** **(American Pro: Ghost Cat) and America; Jack Fenton (American Pro: Fandom). Maddie graduated from Superhero High as number 26. Jack was never able to make it into Superhero High. But he did make it into Ghost Zone High, the hero school right outside of their home town of Amity Park. There specialty is spy heroism. Safe to say that he graduated at the bottom of his class. They both wished to work with the team that maneuvers out of Amity: Heroes in White. They settled down and eventually had a son that they named Danny. On a day they were both off, thank god, Danny discovered his quirk.**

* * *

"Boo." Danny cheers, becoming visible once more. He giggles when both of his parents forged fright. They were thrilled they could spend the day watching there excitable four year old.

"We could of missed this Jack."

"We would of if we joined a bigger team."

"I think your right."

* * *

Notes:

I hope your enjoying it. I know this is slow, but it's pointless stuff you may need later on. I'm writing a fanfiction, not a book... So a different process is happening. But you read, now REVIEW. I like opinions. And if you noticed anything wrong, grammatically, tell me. I wanna get it out of there a soon as possible. I don't edit fanfictions that thoroughly. So I'd appreciate it. Thank you. Don't forget to REVIEW!


	3. America before the Entrance Exams

Next chapter will be close to present day. We're gonna experience the American Physical Entrance exams. Hope you guys are enjoying this.

Sorry, people. I have been busy getting ready for Pitch. For my series. Almost done setting everything up and about to hire a literary agent. And I found a lovely sight called CritiqueMatch. I have been looking for a critique partner and stumbled upon that blessing. Go check it out!

* * *

America!

About ten Months Before Entrance Exams for Hero High Schools!

* * *

 **Gotham; The Wayne residence:**

"Richard. Dad requests that you see him in his study."

"Damien, I tell you all the time, you can call me Dick. Everyone else here does." Dick bends down slightly to look Damien in the eye and attempts to put one hand on his shoulder. But Damien swats his hand away.

"Don't even think about it, Hacker." Damien says with detest.

"Damien, I wouldn't use my quirk on you without permission." Dick shrugs his shoulders as he walked past Damien to the door of the built in gym.

"Like I'd take a chance with a quirked freak! Your all the same."

Dick sighs. "I wish you'd tell me why you hate the quirked so much."

Damien rolls his eyes. "When you have a quirk, you think your untouchable."

"I don't think that. Remember, I began my life in my home country of Romania. There, my quirk was considered a side kick. I was prepared to spend the rest of of my life as a Side Kick."

"Don't try to trick me. I know that Side Kicks are hero students with their permit."

Dick couldn't help but laugh. "In America. You realize that every country does it differently, don't you?"

Ignoring what Dick said, Damien blurts out in another attempt to win the argument. "When you have a quirk, you think you don't have to work hard at all. Everyone in this country has become lazy because of quirks."

"I don't think quirks are the blame, entirely. Actually, I think quirks helped this country. After their discovery, America's over weight percentage went down. Because they are allowed to use their quirks freely. America is a great country. I love that everyone is free to do what they want for the most part." He took a small breathe. "I believe in hard work. I believe most junior heroes and heroes believe just the same. It's not easy. With or without a quirk. I mean, my quirk isn't really battle ready. I still needed a form of martial arts under my belt. Thank you Batman."

"Whatever Gayson." Damien shoves past Dick only for Dick to grab, with one hand, Damien's arm.

"Why do you hate me so much, Damien? Tell me that!"

"Bet you'd like to just grab me with your other hand and find out."

"It is tempting." Dick chuckles. "I'm not going to lie. But I don't want to "ABUSE" my power like you always claim I do." Dick used air quotes with his free hand around the word abuse.

"Dad never told you about my mom?" Tears trickle down Damien's cheek. He quickly wipes at them with his free hand. "I'm not crying." He feels forced to say.

Dick ignores that statement in favor of saying, "I never see any pictures around here of your mom. I just assumed she was no longer in the picture and didn't want to bring it up."

"She is not a mom." He snaps. Dick, shocked, releases Damien from his hold. "She's an egg donor at best. Her quirk is simple. Subliminal Lust Manipulation. She can send sexual thoughts to her victim making them believe they want it. She increases or decreases levels of lust. She used that quirk on my dad and here I am. She couldn't even own up enough to her rape to take care of me. And I have to live with that. I'm forcing my dad to take care of me when he didn't even sign up to have me." Dick closes both his fist and pulls him into a hug.

"People without quirks can be evil to. And people with quirks can be victims." Dick smiles sadly, allowing a few small tears to fall on Damien's head. "At the orphanage I was forced to stay in, the other kids were just mean. Didn't like the idea of a foreigner I guess. Make sense. They'd ask me questions in English to trick me."

"What do you mean?"

"Pe tine, pot să-mi folosesc quirk. Nu spune nimic dacă pot!"

All Damien does is tilt his head.

"Exactly what I mean. I just asked you if I could use my quirk on you and for you not to say anything if it's okay. They would do that in English."

"You need a best friend, Grayson. Just like Uncle Clark is Dad's best friend."

"Well, Bruce met Uncle Clark when they attended Superhero High. Maybe that's where I'll meet my best friend."

"Maybe. And maybe I'll try to attempt to be more tolerable of those special individuals who possess quirks."

"It's most of the population of Earth now, so maybe yeah."

"Are you two actually getting along?" Bruce asked from the doorway.

"Yeah. Um, Bruce I think we are."

"That's a relief." Bruce smiled.

"Dick."

Damien said, shocking both Dick and Bruce.

"Do you call my dad Bruce, instead of dad, because you don't think of him as your dad too. Or because your afraid of how I'd react." Dick, unsure of what to say, just stares. "You can call him dad if you want."

Dick looks at Bruce. "Is that allowed."

"Of course, Dick. I been waiting for you to call me dad. I didn't want to bring it up though. I was afraid you'd think I was trying to replace your dad."

"Thank you. Dad."

* * *

 **Central City; The Allen Residence:**

"Dad. I need help with my homework." Bart smiles, cheekily, holding up a single piece of paper.

Barry rolled over without opening his eyes and placed the pillow over his head. "Bart, get the hell away from me."

"But dad."

"I love you. Please get away from me and let me sleep."

"But dad, I need your help with my homework."

"Bart, please. I got home from work at 6:30. I'm tired."

"But daaaaaaddddddddy." Bart whines, climbing on top of Barry's back.

"Bart, you too damn old to be calling me daddy. Now go away. Get the heck off of me."

"I need you to help me with my homework." Bart insisted.

Barry jolts up, knocking Bart off of him. Barry positions himself to sit on the edge of the bed and Bart does the same.

"Why the hell can't you ever ask for help at nighttime? Before bed."

"Your almost never home because of your stupid job."

Barry snorts. "You don't think it's so stupid when your bragging to all your friends that your dad is the Flash."

Bart rolled his eyes. "That's different."

Barry shook his head slightly, amused. "Bart. You have to leave for school in like, what, ten minutes. Why can't you ever just do your homework by yourself. Or ask Wally for help?"

"It's hard. And, I don't want Wally to know I'm stupid." He pouts.

Barry sighs. "Bart. Your not dumb. Just because this is hard doesn't make you dumb. Alright?"

"Okay." Bart said, still a bit unsure.

"Besides. It's not your fault. They teach you this stuff in a tough way. It's simple, really. Do they even teach PEMDAS anymore?"

"Pehwha?"

"PEMDAS." Barry said as he wrote out the acronym. And began by writing under the P, "P is for parenthesis." And continued with each letter. "E for exponents. M for multiplication. D for division. A for adding. And last but not least, S is for subtraction."

"Okay. But how's that supposed to help me?"

Barry rewrote the problem on the back of the paper.

3+5+9 ÷ 3 (8-2+3)

"Parentheses first. So, what is eight minus two?"

Bart counts with his fingers and says, "Six?"

"Plus three?"

"That's nine?"

"Yes. So now the problem is 3+5+9 ÷ 3 (9)." Barry says as he rewrites the problem.

"So what am I supposed to do if that nine is stuck in a parenthesis?"

"That's now Multiplication. How do you read a book?"

Bart squints, confused. "From left to right?"

"So, even though multiplication comes before division is pemdas, you go from left to right."

"Oh. Okay. So nine divided by three is, um…" Bart starts muttering, "three plus three equals six, plus three equals nine. Three!" Bart finishes excitedly.

"Yes. And nine times nine is?" Barry asked.

"I don't know. Let me get my calculator." Before Bart could take off, Barry held him down.

"You don't need a calculator. Especially with the nine times tables." Barry grabbed a piece of paper of his nightstand to write,

0X9 =

1X9 =

2X9 =

3X9 =

4X9 =

5X9 =

6X9 =

7X9 =

8X9 =

9X9 =

10X9 =

"It's a simple, well known little trick that..."

"If it's so well known, how come I don't know about it?"

"Just watch." And Barry began filling in the table.

0X9 = 0

1X9 = 9

2X9 = 8

3X9 = 7

4X9 = 6

5X9 = 5

6X9 = 4

7X9 = 3

8X9 = 2

9X9 = 1

10X9 = 0

"That can't be right though."

"Just wait." Barry now wrote from the bottom up.

0X9 = 0

1X9 = 9

2X9 = 18

3X9 = 27

4X9 = 36

5X9 = 45

6X9 = 54

7X9 = 63

8X9 = 72

9X9 = 81

10X9 = 90

"So I just count from 9 both ways?"

"Basically, yeah. Nine times nine is?"

Bart looks at the table Barry just made and smiles. "81."

Barry smiled and rewrote the problem. 3+5+81. "Three plus five is?"

Bart counts with his fingers, "Five. six, seven, eight. Eight."

"And finally eight plus eighty-one."

"Eighty one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. Nine. Eighty-nine."

Barry sighed. Even at Superspeed, it feels like it's taking forever to help Bart with his math Homework. "Yes. Nine is the answer. So you put it under all that work and circle it.

Now that Bart somewhat knows how to do the problems, they continued in Superspeed and they finished in, wow, "Now you have to get to school in seven minutes. Let me get to sleep." And that's when his phone started to ring. Barry wanted to cry. "I'm gonna kill somebody today. What they hell." He mutters to himself. He looks at his phone and is tempted to throw it."It's Batman. Fucking Batman." He takes a deep breath. "Bats, the hell could you want from me? I just pulled a three nighter. I'm tired."

"Yeah. I realize that. I'm sorry, but we have an emergency. I'm stuck tracking today because of this asshole. I need you and Superman our two fastest heroes. Hawkmoth was just spotted in Pa, about to cross the border into New York."

"Hawkmoth? What the hell is he doing in America? Ain't he a french baddie." Barry, now fully awake.

"I don't know what he's doing here. No one knows. But i'm sure you can see why it's an emergency. We are forced, without knowing purpose or motive, to treat this as a terrorist invasion. We have already made contact with the pros operating out of France. Nightrunner is being sent to help us apprehend Hawkmoth. Another hero that operates out of France, Guardian, is coming to assure our people that they do not intend to invade and would like to not be associated with Hawkmoth. And once Guardian gets here, I'm stuck escorting him."

"That's dumb. Your not a people person."

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Please, I know it's been hectic, and you been running ragged, but we can't risk letting this man stay in the US."

"I know. Good luck." Barry hung up, knowing he really cant say no, in good conscious. He sighed and walked into the hallway.

"Dad. You should be sleeping." Wally said, coming out of his room.

"Oh. I'm not aloud to sleep because I'm good at my job. See, when you are too good at a job, they always need and want you. Anyway, a really bad french villain has been spotted in the states. Can you run with your brother to school?"

"Bart can take care of himself." Wally blurts out. Then mutters, "He's faster than me."

Barry starts laughing. "Oh my gosh. Was I this insecure as a teenager? I can't deal with both of you acting like teenage girls. Aren't boys supposed to hide all that shit or something?" Barry teased. Wally rolled his eyes.

Barry continued to laugh, when, "No girl is every going to love me." A mocking voice rang throughout the house. "I can't believe Fiona dumped me. Why would she do that?"

"Dad, why are you up?" Barry huffed.

"Apparently, reminding you that you were once a hormonal, angsty, moody teenager at one point in your life." Barry crossed his arms and squinted his eyes. Jay, his father, rolled his own eyes. "I heard about frenchie. I wanted to help kick his ass back to his own damn country. I Besides, you and I don't get to go on many missions together anymore." He looked at Wally. "Hey sport."

"Hey grandpa."

"Dad. Your about to retire. Fully. You can't go out in the field anymore. You could get hurt."

"I could die. I'm gonna die eventually. I'd rather die an Honorable death. Fighting for this great country."

"Dad, I'm serious. You're staying here. Now go back to bed."

"Not when my country is endanger. Show some Patriotic, son."

Barry pinched the bridge of his noise. "Patriotism, dad."

"That to. enough of these scum bag foreigners polluting America." He glances at Wally, who looks uncomfortable. "Right Wals?"

"Don't teach him that stuff. Foreigners are fine if they are visiting or legal."

"When they start stealing your job and you go broke, let's see how you feel."

"Dad, my job is not going anywhere. Please go back to bed."

"The foreigners killed your mother."

Barry looks from side to side frustrated. "Dad. What the hell are you talking about? Mom's not dead. She's visiting her friend in England. That's why your staying with me."

"Well, they killed your brother."

"Dad. They couldn't tell if that baby was a girl or a boy. It died in the womb."

"What am I doing here? I need to get home." He tried to walk to the door.

"No dad, you are home. You were just about to go to sleep." Barry led his father to the stairs.

"Well, then get out of my house. You can't piggybacking off me. Your 18, you have to take care of yourself." He says. Hes still talking as he makes his way up the stairs. "Now that your mother is gone, things are going to be different around here."

Barry turns to Wally. "If my brain starts to go, get rid of me."

"I wouldn't do that. I love you."

"And I love you. I don't want you to have to deal with that. And besides, I don't want to live like that."

"You better go."

"Yeah. Run with your brother. Oh shit, you guys got four minutes, can you do it?"

"Yup. See you." He watched his father run out the door. Not like he need me, he's already surpassed me in speed?" Wally grumbles. Then he grabs his backpack that sat by the front door. He opens the door slightly. "Hurry up Bart, I wanna grab a cup of coffee from dunkin on the way to school. We may be fast, but them workers ain't."

"Coming big bro." He runs upstairs to grab his own backpack and is down stairs next to Wally not even a second later. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Wally tilts his head towards the slightly open door. Bart takes a hint and walks outside.

Wally looks at Bart who is waiting for his big brother expectantly. "Want a cup? Or can I drop you at school first?"

"Can you please get me a cup. I want an espresso."

Wally and Bart both start running towards the nearest Dunkin Donuts. "I think your hyper enough. Your teachers may hate me if I buy you an espresso."

"You don't care." Bart smiles as they reach their designation. Bart runs in the door. Wally tries to stop him. But he was already inside. Wally rushes towards the door and walks inside without his quirk. He glares down at Bart. "What?"

"You have to pay attention. That door has a red light on the top. Meaning you can't use your quirk through that door."

"I know. I sometimes forget. It's so hard to remember there are doors for quirk's and door for no quirks and you have to read and uh."

"Bart, that's not something you can forget. They do that so no one gets hurt. There are some stores or business' that do not allow quirk use at all. They'll have three red lights on the top. You really get in trouble if you use your quirk in a place like that. One just means that you can't use your power through that particular door. Going through the wrong door may only be a fine, but you still have to pay attention. Remember now?"

"I will, from now on."

"Thank you. Let's get our coffee's."

Wally sees a boy waving him over. "Hi, I'm Cameron, I make the best ice and frozen coffee's here."

"Ice quirk?" Wally questions.

"That's right." Cameron smiles.

"Ooo, I want to try that. Um, large Iced latte with 62 sugars, whole milk, and whip cream on top, make sure the sugar is stirred before placing the whip cream on top please."

"Sure thing. And for you, young sir?" Cameron winks at Bart.

"I'll take an espresso with 35 sugar. Large if you have it."

"For you two, I have anything. Your Flash's kids, right?"

"Yeah." Wally says proudly.

"He is so amazing. And super nice. I'm kind of jelly. But I have a pretty cool mom. Flash actually went to school with my mom. I think they are kind of friends."

"Who is she?" Bart questions.

"Killer Frost."

"Wow, big shoes to fill." Wally blurts out.

"You guys too." Cameron finishes ringing in the order. "8.52. Either of you in a Superhero High School yet? You guys are planning on being heroes, right?"

"Of course, but not yet." Wally said as he digs in his pocket for his wallet.

"I'm a freshman at Superhero High."

"That's where my big brother is going next year." Bart says with a cheeky smile, wrapping an arm around Wally's shoulders.

"Tough school to get into. Trust me."

"Well, it ain't the best in America for no reason, right?" Wally teases.

"Yeah. My little brother is actually your age then. He's gonna be a freshman next year too."

"Superhero High?"

"No. He lives in Japan with our dad. He's going to UA. It's the school Dad attended."

"UA is the best school in Japan, correct? That's impressive if he gets in." Wally hands him a ten dollar bill.

"Oh he's getting in. UA accepts recommendations. Dad's just giving him a recommendation. I think there's still a test, but it will be cake work."

"Wow." Bart says.

Cameron tries to hand Wally his change, "Keep it."

"Thanks. But don't that make you wish that Superhero High accepted recommendations. You would get in with zero work put in. Not only is Flash an amazing hero, but he attended the school as a Topper."

"Yeah, but I have something to prove. So I'm glad I have to work for it."

"Good man. Let me get you guys your coffee's."

"Wow, Killer Frost's son." Wally says dreamily.

"Got yourself a crush?" Bart teases.

Wally's whole face goes red. "I'm… I'm straight bro." Wally then adds, "Like almost positive."

"Almost?"

"Never really got a chance to explore."

"Well then the girls in your classes are stupid. Your obviously hot. Smart. Powerfull. You need girls who are going places. Just wait until your at a superhero High."

"I don't think much will be different next year. I'll still be a loser, no matter what school I attend." Wally whispers.

"Stop that, you jackass."

"Your right, sorry."

"Flash kids, coffee ready." Cameron called out. The brother's smile politely at Cameron and grab their respected cup. They walk out the door and once outside where they have a more free range to use their quirk. Wally takes a look at his watch. "We have like forty-five seconds before were late."

"Well, let's go. Were not Flash's kids for nothing." Bart teased, they take of running to the school. And just on time, the each make it to their classes. The whole trip, Wally kept from spilling his coffee, but as soon as he tries to walk to his desk, Tony Woodward tripped him.

"Keep them eyes opening."

"Thank you Tony." Wally grumbled as he walk to his seat. He heard his teacher calling for a janitor.

* * *

 **Gotham; The Quinn Residence:**

Jason Todd Quinn is currently lying down on his bed. Eyes flashing red every few moments. He sits up with tears brimming his eyes. He frantically wipes them away, but soon enough they are pouring down his cheek. A tender knock is sounded and his bedroom door creaks open.

"Oh honey. I wish you wouldn't cry." His mother, Harley Quinn-famed Superhero of the Team Suicide Squid, and one of the top graduates at Superhero High, rushes to his side.

 **Flashback:**

"Honey, it's going to be okay."

"No, It's not. I'm going to grow up to be a villain just like dad."

"It's not so bad. You may have The Jokers quirk, but you also have my mother's."

"Joker Gas and Illusion. Perfect for a hero? Not! I wanted to be a hero."

"You still can be. Anyone can be a hero. Quirk or no Quirk. Seemingly Evil quirk or seemingly heroic quirk." She kisses the top of Jason's head. "Besides, only one person knows the true identity of your father. The general public will never know. I won't let that happen."

"Who?"

"Batman."

 **End of Flashback:**

"Why did you sleep with a bad guy?"

Harley sighs and brushes some hair from Jason's face. "He wasn't a bad guy when I met him."

"Really?"

"He wanted to prove that his quirk didn't make him bad. And we had some great time. And then he just lost it. Went crazy." She smiles warmly. "He treated me like a princess, though."

"I hate him. And this quirk."

"You have a quirk similar to that monster and I know you hate it. But I spoke with Batman and helped create special glasses for you. They look like eyeglasses. You'll be allowed to wear them in class. Since your quirk is activated through your eyes and you have been known to lose control when making eye contact, he decided glasses that look like eyeglasses will repress your quirk and look less suspicious than an inhibitor collar or inhibitor bracelets. This way no one will know you are repressing a quirk and just believe you are quirkless."

"I'm registered as having a quirk though."

"Well, that's exactly why you should be happy that your mommy is a good friend of Batman himself." She pulled out his doctor forms and clear as day they say he has never shown signs of having his own quirk.

"Thank you mom."

* * *

 **Jump City; Roth Residence:**

"You are never going to be a hero." He grabs her by the shoulders, forcing her to turn her head. "Your just like me and you know it. We are going to rule the world together."

Rachel releases her aura forcing her father, known as Trigon the Terrible, to release her. "I'm nothing like you. I'm going to be a hero if it's the last thing I do."

"Rae, you can do so much more. Be so much more."

"You better get out of here, before the cops show up. I'm sure the neighbors called because of the screaming. And my mother better be okay." Rachel walks to her mother's limp body and feels her head for any blood. She doesn't turn to look at her father. "I said go. I'm fucked up enough. I don't need to see my father getting arrested."

"If you think this is over, your sadly mistaken."

* * *

 **Gotham City; The Stone Residence:**

"Dad, you home?" No answer. "DAD." He says a little louder. Then sighs. "Not home. Figures." Victor slams the front door shut. "If he doesn't show up for my football games, is he gonna show up for the Intergalactic games and Sports Tournament next year when I'm at Superhero High?" Victor glares at nothing in particular. He spots a rock and enhances the muscles in his legs and kicks it. He turns his arm into a communicator and contacts his coach.

"Vic, where in hell's name are ya. The game is about to start."

"I'm coming coach. I wanted to stop by my house."

Victor turns his feet into jets. And he's flying towards his middle school. It was silent for a good two minutes before Victor heard his couch sigh.

"He's not coming, is he?"

"Never does. It's fine. No worries."

"Well, alright. You remembered your inhibitor bracelet, right?"

"Oh shit. I think I left it at home."

"Don't worry about it Vic." Victor lands in front of the school and starts running towards the locker room. "I have extra in my office. Just get your uniform on and I'll meet you on the field with an inhibitor bracelet."

"Got it coach. I just got here, so I'll be out in like two minutes."

Victor hangs up and continues his run to the locker room. Once inside he strips, right away, and changes into his football uniform. Once finished, he looks in the mirror and smiles. 'I'm gonna win this for me. No one else!"

* * *

 **Coast City; The Jordan Residence**

"Jim. Get going. You gotta get to school." Hal called after his son.

"Dad. Calm the fuck down. I'm coming."

"I will not calm down. Superhero high doesn't accept slackers. Don't be late to school. And while we are on the topic, Superhero High also doesn't accept bullies. Stop being a dick."

Jim marched down the stairs. "I'm not a bully. Shut up."

"When Wally came over for summer break, what did you do? Oh that's right. Push him in the pool and held him under water. And tons of other stupid pranks. What do you call that?"

Jim smirked. "Fucking with a loser that pisses me off. It's just some brotherly love." He smiles and bats his eyes.

"Your so unbelievable." Hal said breathlessly.

* * *

 **New York City (Manhattan); The Bleak Residence:**

Klarion stood in the middle of his very spacious bedroom, eyes closed, in deep concentration. His body illuminated the room with a dark red energy. A small cat appears and smiles up at his master. "Teekle, grow." The small cat becomes large. Klarion smirks. 'Reaction time is much better.'

"Teekle, hide." Suddenly the large cat looking creature is glowing a dark red that Klarion has learned only he can see. Teekle is now hidden from everyone else.

Klarion begins to levitate. He reaches his ceiling. "Teekle, go to the other side of the room." Klarion smiles, face full of trust. "Teekle, catch me." He closes his eyes and lets himself fall. He landed on the back of his sweet kitty cat. "Teekle, shrink." Teekle begins to get smaller. Klarion jumps from Teekle's back right before he gets too small to be able to support his weight. He uses his power to pull a chair closer to him and takes a seat. "Teekle, show yourself." Teekle does just that. Klarion pats his lap. "Teekle, come here." Teekle jumps up onto his lap and allows Klarion to pet him softly.

"Teekle, you and I are going to be amazing Superheroes one day." To the average person, they would have heard a meow from the familiar cat. But Klarion is capable of understanding his familiar. So he heard, "It's going to start once you get into Superhero High next year."

"We." Klarion corrects.

"We." Teekle aggrees.

* * *

 **Jump City; The Diaz Residence:**

"Listen. I know you guys saved me. And you probably don't want to hear this, but I want to be a hero. I want to use my gift to save others." Nicole had her eyes held tightly shut. When she didn't hear anything, she peaked her eyes open. The group of villains only stared at her, blankly.

Gizmo was the first to react. "We don't care what you do. Get away from the tv."

Shimmer spoke next. "Just go be the best at whatever you do."

Psimon laughed. "And best not to let heroes know who's been raising you. But you gonna be the only junior hero to understand that not everything is black and white."

"So, i'm gonna apply to Superhero High."

"Okay. Thank you. Now Nicole. The tv. Please." Gizmo begged. Nicole giggled and nodded. She ducked out of the way and headed towards the back yard so she can commence her practice.

* * *

 **Metropolis; The Kent Residence:**

"You are so perfect. And in a few months we get to show the world that. You have my quirk replicated perfectly. Your so smart and talented." Clark praises his daughter, Kara.

"Dad, you have two other kids." Kara says tiredly.

"I… I know that." He whispers, "you always remind me." He gets louder to say, "and don't get me wrong, I love Jonathan, but he's quirkless and didn't even attempt the hero tract. And I love Connor, his quirk is similar to my own, but not as perfect as yours."

"It makes me feel bad. Connor doesn't talk to me anymore now that he moved out. And we barely hear from Jonathan."

"Don't worry about them. Worry about you and the amazing Hero career you are going to have."

Kara sighs. "Okay dad."

"Now Princess, we have to work on your speed of switching between each strength. You see me in action I can be flying and then need my eye lasers so I stop actively flying to crack into my eye strength and then before tumbling to the ground, I can start flying again. You need to be at that level. I want you to be perfect for the Entrance Exam. It's a tough Exam. But you can do it. We are going to practice almost everyday until Exam day. Ten months is just around the corner."

"Okay Dad. You were number one, right?"

"Actually, Flash was. Then Uncle Bruce. Um, Killer Frost came in third. I forget who fourth was. I ended up as number five." Clark rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Still impressive, right? I was never getting into number one or two. Bruce and Barry fought tooth and nail. Every month was different. One month would belong to Barry and another would belong to Bruce."

Kara giggles. "Well, let me see if I can get at least second. Because isn't Dick Smart too? I know he's Uncle Bruce's adopted son, but I heard his brain is no joke."

"You may wanna try for third because Flash's kid is also going to be a freshman and according to Flash he is planning on going to go to Superhero High. I know damn well that kids brain works just like his dad's."

"Third may have to do."

"Just be in the top twenty and I'll be proud of you."

"Alright."

A nervous hug between the two before Clark realized what he just said. Eyes wide, he pulls her away from him, clutching her shoulders. "Not that I wouldn't love you if you were 21 or further away. I just know you're good enough to be in the top twenty."

"I know dad. Thanks."

* * *

 **Star City; The Queen Residence:**

"Hey, Artemis." Artemis looks up from her book.

"Oh, Jade. What a pleasure." Artemis looks around. "Wheres my brother."

"Roy decided to take care of Lian today so that I can talk to you."

"We aren't really that close Jade. I'm barely close to Roy."

"Yeah, but your quirkless."

"Yeah, thanks for rubbing it in. I guess it was bound to happen, right? Dad has his Absolute Accuracy quirk and mom with her Super Sonic Canary Cry quirk. They were just asking for a quirkless child. Did Lian get a quirk yet? She's five right?"

"Actually yeah. That's right, you were out with your Aunt Sara, and must of not heard. Lian got a mixture of your moms quirk and my quirk. We decided on calling it Super Sonic Cat Wail. We think that describes it pretty well."

"Good for her." Artemis tosses her book aside and pulls her knees close to her body.

"I was talking with your mother and father and they tell me you want to be a hero too?"

"Duh. I may not have The Absolute Accuracy quirk, but I'm just as good with a bow and arrow as my brother and dad. I've been training to fight with dad for years now. I think I'll be good enough for Superhero High. That's where Dad and Roy went. I want to go there as well and prove..."

"Prove what? In America there are already quirkless heroes. Prove something in Japan or Australia. Those who know about Batman in most other countries, that I've been to, think he has a bat related quirk."

"No. I need to prove it to myself. I don't feel good enough to stand next to all the other freshmen wannabees at that Entrance Exam."

"Be better. That's why I'm here. I wanna show you foolproof moves to make sure your on top. Batman's kid is gonna be a freshman this coming year too according to GL. And he may be adopted, but he's been training with Batman for so many years, I'm sure. No way in hell did the greatest fighter in the world not train his son."

"I heard he has some kind of quirk too." Artemis add's

"Yeah, But Mr. Secret won't tell anyone what the kids quirk is."

"Jade, what do you want to show me."

"We'll go over many techniques. But first, let's show you some sword and knife fighting."

Artemis shrugs. "Let's go to the gym."

* * *

 **Bludhaven; The Markov Residence:**

"Tara, I graduate this year. I'll finally be a hero and I really will be able to take care of us."

"I've been thinking, Brion."

"About?"

"I wanna be a Hero too."

"No way in ever loving hell am I going to allow my baby sister into this type of work." He crosses his arms and scowls straight ahead.

"Brion, we have been struggling since mom and dad passed. I want to bring in an income to. I can't live with you forever. Heroes make the most money in this world. So that's what I'm gonna do."

"I can support you. Forever. Especially if I become as big as I want to. Justice League has already sent me a contract that I gotta look over. I am the top in Young Justice. They want me. We'll be set. I know though, I cannot lose my baby sister to some Super Villain."

"I am going to go to Superhero High. Whether I become a hero or not, I want to attend that school. I want to get my hero License. Graduation day I can decide if I risk my life or not."

"You risk your life as soon as you get your permit. And you should have your permit before the end of Freshman year. If you don't, you don't move on to tenth grade. I can't lose you, Tara."

"I've trained under you for most of my life. You don't trust your training? Because if you don't, I don't think you should sign that contract."

Brion chuckles softly. "Alright, alright. I get it. You are getting older. If you truly want to get into Superhero High, we are going to have to train for the next ten months right up until the Entrance Exam. It will be more stressful than anything we ever did together. But I want you to be near damn perfect. You still lose control from time to time. And they'll never give a permit to someone who cant control their quirk."

"That's fine. Let's start training tomorrow after school."

"And before school." He eyes her. "Would that be a problem?"

"No. I'll gladly give up my precious sleep for this. I want this."

"Good. Tomorrow then, 5 am. I'll wake you up."

Tara forces a smile. "Thanks big bro."

* * *

 **Starling City; The Wilson Residence:**

'Duck, Duck, Side sweep. Wait for the right moment to attack. Jump, Ready to kick. Watch out. Ooo, too damn close. Dad's gonna kill me if I'm not careful. Quick. Look for anything that can be turned into a weapon. Rock? Stick? Will have to do.'

Rose grabs both the rock and the stick. She grips the rock like a baseball and twirls the stick in her hand as if it were a staff. She glares at her father who is twirling a blue flame in his hand carelessly.

She screams, "Ah yah." Standing in her fighting position. She lowers her body closer to the ground and runs at her father.

Slade sends a wave of flames towards her feet. She jumps up, stiffens her body like a board. When she is hurling towards the ground, she curls her knees to her chest and does a triple flip until she lands on the ground. Arm holding the stick outstretched by her side. Rock held close to her chest.

Slade sends another wave of fire towards her. She ducks under it, sliding on her knees. She lands in front of her father. Sweeps his legs with the stick. Uses the hand that is holding the rock to push off the ground and flip on top of Slade's chest. She puts the stick to his throat and holds the rock above her head as if she were to smash his skull with it.

He laughs, prompting her to laugh. He pushes her off of him and uses his elbows to sit up. "Good job. Now, where the hell is your twin?"

"Joseph?" She asks, standing up.

Slade rolls his eyes and holds his hand out for her to help him up, which she does. "Do you have another twin that I don't know about?"

She giggles. "Right. I think he's talking to Hitoshi."

"On the phone?" Slade questioned.

"Well, since cousin Hitoshi lives in Japan, I think that's a good conclusion. Hitoshi's classmates are giving him trouble about his quirk. Again."

"I should call your Uncle. Wade needs to know what's going on."

"I hear that Hitoshi is planning on getting into UA." Rose says.

"Things are different in Japan. I don't think he'll get into Japan's hero program. Especially with his lack of martial arts knowledge."

"His quirk is amazing. They be stupid to not let him be a hero."

"The entrance exams in Japan are not as fair as The American ones. Don't sell America short, the exams are hard. But they are fair. He's not getting into that hero program. I don't think even if he trains under me will he get into the hero program. He should just apply to Superhero High and take that exam."

"He is dead set on protecting his mom's home." She looks past her dad to the back door of their large home. "Do you want me to go get Joseph so he can train with you?"

"No. Let him talk to Hitoshi. That kid worries me. I wouldn't be a good hero if I let my nephew kill himself, right?"

"Then, can we continue training? The Entrance Exam will be here before we know it. I'm already at a disadvantage because I'm quirkless."

"Yeah. But so is Batman and Batman is one of the best heroes we have. So you gotta strive to be the next great. The next Batman if you will."

"Let's go. Don't hold back." She orders and they launch themselves into a battle ready position.

* * *

 **Happy Harbor; The Jones Residence:**

"Dad. How was work yesterday? I fell asleep before you got home."

"Horrible. I got shit from Lighting Rod, Flash's wife. I'm trying to kill her husband. So she cussed out. Then Batman was pissed, because were short handed at base, so I been keeping him in base to deploy and manage. He's going to set me on fire if I don't deploy him soon. I hate dealing with people. That's why I choose to stay behind the scenes. But this is so much worse."

Megan giggles. "I'm sorry dad."

"Not your fault." He grabs a picture of her mother. "It's mine. Flash does need a break. I'm gonna send him on his paid vacation. His wife to. I haven't considered families since I lost your mother."

"Your still a good hero."

"Are you going be a good hero?"

"Your my inspiration, daddy."

* * *

 **Dakota City; The Batson Residence:**

"Hey buddy." Virgil enters the home to find his little cousin Billy sitting on the couch. Billy jumps over the couch and runs to his cousin and gives him a big hug. "Where's Aunt Leslie?" Virgil questions.

"I think she boomtubed to Japan to visit Grandpa, Grandma, and Denki."

"Is she trying to kill someone? I'm guessing you dad don't know."

"Nope."

"Well, damn, I was hoping she could spar with me." Virgil shrugs. "Just tell her I stopped by and to give me a call when she gets back."

Billy stops Virgil from leaving, by jumping in between his legs and stand in front of him. "Don't go. Play with me."

"Billy, I'm going for Superhero High and Kurigor Academy in ten months to take the entrance exams. I want to get into Superhero High. I need to practice everyday though. You understand, right Billy?"

"Why does Grandpa and Grandma live in Japan?"

Virgil laughs. "Grandpas Japanese silly."

"So we are Japanese too?"

"Yeah, we are actually. And Black Americans because Grandma is black and used to live in America."

"Why does Denki have to live with our grandparents and not with me. I miss my big brother. I don't get to see him enough."

"Long story, kid."

Billy looks at the ground, saddened.

Virgil smirks. "Up for some combat training slash fun?"

"Can I use my quirk?" Billy asked hopefully.

"It wouldn't be fun if you didn't."

Billy smiled brightly and shouted, "SHAZAM!" Imitating his father, he punched one fist into the palm of his other hand. And after the light that illuminated from the activation of the quirk died down, Billy looked bigger and stronger.

"Your quirk is really cool, dude." Virgil whistles, still impressed.

"Your's is too. Come out back." He may look like an adult now, but he sure don't act like one. He ran towards the back door, nearly bouncing on each step.

"I'm coming. Calm down." Virgil called after him, smirk never wavering.

* * *

 **National City; The Anders Residence:**

"Adam, stop." Kori pushes Adam off of her person.

"Come on Kori, I really like you."

"I also enjoy your company, but I told you..." Kori, squeezes out from under Adam and stands. "I don't like white guys."

"Come on, all the black guys in this town are jerks."

"I didn't say I wanted to be with any of these losers. I'm going places. Superhero High to start."

"Kori, what the hell does a black guy have that I don't?"

"Nothing, Adam. I don't believe in mixed relationships. We can be friends. But, I don't want to date you."

"Wow." Adam stands up. "I never thought I'd hear something like that from a black girl."

"And that's a different problem that should be discussed."

"I'm out of here. We are through."

Kori snorts. "Can't be done, we we never started. But I really don't care enough to stop you. Bye bye white boy."

Adam slams the door shut. The house shakes. Kori flips her hair and walks into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water.

"Trouble in paradise?" Kom, her sister, asks from her seat at the kitchen table.

"Shut the hell up. I warned him from the beginning that I don't date white boys."

"Hey, baby sister. You may change that tune next year at Superhero High." She walked past Kori to the doorway. She stops, and with a slight turn Kori can see her smirk. "If you get in, of course."

Once she was gone Kori scoffed. "Whatever you say, Number 72." Kori wore a smirk of her own. "Bet I'll be closer to the top than that."

* * *

 **Blue Valley; The Kane Residence:**

"Frankie. You need to pick a High School. Entrance Exams for Hero Schools are in ten months. If you wish to attend a public school or a private school for non heroes, you need to still choose. You cannot just not go to High School. It's mandatory education." Her mother stresses from the doorway. Frankie rolls her eyes and activates her quirk to close her metal door. Her mother slipped in just in time. "Very funny, Frankie." She scolds.

Frankie scoffs. "I thought so."

"Come on, Just tell me if you want to be a hero or not? You don't, right? Because then I'll just enroll you into Blue Valley High."

"I don't know mom."

"You need to pick a school." She shoves flyers into Frankie's face.

Frankie snatches one of the flyers from her mother's hands and without looking at it she shoves it back at her mother and says, "That one. Now leave me alone. I'm tired." Frankie turns over, leaving her back facing her mother.

Her mother starts to laugh. "Frankie, be series and pick a school. You are no way smart enough to get into Superhero High. And you don't have enough skill set either with your powers."

Frankie shoots up from her bed and glares. She grabs the flyer back and reads over it. 'Best hero school in America. One of the best in the world. Not smart enough. I'll show this old hag.'

"I'm just gonna have to show you. Won't I hag? Not only will I get into this school, But I'm gonna be in the top te… I mean, top twenty." She corrects herself quickly.

"Frankie…."

"No get out. I have practice to commit to. No way in hell am I going to lose this. Wake me up by four each morning so I can get into tip top shape. I need to strengthen my quirks endurance for flight. I need to work on how much weight I can carry. And I guess I should pick a fighting style and learn how to fight. I'll start that last one now. Remember, four am tomorrow. Wake me up with water if you have to." And with that, Frankie threw her mother out of the room. She ran towards her laptop, which sat on her desk.

'I need some fighting vids.' She finds one taught by a quirkless master. 'I'm not gonna become a black belt in ten months, but I should be able to learn a few tricks to get into that stupid school and prove that bitch wrong. The fuck she mean I ain't smart enough?'

* * *

 **Starling City; The Wilson Residence:**

"Villain. That's what they think I'm gonna become. I hate my goddamn quirk." Hitoshi screams into the phone in Japanese, with maybe one or two words in English. When Hitoshi talks to his favorite cousin, Joseph, he tends to mostly speak Japanese. He is fluent in both languages, just like Joseph is. But he prefers Japanese. Just like Joseph prefers English. So when Joseph speaks to Hitoshi, he speaks mostly English with maybe one or two words thrown in that are Japanese.

"Hitoshi, stop!" Joseph begins. "Stop listening to those losers. By their logic I'd be a villain too. I posses people. Those assholes are stupid."

"They are teasing me because I want to attend UA High. but, I want to be a Hero! They laughed when I said Batman the American hero is quirkless, so why couldn't I be a hero?" He cries out, "They said no way in hell a quirkless person became a hero. And no way in hell could I be a hero with such a villainous quirk."

"Tease them back then for not believing in their future hero." Joseph suggests. "I'm sorry about your mom. I know you want to protect her home, but, in America you'll have a fair chance to be a hero. Superhero High may be a good opportunity for you. That's where Rose and I plan on going next year."

"No! I like Japan. I want to save Japan. This is my home. My Origin. My Everything. I couldn't save Mom. I'll save her home."

"True hero in the making." Joseph smiles. "There's different programs in Japan at Hero schools right? Not Majors?"

"Yes. So wish me luck. I hope I get into the hero program. I have a back up plan if I can't though. So no worries cuz "

"You should come learn how to fight from my dad. He can boomtube you here and then boomtube you back. I'm sure he wouldn't mind training you."

"I don't want to waste Uncle Slade's time. I think I can do this. I can brainwash my opponents to just surrender. Right?"

"Good point." Joseph laughs and his relieved when he hears Hitoshi's laugh. "Don't let those nobody's get you down. You are going places."

"Thanks for listening, Joseph." Hitoshi says in perfect English.

"Anytime, Hitoshi. But I better get going. Dad's probably already mad I missed a portion of training." Joseph says in perfect Japanese. They both hang up. 'I sure wanna kill those assholes.' He throws his phone down on his bed and heads towards the outside training area. 'Hitoshi, you are important, but so is my enrollment at Superhero High. And ten months is not a long time. Please stay out of trouble for at least a couple of weeks while I perfect my quirk and fighting technique.' Joseph internally begs.

* * *

 **Keystone City; The Ross Residence:**

Peter, big grin on his face, rushes out the door, from his small home. Seeing nothing but large building in his wake, he activates his quirk and begins to run a long side the buildings. From time to time, jumping to the next building. He stops on the side of the make up building when he sees some boys from his school. They were pointing a gun at another boy that attends his middle school. He's clearly scared.

"Come on scaredy cat. It's just a gun. You can't be a hero if your scared of a little gun." The one holding the gun, teases.

Peter smirks. 'Just my cup of tea.' Peter jumps down and lands on the arm of the boy holding the gun, without causing pressure to his arm. Peter kicks the gun out of his hand and than flips off the arm to land on the ground. "Guys, Do you really think it's a good Idea to play with guns?"

The boy holding the gun, clutches his heart with his free hand. "Fucking Peter. This ain't got nothing to do with you."

"See, I'm gonna be a hero. I saw some stupid, bad shit happening on my out and about. My patrol if you will, so yeah, It got everything to do with me." Peter notices the boy that was on the left grab the gun. He focuses his eyes on the gun now facing him.

The former ring leader that had held the gun now laughed. "I always thought you had some kind of death wish, Peter. Always jumping head first into danger without a care in the world. Getting captured by bad guys has become second nature to you, hasn't it? Well, once again you are in a deadly situation. Because your stupid and have some kind of death wish."

"Me? Dude, I'm too young to have a death wish. See I do the things I do because one day people are going to look at the mass adventures I had gone on and think of it as, 'The adventures of The Awesome Spider-Man when he was just a boy.' So kill me now, and my merchandising will go through the roof. Wait! Bad example. But you losers get the idea." Peter smiles cheekily at the three of them and suddenly they fall to the ground, on their stomachs and they can't get up. "Yeah, gotta watch out. Sometimes God likes to turn up that damn gravity. Other times…" He grabs on to the boy that was being bullied. "He likes to turn it off." And they both are headed towards the clouds. Peter pushes himself so that they land on the roof of the Make Up building.

"You okay?" Peter asks when they are safely atop the building.

"Yeah. Thanks, I, for a moment, thought they were really gonna kill me."

"Nah. They ain't that stupid. There lives would have been over. But accidents happen. They could have accidentally pulled that trigger. Got startled or something. But I know damn well it wouldn't have been on purpose."

"You'll make a pretty good hero."

"Thanks. I was thinking about attending Intensity Institute over in Central."

"That's where I want to go." The boy admits.

"Great. I'll already have one friend." Peter winks, about to take off running across the rooftops of the many buildings.

"No."

"Excuse me? You don't wanna be my friend?" Peter was confused.

"No. It's not that. You should try out for Superhero High. That school produces some major pros. It's the best in America!"

Peter takes that into consideration. "I think you gotta be majorly smart to get into that school. I'm sure I'll pass the physical tests with flying colors. Those written exams may stump me, though."

"If you wanna be a good hero, I think you should aim for the top. I think you can do it. I can help you study."

"Oh that's right. You have some kind of genius quirk, don't ya. I'm sure you could get into Superhero High. Why sticking close to home?"

"No way will I pass Superhero High's Physical exams."

"Alright. Let's meet in the library tomorrow after school. I'd really appreciate it if you help me get into Superhero High. That would be amazing."

"Yes. I'll be there."

* * *

 **Central City; The Dibny Residence:**

"Superhero High?" Ralph's friends whine.

"That's all the way in Metropolis. Can't you go to Intensity Institute right here in Central or Hero Haven High in Keystone?"

"Nah. I need to attend Superhero High. Nothing less than the best for the future best." Ralph smiles. "And besides. I hear Flash's oldest son will be a freshman next year too. Flash graduated from Superhero High. Why wouldn't his son wanna go to the same school his dad graduated from. I can probably pretend to be his friend to get to meet my idol. The Flash himself."

"Dude, that sounds hurtful and mean."

"He's the son of a Superhero. A very famous Superhero. He's probably a total asshole. Really full of himself and stupid. So yeah, I ain't gonna wanna be his real friend. In fact, I ain't going to school to make friends. I'm going so that I can become a hero! I got you two. Your more than enough for me. Just, we'll have to stay in touch."

"Superhero high. Long ways from home." His two friends pull Ralph into a group hug.

"I know. But that's the only school I want to go to."

* * *

 **Daytonia; The Logan Residence:**

"Konichiwa, Garfield." Mark Logan says as Garfield walks through the door.

"Dad. Your not Japanese. You been in America before quirks. Logan is an American last name. And you don't know Japanese just because you know three words."

"So, in japan, children are more respectful of their elders."

Garfield snaps. "Were not in Japan." He turns to his mother who has face palmed herself. "How?"

"It's not easy." She whispers, pinching the bridge of her noise.

He turns to his father. "Since you like Japan so much, how about you take me to an Anime convention, in Japan."

"Maybe. Maybe one day."

"How about next Christmas. Assassination Classroom is finally doing a anime movie. The students are now all adults dealing with shit."

"Maybe."

"I need translators too, because the movie showing will be in Japanese. And since it's premiering in Japan, i'm assuming English Subtitles are out of the question."

"I can't promise that. But let's see what happens closer to Christmas."

"Yeah, of course." Garfield sulks to his bedroom.

"We should take him."

"Project X, though? We may be stuck working Christmas."

"We always are. I'm sick of it. We should make sure we get off so that we can take our son over seas to see his cartoon movie thing."

"Yeah, he does deserve. He's working pretty hard."

"Of course he is. He wants to be a Topper."

"Think he's gonna make it?"

"If he keeps studying and practicing at this rate."

"I'll set up an appointment with management first thing Monday mourning."

"Good, I'm coming with you."

"What? I don't need you to come with me."

"You can be such a push over, I'm coming."

About to argue, he stick his finger into the air, but then thinks about it. "Yeah. You're right."

"Always am."

* * *

 **America!**

 **Two Months Before Entrance Exams for Hero High Schools!**

"Cisco, man I miss hanging out with my bestie since High school. We both ended up joining different teams and then you went a got a job at Superhero High. Now I really don't see you enough." Caitlin complains, teasingly. She takes a sip of her coffee. They are at the coffee shop that her son works at. "Damn, my kid is pretty dumb, but he sure makes a hell of an ice coffee." She takes another sip. "I told you to try ice coffee. Cameron sure knows how to make one. It is probably the best cup I ever tasted. Get one." She ordered.

"Katy, I don't drink iced coffee. Coffee was never supposed to be cold. I'll stick to my hot cup."

Caitlin rolls her eyes. "Whatever dude."

"So, i'm glad we finally got together." Cisco smiled, take a small sip.

"Yeah, that school keeps you away from me way too much."

"Yeah, well that's why you should get a job for the coming up year at Superhero High."

"Me? Oh no. No way."

"I spoke to principle Waller and she said you could teach at the school. You could be a science teacher and also teach The Foundation for Heroes class."

"You think I'm teacher material?"

"You very much could be. Give it a try and you and I will be seeing more of each other. Win and win."

"Okay, I'm not too good with my own kids and you want me to teach other people's kids?"

"Your fine with them."

"I treat beatriz like an alien sometimes because of her fire based quirk. Olive too. Shoto is on and off. He has half his father's quirk and half mine. I. Hot coffee. Day. Because… Frost. She... I hate their father. That son of a bitch used me to breed his kids. And none of them matter to him except Shoto and somehow Olive found a way into his stone heart. He just wanted to breed with another strong quirk to manifest an even stronger quirk. That's what Shoto is. I didn't even want that to be his damn name. I wanted to name him Ramon. After you. And that was his name until his quirk was discovered."

"Big surprise. Asshole hates America? Oh and me."

"If a Japanese women had an ice or maybe even a powerful water quirk… Something like mine, he would have never gave me the time of day."

"Teach at Superhero High." Cisco orders, ignoring her bad mom rant. "We're gonna get a great batch of kids this year. You want to start teaching this year."

"How do you know? Entrance exams haven't even started."

"Easy, I know the kids that are applying. I have a good feeling that this year is going to be interesting."

Caitlin smirks. Slight nod and and soft chuckle. "Okay. Just for you, I'll teach. Sign me up."

* * *

I'm not really a humor writer, I just thought we'd get a chance to see a past pro's brain start to go.  
I also hate when people act like they belong to another culture, when that part of them is so far away. So I'd thought I'd add that in.  
Well, R&R. Tell me if liked that. Tell me if you'd like to see something. Don't be shy, I won't bite!.


	4. Today is the day

It's the entrance exams. A day all students planning on going for the hero tract wait for. Just get through this, and next chappie will be the beginning of school. And before you know it, 1-A will be here in AMERICA!

* * *

 **America!**

 **Day of the physical entrance exams.**

* * *

"So, did you hear?" One student shouted over the many others.

"What dude?" Another yelled back.

"They convinced Killer Frost to teach this year. She's gonna be the Foundation of Heroics teacher this year. Pretty rad, right?"

"Bet you it was more Vibe convincing her. They were inseparable when they attended Superhero High."

"True."

* * *

"Did you hear those boys?" A girl asked her friend.

"No, what they say?" Her friend covered one ear to try and hear herself speak.

"Killer Frost is a teacher this year."

"Wow." The girl replied back.

"Pretty lucky if we get in this year?" Another girl added.

An eavesdropper young male applicant put an arm around the first two girls who spoke. "Sorry to listen in. It's kind of my quirk. Can't help it. But we won't be lucky to be students this year because of Killer Frost." It was then the two girls took notice of his stretched out ears that slowly reformed."

"Really?" The third girl spoke up because her friends were in rooted shock.

"It's the talent." He said smugly.

"Talent?" The first girl asked in disbelief, believing he was referring to himself.

He rolled his eyes and took his hands off the two girls. "Not me geniuses. There are leaguer kids as applicants, this year. And I believe a few other heroes kids from other teams. But the Justice Leagues Kids? Total stoker."

"That is impressive." The second girl said dreamily, "I didn't even think about actual heroes kid's coming to High School. I was so worried about my own chances. Flash's son is in this room. Imagine if he falls in love with me?"

"Wow." The boy laughs. "Your heads up your ass if you think that's happening."

The girl glares at him. "Flash, Green Lantern, and Superman all met their wives while attending Superhero High."

"Girl, listen to what you just said." The boy counters. "While attending Superhero High. You didn't even get in yet. Focus on the exam today. Not your impossible crush with that genius." The boy sits back, arms behind his head. "I'm Patrick by the way. Patrick O'Brian. I'm getting in this year. But I ain't holding my breath for a spot in the top twenty. You ladies don't hold your breath to have a chance this year, at all."

The three girls glared at Patrick before gathering their belongings and changing seats. He smirks the entire time and thinks, 'piece of cake.'

* * *

"Yo, loser. Da'fuck you doing at this exam? Don't you know when to just give the hell up?"

Wally looks up from his note taking notebook towards Jim. He glares as he closes his notebook. "Jim. I don't care. I want to go to this school. My dad went here and I work hard. I have his quirk. I want to help people. I want to be a hero. Just leave me alone. Please."

"Just move over, will you." Jim doesn't wait for Wally to move over and decides to just plop down. "Good luck, I guess."

Wally nods. "You too, Jim."

"I don't need luck."

* * *

"You think there gonna start on time?"

* * *

"I wonder what the exams are really like? I hear they are the hardest in the country."

"Well, yeah. Those written ones were no joke. Near damn broke my brain."

* * *

"How the hell am I here?" A boy blurts out, mistakenly out loud.

"I know how you feel. Everyone seems so relaxed and I'm just freaking out." The girl sitting next to him says.

* * *

"Dude, this is intense. Did you see how many people were at the written exam compared to how many are here for the physical test."

"I know. Now I'm scared."

* * *

"Wow. I never been this close to real pros before. I hope I can be taught by them."

* * *

"Oh, that's Vibe. He is so amazing."

"And super cute."

"I hope i'm in one of the classes he teaches."

* * *

"Ahem." The first time was not loud enough to silence the chatter of the many children. So, one more time, a little louder, "AHEM!" And silence could be heard, minus a few stragglers. But they too were quite within seconds after. Principal Waller could be seen on the small stage with a huge grin. "I love this time of year. So much potential in one little room. I like to commence this speech with telling you guys some numbers. Let's start with 7,678. That was the number of Applicants we had this year. Out of that, only 3,567 made it to the written exams. And now, only 1,202 had made it to this room to take the physical exams."

Amanda Waller waited for the quiet murmuring of shock to settle before she continued. "I know. Unbelievable, right? I like to begin with numbers to make sure that this group of applicants know how amazing you are even if you do not make it in today." She motions her head to signal for Vibe to start making his way towards her. "I know you are all planning on getting, but sadly that is impossible. Only a hundred applicants will make it in today. I know that doesn't sound like nearly enough, but we have the highest acceptance rate in the world. Most countries have no more than fifty. If that to their hero schools each year."

The murmuring picked up again. But this time, it went silent much quicker. Vibe took this opportunity to introduce himself. "Hello everyone. I am Vibe. Most may know that I attended Superhero High. I was a topper. Graduated a Topper. I became a member of the Justice League. I Teach Supernames here at the School. And Spanish as a foreign language. And I am also a homeroom teacher. This year, I am finally going to get to be the homeroom teacher to The Top Twenty of the incoming freshmen." The applicants start applauding and cheering in which Vibe basks in the glory. He waits for the applauding to die down and once it does he continues. "Our test are pretty challenging. I need you guys to keep that in mind. But with that being said, we don't set you guys up for failure. If your quirk has more to do with healing than battle, we ain't gonna throw you into battle. Your not pros yet. And we haven't taught you anything yet."

Principal Waller steps back in. "We know some of your quirks have different uses. We are aware a few of you are quirkless. We are sure that you all have decided on the majors and minors that you want to take. You should understand your quirks pretty well by this point in your lives. So we let you decide which area you wish to be tested in."

Vibe steps off the platform towards the bleachers. "In normally take this moment to explain some of the areas we test to give you an idea and calm some nerves.

We have The Vigilante Major: in this major you learn how to take down Super Villains. The test will consist of you fighting a student of Superhero High. The student we use for this test was recently a Freshmen. This upcoming year they will be a Sophomore. They have their permit. This student will be restricted to one circle in the middle of the room. You, on the other hand, will be permitted use of the entire space. To win you either must knock them out of the circle, cause them to surrender, or knock them down where they are unable to get back up.

There is also The Natural Disaster Major: In this Major you learn how to combat Natural Disasters such as Fires, Earthquakes, Volcanoes, Floods, and anything else that could be possibly caused by nature. The test will consist of you battling a random disaster. Key word: random. This test is completely at the random. So, just because you wish to battle a fire because your quirk has to do with water, it may not happen. Be assured that you can take on almost any disaster before you sign up for this test.

To name another, The Reggie Crinnie Major: In this Major you focus on taking down the average, possibly quirkless or borderline quirkless criminal without injuring said criminal. In the test, you will also be fighting a Super High student. This student we choose for this exam was previously a Junior. This upcoming year they will be a senior. This student has received their provisional license. The student will be wearing an inhibitor collar. They are blindfolded with a eye cover that, yes they can see out of, but barley. It inhibits their ability to see straight. To win, you must take them down without causing injury. But, they have a blaster gun that they were instructed to not stop shooting. So you have to take them down, not injure them, and avoid the random blasts.

Let's not forget about our Medical Major: In this major you will not only get your hero license, but also a doctorate of your choose. It's a hard major to pass in four years. But not impossible. But some students have taken six years. We focus on many areas of medicine and for those with actual healing quirks, you will learn how to use them to be a true asset to want on a team. In the test, you must revive a dummy. It's a robot that will go through any number of medical problems, whether that be cardiac arrest, panic attack, or anything else. Another test that is at the complete random. It will react to a healing quirk. It reacts just like a real human. You won't know what the dummy is suffering from. You will have to figure that out.

We also have the quarterback major: In this Major, your focus is on how to quarterback a field hero. For those who may not know, quarterbacking is termed coined by some of the first heroes America has known. A quarterbacker is a hero who sits behind the scenes. They instruct field heroes. Without them, many people would have been killed on the job. If your computer skills are good, give this test a shot. The computer does most of the work. You need good communication and leadership skills to pass this exam. You will lead a Superhero High student who has either a provisional or permit, through a false battle. The student will have been in a real battle before. Normally, heroes will communicate with and give their opinions and tell you what they see in case you missed something or whatever, but the student was instructed to not a say a word. To win, your guidance must let the hero succeed. You will be briefed on the mission and your field hero must get the final goal for you to win. They will do whatever you tell them to.

And that's just to name a few of the most popular. We have a list of other majors if you are not aware of which area of heroics we cover. The list will also discuss what that particular test is like. Like Waller said, not everyone is going to pass. Some may sound easy to you. But, I'm warning you, they are not. Don't go into these rooms with cocky heads. Just because you can play to your strengths does not mean you are going to win." Vibe starts smirking. "And I am forgetting to tell you all something. Something important." He taps his head playfully.

Waller starts to laugh. "Every year you forget." She grins from ear to ear. She repeats, putting air quotes over the word. "Forget." She laughs and rolls her eyes. "Applicants, he forgot to mention that you can only take three exams." She pauses for moment before continuing. "They cannot be the same exam. And…" Another pause. "You have to pass all three to gain entry to this school."

The calm suddenly turned to panic upon hearing that by most of the applicants in the room.

"Calm down." Killer Frost half shouted from her seat. She dramatically sighs as she strolls over to the stage. "It's the same every year. Pretty much. The school only accept the best of the best of their applicants. So if you are confident in your power and ability, get your asses signed up for a location already. Hope you didn't make plans, this is an all day thing."

"Language." Vibe whispers. Caitlin only rolls her eyes, obviously not caring.

"Right she is. Sign up for each location that you wish to try out. Don't push. Don't shove. You'll get called over the speaker when the location is ready for you. There is no limit for any of the locations. It don't matter if you sign first or last. Each location will call you by alphabetical order. You have a half hour before names start to get called." With Vibe's final comment, the student's made their way down to the clipboards. Some started signing and some simply read over the other majors they could choose from.

Killer Frost decided to add. "Don't be dumb and leave if you fail your first test. Try all three. Give it your all."

A student called out. "What's the point if you can only take three and have to pass three?"

Killer Frost rolled her eyes. "Because. What if everyone only passed two. We need a hundred Freshmen. We gonna have to look into other areas to pick students."

The applicant that spoke up, looked away embarrassed.

"Excuse him." The girl next to him slapped him on the head. "Thank you for the advice. Very helpful advice."

"When you are all signed up and ready to go, you can follow the arrows to our training gym. You are allowed to train until you are called for each of the test. So if your last name starts with an A, B, or even a C, well, I'd move my ass so I could get some workout time in before the test that could decide my future with this school." Killer Frost said nonchalantly as she walked past the huddled group of applicants.

"Language, frosty." Vibe moaned.

"Whatever. I warned you guys. Just join me in the teacher lounge."

"Whatever, Katy. Waller, wanna...?" Vibe asks, pointing to the door with his thumb.

"Oh no, you two have fun." Waller winked.

Vibe scowls playfully. "It's not like that. You know she'd freeze me upon contact if we tried anything."

"Oh I know. I just always shipped you two. Even back in high school."

"You shipped your students?" Killer Frost questioned.

"Duh. And wrote fanfiction on you guys. A principal gotta have her fun too."

"Guess you right." Vibe chuckled. He dragged Killer Frost out the door with her calling back,

"Better let me read it some time this year." Killer Frost ordered.

Waller let out a laugh and yells out, "we'll see, Frost."

* * *

Now that you READ it, don't forget to REVIEW it. I hope I don't disappoint. I'm trying to upload these setting up chapter as fast as possible to get them out of the way. The story is basically written, I just like to go through each chapter to edit. I may not edit as thoroughly with fanfictions, but I like to get as many mistakes out as possible. So if you see something, don't be afraid to let me know. R&R!


	5. Arriving at school Meet and Greet

Well, we are finally at school. Closer to when 1-A will come to America. After 1-A arrives, I will put this story on a regular update schedule. I am trying to get a animated show produced, so I'm working on that. This is a little side project I wanted to do for a while and decided to just do it. But I want my show up and running.  
I might as well throw this out there, I need character designs and a partner writer (Preferably one that can write music lyrics because I can't). So if you can draw really well and write really well and are interested, send me an email at jessylynnawesome .  
It's gonna be a paid on percentage job. And it will be contracted and you are entitled to a copy.  
I thought I might as well see if anyone one on here is interested, because the people I have already spoken are talent-less hacks. Girl I interviewed to be my character designer was basically drawing stick figure. I blurted out, I was like, this is a serious animated show with some humor intertwined, I can't have family guy's characters looking better than mine.  
So give it a thought if you can draw or write. I'd really like if you can animate a commercial to bring to the pitch meeting, but that's not as important.  
Okay, I'll let you guys get to the story now.

I think I mentioned that this is what I used on Archive. I found some people already. I think I got what I need.

* * *

 **America!**

 **Day Before School!**

* * *

 **DICK**

"I'd go with you Dick, but I'm afraid I'd be a distraction."

"I don't mind that so much." Dick argued.

"You will. Your gonna wanna be your own hero! You don't want to live in my shadow forever. Right?"

"True!" Dick smiled, backpack on and two suitcases beside his feet.

"Did they send you a boomtube to get to the school?" Bruce questioned.

"Yeah, but I still wished I had a quirk that helped me carry all this shit." Dick complained.

"At least you got a quirk kid." Bruce teased, ruffling Dick's hair.

"I'll call you once I'm settled." Dick pulled out his boomtube remote device and a portal that shows the front of Superhero High is seen. "Guess this is it." Dick shrugged.

"Call every chance you get!" Bruce ordered.

"Yes sir." Dick smiled. He threw each suitcase through the portal and then stepped through himself. He took one final look at Bruce once he was through the portal, gave a final wave goodbye, and used the boom tube to close the portal. He took a look around and noticed many boomtube portals were opening and closing all around campus. Deep breath. "Finally."

* * *

 **WALLY**

"Can I go with you, bruh?" Bart asked, impulsively. For the uptenth time that mourning.

"Yeah, Bart. Let me bring my little brother to my new high school. Great plan to gain popularity."

"I'm awesome."

Wally chuckles. "I know you are." He opens his arms up. "hugs?"

Bart jumps into Wally's arms. "Did you hear from Jim? Did he get in?"

"Jim don't talk to me if Jim don't have to."

"Do you got everything?"

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me pack. I'll call you sometime tonight." Wally grabbed his book bag and placed it on his back. Then stood the four suitcases upright.

"You better. Make friends at school."

"Stop worrying, I don't care that much about making friends. I'm there to learn how to be a hero."

"You need friends. And better social skills." Bart pouted slightly.

"Your my friend. Right?"

"No. Well, yes. But, I'm your brother first. You need actual unrelated to you friends."

"I promise. I'll try. Okay?"

"Guess it will have to do. For now."

Wally blinked a tear away as he opened a portal with his boomtube. "Well, this is it. In just four years, I will be a hero."

Wally used his speed to get all the suitcases through the portal. Bart sat on Wally's bed, waving. "You better get out of my room when I close this portal."

"We'll see." Bart teases.

"I mean it." Wally said, sternly.

"You know I will. I got my own room to fuck shit up in."

Wally rolled his eyes as he closed his portal. He walked forward, attempting to maneuver four suitcases by himself, but he fell on his face. "Wow. Just my luck." Wally muttered.

"Need a hand?" Dick asked as he walked up beside Wally.

"You wanna help me up?" Wally questioned.

"Yeah, and I'll help you to the dorm assignment and then the dorms as well, if you like. I only have two bags. We can each carry three." Dick held his hand out to the skeptical Wally.

"Uh, thank you?" Wally said as he took the offered hand.

"No problemo dude."

Wally handed him the suitcase that carried his bedding and he carried the other three. "That's really kind of you."

"Yeah. I try to be." Dick smiled. "What's your name?"

"Wallace Allen. But I prefer to be called Wally."

"As in Flash's son?"

"Yeah." Wally looks away, nervously.

"That's so cool. Another hero kid. I'm Richard Grayson. Everyone in this damn country ends up calling me Dick. I don't get why that's a nickname for Richard, but I guess I don't mind. I'm Batman's adopted son."

"Wow. Amazing. I'd love to meet him one day. I've met Green Lantern and his son. And I've also met Vibe."

"You friends with Lantern's kid?"

"Not really." Wally said sheepishly.

"Yeah. Batman left me in the dark a little as well. I've only met Superman and his daughter once or twice. His son, Superboy, maybe once. Oh and I've met Harley. But not her son. But I hear Superman's daughter and Hartley's son are both gonna be freshmen this year too."

"Where'd you'd place?"

"Don't hate me. I'm in The Top Twenty!" Dick said sheepishly.

Wally smiled. "Me too."

"Okay, that's good. Let's keep going. Top fifteen?" Dick asked.

Wally caught on right away. "Huh uh. Top ten?"

Dick chuckled. "Of course. Top eight."

"For sure. Top five?" Wally asked, biting his bottom lip.

"For real? Let's just say our numbers. I'm one!"

"Two."

Both boys chuckled. "Guess we're both the top nerds?" Dick asked.

"Uh…"

"Crap. A fucking line." Dick groaned.

* * *

 **CAMERON**

"Line every semester." Cameron said without turning around. "It's impossible to get here early enough." Cameron lazily turns to face the two boys. His eyes light up. "Flash kid."

"Cameron. I told you to call me Wally."

"And I told you I like Flash kid much better. That gonna be your name? It should."

Wally vigorously shakes his head. "No thank you."

"Wow, you actually made it in though. Good for you!" He noticed Dick. "Already made a friend, too?"

"Well, two friends?" Wally questioned.

"I'm down. You just gotta invite me over to finally meet your dad. He's amazing."

"Where do you guys know each other from?" Dick asks.

"I live in Central City. As does Wally. I work at his favorite Dunkin."

"It only became my favorite when you made me that killer ice coffee." Wally turns to Dick. "I'll have to treat you to Dunkin one day. He makes awesome Frozen and Ice drinks. He has an ice based quirk. His mom is actually Killer Frost."

"Oh, shit, dude. You in our grade?" Dick asked, now excited.

"No. I'm a year ahead. My little brother's in your grade though. But he's attending UA."

"UA? Where the hell is that?" Dick asked.

"Japan." Wally told him.

"Why Japan?"

"We are half Japanese. Our dad is Endeavor. A stupid Japanese pro. Shoto, my little bro, lives in Japan with dad and our sister Olive. But my twin sisters, who are seniors this year, and me, who is a sophomore this year, all live here in America with mom."

"Isn't endeavor an English word?" Dick asks.

"Yeah. And he hates English. Go figure. He makes us kids speak in only Japanese to him. Well, he use to."

"That's fucked up and all, but Japanese gotta be easier than English. It's such a hard language to learn." Dick shakes his head at Cameron.

"You would think."

"Your not… English isn't your first language?" Wally asked, noticing the line move a tiny bit. He nudges Cameron forward. Cameron complies.

"No, dude. You can't hear my slight accent?"

"Oh, now that you mention it actually. Yeah. What is it?" Wally says excitedly.

"I'm from Romania."

"You still remember your language?" Cameron decided to ask.

"Bineînțeles, îmi amintesc limba mea." Dick says.

Wally's eyes light up. "That's so cool. What did you say?"

"I said, of course I remember my language." Dick said smugly.

"You gotta teach me Romanian." Wally half begged.

"Sure. We can start after we settle into our dorms if you want."

"Yeah. I always wanted to learn another language. My dad knows like 27."

"Yeah. It will be no prob. Bet it's a piece of cake teaching you."

"You guys know you gonna have take foreign language, right? And the closer to the top that you are, the more foreign language classes they'll make you take."

Before either, Dick or Wally could ask any questions, Cameron's mother appears. "Cameron." She sounds sweet, but vindictive. "Oh Cam." Finally Cameron looked up top ask,

"Mom. What you need?"

"It's Doctor Killer Frost here at School, brat."

Cameron rolled his eyes.

She shoves a folder at Cameron and says, "Don't never say I don't do shit for you. There's the shit you need. You have your locker number, combination, dorm key, and class schedule."

Cameron smiles. "Sweet. Ma… I mean Doctor, you the best." He then looks at Wally and Dick. He frowns. "Can you snag my friends their shit too? Pretty please."

She smirks. An eye roll and a lick of her lips. "Full names boys."

"Richard Grayson." Wally was too far in shock to answer. Dick elbowed him to gain his attention.

"Your Killer Frost." He blurts out.

"Doctor Killer Frost here in school sonny. Full name?"

"Wall… Wal… Wall...ace Allen." He stuttered out.

She smiles sweetly at him. "You two are Toppers, ain't ya? I can't wait to teach your foundation's class. Be right back."

"Wow. Having my mom here ain't half bad." Cameron said joyfully as the three stepped out of line.

"Yeah. Glad we bumped into you, man." Dick held out his fist for Cameron to bump, which he did.

Killer Frost surprised the boys from behind. Dick wasn't surprised, but Wally and Cameron were startled.

"Tsk. If your gonna be heroes, you can't scare so easily."

"Mom. You frighten anybody. Hell yeah we got scared."

Killer Frost glared. She smacked Cameron with the two folders. "Shut the fuck up brat. I'll give you freezer burn."

"Or do you mean burn me with hot coffee like you burned Shoto with?"

Killer Frost rolled her eyes and glared. "You sarcastic little punk. I'll just kill you. Is that what you want?" She turns towards Wally and Dick. "Here you two go. If you wanna succeed, never hang out with one of my kids. Well, not this one anyway."

"We love you too mom." Cameron called out.

"Lying punk." Killer Frost screamed back.

"That was intense." Wally said slowly.

"She tries to be a good mom. Put it this way. She a better mom than my dad is a dad."

"Gottcha." Wally said.

"Well, I'm a Sophomore. I have a different dorm building than you. Sophomores are in Dorm building B. Freshmen are in Dorm building A. You guys know your rank right?"

"Yeah, we in The Top Twenty." Dick said, intent for an envious reaction.

"Shit, you two must be wicked smart. If that's true, you guys are on the top floor of the building. And whatever your rank is, will be your dorm number. Damn, those are the best rooms too. You guys have wicked perks."

"What kind of perks?" Dick couldn't help but ask.

"Your homeroom teacher will explain that tomorrow. I'll catch ya guys later." Before he takes off, he pounds his head with his fist. "Numbers, duh. You guys wanna exchange cells?"

"Here, type your number into my phone, and then I'll text you my number. And I'll give it to Wally once we settle in." Dick assures. Cameron grabs the phone and does just that.

"See you dudes later."

"Come on Wally, let's go see if the other twenty's are there." Dick pulled Wally towards the dorms

* * *

 **SHYLEEN and JOHN**

"Girl. Stop complaining. So your at the bottom. At least you got in. You should probably focus on your grammar skills. That probably held ya back a bit." John smirked.

"English is hard."

"Ain't that the truth." Dick chuckles from the doorway as he and Wally make their way towards the elevator.

"Finally, someone gets it."

"Where you two going?" John asked curiously.

"Were in The Top Twenty." Wally answered, slowly.

"AHHHH." Shyleen screams.

"She okay?" Dick asked.

"She's at the bottom." John says as if it's nothing.

"Don't say it like that." She complains, stomping her foot on the ground. "Not like your any better. Your 81."

"And your 93. This ain't gonna hold you back from stealing one of these boys spots on the top floor, right?" John smirks.

Wally looks at Dick nervously.

"Don't you know Wals, everyone is gonna be coming to steal our spots. But, they are obviously delusional if they think anyone in The Top Twenty are just gonna roll over for them. It won't be a cake walk."

"We're here to be pros right? We count on that challenge." John says brightly. "Right Shyleen?"

"Maybe." She says, "But do remember, this is still America. We have to remember that those boys could be on our teams one day."

John rolls his eyes. "I have the Green Lantern's quirk. I think I'll be okay once I start gaining his tutelage." John says pleasantly.

"Are you related to him?" Wally asked.

"Bruh, I'm black. How… Oh never mind. No, I am not." He smiles as he shows the ring on his hand. "I'm no copycat. I don't know why I was gifted this ring quirk, but I want to make it my own."

* * *

 **TONY WOODWARD**

"Keep dreaming fool." Tony says as he carries his one bag

"Tony. You made it in. Con... Uh, nice. Good job." Wally stutters.

"Shut the hell up Wallace. I'm not in until I get into the Toppers. I'm mad as hell."

Dick can't help it as he blurts out, "Who the hell are you?"

"Tony Woodward. Steel's son." He answered smugly.

"Didn't think a pro could raise such a jackass. Talk like that to him again and I'll make your fears a reality." Dick pounded one fist into his other.

"Yeah. Protect that loser. It will really make him a hero that the world can look up to." Tony laughs as he heads to the fourth floor.

Dick shakes his head and turns his attention to Wally. "What the hell was that?"

"He's stupid and mad because i'm smart."

"Dude, that pisses me off." Dick says as he hits the button for the elevator.

"It pisses me off." Shyleen says.

"That surly ain't hero behavior." John adds. "Dude, forget him." John gives him a thumbs up.

"Wally, ya coming?" Dick asked, he was already in the elevator and holding the doors open.

"Yup. Sorry, spaced out."

* * *

 **JASON, GARFIELD, and VICTOR**

"Listen Animal boy, you better not have any accidents on anything that belongs to me." Jason barks out as he brings in his final box.

"I'm potty trained." Garfield calls back. This time turning into a Gorilla to carry his larger box.

"Hey, dude. Lay off the green bean." Victor says as he shoots Jason a glare.

"My things are precious. I can't afford for anything to become a chew toy or a bathroom." Jason says teasingly.

Victor turns to Garfield. "I can't tell if he's being serious or if he's fucking with you." Jason struts over to them.

"Sometimes I'm high maintenance. I'm working on it. I'm Jason by the way. Jason Quinzel. You can call me Jay though." He holds a hand out for Victor to shake. "Um, are you naked?"

"Yeah, My quirk destroys clothes. I can't use it without first stripping. It's okay though." He looks at his lower half. "that's just my penis."

"Yeah. I kind of figured that was your cock. I was just curious as to why you were naked in the hall."

Garfield struggles to pull his pants back on. As he's doing just that, he say, "well now you know. Garfield Logan at your service."

"Victor." He grabs Jason's frozen in place hand. "Victor Stone."

"Once Garfield pulls his pants back on, Jay says "I'd shake your hand too, but your hand was just on your dick. So... Yeah."

"Dude, totally get it."

"Well, I'm going to finish setting up my room." Jason takes his leave back to his dorm and closes the door.

Victor whistles. "Oh okay. Hey greenie. I finished my room. Want a hand?"

"Yeah, grab my suitcase and I'll grab the last box. Just go on in."

"How about I grab that box and you grab the suitcase."

"You sure dude, I can do it."

"Keep your damn pants on."

"Oh. I get it."

* * *

 **PETER and KLARION**

"So you can basically turn up and turn off gravity?" Klarion asked, impressed.

"Yeah, but it's easier to do to myself or if I touch a person or an object. I can do it while looking at someone or something, but that makes me sick. I can only do that for a short time." Peter admits.

"Still pretty cool. You'll learn how to last longer here at school, I bet."

"So you got some kind of magic or aura quirk?" Peter asked, admiring the way both of their luggage is floating in front of them.

"It's more of an illusion. But my familiar is actually carrying our bags. I have her invisible to everyone else right now, because I don't want to freak out our fellow Freshmen." He smirks. "Just yet. I do bring the chaos wherever I roam, though."

"Oh, haha. Dude, you'll have to show me once were alone." Peter said, eyes perking up.

"Of course. I do enjoy showing Teekle off."

* * *

 **JOSEPH and ROSE**

"So your telling me that Hitoshi only got into a Gen Ed class?" Rose asked.

"Well, the exams for UA are so unfair. His quirk can't work on robots." Joseph complains. "But that's okay. He told me that he's going for the hero slot in The UA's Sports festival. If the teachers see fit, they'll start transferring kids around."

"Yo, japan is weird. They should do majors like America does."

"Yo, and they have the hero program right? Well, only forty students got in this year split into two classes of twenty."

"Yo that's stupid. There's a hundred freshmen each year at Superhero High, but by graduation there could be less than fifty seniors." Rose said.

"It's how Japan does shit. Just be happy we live in the America the free!" Joseph teased.

* * *

 **NICOLE**

"Wow, listening to you two, just makes me think America is the only country that has it's shit together revolving quirks and heroes." Nicole butts in. She drops her suitcase on the ground in front of a room she believed is hers. "Think this one is it." She mutters. Then faces the twins. "Sorry to add my two cents. I'm originally from India and they kill those with quirks. They are trying to rebuild a quirkless society." Nicole shrugs as if it's nothing. "But, I think the superhuman society is even better than before."

"Gotta agree there, girly." Rose smirks. "So. You got a quirk yourself?"

"Yeah. I'm a bad luck charm." She winks. "My quirk, bad luck, gives me the ability to cause misfortune to anyone or anything that I touch without affecting myself."

"That's a pretty useful quirk. I'm quirkless. But my brother…" She trails off waiting for Joseph to finish.

"Oh? Yeah. My quirk is Possession. It gives me the ability to enter others bodies when eye contact is made."

"Wow. Some power you got there. And you been looking me in the eyes this entire time. So you got wicked control."

"Thanks. Our dad trains us everyday." He chcukles..

"Your dad a hero or what?"

"Yeah. You'll know the old man as Deathstroke." Rose lets Nicole know.

Nicole's eyes bulge out of her head. "Man I knew there were hero kids this year, I just didn't think they'd be popular heroes. Deathstroke is amazing. He rarely uses his quirk in battle."

"Yeah. He wishes he were quirkless. He was so happy that I didn't show signs for a quirk. He trained me to be the next big quirkless hero. But I got a lot to work on. I know for a fact I ain't the only quirkless student that got in this year. And to top it off I believe there are two others who made it into the Top Twenty." Rose groins as she thinks about having to work harder than she expected.

* * *

 **ARTEMIS**

"And if you turn your asses around, you'll see one hell of a quirkless soon to be hero behind ya." Artemis teased, smile never faltering. Overconfidence radiating off her being.

Rose smirks. "Challenge accepted blondie." Rose sticks her hand out for Artemis to shake. Artemis almost swiped it away, but decided to take the hand.

"Rank?" Artemis asked as her hand was dropped to her side.

"12." Rose says.

Artemis grin turns cocky. "10." She focuses on Joseph. "You?"

He mutters out a barely audible, "17."

"Wow, you sure scraped them teeth to get into this Top Twenty." She said averagely, with a head tilt.

"Hey! Miss Ten." Nicole gains the attention of Artemis. She points to her door with her rank on it. "You looking at Miss eight."

Artemis chuckles. "Don't worry. I'm coming to bypass you." She smiles. "I'm going to get my shit together. I'll see you guys afterwords?"

Rose gave a curt nod. Artemis accepted it and left to find her dorm.

* * *

 **VIRGIL**

"Denki. Deep breaths bro. You got into CLASS 1A of UA High. That's better than B, right? Maybe? Stop freaking out." Virgil says to his cousin over the phone.

"I know. I'm just nervous to see what everyone's like. What if they don't like me when they realize I'm American. Just like the kids at school"

"Don't tell them if you don't want them to know. None of their damn buiznezz. You changed your name to Kaminari, right? And with quirks, no one can tell where anyone is from." Virgil laughs on his side of the phone. He's allowing his quirk to carry his fully metal luggage.

"Not everyone here in Japan is open minded."

"America got that issue too. I think the world got that issue." Virgil argued.

"What I mean is…"

"You mean you worried about not making friends?" Virgil intrerupted. "You popular wherever you go just like your big cuz."

"You like two months older than me." Denki blurts out. "And you know that's not true. My friends are always friends with you first."

"So what. Go into that school and shine. I gotta go now. I'm here. I gotta set up my Dorm. Just be the best you."

"Wait!" Denki screamed. "Superhero High got Dorms?"

"Well, yeah. Most students don't live in or near Metropolis where the school is located. They coming from all over America to attend the greatest school in the country. So yeah, they decided to give us Dorms."

"I think i'm glad Yueii don't have dorms."

"Dorms have hot girls in them."

"Dude, don't get me hot and bothered right now. I'll text you tomorrow. You text me to."

"Do not text me. Your school day starts in a few hours. Remember! Time Difference." Virgil tells him. "Don't wake me up! I love you, but fuck with my sleep and I'll have to kill you."

Denki laughs on the other side of the line. "Sure thing cuzo. Before you go, did you learn any Japanese yet."

"Yeah, hold on." Virgil pulls his phone from his ear and quickly types in google translate and clicks English to Japanese. He pulls his phone back to his ear and says, "Cut a bear." Denkie starts to laugh.

"No wonder The Japanese can't stand Americans who try to speak Japanese. I think you are trying a fuck you in Japanese. As in Kutabear." Denki continues to laugh as Virgil scowls. "Google translate? Really?"

"Shut up. The language ain't easy. English is where it at."

"You have Japanese blood."

"Don't care. That shit is hard. I can't believe they say English is hard. Honestly I don't know how you learned both. Well, I'll catch you later." Virgil barley let Denki say goodbye as he hung up.

* * *

 **RACHEL and TARA**

Rachel smirks. "Japanese?" Virgil jumped half an inch in the air.

"Where the hell you come from girly?"

"The elevator. Couldn't help but overhear." She tries to conceal what she wants to blurt out.

"You look constipated. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Do you like anime?" Rachel screams, latching her fingers around Virgil's collar with a vice grip. Eyes so wide Virgil thinks they may fall out of her head. "Tell me."

Virgil laughs nervously. "I don't think every Japanese person in existence is going to like Anime. Actually, according to my cousin, they tend to like more western stuff." He tries to pry her off of him. She throws him into a wall. With no intent to harm.

"Did I hear you right?" Tara steps out of her dorm and runs to the two in the hallway. "You like Anime?" She says excitedly to Rachel. And then focuses on Virgil. She starts to drool a little bit but wipes it away. "And you have Japanese in you? I always wanted to see an actual Japanese boy commit to some BL or Yaoi."

"I know right. Or NonCon would be even hotter." Rachel squeals. Both girls face Virgil unexpectedly.

"Uh, remind me what all that is again? Because I diffidently knew. I of course just forgot."

"BL is Boy Love. Where boys hug and kiss. Oh and get their cuddle on. Together. With another boy. SO cute." Tara says, jumpily.

"Yaoi is sex with another boy." Rachel says, happily.

"Oh and NonCon." Terra starts but has to wave herself down she got so hot.

Rachel picks up on her vibes and speaks up. "It non consensual acts such as kissing, or touching, or sex."

"Rape?" Virgil corrects.

"Yeah. But it's way hotter." Rachel assures.

Virgil nods his head. "Oh yeah. Of course. Me? Personally. I'm gonna pass on all that. But I'm sure you two can enjoy yourselves fan girling. FYI, your fangirl meter is off the damn charts."

Rachel turns to Terra. "I'm Rachel. I hope the other girls like BL too."

"Tara." She turns to walk back to her dorm. "I know, right. Join me here when your done with your room. I got a whole Manga section that you will just absolutely love."

"Be back in twenty seconds."

* * *

 **KARA and GRETA**

"Nine. It's The Top Twenty. Even Top Ten. But I wanted at least to be in The Top Five." Kara complains the entire time towards the elevator, to herself.

"Don't get why your complaining. There's real talent here this year. Ain't you Superman's daughter. You talented too. Top Twenty is impressive. I'm 27." Greta says, innocently.

"27 ain't bad either." Kara turns towards where the voice was coming from. But no one is there. "Where'd you go."

"Over here, hero girl."

Kara turned towards the voice again. Again, no one. "Uh, going out on a limb and saying it's your quirk?"

"Good guess." The voice appears in front of her. Kara can't see anyone. Until… "Hi." She made herself visible.

Kara screamed, "Ghost." And flew to the ceiling.

Soon enough, Greta made herself solid and landed on the floor and began to laugh herself silly. "Too easy." She joked.

Kara landed in front of her and landed. "Not funny. You made me drop all of my stuff. Scared the crap out of me. Ugh." Kara glared her entire way down to the ground. And continued to glare as she retrieved her things.

Greta sighed and bent down to help her. She touched each item and they seemingly became possessed because they jumped back into the bag they originally were in.

"That's a scary but impressive quirk." Kara ended up saying.

"Thanks. Sorry I scared you. I was just seeing if the daughter of The Superman scared easily.

"I hate horror. Ghost and zombies freak me out."

Greta squinted her eyes. "For real? Your too powerful to worry about possibly fake entities."

"Pretty much everyone in our world has some kind of power. You power replicates a spiritual being. And you think I'm crazy for believing in ghost and zombies?"

"Well, yeah. A little bit, Supergirl?"

Kara rolled her eyes. "I have no clue what my hero name will be, but I'm hoping I come up with something more original than my dad, brother, and aunt."

"Probably won't. The Super name has to stay in your super family."

"Yeah. I guess. I'm gonna head up to my room. Gotta settle in. First day of classes tomorrow." Kara smiles.

"Need a hand? I'm already set up for the night."

"Aren't you supposed to get to know your class after your done setting up."

"We have all night. Those slow pokes ain't even ready yet." Greta explained.

Kara eyed her three boxes, two bookbags, and three suitcases. "Can you make them all move up to my room by themselves." She pointed to her luggage.

"Yeah. I can. I can make everything put itself away as well once we arrive to your dorm." Greta explained. "That's how I finished so soon."

"Man, I'd sure love that."

Greta cracked her finger tips and commenced touching each item of luggage. Each item flouted itself towards the elevator. One of the boxes took initiative to press the button. And then the luggage and the two pre junior heroes piled into the elevator heading up to the fifth floor.

* * *

 **FRANKIE**

"Knew I could make it into this damn school." She placed her last textbook on the small bookshelf the school supplied. "Stupid old hag. I even made it into The Top Twenty. And before, this would have been enough. But now I want to be the top. I'm gonna crush whoever is in my way. I didn't work for ten months to just throw this away. Fuck you first place. I'm coming for you!" She started laughing maniacally. More like the laugh of a villain than a hero.

* * *

 **RALPH**

Ralph stares at his piece of paper trying to find his dorm when he passes by sixteen. He jumps when he hear the laughing. Eyes wide. "Damn, bitch in there is crazy." Ralph mutters as he walks a few more doors down and finds his room. "great, only three doors away from crazy." Ralph enters his room and suddenly he hears playful bickering coming from next door. Then a, "I'll kick your ass green bean." Followed by a loud, "In your damn dreams robot man."

Ralph decides to drop his pathetic two bags and head next door. He knocks, loudly, assured that they heard it. But nobody came to the door. He decided to slip in through the crack on the bottom.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Garfield jumps into Victors arms who simply yawns.

"It's just another student Greenie."

"Uh, personal space mean anything to you? You ever hear of knocking?" Garfield asks, glare worn on his normally calm face.

Ralph simply smirks. "I knocked. You two were too enthralled in your own shit to hear I guess. But I was wondering if you could keep it down?"

Garfield's toon changed. Now he felt bad. "Sorry dude. Didn't know we were that loud. Yeah. We'll keep it down. If we ever get too loud, just do what you just did." Garfield tells Ralph, giving him a thumbs up.

"Will do." He's about to let himself out when a thought occurs to him. "Either of you meet Flash's son yet?"

"Wait, Flash's son is a student?" Victor asked.

"He applied. I'm assuming he got it." Ralph looks over at the open laptop. He takes a seat at the desk and says, "mind?" As he types away.

Garfield laughed. "Guess not."

Ralph pulls up a picture of the redheaded boy. Victor's eyes go wide. "Yeah, I saw him walk past us when we got into that argument with Jason. He was with a black haired boy." Victor says to Garfield.

"I didn't notice anyone." Garfield says, but he is ignored by Ralph.

"Who cares who he was with. As long as you saw him on this floor?" Ralph asks.

"Well, yeah." Victor says.

"Good. Flash's son is in our class." Ralph says triumphantly. He heads to the door and opens it. "I'll see you guys later?" Ralph asks.

"Sure will stretchy." Garfield says. Ralph rolls his eyes. But smiles.

'They weren't horrible. And if I meet my idol, The Flash, all the better.'

* * *

 **KORI and KOM**

"Thanks Kom." Kori says half pleased, but the other half was on edge because, 'why is she helping me?' was a thought she couldn't get rid of.

"Kori. You better bring your all tomorrow on your first day. Top Twenty?" Kom whistles with an impressed smile. "You did good, baby sister." She says, "surprisenly," under her breath.

"Thanks, big sis. I knew I was good, I just didn't think I was this good. And now I am only gonna get better."

"Yeah, sure. Now that your all set, i'm gonna take off." And Kom decides to take off out the window.

Kori calls after her, "Door too good for you?"

"Yeah. Why use it when you can fly?" She smirks. Kori rolls her eyes.

* * *

 **JIM**

Jim's eyes scrunch up as he spots Wally, walking down the hallway, probably towards The Top Twenty Lounge, next to Dick. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Jim screams as he marches over towards the two boys. This causing the attention of Virgil who was walking towards the Top Twenty lounge as well, just a few feet in front of the two boys. "What the fuck are you doing here, loser?" Jim grabbed Wally's shirt collar and threw him against the wall, resting his hand around Wally's throat. "You can't have everything. You can't be a Topper as well."

"Ahh, Jim. Good to see you." Wally tried to pry the hand off, but to no avail. He shut his eyes tight. "Uh, how's Uncle Hal?" He tried.

"Shut up. What the fuck are you doing pretending you actually got into this school. That you are actually smart enough to be in The Top Twenty."

"You know I really got in here and that I'm smarter than you."

Jim, eyes wide with burning anger, "you son of a bitch."

Dick glared and poked Jim in the shoulder with one finger. Virgil, curiously hung around to see what was going to go down. But the three didn't notice that he was there. "What's your deal? Let him go. You don't want me to pry you off of him because you won't like it if I touch you."

"Oh shut it. Wally can handle anything I throw his way." Turning his attention back to Wally. "Why can't you just be stupid?"

"Wasn't in the cards?" Wally said, shrugging. Jim just got angrier.

"Ugh. you piss me right off."

"Let him go, before you make me kick your ass." Dick gritted his teeth. Scrunched up his face. He's mad, but would still like to keep a semblance of control.

"Yeah, sure you'll… AHHHH." Jim let's go of Wally and both he and Wally fall to the ground.

"This school is for future heroes. Not future villains!" Virgil said.

Jim glares from his spot on the ground, he forces himself to stand up. "What gives?" Jim is now having trouble regulating his breathing.

"Your a asshole." Dick says. "And if you want to be a hero, I suggest cutting the anger issues out of the equation."

"Whatever." Jim pushes past both Dick and Virgil. He holds a stare with Wally for a second too long as he says, "Just stay out of my way."

"Wow, he needs help." Virgil says. He turns towards Wally. "You guys friends or something?" Virgil asked, placing an arm around Wally's shoulders.

Wally snorts. "Or something."

"Hey. I'm gonna be his best friend. Get your own." Dick says, jokingly as he sticks his tongue out at Virgil.

"I got my own Best Friend back in Dakota. But I could use some new friends." Virgil winked at Dick.

"We'll be your friends." Wally said, offhandedly.

Dick couldn't help but think, 'good pick.'

* * *

 **MEGAN and KORI**

'Wow. I didn't even think I'd get into this school and look at me. I am in the twenty percentile.' Megan was so happy, she forgot to look where she was going. She crashed right into Kori causing Kori to fall backwards.

"Oh my gosh. Are you alright?" Megan turned pink and then invisible.

Kori's eyes widen slightly. "Uh. It's fine." Kori stood up on her own. "Please show yourself again."

Megan slowly became visible. She was Caucasian once more. Kori couldn't help but to ask, "What exactly is your quirk?"

"Mentality. I'm only limited by my own imagination. That's what my dad says anyway."

Kori's eyes widen. "Are The Martian Manhunter's daughter?"

She timidly nods. "But don't tell anyone yet. I want them to see what I can do first. There isn't a mistake that I am here, after all."

"How very noble. No big pros in my family yet. But my sister is close. She's a senior this year. But she's a moron. But I couldn't imagine following a parent. Too much pressure, I imagine."

"Yeah. But I'm ready. He trained me my whole life to use my quirk properly. And for ten months he trained me to use my quirk to be a hero."

"You heading to the lounge to meet our classmates?"

"Yeah. You too?"

Kori nods slightly. "I hope we all get along."

"Oh me too."

"I'd hate to have to beat someone's ass on the first day. Not even the first day yet."

Megan giggles nervously. "Yeah. That be awful."

* * *

 **America!**

 **Night before SCHOOL!**

 **Top Twenty Lounge!**

* * *

"Dude. We are just saying. Your wicked powerful if you got your daddy's quirk." Virgil softly punched Wally in the arm. "I'm trying to figure why that asshole would even think about laying a hand on you."

"It's just easier to give him his way. Jim's harmless." Wally said, earnestly. "Honestly, Jim is cool when he wants to be. He's just not good with people.

"Oh yeah, real sweet heart of a guy." Dick whispers as they walk past Jim, sulking in the corner. "He's glaring at the wall."

"He's a good friend. Sometimes. Kind of." Wally shrugs his shoulders.

"You're a weird dude, you know that." Virgil laughs.

"And you actually seem pretty cool. Like cool enough to be like the guys that would never hang out with me in Middle School." Wally said, cheekily.

"Well, then they are blatantly stupid. Your Flash's son. And not just that. You have his quirk. I would of been all over you."

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Wally says, as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Japanese boy." Rachel calls out.

"Yo. Over here." Tara waves her arms frantically.

Virgil smiles. He tilts his head towards the two girls, motioning for Wally and Dick to follow him. "Hey. Anime girls." He turns towards Wally and Dick. "This redheaded boy is Wally. And his, well I guess Best friend over there is Dick."

Both the girls eyes bulge as they lay them on the two boys Virgil introduced them to. "And before you freak them out with your crazy fangirl obsessions. No, I don't think they'll be into it." Virgil rolled his eyes when they started pouting. "Never got your names earlier. Actually, don't think you got mine either. Virgil."

"I'm Rachel."

"Tara."

"What are you girls fangirling about?" Dick asked.

Virgil stared at him in shock. He clapped his hands. "You don't ask fangirls questions like that." He whined.

Dick chuckles. "Nah. It's okay. So, ladies?"

"Lots of shit, buy mostly anime." Raven answers happily, huge grin placed on her face.

"Oh. Anime seems cool."

"I like anime too." Wally says.

"Really? Yaoi?" Tara asked.

"Tara, he's probably straight and prefers Yuri." Rachel says, without taking her eyes off of Wally.

"Yaoi is better if it's NonCon." Wally answers truthfully. "I'm not a fan of Yuri because of a lack of story in most of those scenarios."

The two girls share a look with each other then face Wally and shout. "Totally true." They pull Wally down to sit beside them and show him what they were reading.

Virgil nudges Dick, stifling a laugh. He teases, "Your new bestie is a fanboy geek."

Dick snorts. "That's okay. You and I are gonna hang out with them. So what's that make us?"

"Good point." Virgil starts laughing. He grabs his metal plate out of his pocket, which grows larger once he touches it with his static shock. He causes it to levitate and he sits on it in front of his new friends. He pats a spot on the corner of his plate. "Wanna share my seat?"

Dick shrugs. "Sure."

"They have an anime based on this manga?" Wally asked excitedly.

"Yeah. We brought our laptops if you wanna check it out. It's not dubbed though." Terra says.

"Subbed is alright. But I prefer when it's both dubbed and subbed. To check out the differences in wording."

"That's a good point. I'll have to rewatch some dubbed anime, then the subbed." Rachel says, surprised she didn't think of that.

"You guys gonna let us know what's going on? Or we in your way?" Dick said.

"No you can stay." Rachel said.

"Hot guys are always welcome by me." Tara added.

"He meant, what are those words? Are you speaking English. We don't know what you saying." Virgil stressed.

"Uh, dubbed is when it's spoken in your home language. So we want it English dubbed." Wally explained.

"And subbed is subtitles?" Dick guessed.

"Exactly." Wally nods, eagerly.

"And not just Japanese shows. There's other languages too that we need an English dub for. Such as French for the show Code Lyoko. Or Totally Spies." Wally explained further.

"Oh my gosh. Love it." Rachel said.

"So do I." Tara's eyes lit up.

"Oh I do too. So happy I started watching it." Wally said to the two girls, ignoring the odd looks from Dick and Virgil.

"Aren't those for little kids?" Dick asked.

Wally faked a hurt gasp. "No way. You would probably love Code Lyoko ." He assured.

"Okay. Guess I was kind of asking for that. Those other words you mentioned earlier?" Dick asked.

"The girls just explained some of that to me earlier. But, I can't recall it." Virgil said sheepishly. The girls glared at him. "Sorry ladies."

The girls giggle. "It's okay." Tara jumps in. "We explained yaoi, BL, and NonCon to Virgil earlier. Dick, Yaoi is two boys having sex, BL is Boy Love. That's where two boys cuddle, kiss, hold hands. Do all the vanilla stuff. And NonCon is non consensual acts such as kissing, touching, or sex."

Dick's face was unreadable. Virgil leans over and loudly whispers in Dick's ear, "I know, I thought of rape too. But they tell me it's way better."

"What was that other word you said?" Still, no one could read Dick's face. Wally, now embarrassed, muttered the word. A word that no one could hear. Dick strained himself to hear, but couldn't. "What?" He had to ask.

"I know this stuff is weird. Don't hate me."

"Dude. If your gonna be my best friend, I'm gonna need to know what you like. I just want to learn."

Wally smiled upon hearing that. "Well, i'm not actually a fan of yuri because I prefer a story and there's usually no story. It's actually kind of shameless. It's the equivalent of Yaoi. Yuri is girl on girl."

"So, is there a genre of GL, if we got BL?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, but it's not that popular. In fact, a lot of people are dissing this kind of community, because they aren't," Rachel holds up her hands to put air quotes around her next word, "allies" to the LGBT." Rachel says seriously.

Tara glares at nobody in particular. "Which is stupid. It's not supposed to be a progressive thing. These stories are written by straight girls. Or straight boys. It's a fetish thing."

"Ladies. Calm down. I get it. But understand, people get pissy about the stupidest things. But enjoy the little things." Dick smirks as he hops off of Virgil's plate. "I don't know how this actually works, but this do anything for you girls." Dick winks as he interlocks his fingers with Wally, carefully to not touch his palms against Wally's skin.

The girls gasp and fake a faint. Virgil starts to laugh uncontrollably. "Dude, what the hell was that?"

"It's always better to make the girls happy. I'm learning." Dick pulls his hands back. Dick uses one arm to pull Wally's arm around him, then puts his arm around him and rests his head on his shoulder.

"Di…"

"Shu, Wals." Dick whispers. "Hey ladies." That gains the girls attention. They sit up and their eyes pop when they see Wally and Dick.

"OH MY…. You are awesome." Tara yells.

"No guy ever did anything like this for me before." Rachel says.

"Me either. You guys rock."

"What's going on over here?" Victor asks.

Dick let's go of Wally and sits up straight. He squints his eyes. "Dude, is your cat green?"

"What ca..." Victor screams at the top of his lungs. "GARFIELD." He throws the cat off of him.

The scene gained the attention of Kori, who dragged her new friend Megan over. "Hey." She yelled. "You can't throw cats. You could of really hurt the cat."

"It's not a cat." Victor yells back.

Kori picks the cat up and cuddles it close to her body and glares. "What you do, die his fur? That could kill him. Hair dye is made for human hair. If we put it on our eye brows, they fall off. What do you think will happen to this cat's fur?"

"Girl, why are all you hotties crazy? That is not a cat. Your cuddling a naked boy right now."

"Don't be ridiculous." Kori look at the Cat who decided now would be a good time to change back, forcing Kori to drop him in shock.

"I'm boy. Yeah. I'm fine too. I didn't feeling like using my muscles, so I hopped in Vic." Garfield said, with no shame. He walks back towards Vic who jumps out of the way. He sits down next to Tara. "Were you guys talking about Anime? Cause that my shit."

"Shapeshifter." Megan face palmed.

"I'd say sorry, but you shouldn't throw obviously challenged humans either."

"Oh yeah, he's a special one alright."

"Dude, you gonna put on clothes?" Tara asked.

He slapped himself in the face and said, "duh. Pants. I forget." Garfield pulled the pants off of Vic, that he taped to his back earlier.

"What is wrong with you?" Virgil asks.

Victor mouths to Virgil, "don't ask."

"Oh dude, so much." Garfield pulls his pants on and then retakes his seat. He notices Dick and Wally. "You dudes a couple or something? Because if you are, fine by me. More ladies available for myself."

Victor rolled his eyes and smacked Garfield's head. "Dude. Not cool." He turned to Dick and Wally. "He means well." Then decides to add, "I think."

Dick laughed. "No. You still got competition with the girls. We are both straight. Wait. Hold on." He whispers in Wally's ear. "You are straight, right?"

Wally nods in response.

"Yup. Both straight." Dick couldn't help but to stare at Kori. "Your two got names?"

Kori smirked. "No. I'm the only human being in the world that wasn't given a name."

"Her names Kori and I'm Megan. Hello everyone." Megan says shyly.

"No reason to be shy. Your really pretty." Wally blurts out.

"What?" Megan asks in surprise.

"Oh god. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Not because it's a lie or something. You are very pretty. But you probably hear that way too much. You don't want to be subjected. And that's not what I was attempting to do. I was just saying. You'll get along swimmingly with everyone. Did I just saw swimmingly? I meant you'll do really well at making friends. But not because of your looks. Your personality. You seem nice. Everyone else seems to be really nice. And…" Dick claps a hand around Wally's mouth.

Virgil shakes his head. "Thanks dude. Man, I didn't think he was gonna shut up." Virgil smiles at Wally. "You sure are good at word vomit, eh?"

Wally rubs the back of his neck. Dick let's go of his mouth. "Sorry."

"It's alright. That was sweet. I think. Pretty sure…"

Virgil interrupts. "Oh no. Not her too."

Megan rolls her eyes. "Okay, mister cool guy." She says pointedly at Virgil. "So, does Kori and I get to know your names."

"Yo, Tara."

"I am Rachel."

"Virgil. But I like Mister Cool guy, sweetheart." He winks, causing Megan to blush.

"I'm Dick. This is Wally."

Everyone looks towards Garfield and Victor. Victor smiles and says, "I'm Victor. I don't mind if you call me Vic or not."

Garfield rubs his hair back and says, "the name is Logan, Garfield Logan." Victor, Dick, Rachel, and Virgil all start laughing when they hear his name."

"Dude. You get funnier by the second." Victor spouts out in between laughter.

"Your name is definitely not cool enough for the James Bond style." Rachel says, wiping a tear of joy from her eye.

He sticks his tongue out at Rachel. "Says you. I can deal with haters. What do you think, Tara, was it?"

"I think your more cute than cool."

He smiles and looks up at Victor. Clicks his teeth and says, "girl thinks I'm cute." He pouts playfully. "Beat that Vic."

"I don't know what he's doing, but we ain't competing." Victor says.

"No competition. Not with that body." Artemis licks her lips from behind Victor. Victor turns around to see the petite girl.

"You like what you see?" Victor flexes.

"Oh yeah. I have a thing for black guys. And I love muscles." She licks her lips. "I'm number ten, good-looking. If you want, come find me later." She winks. And walks away slowly.

"Yeah, I might have to hit that." Victor says to the guys.

"Getting laid before the first day, nice job." Dick compliments.

"Tell us them stats brother, when you done. I love white girls with black girl asses. She a super hottie." Virgil says.

"Did you ass' forget you got girls here." Rachel complains.

"Oh don't worry. I see past you fangirl geekery. Your a hottie too. In fact, if you want..." Virgil starts, but Rachel finishes.

"I don't fuck black guys."

Victor, Dick, Garfield snort. Kori is in full blown hysterics.

"But i'm not just black, I got's that Japanese in me. You want to fuck the Japanese."

"You don't very Japanese." Victor says.

"Raciest."

"You look too black for me. If i'm gonna fuck a black person, it's gonna be a black girl. I like being with black girls, but hate being with black boys."

"You just keep getting more and more weird."

"Kori, was it. Go hit prissy white girl." Virgil commands.

"Um, I'm straight and hate interracial relationships."

Victor perks up. "After I hit blonde white girl how about you and me hook up."

"I won't give you a say so, because I don't know if your worth it."

* * *

"Did you just hit on that boy?" Rose asked.

"I had to. He too damn fine and he was becoming all chummy with all those other girls. I just knew If I didn't snag him up first, I'd get sloppy seconds. I like to be first." Artemis shrugs.

"Wow. You a real woman, girl." Nicole compliments.

"It's that easy to have sex?" Joseph said in disbelief.

"For a girl. I guess." Artemis starts. "But lately, I'll put it on the table and the guys just ain't putting out like they used to."

"That is so true." Rose agreed. "Like, I don't get this damn shot every three months just because I like shots.

"You get the shot?" Artemis continued once Rose noded. "I got the implant." She lifted her left arm so that they could see her bicep. "You can feel it if you want." She showed them where it was and Nicole felt it first and then Rose felt the implant. Joseph also took a turn out of curiosity.

"Does it hurt?" Joseph asked.

"For like the first week. But not going in. They numb the area. I mean you feel a pinch of the novacaine shot, but nothing after that. It's over in seconds. Literally she was asking me if I felt anything and then said all done."

"Hm, maybe I'll get the implant next time." Rose said.

"Yeah. I'm on the pill. This may be something I'll want." Nicole added.

"Yeah. I recommend it. Like I was on the pill too. I always forgot to take that damn thing. Making even less effective than it already is. Less than one out of a hundred people get pregnant with the implant. We don't have to remember anything. It's a godsend." Artemis persuaded.

"I'm making an appointment tomorrow to get the implant." Rose said.

"I think I might too." Nicole said.

"Dad's gonna send you to live with Uncle Wade." Joseph said, shaking his head.

"Dad has got to accept we live in the day and age of sex." Rose says.

"He does. You just gotta accept you can never bring a boyfriend home because dad will burn them alive." Joseph says.

"I have." Rose says. Artemis and Nicole both laughed at the siblings.

"Wish I was this close with my brother." Artemis said.

"Your not?" Rose asked.

"No. We are kind of dicks to each other. But we'll grow out of it. Probably."

* * *

Jim, sneakily, glares towards Wally. 'Mad. Mad. Mad. I'm mad. So mad. Die mad. Mad pissed mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. Kill mad. Dumb pissy mad. kill. die. mad. mad. UGh growl, mad. Fuck fuck fuck. Mad. Maaaaad. Die growl, die. Mad. You motherfucker mad.'

"Why by yourself?" Frankie asked.

Jim jumped, surprised. "Don't fucking do that again, stupid. You scared the shit out of me. I was busy."

Jim refocuses his glare on Wally. 'Mad, I'm mad, fucking mad. Piece of shit mad. Ma...'

Frankie looked around nervously and then decided to asked, "busy doing what?"

He snarls at her. "What do you want?" Jim asked.

"I want to know why you glaring at mister one and two? And what are you busy doing?" Frankie asked.

"What the hell do you care." Jim shoved past her and moved towards the fridge.

"I'd like to be them too. I mean, I know we are all the Top Twenty. And that's impressive in itself. But, to be Number One or evem Number Two. Even Three would be nice." Frankie said dreamily.

"It's not fair that that freak made it as Number two. He get's everything. Why can't he just let me be the smart one?" Jim half yells.

"Who?" Frankie asked, unsure of who he is talking about.

"Rudolph the red haired reindeer over there. Number Two." He says.

"His name is Rudolph?" She giggles.

"If he's here. He's earned the spot." Jason said, strutting over to the kitchen counter. "If you want it, you have to beat him." He puts coffee in the coffee pot. He turns to Jim, who is still glaring, and Frankie who is looking at him as if he were inspiring them to do something. "Want some?"

Jim relaxes. He opens the fridge and sees a bunch of different creamers and even regular milk. He closes the fridge. "We have sugar?"

Frankie walks over to the cabinet. "We have a bunch of shit. Oh, here. We do got sugar." She placed next to the coffee pot.

"How's the fridge look?" Jason asked, without turning his attention away from the coffee pot.

"An entire shelf is dedicated to coffee." Jim says, taking a seat on a bar stool.

Jason faces Frankie. "I hate shouting over talking. Ask them if they want some coffee. We have two pots."

Frankie steps in front of the Table. "Who wants coffee?" She yelled. This gained everyone's attention.

Murmuring is all that's heard before Virgil shouts, "Coffee is life and to hell with anyone that don't think so."

"The British can suck it. Ain't they the tea drinkers?" Peter asked, slight chuckling. The rest of the class laughed softly as well.

"The Japanese too, right?" Ralph asked.

"And those guys I believe get up before the sunrise. How? Without coffee?" Garfield added.

"You guys want a good Japanese joke?" Dick smiles.

"I absolutely love racial jokes." Klarion shouts from his side of the room. Peter, who was sitting next to him, stifle his laughter- already prepared for a funny joke.

"Okay, let's hope I remember this right. Ahem." Deep breath and, "A Japanese man came from Japan to America. But he didn't know English too well. So he went to the choir to learn some. And there he learned how to say, me me me me me me. Then he went to the store and heard a little girl scream, He stole my dolly. So he had learned how to say, he stole my dolly. He went to the butcher to go get some meat. And there he learned how to say, big butcher knife, big butcher knife. He went home, and heard from an air freshener commercial on tv, plug it in, plug it in. The next day, he went to the store where a murder was committed. The police asked who did it and the Japanese man said, me me me me me me. They asked why, he said, he stole my dolly. They asked what did he use to kill the man with. He answered big butcher knife, big butcher knife. So they sent him to prison where he was sentenced to death. And on death row, the cop asked the Japanese man, any last words? And the man said, plug it in, plug it in!" And everyone, minus Jim, started laughing.

"Okay, that was great, yo." Ralph said. He started to laugh so hard, he fell to the floor.

"I got a black one, if our black friends ain't gonna mind?" Peter said, now standing. He looked towards Virgil, Kori, and Victor.

Virgil waved him off. "I don't care. It's just a stupid joke, most likely based off of stereotypes or language. And those are just the best."

"I don't see color in our superhuman society. My new bestie is green. We should be able to share these jokes and laugh our ass' off." Victor chuckled.

Kori tilts her head. "Very insightful. Agreed."

Peter nods. " A black Jewish boy runs home from school one day and asks his father, "Daddy, am I more Jewish or more black?" The dad replies, "Why do you want to know, son?" "Because a kid at school is selling a bike for $50 and I want to know if I should talk him down to $40 or just steal it!"

Again the entire class, minus Jim, laughed. Jason only smiles when he hears something funny. But this time his grin doubled in size.

"I got a black joke." Garfield grinned mischievously towards Victor.

"Just remember, it's only insulting when it's not funny greenie." Victor warns, causing most of the class to chuckle.

Garfield brushes him off. "No. You'll like this. A black boy walks into the kitchen where his mother is baking and accidentally pulls the flour over onto his head. He turns to his mother and says, "Look Mama, I'm a white boy!" His mother smacks him and says, "Go tell your Daddy what you just said!" The boy finds his father and says, "Look Daddy, I'm a white boy!" His Daddy bends him over, spanks him, stands the boy back up, and says, "Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" The boy replies, "I've only been a white boy for five minutes and I already hate you black people!"

Virgil cracks up the loudest. He shouts, "I did something like that when I was a kid. And my white best friend painted himself with chocolate. I said I'm white now. He said he's black. We got our ass' kicked. Apparently it's racist."

Victor snorts. "I'm having trouble seeing why anyone would bat an eye. We are prone to find other cultures more fascinating than our own."

Rachel sighs. "Enough to wish you were apart of that culture."

"I gave a Japanese joke. Anyone got a Chinese Joke?" Dick asked his fellow classmates.

"Not a very good one, but how do you blindfold a chinese man?" Joseph asked, when no one answered, he said, "With tooth floss."

The entire class chuckles. Even Jim offers a snort. "I got one. How about we make fun of Americans for a little bit." Nicole teased.

"I'm down for that. America's make no sense to me, still." Dick jokes. "I mean, what's the point of ordering a mini heart attack with a diet soda? You might as well just go for that regular."

"I know. Nobody needs a triple bacon cheeseburger." Nicole agreed.

"I got one to poke fun at English. Because let's face it. English is a dumb language." Dick says, smile in place.

Virgil rolls his eyes and sends a small shock his way.

"Let's hear it." Nicole says.

"So, the Japanese drink and eat very little sweets yet suffer less heart attacks than Americans and British. But, the french eat and drink a lot of sweets and also suffer less heart attacks than Americans and British. The Japanese drink very little red wine and suffer less heart attacks than Americans and British. But the Italians drink a lot of red wine and also suffer less heart attacks than Americans and British. So, the moral here is: eat and drink whatever you want because it's speaking English that's killing you."

"That's funny." Rose said, rubbing her eyes.

"Guess I'll have to stick to Japanese eigo ga watashitachi o koroshite irunara." Everyone looked towards Joseph surprised. He smirked. "Yeah. My aunt's Japanese. No blood with her. But she had a son with my uncle. There's the blood."

Rachel and Tara look at Joseph in awe. "What did you say?" They spoke at the same time. Joseph misunderstood what they wanted to hear so he repeated what he said in Japanese.

"Oh, just that if English is killing us."

"Your Japanese?" Rachel asked.

"No. My cousin is." He answers truthfully.

Virgil stands in front of Rachel and Tara who actively try to gain the attention of Joseph. "Leave that boy alone you fangirls."

Joseph smiles, "Oh, I got Otaku in my class this year. How interesting?" He winks at them. "That was for you ladies."

"We the top twenty Japanese boy. We are all Otaku in one way or another. Some more than others." Tara giggles.

Joseph smiles and nods his head. "Yeah. True. I'll give you that fangirl."

"Okay, this is fun. Who else got some other racie joke?" Dick asked.

"Ooo. How about you." Frankie points to Jim, making everyone look at him. He only glares in response.

"Shut the hell up, girl." Jim muttered so only she could hear him.

This prompted her to start poking his side. "Come on. We can't be grouchy. We are classmates."

Jim rolled his eyes, planning on ignoring her, when. "Tell us a joke." Dick said on the borderline of petty. "She's right. Can't have grudges among classmates. So, Jim was it? Tell us a racial joke. It's all in good fun. In this moment you are allowed to be an ass."

Everyone put a hand over their mouths to cut their laughing short. All except Dick, who told the joke, and Wally, who is too afraid to laugh at Jim's expense.

"Okay, I got a few about Japan." He admits.

"Let's hear them." Artemis says, slightly giggly.

Jim nods. "What is a Japanese girls favorite Holiday?" He glared the entire time. Moments later, after Peter asked, "what?", he said, "Erection day." With an incredibly offensive Japanese accent.

No one laughed, prompting him to get angry. "That's funny you bunch of morons." He then says, "well how about this? Several years ago, after having Japanese executives from the automotive industry tour a Ford Plant, they held a press conference in which one of the Japanese execs claimed that the American workers were slow and lazy. Not long after, Someone put a bumper sticker on a truck at the Ford plant. It read - "We may be slow and lazy, but we build a damn good bomb!" Again no one laughed.

"What the hell is wrong with you assholes?"

"Dude? How are we the assholes? What the hell is wrong with you?" Victor says. "How you gonna go and make jokes about Hiroshima and Nagasaki?"

"What's that?" Garfield asked.

"The cities of Japan that America dropped atomic bombs on. Way before quirks were ever a thing."

"Oh right. I think I remember learning that a few years back. Oh that makes it way less funny." Garfield says.

Jim just becomes more angry. "Your all stupid if you can't see those jokes as funny." He slams his fist into the table, glowing.

"Stupid? We the top twenty, dude." Dick says, waving his arms around to point at everyone. "We were having a good time poking some fun at different cultures and languages, and you go full blown racist. No we don't find those funny because you implied Japanese girls are best suited on their knees and that it's a good thing they got bombed."

Jim, about to say something more, shut up right away with nothing to say and sulked back into his chair.

Frankie pats him on the shoulders. "I'm sure you meant well."

Kara walks over to the fridge when everyone's attention is diverted. 'Dick and I were never friends. I don't think he'd want me to disturb him while he's with everyone.' She pulls out a can of Pepsi. 'Wonder if this is stocked for us regularly?'

"Kara? Yo Kara." She looks up and sees Dick waving to her. She walks over to the group, unsure. "What the hell you doing all the way over there by your lonesome?"

"I… I don't know." She decided on saying.

"Well, come join the party. Jokes kind of got ruined, but we'll try again later." He wraps one arm around Wally and smiles cheekily. "This is gonna be my best friend. His name is Wally."

"Nice to meet you, Wally." She says, giving a cute curtsy.

Dick decides to stand up, tall. "Listen up. We are The Brightest Minds at Superhero High. We are The Top Twenty! Let's stop fighting among ourselves. It hasn't even been the first day, yet." He sends pointed look to Jim, but otherwise doesn't single him out. "We all have to get along. We are hopefully gonna be stuck together until graduation." He stresses. "We have to fight to keep our ranks. I'm not trying to deflect you guys of trying to move up in rank; I'm already expecting you guys to come after me to get my Number One spot. But I don't want to give it to anyone else. You guys would be the exception. You were smart enough to get in The Top Twenty. That means the vultures are waiting for you to have a bad day so that they can swoop in and steal your spot right out from under you. It's rare when The Original Top Twenty graduate together. By sophomore year, they are expecting half of us to be replaced. So let's show them up. Let's graduate together." Dick got many cheers from his classmates, he held up a hand to silence them when Victor looked like he also wanted to share something with the class.

"The freshmen class always consists of a hundred students. That hundred is separated into five groups of twenty. Each class is considered a team. So Dick's right. We are a team first. Rival's second. Yeah, I'm sure everyone want's Dick's spot as Number One, but never forget that Dick's also a teammate first." Victor added. "It's practice for when we join our teams one day. Make the most of it. I know for a fact that classes are pinned against each other more often than not. We are expected to be the best, let's not disappoint anyone."

"Oh yeah." Megan shouted. "For sure. Not gonna let anyone outshine us or me."

"Let's be the best freshmen class in the country, this year." Garfield shouts, fist pumping the air.

"Ooo, yes. Garfield. What a wonderful idea." Dick smiles.

"Fuck that." Artemis stands up. "We already at the best school in the country. So that would mean, we already are the best freshmen class in the country."

Rose's eyes bulge in realization. "She is right." She remains seated.

"There are schools that can match us though." Frankie adds. "Aren't there?"

"Of course. Each in another country. They are the best in their own country. There is Kung Fu High in China, Hero-Tastic High in Australia, Super Super High in Italy, Superholic High in Ireland, Ua High in Japan, Villian fighter Academy in Spain, and of course, Superhero High in America." Jason explained. "Those are the top seven hero high school in the world."

"Best freshmen class in the world?" Ralph suggests the challenge that was already brewing.

"Hell fucking yeah. Show up every other hero school in this world. That's what I'm talking about. We'll be the next generation of the greatest heroes." Peter says, over excitedly.

"We should get some sleep. Before classes begin tomorrow. No matter what time your classes begin, we all have homeroom tomorrow at 7:30 am." Joseph explained, letting out a withdrawn yawn.

Hearing all the protests, Jason decides to remind everyone, "Homeroom isn't an everyday thing, you'll get over it."

That, automatically, perks up the students and they all say goodbye to the people they were speaking too and most headed to their dorms in groups of two or three. Some headed back alone.

Wally and Dick! Along with Virgil!

Garfield and Victor!

Rachel and Tara!

Megan and Kori!

Klarion and Peter! Along with Ralph!

Jim. Being followed and annoyed by Frankie's insistent chatter!

Kara.

Jason.

Rose and Joseph!

Artemis and Nicole!

* * *

Okay, don't for get to leave a review. And my email is jessylynnawesome if you are interested.  
But hope I didn't disappoint with the story. Tell me if you enjoyed.


	6. Start of first day of school (America)

Notes:

Finally, you get an idea of how school is run in America. And you'll see an interaction from Japan.

And thank you for everyone I was able to 'pouch' for the job. I think I replied to everyone that showed interest replying to questions and asking for either a writing sample or drawing sample. If you sent an email inquiring about this position and haven't received a reply, that is because I missed it somehow. Just send another and I'll get back to you. I promise.

ENJOY! And R&R!

* * *

 **America!**

 **First Day of SCHOOL: WEDNESDAY!**

* * *

"Okay. Let's see what my schedule looks like." Wally takes a deep breathe.

Requested

7:30 am-7:50 am: **HOMEROOM: Professor Vibe (Cisco Ramon)**

Monday, Wednesday

8:00 am- 9:15 am: **Super Name: Professor Vibe (Cisco Ramon)**

10:15 am- 11:30: **Intro to Super Suits: Professor Crazy Quilt (Paul Dekker)**

12:00 pm-1:15 pm: **History of Quirks and Heroes: Professor Vandal Savvage**

2:30 pm-3:30 pm: **Gym: Coach WildCat (Ted Grant)**

Tuesday, Thursday

10:00 am- 11:15 am: **Math: Professor Stein (Firestorm)**

11:30 pm- 12:50 pm: **Science: Doctor Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow)**

2:00 pm-2:50 pm: **History before Quirks: Professor Mad Mod (Neil Richards)**

Tuesday

3:00 pm- 3:50 pm: **English: Ms. Silver Banshee (Siobhan McDougal)**

Thursday

3:00 pm- 3:50 pm: Foreign Language

 **Japanese** **: Sensei Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro)**

 **French** **: Madame Rouge (Laura De Mille)**

 **Spanish** **: Professor Vibe (Cisco Ramone)**

 **Italian** **: Doctor Fate (Giovanni Zatara)**

 **Irish** **: Mr. Preacher (Proinsias Cassidy)**

 **German: Ms. Overgirl (Kara Zor-El)**

Friday

10:00 am- 2:15 pm: **Foundations of Being a Hero: Doctor Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow)**

2:30 pm- 3:30 pm: **Gym: Professor WildCat (Ted Grant)**

"It's the first day so I have to suffer the early homeroom. Acceptable. It's wednesday so I got Supername right after homeroom. But I get an hour break in between my next class, Super Suit's intro. Next, I wait a halfie before entering History of Quirks and Heroes. I love that class already. After that, I got an hour and like fifteen minutes before I go to Gym. Pretty self explanatory. Now what to put on for the first day?"

Wally rummaged through the clothes he had already hung up and decided his normal look never went wrong. Kind of. He put on dark blue jeans and yellow t-shirt with a dark red buttoned shirt over top of it with the buttons left wide open.

Wally takes a second to look at himself in his floor length mirror that is on the back of his dorm room door.

"Okay Walman. Your looking good. You're a junior hero in training at the best school in America." Wally takes a deep breath. "You worked your ass off to make sure you made it into The Top Twenty. Go show them what you're made of. Show them why a Flash is a force to be reckoned with." With a fist pump, he says. "You got this."

Wally walks towards the side of his bed to grab his backpack. A thought struck him. "Was I supposed to pick up my gym uniform before hand? Do I receive it in gym? Ugh. I better ask Dick. He should know. I hope." Wally is speaking too fast for anyone to be able to understand him at this point. His pointless rambling is carried on until he hears a loud banging on the door.

"Wally? Hurry up. We gonna be late." Dick yells.

Wally chuckles. "Man, I like him more and more by the second." He whispers. He throws one strap on his back, looks in the mirror one more time, and with a nod of a approval he heads out of his dorm room making sure he locks it on his way out.

"Sorry. I didn't… Do we… Remember the form we filled out where they asked us what we needed for our gym clothes?"

"Of course. I have fire proof elastic body armor and a cape. Because capes are functional, not just cool." Dick gives the poser two thumbs up as a gag. After they chuckle, Dick asks, "You?"

"Well, I needed a hyper accelerated fireproof outfit. Like my dad's suit. It's a skin tight shirt with skin tight shorts. And then of course sneakers made of the same material."

"You gonna look sexy boy." Dick teases.

Wally blushes. "Stop, dude. But anyway. I was gonna ask, did you get that yet? Cause, I didn't get anything. I didn't know if we... You know."

"No. No. On our first day of gym, we are supposed to receive our gym clothes." Dick says, small fist bump to Wally's arm.

"Okay. Thanks. I was worried."

"Yeah, I think you worry too much." Dick smirks and Wally rolls his eyes.

The two boys came waltzing in next to last of the Toppers to arrive. Virgil smiled at them and waved them over to sit in front of him. He was sitting next to Tara and Rachel. There were two open chairs in front of Virgil and the two girls through. One was taken up by Kara.

"Kara. Good to see you again."

She nods. "Thanks. I figured you'd sit by Virgil, so I thought I'd just plop myself here."

A few seconds pass before Kara blurts out, "Is that okay?"

Dick laughs. "Kara. Of course that's okay. Who do you think I am?" He points his thumb towards Jim who was sitting closer to the back. "That guy?"

Jim snarls, "What the hell is that suppose to mean." He grips the two seats in front of him and pushes half his body over the seats.

"Calm down, dude." Frankie says from the seat beside him.

"You shut up too, magnetic bitch." He slowly sits back down, arms folded.

"Man, he is so cute when he's angry." Frankie smirks. Jim only glares straight ahead, arms still folded, but doesn't say anything. But the blush creeping upon his cheeks says it all.

Artemis smirks. "To each its own I think the saying goes."

"What the hell was that?" Jim says from the same position.

"Everyone, maybe we should calm down and…" Wally tried, but Jim cut him off to say, "Shut the hell up. No one asked you for your help."

Dick stands up to say something, but Wally pulls him back down. Wally whispers in Dick's ear, "it's not worth it. When he get's in his moods there's no reasoning with him."

Dick continues to glare at Jim, but says nothing. He turns his attention to Kara with a forced smile. "Your cousin Karen get into school?"

"Yeah. But she's mad at me." Kara said sheepishly.

"Why?" Virgil asked, leaning forward a little.

"Well, her mother's are Superwoman and All-star. They aren't that well known. But everyone knows my dad Superman. To top it off, I got my dad's quirk. Which is also her mom's quirk. Her birth mother is Superwoman. I never met her father. But, anyway, Karen, she got the weaker version of our quirks. So she pretty much hates me. And I made it into The Top Twenty so she's mad about that, also."

"They are lesbians?" Tara said, small smile forming.

"A lesbian hero couple? How modern." Raven squealed.

Virgil rolls his eyes. "Well, guess we know what they took away from that story." A small smile is in place as he shakes his head. "Ladies, do either of you have a chill mode?" He then turns his head slightly. "And Kara. Girl, none of that is your fault. It really seems like an her issue that she gots to work on."

"Yeah. Not like we can decide if we gain a quirk or not. Or which quirk we gain." Dick adds.

Garfield walks in, carrying an exhausted Victor. "Dude, maybe you should of got more sleep instead of hanging out with the blondie." Garfield thought he whispered that to Victor.

Virgil's head snapped up, eyes bulging as he asks, "Yo, dude? You actually banged that hottie?" The complaint in his voice was obvious, even from across the room.

Artemis chuckles. "He's guilty."

"Yo, I'd be stupid to turn her down. Right?"

"Yeah. Guess you would." Kori smirked. "She does got it going on."

"Sex, while needed, shouldn't interfere with remaining Toppers." Dick said, eyeing the two.

"No sex will interfere." Rachel said.

"Yeah, if I don't fuck, my brain will go." Rose snorts.

The bell rings, which causes the class to moan and reluctantly take their seats if they haven't yet.

Professor Vibe appears through a portal right on time. He smiles at the two exhausted teenagers. "Good job making it on the first day. Right on time."

"Why the hell are you tired, Garfield? Threesome?" Ralph blurts out.

"Oh please tell me you and Victor did it." Tara yelled.

Garfield and Victor only looked at her strangely. Virgil offers, "Fangirls of weird Japanese shit. Remember? Ignore them."

"What does he mean weird Japanese shit?" Rose asked.

"Is he referring to Bl and Yaoi? Anime? You guys like anime too?" Artemis asked, jumping out of her seat.

Virgil pokes Dick and says, "man, thought blondie was cool."

Dick swatted him away and rolled his eyes.

"Heard that. Shut up. Boys just don't understand." Artemis said. "Two hot guys. Together. Is the greatest thing in this world."

Victor chuckles. "Oh wow. Uh no. My only thressomes are to ever consist with two girls."

"Yeah. I feel that one. Ain't looking to sleep with a guy anytime soon." Garfield adds.

"Homophobes?" Nicole snickers.

"Yeah. Wow. Didn't know homophobes could exist in this day and age." Artemis teases.

"Yo. Shut the hell up." Virgil says, laughing quietly to himself.

"Yeah. Just because they don't want to have sex with another guy doesn't mean they are homophobes. I got nothing wrong with the LGBT community myself. But I don't wanna have sex with another guy." Peter said. "I think they refer to that as being straight."

"Wally, would you have sex with another guy?" Rachel asks, seductively.

Wally turns red and begins stammering.

"Yo, don't put him on the spot." Dick says, and Virgil lightly hits her on the shoulder."

"Ha. He hasn't had sex with anyone." Jim scoffs.

Wally goes redder, if possible, and keeps his eyes on the ground. Dick stands up. "Yo, you need to stop being a jackass before I kick yo motherfucking ass."

"Okay. I'm reeling this in. That's enough. I only got so much time and you all are wasting my limited time." Vibe steps in. When everyone silences themselves down, he continues. "Let me tell you future heroes, I am so happy to be the homeroom teacher to The Top Twenty this year. Congratulations by the way. I am Pro Hero Vibe. In this school, you will address me as Professor Vibe. Can I get a yes sir?"

The room was silent for a good thirty seconds before Rachel scoffed. "Yeah, probably not. Professor Vibe." The other students laughed, softly, at her tease.

"Every year: new faces, game remains the same." Vibe complains. Smile stays on his face. He's not upset in the least. "Real quick, let's do the Pledge."

All the students stood up from their seats without protest and put their hands over their hearts. Vibe pointed to the Flag in the corner of the room. And all together they said, "I pledge allegiance to the Flag of the United States of America and to the Republic for which it stands, one nation, under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all."

Vibe nodded with approval and allowed the students to sit back down. "Very good. Normally, the pledge happens over the loud speaker everyday. The first day of school is the only day of the year that it isn't read. It will happen, once at 8 am, again at 12 pm, and once more at 4pm. So, you guys know about the pledge. Your suppose to stop whatever your doing. Respect the flag. Recite along, if you like. Yeah. Some students will be in class, others may not be. Now, let's explain some of the concerns most students have. You will get your permit before the end of this school year or you will not move on to tenth grade. The Top Twenty, on average, receive their permit by the end of the first semester. I'm just telling you what normally concurs each year. But you don't have to hold yourself to the expectation. And, so you know, after 12 months of holding a permit, as long as you went on ten missions, you will be allowed to take The Provisional Licensing exam. Then your final exam for senior year is your hero license exam. Pass that exam, you graduate with a hero license."

"I'm a little ignorant to the rules of America. And the language English on occasion. What's the difference between a permit and a provisional? It was my understanding that those two words mean the exact same thing?" Dick asked.

"Uh, not really. A permit allows you to participate on the field, but you need a license hero to be with you. Just like with driving a motor vehicle. A provisional is a real license, but with restrictions. This can be associated with a restricted driving license, which is a real license for under age drivers. So you can go out into the field by yourself, but there is a whole bunch of stuff you have to keep in mind when that time comes."

"I got it. Thank you Professor Vibe."

"Alright. That being said, most of you are probably already aware that you are all going to be joining a Junior team of your choosing as an internship. And once you receive your permits, you will become first step side kicks." He waited for a moment before continuing. "What you most likely didn't know, is that you will get paid to work for the junior team."

Vibe listens to the silent murmuring of excitement coming from the students. "Wow, for real, Professor?" Virgil asked.

"For real." Vibe says, arms behind his back as he bends over slightly to be eye level with Virgil. Vibe stands up straight before continuing. "Superhero High is the only school that pays their students. So don't go bragging to other students you run into at these internships. They may or may not be aware of it, but no need to start a war. And you must also be aware of the fact among the heroes of the team you choose, you will be partnering with a Pro. All of this is of course when you receive your permit, but you should choose and meet the hero you wish to train with as soon as possible. And don't worry if someone else has already chosen that hero, because this is all the classes, not just in our school but our entire country. A pro is allowed to take on multiple student heroes. Sometimes a pro you choose may not want to take on junior heroes. So make sure you pick a few heroes that you wouldn't mind learning from. And if more than one accept your request, you are allowed to train with each Pro. The more Pro's you stand below, the better chance you'll see action. Before class is over, I will give you the forms that you must hand in to me so I can give it to the respectful teams. And as a side note, I personally have no issue with taking on side kicks, but some teachers refuse. It's a lot of work on top of all the other jobs they have. So, keep in mind teachers may not wish for sidekicks."

"I want to work for Titans. So I'm signing up for Teen Titans. Eventually I'll move my way up to The Justice League." Garfield announced.

"Not me man. I'm going straight to the top. Young Justice please." Victor said, proudly.

"Young Justice was always my first choice. Don't think I'm following you." Artemis winked at Victor, who winked back.

"I always thought the Titans were amazing. I think I'm right at that level. So Teen titans would be nice." Joseph says.

Rose shakes her head. "I'm gonna for Suicide Jr Squad. The Suicide Squad is notorious when getting assigned kill missions." She smirks.

Vibe decides to intervene before his time is wasted. "Okay. We get it. Come on guys. You will have plenty of time to talk with your classmates about the team you choose and your reasons, right now I need to finish explaining some things." The students compiled and settled down. "Let's first talk about your foreign language class. It gives you the options that we offer on your schedule. I will hand those forms out as well after class. You just fill it out and bring it to the correct class. The form tells you where the rooms are." He takes a deep breath. "Your toppers. You are required to learn three languages in the four years you are here. By your hero licensing exam, you should be able to communicate effectively in the three languages you choose."

The entire class shouted out, "WHAT?"

Joseph will politly raise his hand and await Vibe's permission before asking his question: "I know Japanese. I'm fluent. Do I still have to learn three new languages."

"No. If you already know a language, your in good shape. Even if we don't offer a class on that language, you can choose to be examined with it."

"But, three languages? Isn't that overkill?" Artemis argued.

"Yeah, I get were suppose to be smart, but still." Ralph added.

"Damn, are the bottomers able to do that?" Victor asked.

"Well, the bottomers, actually, are only required to learn one language by the end of senior year.

"Oh that's some straight up bullshit right there." Virgil slapped his hand on his desk, then folded his arms.

Jim stands up and leans half his body over his desk with his nostrils flaring. "That's fucked up. Were already smart, why do we have to prove it again and again?"

"Angry got a point." Dick points out.

"I know, I know." Vibe holds his hands up to calm his class. "Listen. We aren't asking for perfection, but for good communication skills in three languages that are not English. You don't have to have the best grammar or be able to write in the language. What happens is, you will be required to give the office the three languages you learned. We ask for that, for those students you know a language that is not taught here at the school. They gather volunteers from the country the language is spoken in. These volunteers will not know English. If they can understand you, you pass. Even if they have trouble, but still can figure out what you mean, you will pass. If they can't- automatic fail."

"That's a lot, though."

"Yeah, they changed it, my junior year. It used to only be required to learn one language and it wasn't apart of the licensing exam. I was grandfathered in, but those freshmen had the requirements you do today."

"Well, why the fuck would they change it? We have translators. Technology that allows us to communicate with non-English speakers." Jim shouts.

"The government, that has final say, believed we were relying to much on translators. And they were not wrong. So this is what came from it."

"What's the point of having them then?"

"For foreigners." Vibe shrugged.

"Fucking stupid." Jim muttered.

Rachel and Tara to the opportunity to turn towards Wally. Rachel whispered. "Take Japanese with us. If we learn Japanese, we'd be able to watch anime subbed without reading."

Tara adds, "It probably be the easiest to learn, because we'll use it the most."

Wally smiles and gives them a thumbs up.

"Okay, your school ID cards. There is a bar-code on the back. That is to give you entry to this school (you should of already known that or at least figured that out), but, it also gives you access to any other hero academy high school in America. If you need to visit another school for whatever reason, make sure you hand in the proper forms. It also doubles as a credit card which can be used at various locations such as Dunkin, Starbucks, Walmart, Shop-rite, different restaurants, staples... You name it, you can use it there. You are also credited an allowance. As The Top Twenty, you guys are given the most. 650 to be exact. And that money does carry over each month, so feel free to save it. We have a kiosk set up in Each dorm building on the main floor. The library as well on the main floor. And by the principal's office in the main building. Those kiosks can tell you how much you have left on your card, if you have any holds, or whatever the case may be. You do not receive money during the two summer months that we have off. Unless, of course you choose to take Summer classes. But even still, you will not be credited as much as you do during the normal school year. The fridge in your lounge will not be stocked regularly for you. The only thing that will be stocked from now on is bottled water and coffee. We also supply toilet paper. Our head Janitor, Parasite, is the only one with a key to the toiletries closets in each dormitory building. If you need rags, towels, or toilet paper you better make sure you get to him before eight during the week. And five on Saturday and Sunday. We also have shampoos and conditions, body wash and toothpaste, in case you run out and for whatever reason can't get to the store. But, creamers, food, and anything else you may need, will be up to you to purchase."

Dick stands up and turns half an inch to face his classmates. "Okay, later tonight. Let's all meet in the lounge so we can figure out our plan."

"I think it's pretty obvious what we need to do." Victor says, but remains seated.

"I think so too. We all chip in so that we can purchase groceries. I like one person buying groceries one week, and then another a following week. We have mini fridges in our room, so we can each buy personal snacks for ourselves, but we should make sure everyone is fed well. We can have a shopping list that we put on the fridge."

"Good idea, man. Who will cook though?"

Dick nods, "That should be apart of a chore chart. Someone new each night."

Victor looks from side to side. "If everyone's in agreement, we have our plan. We just gotta figure out who goes first for each."

Everyone nods. No one saw any fault in that. Jim glared at Dick first, and then moved his glare towards Victor. No one paid him any mind.

"Okay. Good job. You guys are moving ahead. Already acting like a true team. Um, next. You need a leader and a second in command. This will be class president and Vice President. Since this class is acting as your team, you need a leader to lead you and a second in command to take over if the leader is unable to fulfill the duties. So pick two people you think you can trust. People who you think that you can put your life in their hands. Of course, if it's an unanimous decision, the person you choose can be overthrown later in time. So, let's go around the room and make sure everyone knows your name."

"We have known each other for like a day and you want us to pick our leader?" Peter questions.

Vibe smiles and nods. "And your second in command. That's why I explained you get the choice to overthrow them later on if they aren't doing a supertastic job." Peter shrugged. He stands up. "I'll get this party started. I'm Peter Ross. Do you want me to tell them my quirk?" Peter directed the question to Vibe.

"Yes, please. And explain it to the best of your ability."

"My quirk is Gravity Control: I have the ability to control the focus of my personal gravity. I can use it to walk up walls when I pull the focus sideways. I can also lower my personal gravity to jump farther and higher giving the impression I have superagilty. I can lower the gravity of objects or people I touch which enables me to lift things that are much too heavy to physically lift otherwise, which gives me the measure of super-strength. I can also raise the gravity of objects or people that I touch. I can do this when I look at someone or something as well (If I had touched them within ten minutes), but I don't have as much control, this way. And I can't last that long when it's only eye contact." Peter explains thoroughly.

"Wow, what an impressive quirk." Megan says cheerfully.

"Really intriguing." Kori adds.

"Hey. Just using the cards God dealt me to be as amazing as possible." Peter flashed a small smile to the girls.

"I'll go next." Ralph says from beside Peter. "My name is Ralph Dibny. My quirk is nowhere near as amazing as Peter's, but it's called Elasticity. I have the ability to stretch my body to great lengths. I can even shapeshift my body into different people and sometimes objects or animals. I am even bullet resistant."

"Almost like our french teacher here at the school, Madame Rouge." Vibe said. And then suggests, "you should think about talking to her about your quirk."

"I'll go next." Klarion said in a sing song voice. "I am Klarion Bleak. My quirk is chaotic. And I sure love bringing the chaos." Klarion laughed, huge grin never leaving his sadistic looking face. "My quirk is known as Lord of chaos. I have the ability to form a familiar to protect me in battle and I cause illusions that resemble magic. But the illusions are physical. Meaning if you can see them, they can hurt you. My familiar's name is Teekle." Klarion brought her out to play.

"Cute cat." Kori says, leaning on her desk.

"Not really a cat. But..."

"I guess I'll go next." Kori jumps up. "I'm Kori Anders. And my quirk is Emotion Force. I have the ability to turn the emotions I'm feeling into different strengths. Each emotion gives me a different strength. I can use multiple strengths at once as long as I can focus on the two or three. And I am just excellent." Kori explained.

"That's kind of like my quirk. Except I can only use one strength at a time." Kara says. "I'm Kara Kent. My quirk is Super Solar Absorption. I have the ability to store sunlight and turn it into strength, such as arm strength, eye strength to shoot eye lasers from eyes, see through walls, or freeze breath. But remember, I can't use multiple strengths at once. But I can switch between them fairly quickly. Not as fast as my dad, but… I'll get there."

"Holy shit, your Superman's daughter. Knew I recognized her." Garfield shouts.

Kara, face now red, nods. Not as eagerly.

"Okay. Come on guys. Speed it up." Vibe says, trying to push them forward. "Who's next?"

"I'll go." Dick stands tall and proud. "Watch out for me guys. I'm Dick Grayson. My quirk is called Hacker. I have the ability to hack into any technological device or even a person's soul to discover hidden secrets, talents, abilities as long as both of my palms are placed on the object or person. I can also transform into a memory or an assumption. Say, someone almost killed someone with a quirk, but didn't. I can turn into the what if. What if the person who could of died, died. I like making people face their regrets. Also, with lip contact I can make the person become me while I become them. Though I can become them without turning them into me, it's just super hard. I can use their quirk when i'm them, but only temporarily. I need to recharge their quirk after each use." Dick then pulls Wally to his feet. "He's going next." He plops back down in his seat.

Wally smiles nervously at everyone. "Uh, hi..hi."

"Spit it out already, motherfucker." Jim shouts.

"Dude. That ain't cool." Victor says.

"Yeah, back off." Nicole adds.

"It's… It's fine. Um. I'm Wally Allen and my quirk is Speedforce. I have the ability to produce a energy field that allows me to move at supersonic speeds which can vary at my discretion and I'm also granted an entity that can help me in battle. This entity can take the form of anybody I choose."

Virgil stands up, "I'm Virgil Hawkins. My quirk, Static Shock, allows me the ability to cause massive power outages, shoot massive amounts of Electricity from my person, cause a static cling to people or objects to move them away or bring them closer to myself."

"Ooo. My turn. Garfield Logan. My quirk is Animal Shapeshifting. It lets me transform into any animal, real, extinct, or fictional as long as I understand the physiology of said animal. Downside is, I always turn green no matter which animal I become. And I can't speak when I'm an animal unless I'm a parrot or something." Garfield turns towards Victor. "You go dude. I can't wait to hear about your quirk."

Victor chuckles. He rubs Garfield's head. "Okay green bean. I'm Victor Stone everyone. I may not look like it, but I'm robotic. My quirk is Half Man, Half Robot. I'm like a Cyborg. I have the ability to upgrade my body at will to turn my feet into jets so that I can fly, or even shoot a cannon from my arm. I can also do infrared vision and I have scanners out the ass. Also, I don't have a traditional cell phone. I upgraded my arm for communications. With a number all it's own. Best part. I don't have to pay for minutes each month. Oh and I am my own hotspot."

"Wow. Now that's a quirk I want." Peter said, majorly impressed.

"Wow. I'm not usually jealous of quirks, but with a quirk like that, it kind of makes me jelly to be quirkless." Artemis admits. "Cell phone built into my arm would be nice."

"Forget that. Own personal hotspot?" Tara adds. "That be life."

"Okay, okay. Yes. Victor's quirk is very cool. Actually cooler than probably everyone's in this room, but focus on topic at hand. Next!"

Artemis takes a stand. "Artemis Queen. I'm quirkless. But my specialty is a bow and arrow. But I'm also a black belt. I got into this school. Into The Top Twenty. Don't ever treat me as if I can't stand next to you guys."

Before anyone could say anything. "I'm with her. I'm Rose Wilson. Also quirkless. My specialty is knives and swords. But I can turn anything into a weapon. I'm also an exceptional martial artist."

"No one is looking down on the quirkless here. Especially not after Batman's graduation." Ralph says, with an easy smile.

"I'll go next since Rose is my twin sister. I'm Joseph Wilson. Unlike her, I do have a quirk. My quirk is Possession. I can enter other people's bodies (when eye contact is made) and control their motor functions (except their speech and I can't activate their quirk), but If the person is unconscious when I enter them, I can also speak through them. But, I will retain any speech patterns the person may have (such as an impediment, lisp, or accent). If they don't know English, I will also only speak in the language they know." Joseph explains.

"Wow. That's a great quirk to have." Frankie says.

"Our cousin has a better quirk. Brainwashing." Joseph says, proudly.

Jason stands. No one noticed at first, but then he starts speaking and everyone's eyes are on him. "I'm Jason Quinzell. My… Ahem. I don't have a quirk. I'm also quirkless. I'm a black belt in various forms of martial arts. My weapon of choice is my fist and feet." He sits back down.

Garfield whispers loudly to Victor. "Wow, that dude's intense."

Virgil nudges both Tara and Rachel who roll their eyes at him. And they both say, "I'll go." Try again. "I'll go." They start laughing.

Tara says, "you go first. Your number four, right?"

Rachel nods. "Okay. I'm Rachel Roth. My quirk: Empath Aura. I have the ability to project a strong, dark Aura from my person for either a direct attack or teleportation and I'm capable to project a aura that causes a slight levitation off the ground. I am capable of summoning demon like creatures. They come from my imagination. Though, if I use this ability, I am unable to use my quirk for like an hour after I vanish the creatures. I can also feel the emotions of those around me which causes the illusion that I can mind read because I can guess what your thinking based off of what you feel."

Tara stands tall once Rachel sits down. "I'm Tara Markov. Geokinetic is my quirk. Basically I can move Earth. Not really much to explain. I produce this yellow light that allows me to connect to any earth construct. I can use this ability to ride a rock, imitating flight. Cause earthquakes or tremors. Before anyone asks, no I cannot create anything out of rocks. That's a different ability. Think of me as a Earthbender from Avatar."

"Oh that's sweet. Can you bend metal?" Garfield asks.

Tara was about to jump in and say no, but a thought struck her. "I'm gonna have to try that. I never thought about it before."

"You use Avatar's Earthbenders to explain your ability, yet never thought to see if you can bend metal?" Frankie questions.

"Yeah. It's a fictional show that came out before quirks ever existed. So no. I didn't think of following Toph's example. I'm just gonna have to re-watch Legend of Korra. The episode with Toph's daughter teaching Bolin and Korra Metal bending. See if I can do it." Tara says, surly.

"Talking about Metal, I figure I should go." Frankie says. She remains seated. "My quirk is Magnetism Manipulation. I control and or produce Magnetic fields. I can manipulate, repel or attract metal objects of varying sizes. Naturally, the more metal that is in an object the easier it is for me to affect magnetically. This can range from small things like iron in human's blood to as big as building structures. The more metal that I need or want to use causes more pressure on myself. Names Frankie Kane by the way."

Megan stands up timidly. "I'm Megan Jones. My quirk is Mentality. I can enter other people's minds to read their mind or change an aspect of said mind and I'm also capable of moving objects or people, or even myself with my mind. And can cause my physical body to change. Such as a color or appearance."

"Turn green." Garfield shouts.

She chuckles. And turns a shade of green very similar to Garfield. "Hope this is satisfying."

"Oh yeah baby. Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter. You go and rock my world. That's a color you should remain."

"Oh shut the hell up." Rachel blurts out. Tara snorts.

Nicole glares softly at Garfield. "I am Nicole Diaz. My quirk isn't a very nice one. It's called Bad Luck. I cause misfortune on anything or anyone I touch without infecting me. I Must touch said person or said object with four of my finger tips: Pointer, Middle, Ring, and Pinky for it to go into effect."

"One last person. Sonny. Tell us your name and quirk." Vibe says to Jim.

"Sonny? You ancient?" Jim asks, prompting a few students to laugh. "Jim Jordan. Quirk is Lantern Ring. What's there to explain. You all know my Mom, Star Sapphire, and dad, Green Lantern. I'm sure you know what I can do."

Vibe rolled his eyes and forced a smile. "Tell us anyway."

Jim rolls his eyes. He sighs. "My quirk is only inhibited by my imagination. I make constructs with this ring that is inbred into my skin." He holds up the hand that the ring is attached to. "It needs to be recharged every night. It recharges itself in a Lantern when I sleep. Basically it gets weaker if I don't get enough sleep. My dad's is green. My mom's is purple. And mine is blue."

"Good introductions everyone. Took longer than expected. But good job. Now take out a piece of paper and write down who you want for Class Leader."

Everyone did exactly that. Once finished they all walked to the front of the room to give Vibe their vote. "Okay guys, I'm only gonna write down the names of who got votes."

It was fairly quick. Only a few students got votes.

 **Dick: Seven/ Wally: Three/ Victor: Five/ Jim: Two/ Peter: Three!**

"Okay. That's pretty clear. Dick is Class Leader. While Victor is his second in command."

"I got three votes?" Wally said, surprised.

"Okay, who the hell voted for him? You bunch of stupids." Jim said, now standing.

Virgil smirks, "Hey. Chill bruthah. It's amazing you got two, Jim."

Garfield goes, "Ha. Yeah. I'd think he'd remain at zero. Who's crazy enough to vote for his ass?"

'I'm gonna keep my vote a secret.' Frankie, smiling, thinks. She flashes everyone some teeth to avoid confronting why she voted for Jim.

"Okay. Settle down guys. Only a few minutes left. I need to know the rest of the officers. I need two public relations officers. These two are the ones that will represent you all to pro heroes and teams. Choose wisely. Leader. Nominate two people and we'll see if your classmates agree."

Dick looks around the classroom. "I can already tell we have two sweet classmates. Like the nicest people you'll ever meet. That's Megan. And Wally. They seem shy right now. But that's why either one of them could use this position. They need to learn to speak their minds. And I think they'll do everyone here justice."

"If Dick wants Megan and Wally, I will back them a hundred percent." Peter says.

"Yeah. Peter's right. Those two will give us amazing stats." Garfield said.

Ralph added, "they'll turn our weak points into positives."

Vibe looks at the clock and sighs. "Fine by me. It's settled. Next. Who wants to be a secretary? You won't be coffee fetching. We need a note taker."

No one raised their hand. Vibe was getting impatient. "It's needed. Someone has got to do it. If no one volunteers, I'm just gonna pick randomly. By randomly, I mean just choose number twenty."

Garfield's eyes widen. "No. Someone volunteer. I hate note-taking. I ain't even good at it, yo."

Jason sighs. "I'll do it."

"Thank you Jason." Vibe says honestly.

"Next is Sergeant of arms. Choose a quirk that can fit this role." Vibe says.

"Then Superman's daughter should be the best choice, right?" Victor says.

"Kara. Please. I'm not my father. But I would happily take that title. Thank you for nominating me."

"Yeah, you the strongest one here. And I do apologize. Kara." He winks, causing her to blush.

"Okay, class officers, come to the front of the room." Once everyone is standing tall in front of their classmates. "This is what your student council looks like. Leader: Dick Grayson. Second in Command: Victor Stone. Your public relations officers: Wally Allen and Megan Jones. Secretary: Jason Quinzell. And, Sergeant of Arms: Kara Kent. Everyone happy?" He gives them no time to answer. "Good. For the last two minutes, I'll hand out those sheets I promised you. I need the team choices by the end of the week. Choose a team based on what you want not where your friends are going." Vibe used his vibration quirk to open a portal and placed the two sheets through the portal. The sheets landed on each individual's desk.

"That's so cool. No matter how many times you see it." Wally says.

"At least I got one fan in the room." He winks at Wally, who smiles brighter.

"Everyone knows Vibe and Flash are good friends." Jim interrupts.

"Flash?" Frankie starts, then gasps. "Oh that's so cool. Didn't even occur to me." She blurts out when she realizes who Wally is.

"Your Flash's son. He's amazing." Kori says, eyes beaming.

"Thanks." Wally says, nervously.

"You idiots are missing the point. Vibe knows Wally and is gonna give Wally special treatment. Probably how he got into this school."

Dick stands up. "Dude. Just shut the hell up. We could think the same about you. Wally earned his spot here. Like the rest of us. Shut up before you really piss me off and I end up kicking your ass."

"Bring it on, moron." Jim shouted back.

The bell rings, but no one wants to leave without a resolve. "Okay, that's enough. It's time to get to your next class. I wouldn't normally care if you kill each other, but you guys are toppers, I'd like you to live just a little while longer."

"I'll get you, Grayson." Jim says, walking out the door only to waltzes right back into his prior seat. "Oh joy. I get to teach you for another period. Who else is staying?" Vibe questions. "Wally? Okay. Good. Dick. Excellent. Garfield and Victor. You two were fun. Tara, oh, your friend is leaving?" He waves bye to Rachel as she walks out the door with the rest of the students who also have to leave. Still got Kori. Ooo, Peter and Ralph. Pretty good."

"Why didn't our entire class stay?" Kori couldn't help but ask.

"Well, you'll see them again in gym and the Hero foundation class. You guys will take the rest of your classes with other freshmen students." As if on cue, students started piling in.

John noticed Wally and Dick. "Hey toppers. Mind if I take a seat?" John didn't wait for them to respond. He sits beside them.

"Toppers? Ooo. that means they are in Homeroom with my cousin Kara." Karen says, taking her own seat.

"Hey Karen." Dick says.

"You know each other?" John questioned.

"Uncle Clark is besties with Dick's daddy. So we have met." Karen says.

"Barley." Dick says at the same time.

She just continues talking. "Just because I didn't make it into The Top Twenty does not mean Kara is better than me." She decided to add.

Karen Beecher rolls her eyes. "Girl. That's exactly what it means. Shut the hell up. You have all year to steal a toppers spot. Stop bitching about you better cuz."

"Not better."

Karen Beecher rolled her eyes as she took her seat. "Whatever."

"A trick never hurt. What ya think?" James said, excitedly chatting with Hartley, who in return rolled his eyes and said,

"I didn't ask for your crazy ass to cling to me."

The students chat right up until the bell rang. Actually, who is anyone kidding, they continued chatting after the bell. Completely ignoring Vibe's protest. Vibe eventually shouts, "SILENCE." They all complied. "Man, I hate teaching sometimes. You guys wanna talk for the next four years?"

"Good assumption. Professor sir." Tara said, barley containing her own laughter. The rest of The Top Twenty also laughed at the inside joke.

Vibe smiles knowingly, but at the same time annoyed. "Alright. I get it. Now. Can we begin class." When no one cantered, Vibe cleared his throat. "This class is called Super Name. Yes, in this class we will figure out what your hero identity will be. But I am also going to teach how a name can tell you a lot about a baddie. Take the Riddler for example. Yes I'm sure you aspiring young heroes know about his quirk: Illusive Riddle. He can make his riddles reality. When he first appeared, no one knew who he was. What his quirk was. And there is going to be more bad guys in the future who will make their first debut. One of you may fight a newbie. What a villain names himself can help you win. It's possible for a villain to not possess a quirk. But remember, it's more plausible that they do have one. So every foe you face, you have to assume they have a power. The hero that faced this villain for the first time had to figure out what his quirk is to ensure victory. He was an easy one. Riddler? Obviously quirk has to do with riddles."

Karen Beecher raises her hand. "Yes, um..?

"Karen. But her name is also Karen." She points to Kara's cousin. "You can call me Bee if you want."

Vibe nods to acknowledge the request. "Alright Bee. Easy enough. Your question."

"Yes. Can't clothing also be an indicator to a quirk? Certain quirks need more or less clothes to be effective. If my arms and hands are covered, I can't use my full quirk."

"That is true. But you will cover that in Professor Crazy Quilt's, Intro to Super Suit's, class."

Bee says, "Understood. Thank you."

"Also. These tips and tricks will help you guys even if the bad guy is quirkless. Does anyone know why our hero Batman named himself Batman?"

"Wasn't he afraid of Bats?" Wally questioned timidly.

"Yes. He wanted to install the same fear into criminals like Bats had installed into him. If they name themselves after a psychological phobia, you may be able to use it to your advantage."

Dick scoffs. "Quirk like mine would really come in handy when screwing with criminal's heads."

Vibe smirks. "Yes it would. Your gonna be a great asset one day, Dick. We have fourteen students. Pair up with someone. Your gonna use the rest of class time to analyze names and guess the quirk."

* * *

END OF CLASS!

"Okay. You all did pretty well today. It's your first day of high school, so I'm gonna let you guys go a bit early." Vibe says, about to enter his portal.

"We got like thirty seconds of…" Peter rolled his eyes. "Oh look at that. The bell rang. Thank you professor Vibe for letting us off the hook early."

Vibe smirked. "Your here to be heroes one day. You should want to eat up every possible lesson you can soak up." And with that he vanished through his breach.

Jim was the first to stand, he barged out the door, pushing past Virgil. "Outta my way, freak lover."

"Dude, you making too many enemies on your first day." Virgil called back. He waved Dick and Wally over.

"I'm sorry about Jim. You'll warm up to him, eventually." Wally said, eyes glued to the ground.

"Dude. He needs meds." Dick says, arms crossed.

"So angry." Virgil adds. He offers a friendly, giggly smile to Wally in which Wally returns right away. "When's your guy's next class?"

"Oh V, we both got Intro to Super Suits in an hour." Dick says,

"Interesting. I just had that class. I have Professor Vibe's Super Name class next."

"10:15 also?" Wally asked.

"Ten on the dot actually. Let's go to the caf and get some coffee and chill. Did Professor Vibe give homework?" Virgil asked as the three make their way to the main cafeteria.

"No. Professor Crazy Quilt?" Dick asked.

"Yeah. We have have to come up with a rough draft for our Super Suit. He wants a drawing for the look of the costume, and an essay on what the costume is. Basically the purpose of equipment you may want. Material you need for your quirk."

"What if we can't draw?" Wally asked as they entered the large cafeteria with barely any students occupying the area.

"Cool, they got a dunkin right here in the caff." Virgil points straight to the center.

"That is awesome." Dick fist pumps the air. "Let's get our coffee on."

As they make their way towards the Dunkin Donuts. "Anyway, to answer yo question Wals. He don't care if the drawing don't look professional. But he is a stickler for that grammar, yo. He says our essays better match our grade. He won't accept them with any Grammar mistakes. I'm downloading Grammarly tonight."

"I better too. My grammar sucks." Wally complains.

"Your both native English speakers, right?" Dick asked. When Virgil and Wally nodded, Dick shook his head. "That's sad."

"Grammar is hard. There are so many comma rules, it ridiculous." Wally whines.

"What language are you guys taking first, by the way?" Virgil changed the subject. "I think I'll keep it easy and take Spanish. Professor Vibe teaches that class too and he seems super cool. Down to Earth."

Dick smirked. "At least I only have to learn two languages, since I already know one." He laughs at the glares he received. "I don't know what I'll take. Maybe French. That seems easy and useful. And besides, it's the language of love."

"Wally?" Virgil asks.

"What?"

"What language are you taking, first?"

"Japanese."

Virgil and Dick chuckle. Dick asks, "Bet the girls are taking Japanese too. Eh?" Wally nodded timidly.

"I got the coffee today. Go ahead, order." Dick tells them.

"Thanks man. Never turn down free coffee." Virgil says. "Hi. I'll take a large hot coffee with five sugar and 12 milk."

"You sure, Dick?" Wally asks.

"Wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure. Order." Dick smiles, waving his credit card around.

"You ain't gonna use you school id?" Virgil asked.

"Not on coffee." Dick smirked.

"I'll have a Large hot latte with 63 sugar, whole milk, and whip cream. Can you stir the sugar before putting the whip cream on it. And on top of the whip cream I want cinnamon.

Dick face palmed while Virgil shakes his head. Wally looks at them and says, "What?"

Virgil speaks first. "That is the girlishness cup of coffee I ever heard."

"Lattes are delicious."

"What's with the 63 sugar?" Dick questions. "That's what I'm focusing on."

Wally shrugged. "High metabolism thanks to my quirk. Sometimes I get 78 sugar."

The barista couldn't contain the shock and just imagining that impossible cup of coffee. 'What a pain in the ass that would be.' She thought.

"Okay. I'll take it easy on you." Dick winked. "I want a large hot coffee light and sweet."

Minutes pass before she is handing them their respected cups of coffee. She calls out to them to have a nice day as they make their way to a booth. Dick and Wally sit on one side. And Virgil on the other.

"This is going to be a tough year." Virgil says. "I didn't even take into consideration that the easy part is over. Technically the entrance exams were easy compared to what we are getting into."

"True. But come on. We can do it." Dick said surly.

A girl who was passing by, couldn't help but add her two cents. "Sorry. Freshmen?" She asked. Wally nodded first, so she continued. "I'm Barda. I'm a senior this year. Sorry to eavesdrop, but I thought you'd like to know… You should understand that America accepts a hundred freshmen a year to each of the hero schools."

"We know that already." Virgil said. "Common knowledge, honey."

"Yeah. But understand why. It not just about the dropouts. Like everyone thinks. Imagine if all our Pro's were actually really talented. There are some battles that heroes die in. Imagine if that were one of the really talented heroes? Like Superman. Or Flash. Or Wonder Woman. That's why some students get pushed through the cracks. If you suck but passed, it's because your a human sacrifice."

"That's not true." Wally said indignantly.

Minuit's passed without anyone saying anything. "It might be." Dick said. "There are some heroes in this country that I look at and don't understand how they got their license in the first place."

"Yeah, like Cow lady." Virgil said.

Dick snorts. "Don't forget about Color-Man. Once known as Color Kid."

"Yeah, or Stoneboy." Virgil laughed.

"But why would they do that." Wally said.

"They don't" Virgil said.

"Yeah, I don't see America actually doing that." Dick decided to add. "Maybe."

"People work hard to become a hero, and then just give up." Virgil explained. "Like, with driving test. People work hard to pass their road test, and then don't give a shit how bad of a driver they are."

"Right." Wally said.

"Suit yourselves to live in ignorance. I know what I've seen." And with that she took off.

"Are we pawns?" Wally screamed, nervously.

"Even if that's true, it ain't got nothing to do with the toppers." Virgil told him.

Wally calmed down slightly. "Yeah. Your probably right."

Suddenly a loud blaring alarm is sounded, prompting the three Freshmen to rush out of their seats in a panic.

"What is that for? Are we under attack?" Wally asked.

"I don't know." Dick said looking to Virgil for an answer, but he only shrugged.

"They haven't told us what to do yet in case of an emergency?" Virgil half asked.

"Those are upper class-men." Wally pointed towards the few students running out the backdoor of the cafeteria.

"Should we, like, follow them?" Virgil asked.

"I don't know." Dick said. "Maybe."

Suddenly the alarm silenced down as the loudspeaker came to life with Principal Waller's voice on it. "Freshmen students. I'm sure you are all panicking. But please remain calm." The alarm still can be heard. "The alarm you are hearing is just the Save The Day Alarm. Once you receive your provisional you will be allowed to participate. But, until then please excuse the inconvenience."

"Well, I almost shit myself. Thank you Superhero High." Dick says, retaking his seat.

"You'd think that be something we were explained. Nope, guess not." Virgil said, also taking his seat.

Wally couldn't stop clutching his chest. "Well, we did kind of waste Professor Vibe's time. But, god. My chest hurts." Wally started to laugh. Soon enough Dick and Virgil joined him in laughing.

"Wonder how my cousin is doing." Virgil says, reminding the two that he attends UA in Japan.

* * *

 **JAPAN!**

 **AFTER SCHOOL!**

"Don't worry about being so formal with me, Kirishima. You can call me Denki." 

"Uh. Sure." Kirishima said awkwardly. "Your quirk is so electric." Kirishima teased.

"Thanks. Man, Did you see that infinity girl. Super cute." Denki blurts out. "I'm gonna try and get her number."

"Man?" Kirishima tests out the foreign word on his tongue.

Denki's eyes widen. He scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to… Please don't say anything."

"Was that English?" When Denki doesn't deny it, Kirishima's eyes widened. "It was, wasn't it. You know English? Don't you?"  Kirishima asked, slightly surprised.

Denki was silent for a moment. He bit his bottom lip before blurting out, "Okay. Yeah. But Please. I'm begging you to not say anything."

"Wait. Calm down. Are you fluent?" Kirishima asked. Denki only nodded slowly. Kirishima beamed.

"Dude. That's so cool. I can't figure English out at all. It's so hard. You think you can help bring my English grade up? Oh and I'm sure most of our class would appreciate the help too. If you don't mind. I know Mina hates English."

"You really think it's cool?"

Kirishima nodded. "Did someone tell you it wasn't?"

Denki nodded, this time with more vigor. "Like everyone from when I was younger. They made fun of me for being American." Denki opened his eyes all the way. 'Shit I have mouth vomit today.'

Kirishima smiled brightly. "That's awesome." Then a thought struck him. "Your American? Because you do look Japanese. And your name is not American."

"My mom named me after her father, my grandfather, Denki. He's Japanese. My grandmother, moms mom, is... Or was American. I changed my last name, er, family name, was actually Adams. But I changed it to my grandfather's to fit in better."

"Why do you live here? Do you live in Japan?"

"Yeah. Because it was for the better when I was younger, but I really don't wanna get into it."

"Yeah, okay. No problem." 

"You seem way less rude and obnoxious than other American's."

"They are not all like that." Denki said, slightly offended.

"Sorry, Pretty stereotypical. And way too straight forward."

Denki smiled. "That's okay, us American's like to get straight to the point. No feeding around the bush."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean. I won't defend all Americans. Because some are rude. But that Bakugou guy is Japanese, right. And, just look at him."

"I guess you're right. Please don't think me to be ignorant. I really do love America. The idea of America. And American women seem so confidant. I like that."

"No. It's okay. A lot of Americans are ignorant about the rest of the world. They choose not to learn though. My cousin doesn't understand anything to do with Japan. Can't even speak our language. And our grandfather doesn't speak English. So you can guess holidays don't go over that well."

Ejiro smiles as he says, "Has he tried to learn? Like he can't speak it at all. Not even a little bit."

"Yeah, but didn't help. No. Not at all. Not even the basics that most Americans know. He can't even imitate Japanese like most Americans."

"What do you mean, Imitate?"

"Use our most heard sounds. Like: ooo ahh. Eh wahkah. Loshei beh feymosheh."

Kirishima started laughing. "What was that? You sound like a baby."

"Well, yeah, When you imitate English by using their most used sounds. So do you."

Kirishima smirked. "Eee. beea o shaw. Krah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not too good at that."

"Hey. Oh boys. Wait up." Mina said as she chased after their still bodies.

"We aren't walking." Kirishima said. "Just standing and talking."

Mina laughed. "Hey, Eijiro. Hi, Kaminari, correct? I'm Ashido. And that's Sero." She pointed to the tape wielder who was trying to catch up.

"She runs so damn fast." Sero said, catching his breath.

"You guys wanna go to the mall?" Mina suggests.

"Ooo. I'm down."  Sero said.

"Yeah. You in Denki?" Kirishima asks.

"Hell yeah." He said in English, he smirked at the three confused faces. New confidence in place. Ejiro clicked it together first.

"He speaks fluent English. How unfair. Right."

"Oh my gosh. Never would of guessed. You have to tutor me. English is so hard." Mina complained.

"Me too. Please. I don't understand why they need fifteen ways to say one sentence. And what's with all the spaces?" Sero ranted.

"And so many rules for the tiniest of words. It hurts my brain. And don't get me started on their punctuation." Mina complained.

"Yeah. Well, we have rules and stuff that English speakers don't understand." Denki explained.

Mina takes offense and says, "Like what? Are language at least makes sense." Mina says with a petty pout.

Denki glares for a moment before returning to a neutral face. "Well, I think that they believe their language makes more sense." 

"Well, it don't. And..."

Eijro stepped forward. "Mina. First, he's part American. Before you say something really dumb. And second, I don't think we should give English speakers crap about not knowing or understanding our native tongue when we can't understand there's. Everyone's native language is going to always make more sense."

Mina sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean mal intent towards America. I was speaking about English speakers in general. But that's still wrong. So I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I was just on the offensive. Do you still want my tutoring?"

"Yes Please."  Mina smiled.

"I just know what sounds right and looks right. So I can't give you proper lessons. I'm just gonna be able to tell you right from wrong. So, if your still interested?"

"Uh yeah, dude. Even if you can't help us with their ridiculous amount of grammar rules it should still be helpful."  Kirishima said.

"I could probably help you with grammar on a level. But, not be able to explain why, that well."

"We could try it." Kirishima said.

"It's all okay. At least we'll have a more thorough understanding of the language." Sero said. Mina and Kirishima nodded in agreement.

"This is boring. Just standing here. Come on, let's get to the mall before it closes." Mina says, dragging Kirishima behind her. He notices Bakugou though and pulls away from her.

"Hey. Bakugou. We going to the mall, wanna tag along?"

"Leave me alone, shitty hair."

Kirishima faces his friends. "He likes me."

"I guess he does have an odd way with friendship. Midoriya seems to refer to him as friend, but…" Sero says.

"That's the boy who broke his finger, right?" Denki questioned in which Sero nodded.

Denki turned towards Kirishima. "You trying for besty? You should totally give him a nickname if you going for best friend. I think he has a soft spot for nicknames." Denki teased.

"I don't think I should start calling him Kacchan like Midoriya. That's kind of personal. I think they grew up together."

"No. Your own nickname for him. How about Bakubro?" Denki suggest.

"Baku what?"

"bro- is English slang for brother. It just goes with his name. You did want my help with English, right? We don't even have to tell him I came up with it." Denki winked.

Kirishima tested it out on his tongue. "Bakubra?"

Denki shook his head. He stifles the laughing with his right hand and says, "do not call him that if your goal is friendship." Denki took a deep breath and said, "Repeat after me. Brrro."

"Brrrrro." Kirishima smiled. "Brrro."

Denki fist pumped the air. "Yes. exactly. Say it faster. Bro."

"Bro."

"You're saying it kind of weird. But I don't think he'll notice. Maybe only a native English speaker will. So, put it together. Bakubro."

Kirishima said, "Bakubro."

"Great. We learned some pointless English that I just don't think we'll ever need." Mina said with an eye roll.

"Pointless?" He faked a expression of shock. "Slang is very prominent in America. Thank you very much. They shorten like all their words when speaking, nonchalantly. So yeah. Learn how to communicate in English, without knowing slang as well, you'll be lost." Denki poked her in the ribs. She giggled and swatted him away.

"Okay. I get it. Mall time. Now. Thank you."

* * *

Notes:

Hope it was good. REVIEW! I thought Denki needed a little more explaining, so I let him have that. Remember, I'm American. I attended school here. I know how American students are. I know what your thinking, only the popular students do stuff like that. Well, in this world the smartest kids are automatically the most popular. So you'll hear a lot out of the Toppers. Maybe even a bit out of 21-40. After that, students get a bit more shy and reserved. Remember, everyone wants to be a Topper. They are the envy of the student body. And they know it. Wally's the only one, that's really out of place. Jay Quin on the other hand, is just trying to keep his secret. But secret never remain such. And Wally will start to open up more. And Jim will chill out. I promise. This is built up jealousy because his d... Ooo, almost gave it away. You'll just have to stay tuned to find out what's swirling around inside that angry boy.  
And I hope you read the class schedule and noticed what I did!


	7. First semester going well

Notes:

Okay, another long chapter. Just getting things started. We'll see some Christmas celebrations next chappie and then we'll see an American permit test, Then we will see UA. R+R though. Make me happy. I like hearing from people. Let's talk about things you like or don't like. That's what's fun with fanfiction for me. SO REVIEW!

* * *

Requested

7:30 am-7:50 am: **HOMEROOM: Professor Vibe (Cisco Ramon)**

Monday, Wednesday

8:00 am- 9:15 am: **Super Name: Professor Vibe (Cisco Ramon)**

10:15 am- 11:30: **Intro to Super Suits: Professor Crazy Quilt (Paul Dekker)**

12:00 pm-1:15 pm: **History of Quirks and Heroes: Professor Vandal Savvage**

2:30 pm-3:30 pm: **Gym: Coach WildCat (Ted Grant)**

Tuesday, Thursday

10:00 am- 11:15 am: **Math: Professor Stein (Firestorm)**

11:30 pm- 12:50 pm: **Science: Doctor Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow)**

2:00 pm-2:50 pm: **History before Quirks: Professor Mad Mod (Neil Richards)**

Tuesday

3:00 pm- 3:50 pm: **English: Ms. Silver Banshee (Siobhan McDougal)**

Thursday

3:00 pm- 3:50 pm: Foreign Language

 **Japanese** **: Sensei Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro)**

 **French** **: Madame Rouge (Laura De Mille)**

 **Spanish** **: Professor Vibe (Cisco Ramone)**

 **Italian** **: Doctor Fate (Giovanni Zatara)**

 **Irish** **: Mr. Preacher (Proinsias Cassidy)**

 **German: Ms. Overgirl (Kara Zor-El)**

Friday

10:00 am- 2:15 pm: **Foundations of Being a Hero: Doctor Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow)**

2:30 pm- 3:30 pm: **Gym: Professor WildCat (Ted Grant)**

* * *

America: Thursday's classes

"Professor Stein was super smart, sure. But man, Doctor Killer Frost is wicked smart and so cool and pretty." Wally said impressed."

"Professor Stein was funny though when I had him yesterday." Dick smirked.

"Yeah. He is funny. And brilliant when it comes to numbers, but Doctor Killer Frost is a science wiz. And science is my all time fav. It was amazing. I can't wait until tuesday to get back to science class." Wally beamed.

Dick shook his head. "Your such a cute nerd."

Wally chuckled. "Thanks."

"You have Mad Mod's history class now. Right? Then foreign language?"

"Yeah. How was Professor Mad Mod's class yesterday when you took it?"

"He's gonna test you simple historic questions about the before times. He asked us a lot about World War II. Alexander Hamilton. Oh one that stomped me actually, when was America established as a country? I looked it up after class, it's…"

Wally interrupted him. "Morocco recognized us as a Country in 1777. Not to be confused with the year 1497… Oh excuse me. I mean 1492 which was the year the land that we refer to as America was discovered. By Christopher Columbus."

Dick had to shake his head to regain composure. "Dude. How do you know that? They didn't cover that in middle school."

Wally offered a sheepish smile and shrug. "I just do."

"Well, I'd wish you good luck, but I don't think you need it. You might be taking number one today."

Wally waved bye to Dick. "That's the plan."

"Don't worry, even if you do, I will get it back." He waved without turning around.

Wally found his way into his history class. His eyes perked up when he saw his friends. "You guys are here too."

"Yeah numb nuts. What the hell were you expecting?" Jim said, arms crossed.

Wally smiled brightly. "Good to see you too, Jim." He turned towards the others. "Garfield and Joseph? Are you two taking Professor Vandal Savage's class?"

"Yeah. We take both histories today though. We have your other buddy in our other class. Him and Jim here should be besties." Joseph teased.

"You shut your mouth you goddamn loser." Jim shouted.

Joseph rolled his eyes. "Shut the fuck up. No one got time for your shit today Jim."

Wally looked towards the girls. "Are you two going to actually take Japanese?" He pulled out his own language form. "I think it's going to be challenging, yet fun."

Kori and Megan pulled out their own forms. "Of course." Megan squealed. "I can't wait." Kori added just as the bell rang.

A swirly portal opened in front of the smart board. And out waltzed Hero Mad Mad. And in a deep British accent he said, "Sorry kiddies. I felt like checking out our checkered past before class. Do hope I wasn't late?"

"Nope, right on time Professor Mad Mod." A sophomore called out.

"You. Boy." He pointed at Wally. "Which class am I in? History or English?"

"Uh, History. Professor Mad Mod."

"Very good. I can't keep my schedule straight. I don't know how they expect you students to keep it straight." He looked at all the faces and said, "now. You are all stupid." He basked in the mass confusion radiating off his students. "Yes. You heard correctly. Because year after year I have students who can tell me who the first hero was. Where the first quirk was located. Pointless facts about the many heroes we have here in America. But they can't tell me when America was founded? So I have stockpiled a great list of questions to find out how ignorant you guys really are about the times before quirks were discovered. So yes. A test on your first day of my class. But this is mainly for me. It won't be graded. Yesterday I had a student only miss two questions. Was I impressed? Most surly. Because everyone else in the class scored like most students. Zero to maybe one."

"That has to be Dick." Wally whispered to Megan who was closest to himself. She nodded eagerly.

"And, to my surprise when I found out he was originally not American." Mad Mod continued.

"That's definitely Dick." Wally assured.

"So. With that being said, Let the fun begin. Everyone. Please come up here and grab a paper. I will allow you to take a picture of this paper before I begin in case you want to look up the answers after class." Each person made their way to Professor Mad Mod and was handed a sheet with questions on the front and back. The only person to take a picture of the paper was Wally. But once he put his phone away, Mad Mod said. "Okay. You can begin now. You have until the bell. If you finish early, hand in the paper and get the hell out of here."

Wally reached into his bookbag for a black pen. He took a deep breath and looked over the sheet. 'Most of these aren't even multiple choice.' He looked around and everyone in class looked stumped.

He shrugged. He began.

What revolutionized trade in America? 'Wow. That's easy.' Steamboat 'Duh.'

There are fifty stars on the Modern American flag; but how many stars were on the original flag and in which year was it designed? Thirteen for the thirteen colonies and in year 1958.

What year was the constitution written? 1787.

Our first president was George Washington in what year? 1798. 'Too easy.'

First American space station? Skylab.

Declaration was signed in what year? 1776.

In what year did English become the official language of The United States? 1795.

What were the essays written by James Madison and John Jay called? The Federalist papers.

When did the US attack Japan and why? 1945 during World War II. America was trying to stop Japan's global expansion. And Japan's people were becoming angry and restless with continued western interference against Asian affairs. Tokyo and Washington negotiated for months. But War with the US seemed inevitable to Japan. Japan attacked Pearl Harbor. Our main base for our pacific fleet. To Japan, destroying that base would mean Japan's control over the pacific. Japan's surprise attack is what actually drove the US into the war. It ultimately lead to Japan's surrender after the bombing of first, Hiroshima, and then second, Nagasaki. 'God. I hope that was through enough? Ugh. I'm not too good at essays. I think I got off topic.' He internally groins in displeasure. 'I hope someone in our class could help me with these essay's throughout the year. Mom should...' He shakes his head. 'Don't lose focus.'

What year did Alexander Hamilton become president? 'Wait. He was never elected into office. Trick question.' Alexander Hamilton never ran for office. In 1786 he retired the federal government to spend more time with his family and work as a lawyer back in New York City. And then in 1800 he wrote the Reynolds Pamphlet in which he explained how he had a infamous sex scandal with James Reynolds Wife which caused him to be unelectable. 1804 he was more about family because his oldest son died in a duel in 1801. And then 1808 Hamilton died in his own duel against rival/friend/associate Aaron Burr.

Who established independence day as a holiday and in what year? What is Independence day? Congress in 1870 is the day it became a national holiday. 'Everyone should know that.' Independence Day is another way to describe the holiday, the fourth of July. July fourth 1776 was the day that Congress declared the colonies independent states (the USA) and no longer connected to the British Crown.

When was America discovered and by who? 1492 and Christopher Columbus.

First president to live in the white house? John Adams.

When was the US recognized as a country? The country of Morocco recognized us as a country in 1777.

What European language was first spoken in the United States? Spanish.

Uncle Sam's real name is? Samuel Willson. 'Could've attempted to make this challenging.'

Name a reason the year 1812 is prominent... It was the war known simply as The war of 1812. It was the year The USA fought against Britain. 'I should add more. Um...' The conflict was because Britain wouldn't stop seizing American ships that we traded with France all because France was Britain's enemy within Europe. 'I don't really know much about the war of 1812, I hope that was enough.'

"Year without a summer?" 1816. 'Way duh.'

Betsy Ross is? The women who designed the original American Flag.

What year did slavery begin in America? 1619

When was the first computer in which resembles today's modern computer invented and by who? British mathematician Charles Babbage between 1833 and 1871.

First American college is _ and was founded in what year? Harvard University and 1636. Though, the school itself claims that it's "the oldest institution of higher education in the United States". The actual claim of it being "the first university" has been made on its behalf by others. It is also the most known school in America, minus the Hero institutions that weren't even a thought to be when Harvard was established.

First American sport? Lacrosse

Anne Hutchinson is...? She was a key figure in the development of religious freedom in the American colonies?

Hamilton's wife and her two sister? Eliza- Hamilton's wife; Angelica and Peggy- Eliza's two sisters. 'That one is all thanks to you Miranda. Otherwise I'd never would of studied anything about them.'

Who wrote Uncle Tom's Cabin? Harriet Beecher Stowe.

Which woman went on trial for attempting to vote illegally in the US presidential election of 1872? Susan B. Anthony.

When did American Women gain the right to vote? 1920 with the nineteenth amendment.

BONUS! 1) Driver's license. 2) Driver's licence. 3) Driver licence. 4) Driving licence. Which is the correct spelling? In American English- Number one is correct. But all four spellings can be correct. Number 2 is Canadian English. Number 3 is Australian English. And Number four is British English.

BONUS! Throwing everyone a bone. Here's the quirk question everyone was hoping for. (Part One): When quirks were starting to bloom, everyone was confused and scared. America first imprisoned those who possessed powers. Within a year or two, those who possessed powers were sold and bought as slaves. Those who attempted to escape would be killed on the spot, if caught. 'No one talks about this. What is the point?' What happened to human rights? The North enslaved The quirked. If one with a quirk made it to the south, they would be free. Where does this sound familiar? This proves that we don't always learn from history. Before quirks existed, slavery existed in America. "White" oppressed "Black." Surprisingly though, it was the south who oppressed "Black" people and if they made it to the North they would be free. During the quirk outbreak where Americans oppressed those with new found special abilities. And the oppression that colored people faced lasted much longer than the oppressed quirked people faced. Almost five years this lasted for quirked individuals.

(Part Two): Our first American Hero was named what, His/Her quirk was what, and what did he or do for American quirk and Hero society? 1) He had multiple Aliases. He didn't name himself. So, the people of different regions named him. The south named him Mr. America, The North named him The Americondo, and those with quirks held in slavery named him The coordinator. His real name was Harry "Tex" Thompson. He was originally from Texas and believed what they were doing in the north to people who had these abilities was unjust of what Americans should be doing. So his mission to free them began. His quirk wasn't discovered until his fifth or sixth rescue mission, but it proved to be very useful. It is known as Chemical Altercation. He was able to alter the chemicals of any inanimate object to make something new or something improved. When his adrenaline spiked through the roof and he was in fear of getting himself and the poor helpless quirked caught and killed is when his quirk awoken. He was crouched on a area rug and when he touched it, the rug came to life. He turned an average household rug into a flying carpet. He was surprised, but he had no time to bask for he had to get himself and those people to safety. And he did. He used his quirk to save everyone, whether they were quirked or not. When this "War" was coming to an end and the South and Mr. America were going to win, he gave a speech that changed the minds of millions. He explained that quirks are not the problem. People will be the problem. He said there will be good people who want to use these powers to help, like himself. And people who want to help, but just cannot and should not. And then there will be people who are evil and use their power for evil. He brought this country back together and freed all the slaves. He became the 47th President of the United States of America.

Wally looked at the clock. He was done. But no one else seemed to be done. 'But, it was so easy. Did I rush through it too fast?' Wally continued to look around. Unsure of whether he should get up or not. He finished in a little over five minutes and no one else seemed to be finished. 'I don't want Professor Mad Mod to think I don't care or am being careless. Maybe I should go over my answers.' He internally whines. 'But they were so easy.'

Mad Mod clears his throat. All the students look forward. "Issue?" He says, looking directly at Wally.

"Uh. No. None at all. I just finished the exam."

"You mean you can't answer any more questions?" Mad Mod corrected.

Wally's eyes bulge at the acquisition. "No. I answered all the questions in their entirety."

"Okay. Well bring it here and let's see if you are as smart as your spot at this school claims you to be."

Wally stood up with wobbly legs and made his way to Mad Mod's desk. He took a deep gulp and then handed his paper over.

Mad Mod looked over the questions while the entire class sat, silent, in anticipation. Wally bit is bottom lip and focused on the clock. It felt like eternity for Wally before Mad Mod cleared his throat. He stood up and wiped a single tear from his eye. Wally heard someone whisper, "man, he's so dumb he made that man cry." Though that may have been his imagination. But he did hear a wack and a, "Jim. Shut the fuck up." And then a, "I'll kill you."

"Settle down you kiddies. This is an A paper. And if I were grading it, I'd be forced to offer extra credit because on most questions he answered it and then added information that I didn't ask for. And both bonuses are correct. One was really an English question."

Wally perked up right away. He smiled brightly at the praise.

"Get out of here. You deserve it. You obviously understand the importance of knowing the history before quirks."

"Uh- uh. Thank you Professor Mad Mod." Wally quickly collected his belongings, trying his best to ignore the glare he was receiving from Jim.

Megan whispered to Wally, "meet us after class." Wally nodded and walked out of the room. Wally walked towards the cafeteria to purchase coffee from the dunkin when he spotted a known hero he just had to greet. His eyes glisten as he walks towards her.

"Mother Mae Eye?" She turned and smiled.

"Why, hello deary. Yes, that is me. I am the head lunch lady here at Superhero high. As you probably guessed, my specialty is dessert. But do not worry. I would never use my quirk, psychic Vampire, on you students or fellow heroes. That's saved for the baddie bads. But due to the nature of my quirk, it gives me the best cooking skills in the world. Why they hired me here."

"Your amazing. I heard you make the best pies."

"I do. What's your favorite boyo?"

"Cherry."

She looked behind her and then to each side. "Don't tell anyone. But here sonny." She reached behind her counter and grabbed a slice of pie. "I'm suppose to charge you, but this can be on the house for such a bright and charming young man."

He tentatively grabbed the paper plated pie that was wrapped in cellophane. And said, "you don't have to give me this. I'll pay for it."

She waved him off. "Nonsense. We should be offering a free lunch for students anyway. They used to you know. Kids whose parents made little to no money got a thing called free school lunch. And for those who could afford it, lunch was only 2 something. Some made almost enough to pay, so they would get what was known as a reduced school lunch. Quirks changed more stuff than everyone wants to accept."

Wally smiled. "Thank you Mother Mae Eye. Were you around during that time?" She laughed at him. "Heaven's no. I'm old. But not that old. But my grandmother was alive during the before times. She told me countless stories of what life was like before quirks."

"Can you tell me a story?" Wally asked.

"Let's take a seat so you can enjoy your pie." She lead him to a booth. He sat on one side with her across from him. She handed him a fork and he took a bite.

"This lives up to your name." He takes another bite.

"Oh yes. I know. I know. So let's see."

"How was your grandmother alive to tell you any stories? Vandal Savage has been alive for generations due to his quirk. And he was originally alive during the before time."

"I'll get there. Be patient now. Here is one that was my grandmother's favorite to tell. See, the world was so normal. She hated it. She was a dreamer for something bigger. She was a hard worker. She wanted more out of life than working in dead end retail and fast food jobs. She busted her ass everyday for little bit of pay and no recognition. She kept herself busy with comic books and fictional worlds that she believed she had no business being a part of. She role-played her fantasies. Pretended she belonged a part of these worlds. She wanted to be hero. But she wasn't born in the right world. But then she was 32 and the world was changing. Some believed for the worse, while she was one of the few who believed it was for the better. She just had to wait for her special power to come in. But one never came in. She said that she believed that was just her luck. The person who wanted it the most was destined to never get it. She was thirty five when she had my dad. Sort of. It was then she found out what her quirk is. Her quirk is best described as Time Freeze. She relieves her life from any moment, at any moment she chooses. My dad is still child right now. Living in twentieth century. Time always catches up and I was born. But she's the one that raised me because my father and mother are constantly just children. She was able to sense when I was born and began to raise me as her own. Time is only screwy in this family. So don't you worry your pretty little head."

"That's an impressive quirk. But is she registered?"

"She's dead to everyone in today's age. Only a few people know of my grandmother and choose to keep the secret. You father is one of them. And now your another."

"Thank you for trusting me with this secret. Can you tell me another story sometime?"

"Sure will. But right now. I better get back to work before Waller has a cow." She flew back towards her counter. Wally finished off his pie and stood up to throw the garbage away. Virgil came crashing into him. Wally stumbled slightly and looked up. He smiled at Virgil's beaming grin.

"What's up?" Wally asked.

"What you doing. Thought you were in Class until what, 2:50?"

"Well, yeah. But I finished the test in like ten minutes and he let me leave early. If it were graded I would have gotten a hundred and extra credit."

Virgil looked at him. "Are you telling me you were in Professor Mad Mod's history class and Aced that ridiculously hard test?"

Wally nodded. "It wasn't too hard."

Virgil shakes his head. "You just a freaky smart boy ain't ya?"

"You and the girls really gonna do Japanese?"

"I am. And Megan and Kori said they were for sure. I think I can expect to see at least Tara and Rachel as well. You?"

"I think I'm going with Spanish. I read somewhere that it is the most useful language to know."

"That's before quirks, though. Asian languages have become the most useful for English speakers to learn after the Heroes revolution in both the USA and ASIA. Japanese mostly, because they are our most trusted ally. Since like after we bombed them or something."

"Dude. Your too damn smart. How did you get so smart?" Virgil teased.

"I don't know. I read a lot."

"Well, I still think I'll study Spanish vs Japanese, because Denki tried to teach me Japanese once and I totally bombed. So let me try that spanish."

"What about two other languages?"

"Cross that bridge when we come to it. Honestly, I'll stick to the people that use the English alphabet."

"Actually, these alphabets are based off of the Romji and Latin alphabets."

"Don't make me fry you."

Wally giggled. "Alright. Anyway, I know a little Spanish if you need help I may be able to help you. Just the basics. Not fluency."

"Yeah, I bet that big brain of yours could help me." Virgil lightly punched him in the arm. "Should we get coffee?"

Wally rolled his eyes playfully. "What kind of question is that?"

"You right. What the hell was I thinking?" They both walked towards the dunkin to grab another cup of coffee for the day. "And don't worry if you wanna get another girly ass cup of coffee.

* * *

"Good afternoon class. I am Pro Katana. You will address me as Sensei Katana."

"Ooo, how Japanese." Megan squealed.

"I'm glad you guys seem to like that."

"Are you from Japan." Rachel raises her hand, but asks without consent. Eyes wide at her mistake. "I mean, I know your Japanese. I meant to ask, did you really live in Japan?"

Katana giggles. "It's alright. I know what you meant. Yes, I did live in Japan. As you all most likely know, I am Japanese and Japan in my home country. And I, honestly, like America better. Japan's a beautiful country. For the most part, everyone is polite. And what is considered rude over there, would be nothing here in America. There is no screaming matches in Japan. People try to keep their business private. But it's not the best country. I think America is. Teachers still hit their students in Japan. They don't allow people to use their quirks in public spaces. And the quirkless have no place in their world."

"Is that why you came to America? Because you quirkless?" Tara asked.

"Exactly." Katana turned to the board and wrote a phrase on the board in Hiragana. "Anyone know what this says?"

"Uh, we don't even know how to speak, Sensei Katana." Kori jump in.

"I know. This says, it says, Anata wa eigo de kono gengo o manabudeshou. Which means, you will learn this language in English. Can someone tell me what I mean by that?"

Wally raises his hand. When she points to him, he explains. "Were gonna use the alphabet we already know to learn the words?"

"Yes. Exactly. I can't teach you what these words are." She points to the white board. "You can't even tell me what this spells. I will always write down the English spelling and meaning. And give you the Kanji, hiragana or Katakana. So on your own time, your welcome to try and to learn how to read and write using Japanese characters." She erases what she wrote on the white board. "We are going to start by learning the alphabets. I'm gonna teach you Hiragana first. Then Katakana. Then we'll briefly cover Kanji. Then we will begin to build you vocabulary. After we get a little vocab under you belts, I will teach you how to form proper sentences."

She gave the students a moment to swallow what she just fed them. "I know it sounds like a lot, but it will become a lot easier as we move on. Once you learn Hiragana, you will be able to figure out how to speak Katakana and even Kanji. We are gonna go over Hiragana today. And after that I will cut class short. But I need this character set remembered by next class. Just the romaji letters and pronunciation. Alright? Let's begin."

She wrote out five letter's that everyone in class recognized. And next to each letter she wrote the Hiragana, as promised.

a-あ

i-い

u-う

e-え

o-お

"Can anyone tell me what these letters are?" Katana asked. No one answered. A couple students looked around the room to see if anyone raised their hand. "Come. Anyone. What are they?"

Wally timidly raised his hand when he realized no one else was going to answer. "Yes. Wally. Can you answer?"

"Um, in English they are the vowels. But I don't see what that has to do with Japanese?"

"They are the vowels in English. How would one say these vowels in English?"

"Uh, A, E, I, O, U?"

"Right. Thank you Wally. That's English. It just so happens that these are the vowels in Japanese as well. We pronounce them as such. A sounds AH. I is actually an E sound. U sounds like EW. The E is EH. And O is simply O." She allowed the students to finish writing down their notes, before continuing.

"Knowing how to pronounce the vowels, will help you pronounce the rest of the set. I am send the rest of the chart to your emails. Then I'll explain a few things that might stump you and I'll send you on your way. We can't move on unless you know how to pronounce each character. So, by Thursday's class, next week- each of you should have this character set memorized. I am going to conduct an oral quiz. Either everyone passes, or no one does."

Wally jumps out of his seat, knocking it over, and slams his hands down on his desk. In a panic he screams, "you can't do that. I've never failed a test in my life." He notices the shock on Katana's face. Then looks around to the shocked faces of his classmates. "Or, like a nicer way to scream that. I'm just gonna..." He picks he chair back up and sits back down.

"Okay, I'm glad that happened. We have Toppers in this room and if you mess with their grades, they aren't happy. So, please study." She looks at her computer screen that reads: 27 sent. "Okay, everyone received the email?" No one said they didn't so she continued. "I'm gonna let you leave early in just a minute, but first..." She trails off as she pulls up a copy on the smart board. She picks up the smart marker and speaks into it, "marker red." The marker repeats, "marker red," before turning that color.

Most student started putting their things away. "So, this is the Hiragana chart. It starts with the vowels, because those make up the sounds. Then you have what I will refer to as the K's. The the S's. T's. N's. M's. Y's. The R's. After that comes the W's. And the lone N at the bottom. So everyone look at the T's. th is pretty easy. It's chi. Right next to it you see a T, S, U. You pronounce that as, T SU. Make sure you say the T. Because if you notice, right above TSU you see the character SU. Completely different character. Right below that is the N group. And in the middle of the N's, you see a random F. That's easy. It's FU. The chart is not missing any characters, so when you look at the Y's and W's and notice that there is only three Y's and two W's, it's suppose to be like that. And all the way at the bottom, that N sounds just like an N."

"Can we go now?" A boy sitting closest to the door asked with a half raised hand.

"One more minuite guys. I want to give an example on how it works. We'll use Konnichiwa. Everyone know what that means?"

"Hi. Or hello." Rachel said.

"Yes. It's the most common greeting. It's one of those foreign words everyone can understand. Like Hola for Spanish or bonjour for french. Its mostly used in the afternoon and before the evening."

She rewrote the word out on the white board next to the smart board. Ko N Ni Chi Wa.

"See how we separate the word? You can start to see each separate character?"

"Oh my god, I get it." Megan says relieved.

"I don't. I'm so confused." Tara whispered to Raven.

"I think I get it, we'll figure it out later. We just gotta learn the set first and then I think this will make more sense." Raven told her.

"Okay, students. Until next time." And almost the whole class ran out the door. She rolled her eyes and said "sayounara." She too packed up her belongings and left the class. The few Toppers were still packing up their things. From the doorway, she said, "can I leave you guys here? Should I wait?"

"Um, I think your good with us." Kori said, plopping herself on Wally's desk.

"Okay, if you need me, my office hours are in your portfolio. Or just shoot me an email." And with that she was gone.

Kori turned to Wally. "You were totes about to lose your cool."

Megan joined in. "Yeah, I didn't think you ever got mad or anything. I was like so stunned."

Rachel laughed. "Tara was clutching her heart in shock. You jumped up so fast. And knocked your chair over. Totally like, bitch did not just say my grades gonna be fucked up by some moron prick."

"Oh, Dick is never going to believe." Tara added.

"Stop it. I just don't like to fail."

Kori smirked. "I thought you never failed before?"

"I haven't. I don't like the idea of it."

* * *

 **The next day: Friday. Still in America at Superhero High.**

Caitlin was waiting for her students to arrive. She was also fuming. Guess guess. Yeah. Texting with her husband. And having a hard time understanding most of it. Leaving it pretty clear he's using a bad translator app.

 **Me:** I don't understand why you have such a problem with this?

 **🔥💙❄TINY DICK💔 :** This you stupid! I big mad! Notice many points of exclaimer to exclaim my point!

 **Me:**!😡 Do you get my point? Cause I can also exclaim! 👿

 **🔥💙❄TINY DICK💔 :** no be bitch I say no made final. Angry face.

 **Me:** As long as you think it's over. Oh and that's not how an emoji works. Emoji's originated in Japan, how do you not know how to do an emoji.

 **🔥💙❄TINY DICK💔 :** Traffic lights begin in America. Means you know how to make one.

 **Me:** Don't die, Jackass.

 **🔥💙❄TINY DICK💔 :** You so to

She hits the home screen on her phone. Checks the time. Two minutes until class begins. She takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. "He really thinks this is over?" She asks herself. "Oh, he's in for hell when I get off work. I'm gonna kick his ass." She mutters.

The students start pilling in, looking like zombies, just as the bell rang.

Killer Frost shakes her head. "I'm sorry, is ten AM to early for all of you?"

"Yeah. I wanted to sleep until 12. At least." Rose flips her hair over her shoulder.

"I've been here since 6, so I don't wanna hear it. And after this I gotta get to my team. Get use to no sleep." She looks around, trying to count, but realizes she doesn't have the energy. So after she gets to four, she blurts out. "Fuck it. You all here. Count you damn selves."

Most of them bust out into fits of laughter. "We all here, Doctor Killer Frost." Virgil calls out.

"Yeah. And the girls are tired, because they been up since 6:30 or 7 doing hair and make-up."

"Last night they took like two hours in the shower." Garfield snorts. "I want to know what they were cleaning and how it got that dirty where they needed two, almost three hours in that damn shower."

Artemis runs a hand through her now straight hair and snarls. "Who the fuck asked you?"

"It's not that easy to look good." Nicole jumps in. "And we have more to clean."

Victor scratched his head. "How is that?"

Frankie scoffs. "Our vagina opens up."

Klarion leans into Peter's ear. "Well duh. That's how we have our fun."

Peter snorts and elbows Klarion. "Dude. Don't piss them off."

"It has to be scrubbed thoroughly." Rachel jumps in. "Besides, we have to make sure we wash all the makeup off."

"You could just stop wearing so much makeup." Jim glares ahead of him, not making eye contact with anyone.

"That's criminal." Tara rolls her eyes.

"Are you guys done? Or you wanna talk for the next couple of hours. I prefer the latter, honestly because I don't wanna be here. I don't remember why I agreed to be here. But I did. I'm offering to teach you guys something. I have my license. You guys want a license."

"You got to speak up." Virgil shrugs. "Go ahead, teach."

"Okay, next time you all get off topic, I'll just freeze you to the floor."

"That's fair." Ralph said.

"Probably gonna happen often though." Dick adds.

"Yeah, you need to figure out what you'll do after freezing." Garfield tempts.

Killer Frost rolls her eyes. "You want you gym clothes?"

Megan gasps and the squeals, "YES. Please."

"Okay. They are right over there on the bleachers. Find your name. The shoes are on the floor. Be careful when you open the packages. They normally give girl ponytails, clips, and scrunchies. For girls with shorter hair like Nicole and Rachel, you can offer them to the classmates with the longer hair if you like.

The students talked among each other as they went to retrieve the gym clothes. Killer Frost watched them leave decided to call her husband, figuring she had at least, ten minutes.

Ringing. Ringing. Ring... Picked up.

"Moshi Moshi."

Killer Frost laughs. "Every time, yo. Can't you just say Hello? Hi. Whats Up."

She can hear his glare on the other side of the phone. "That hello for telephone."

"It sounds ridiculous."

"You want to know it really me."

"I don't understand why... Why would a ghost call me?"

"What you want? Beside making fun at Nihon."

"The more I think about you thinking you one, the angrier I get."

"I told you, it stupid, distracting holiday. I say to come here, we have normieel diner if you want family time."

"I want to celebrate Christmas right this year. I'm telling you like four months in advance and you can't even make me the tiniest bit happy."

"Shoto have school. Yueii no close for Christmas."

"So, same old shit again? I have to drag Cam and the twins to my parents. Then drag them to japan to visit you, Olive and Shoto. You with no decorations. You don't give the kids anything. It's normally take out for diner. Then I drag Cam and the twins back here and we go to sleep and get woken up by Cisco and his wife the next mourning."

"Sounds fine."

She snaps. "That's not a fucking Christmas. You know what? Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall with pounds of bird shit on it. Fine. Once again, I won't have a real Christmas. But, you will not be happy." She hangs the phone up and looks up. She notices her students, dressed in their gym clothes standing by the door, waiting for her to be finished.

"Come on, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to clam down, Doc." Virgil said, being the first to recover.

"Sorry. My husband is stupid."

"Sounds it." Rachel says.

"Okay, just don't tell anyone you heard that. Especially you." She points at Wally.

His eyes wide as he points at himself. "Me, why?"

"Your dad is crazy as hell. Is insanity doubled folded after your birth. And will chew me out and I just don't need."

Most of the students, including Wally chuckled. Jim and Jayson were the exception.

"Alright guys. These clothes are specially made by Hero suit specialist. They allow you to use your full quirk. Once you got accepted, the school sent you a form to send to the factory to design these. You described your quirk to the best of your ability, your specialty, technique. Whatever you told them. They designed these with your personal taste and quirk in mind. I read one that said, I only fight in skirts." She directed her gaze to Megan.

"What? I do my best work in a skirt. I told them to include shorts. But that I didn't want a skort."

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"Because, what if I have to take my skirt off? With shorts on under it, I can."

"Let her live." Virgil winked her way.

"That's the point though. They give you clothes that you won't ruin. When you go pro, you will want a factory to design new work out clothes for you. If your off the clock, your super suit shouldn't be on. You guys will design your own Super Suits. But, they will never be allowed to be worn in this class or gym. Or any of the combat class you take next semester. These are the clothes your stuck with. Of course, if they aren't working out, you take that up with Principal Waller, and we'll have the factory do an emergency rewind on the outfit."

"So, what's the point of this class? They said this is a freshmen mandatory full year class." Nicole asked.

"It is. Because this is the class where you learn the fundamentals of being a hero."

"I don't know if you the right hero to teach this class." Garfield blurted out.

"I am. You'll see." She claps her hands. "Computer, activate."

A computer screen slowly lowers it self slightly and says, "Computer Gym 1A activated. What are your command's?"

"Demonstration for freshmen."

"Demonstration for freshmen understood."

"Okay, so that's how you activate the computer and then she does whatever you want. She is in Each of the eight gyms, all battle areas, and training rooms. We also have her as a portable if we ever have class outside and need her. And of course, students can sign a portable out. But, you will need to be docked on ten active hours in her system with good tract to sign a portable out. Now, anyone play video games?"

Every single hand shot up.

"Yeah, thought so. She is the ultimate virtual reality. Each of these rooms that she is in, has a book explaining what she can do and all the commands." She points to the fire exist wall. Right underneath the poster of what to do in case of an emergency reside to book Doctor Killer Frost was talking about. "You won't be newbies for long. Any teacher who who uses her, will eventually expect you to be able to set her up by yourself. By Halloween, most students really got a hand of how to use her." She looks around the room. "Dick, get over here and be my puppet."

"Okay, just tell me what to do."

"Say, computer. To gain her attention. Then say you name. Full name. First and last. Your year which is Freshmen. And then your rank. It should sound like Dick Grayson, Freshmen, Number One."

He nods. "Okay. Um. Computer." The Computer screen lights up from dull screen it became from lack of use within the last few minutes. "Dick Grayson, Freshmen, Number One."

"Dick Grayson, Freshmen, Number One, Registered. Anyone else?"

Caitlin says, "yes." She looks around. "Uh, let's see Peter in action."

He steps forward and says. "Computer? Peter Ross, Freshmen, Number 18."

The computer repeats. "Peter Ross, Freshmen, Number 18, registered. Anyone else."

Caitlin says, "No."

"Please pick your game."

Peter and Dick look at each other unsure of what she means. "Uh...?" Peter shrugs toward Killer Frost.

"Whenever you want the computer to show you the options, that's all you have to say. Either one of, it don't matter."

Dick says clearly, "computer, options."

The computer showed them a list.

PVP, PVE+P, P+PVE, PSP, P+PSE, PSEVP

Dick looks at Peter who looks just as confused. Peter turns around to face the class. "The only thing I recognize is Player vs Player."

"PVE is Player vs Environment." Victor says. "I don't know what the plus p's r."

"PVP is Player vs Player. You knew that. PVE+P is player vs environment + player. You each fight holographic bad guys or disasters and each other. P+PVE is Player and Player vs Environment. You fight the fictional circumstances as a team. PSP is Player saves player. One of you fake victim and the other has to save you. P+PSE is player and player save environment. You guys work as a team to save a fictional character. PSEVP is Player save environment vs player. Her you'll try to save a fictional character, fight off fiction people, and keep the other player from saving the thing they need to save before you save yours."

"Wow. Uh, I wanna try that last one." Peter says.

Dick shrugs. "Yeah, that sounds fun. Go ahead."

Peter says, "Computer, PSEVP."

"Peter Ross, Freshmen, Number 18 has chosen PSEVP. Is this okay with Dick Grayson, Freshmen, Number 1?"

Dick looks at Killer Frost who just nodes at him. Dick says, "yes."

"Registered. Players please choose world."

"What?" Peter asked.

"You choose one of Superhero High's scenarios which are based off of past missions heroes have had or create your own. It's a computer, it's capable of creating new scenarios based off what television or movies, or your own imagination."

"What?" Rachel shouted.

"Do Assassination Classroom." Tara yelled.

"Peter, you know what the hell that is?"

"No I don't Dick."

"Yeah, me Either." He turns to Tara. "We are not doing that because that sounds awful."

"Then Attack on Titan." Megan says.

"What's that?"

"Anime about giants eating people." Kori explains with a smile never faltering.

"That sounds worse. No. I'll do spongeboob. Peter?"

"Yeah, spongebob's cool."

"Computer, Spongebob cartoon?" Dick says.

"Spongebob, registered. Describe scenario."

"I'm saving Patrick." Dick says, then adds, "Computer."

"Number 1 saves Patrick, registered."

"Okay, I'll save Sandy. Computer."

"Number 18 saves Sandy. Does anyone have a team or partner?"

"Oh shit, I'm excited right now. Spongebob's mine. Oh, and of course, Princess Mindy. Computer"

"Number 1 request Spongebob and Princess Mindy's assistance. Registered."

"I want Gary and Squidward Computer."

"Number 18 request Gary the snail and Squidaward's assistance. Registered."

"On land or under the sea?"

Dick and Peter share a look. "Under the sea?" Dick says.

"Under the sea, registered. You will be allowed to breath like a sea critter."

The students burst out a small fits of laughter.

"This thing is hype. Should sell it in Supermarkets." Virgil says.

"All non players, please step outside the green line. Number one, please move to the number one player slot. Number 18, please move to the Number 18 player slot."

* * *

Class went fairly quickly. Well, only felt quickly because everyone wanted to continue playing with the computer. But, 2:15 rolled around faster than anyone thought it would and Doctor Killer Frost had to cut them off.

"Sorry, guys. But you have Gym next, right? You may get to use it in gym. Who is your teach?"

"Mr. Wildcat."

"Oh, no you ain't using this computer. But, your welcome to use any training or battle room that has it after class. Every time you use it, you log in. It's voice recognized as well. So the first time you logged in, it will remember what you sound like. I'm sure you guys noticed that."

"We have to go to a different gym? In this building?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. Gym classes and foundation classes happen in different gym rooms. This is the Topper floor. So any gym class you have will be in this building on this floor. Don't ask."

"No, I was just wondering if we have to change out of these clothes to go to gym when we were already wearing them for this class?"

"You are suppose to change out of them, but because these two classes are only fifteen minutes a part for you guys, and it's right down the hall, i'm sure no one will care. If they do, tell them You just got out of foundations class with me and I said it was okay because you were going straight to Wildcat's gym classes."

"Thanks, Doctor Killer Frost." Wally says.

She doesn't say, "welcome," until they are long gone from the room.

* * *

Gym, is another story for them. Some heard stories about Wildcat, but passed it off as freshmen hazing. But then they met him.

"You want to be pros? You can't rely on your quirks." He has the students running around the gym with inhibitors on while screaming 'encouraging' words to them. "True pros having many tricks up their sleeves. Wally? What's the problem?"

"I'm dying." Wally has tears rolling down his face. His running his lagging slightly. His classmates are continuously passing him.

"Your so slow. How are you letting all these other kids pass you?"

"Be (gasp) cause I (cough) dye (cry)." His classmates are giving him concerned looks. Jim is the only one pleased.

"You can't be this pathetic on your third day of school."

"You stole my quirk." Wally cried.

"Come on, keep going." WIldcat yelled.

Wally fell to his knees and then on his face as he cried, "I can't anymore."

"Oh you want to fail gym?"

Wally's head snapped up and he pushed him self off the floor, face now dry and determined and he suddenly was passing everyone leaving Wildcat is a shocked stupor for a moment. He shook his head and cheered him on. "Now that's speed."

* * *

The school year is going well. Only a couple of major fights. Made it to Halloween before two freshmen students dropped out, and one senior. It wasn't until Thanksgiving when they had to expel a Junior and a sophomore.

The freshmen Toppers have moved around, slightly. Garfield became number nineteen for three weeks, but Ralph just took nineteen back. Wally and Dick are just like their parents. Bruce and Barry couldn't hold on to the number one rank for more than a month. Dick and Wally are trading name plates every week.

This week, Wally has number one and they are about to go on Christmas break. Dick already making plans to assure he gets number one when they return.

This year the last day of school ended up on a Friday because Christmas eve is on a Monday. It's always a half day at Superhero High. Meaning, the students get released at 12 pm. The students just got released and some are packing up their lockers, making sure they have everything they need for any homework they have over break. Most of talking with certain teachers to make sure they are studying the right stuff over break.

The loudspeaker comes to life with Principal Waller saying, "Students, I am thrilled to say this year is going super duper well. I wish everyone a Merry Christmas. If Christmas is not your holiday, I hope yours goes well as well. I want all students to give up studying on two days. That's Christmas eve and the day of. You need to relax when you can. This is mostly for my freshmen. Next semester is going to be so much harder. You guys return from break on the seventh and you have finals for this semester, the following week. Then next semester begins and that's where everyone is tested. Who can take the pressure? Next semester, your going for your permit test. So I hope you heath my warnings."

* * *

USA: GOVERNMENT MEETING

"No. We are doing it right. Bottom line. Superhero High is the top school in this country. But no matter what school a hero comes from, we have some top of the notch pros working to protect the people."

"Yes, I have to agree with him, Mr. President. We are the only country that allows people to become a pro even if they are passed high school age. Superhero Highs sister school Superhero U. So I'm not understanding you."

The president jumps out of his seat. He slams his fist on the table. "Okay, I am going to be frank with you. I received an interesting call. From Japan that just pissed me off. They think that they are better than us. And we are America, being better than everyone else if our thing."

A woman stands and shouts, "Donald, I do hope you didn't say that to this mystery caller."

"No."

"Then what's the issue? Why call us?" She questions, retaking her seat.

"They wagered a small contest. They think their students our better than ours."

"What contest?" Another woman asked.

"They said, they want to bring their students here to interact with ours. See who has better methods. I want to accept this wager. But if someone in this room and give me a good reason why I shouldn't, speak now or forever hold your peace." When no one spoke up, he called them back and accepted. When each figured out the ground ruled for the contest, Trump put them on hold so that he can call Waller.

* * *

"president?" Waller asked as Grodd handed her the phone? "Hello?"

"Hello, is this the principal at Superhero High?"

"Yes, that is I. Principal Waller at your service, sir? What do I owe the pleasure of a call from you Mr. President?"

"I have Japan on the other line. They wish to have a contest with us. The want to see if their methods are better than ours. They wish to do this experiment with the Freshmen. I assumed they were on Christmas break and said I must speak to you."

"That sounds interesting. How about the end of February, beginning of march? Because the end of semester is coming up. So that would be good. Just send me an email once you figure everything out."

"Yes, and no one can know about this. Just you, their school's principal, and then leaders. If we go through with this."

"Of course. Thank you for choosing Superhero High. I don't think our students we disappoint."

"Let's make sure and use the Top Twenty."

"Well, of course."

* * *

Notes:

Yeah. Just so you know, I am studying Japanese. So those are real lessons. I took most of that out of the begging of my notebook.  
Moshi Moshi is very common phone greeting. More common for friends and family. Should never use it for a stranger. I don't think many native Japanese believe in the fox myth or ghost myth for Moshi Moshi anymore. But I thought that be fun to add. It's sounds like an Enji thing to say to piss Caitlin off.  
I always wanted a computer like that. I feel that they would have it. And fan girls and fan boys you will see using the computer for non intended purposes.  
It's not our modern day president. It's his greeeeeeeeeeeeeat grandson, former granddaughter.  
I hope you like it. It's fun to write.


	8. Mostly Flashbacks

Notes:

Sorry. Like I said. Been working on some of my own stuff. But hope you like this. R&R. I want your opinions if you like something, don't, wanna see something... So REVIEW. Like the title says, it's mostly flashbacks. But you saw nothing that is in here. So don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

America; Flashback! About three weeks before Christmas break!

Killer Frost begins the foundation class as soon as the bell rings. "I don't normally like to jump right in, but Break is coming up. And finals will be like right after you guys come back, so we got a few things I am suppose to make sure you know." Killer Frost looks into her planner. "Do you guys remember that class we had right after Halloween?"

"Oh, no." Garfield whined.

"That boring ass class?" Peter asked?

"Yeah, that one." Killer Frost rolled her eyes. "Boring as it may be, you need to know how to do it. Manageing the books and financing is part of the hero gig."

"So we are doing all that again?" Tara asked.

"Yes. It will be on the final. Vibe keeps pestering me to make sure you guys understand and know how to do it. So here we are, if you want to keep the Top spots..."

"Guys, it won't be so bad. Stop complaining." Dick says.

"Yo, who asked him?" Virgil threw his hands up.

"I'm class president, it's my job to add my two cents."

"He's right though. Let's just get it over with." Victor said.

"Okay, glad you just wanna get it over with. I set up a couple of tables in the back." She doesn't turn, but points with her thumb to the back of the room. "We are going to do financing first. Most teams do not put the team money in bank accounts. Each team has their own bank in their hall. The Fiance heroes are responsible for payroll, charity funds, Bill payments, and they make sure the team gets the money from the government. If you been paying attention, you realize most heroes do multiple jobs. The more jobs you take on, the more money for each job your going to get. The government is really in charge of paying, but we do get donations that teams use to give particular heroes bonuses, paid leave, paid vacation, or it's used to repair tech or the Hall."

"Quick question." Joseph raised his hand?

"Yeah?"

"How to you write the cards, again?"

"Okay. Well, first, you do the donations, that's money that belongs to the team and no particular hero. On top of the card, you label it Donations and you put the date right next to it. You start with change. It's quarters, then dimes, then nickles, then pennies. So, for example, you have 15 dollars and 75 cents in quarters, this is what you'll write." She grabs a card and writes it out: $15.75-¢ 25. "Just like that. You follow the formula. And use common sense. If it's quarters, you can't have 65 cents. Dimes need to be in increments of tens. Nickles- five. " She rolls her eyes remembering Heatwave taking a shot in the Suicide Squads fiance department. "If you have dollar coins, you write that like this." She begins writing. "Say you have five. It will be," $5.00- $ ¢oins. You may have a fifty cent coin. Same formula minus that dollar sign before the word coins. That's probably the hardest. Because it so rare. But it goes under the change, just like the dollar coins go under the bills. It's really simple, guys. I would say anyone with half a brain could do it, but I would be lying. You guys are smart, you can do this. Did I lose anyone?"

When no one raised their hand, she continued. "For bills, it's hundreds, fifties, twenties, tens, fives, and ones. If you have a two dollar bill, because they are so rare in circulation, you put it after ones. you have 200 hundred in twenties, you write it like this: $200.00- $ 20. Easy, right? That's how you do the cards. After you got the donations down, you figure out the government funds. They give you the right amount. They give you all the pennies you need or all the ones you'll need. So you should start by figuring out how much each hero in your group earned, then add that together,then you count the money from the government. This way you make sure they gave you the right amount. If you don't have the amount you suppose to have, you are never suppose to recount it your self. You bring in someone else, and don't tell them what your suppose to have."

"How many heroes does one person focus on?"

"Teams have hundreds of heroes, and one hero does the finance for 100-150." She raised her hands to ease the students. "You guys will only be given two heroes. Fake numbers. Fake hero."

Garfield raised his hand and without waiting blurted out. "Does that space in the formula matter?"

"The space after the cent sign or second dollar sign?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes. Because you have fifteen dollars. You are just alerting that it was in quarters."

"Okay."

"Great. Let's get started. On the test, you don't know which position in finances you will get, so we are going to take turns. Hands on for each position you could get."

* * *

America; Flashback! About two weeks before Christmas break!

"Cam, my man. Come here."

"What's up, Professor Vibe?" Cameron walks towards Vibe, who then pulls Cam into his office. "Whoa."

"What did you get your mother for Christmas?"

"Oh, it's great. I took some art classes this semester and I learned a few drawing tricks. And I drew her as an ice princess. I even colored it.

Vibe slaps his hand against his forehead. "That sucks."

"No it doesn't." Cameron says defensively.

"Cam, your 16 with a driving permit and a hero permit. Your about to get your hero provisional and your driving license. Your too old to be drawing pictures for your mom as a Christmas gift. You even have a job."

"Your right, it does suck. It's just mom's so hard to shop for. I never know what to get her. And I always end up getting the wrong thing."

"I know. Been friends with her since we were freshmen. But that's why I wanted to talk to you."

"You know what she wants?"

"Yes. She wants everyone she loves in one room. She hates traveling. She hates having take out for Christmas dinner every year at your father's."

"You want to get everyone over at our house?" Cam tilted his head. "Dad's never going to go for that."

"You leave your father to me. I need you and the twins to make sure your house is clean, decorated..." Cameron cuts him off.

"Mom don't like our house decorated or clean this time of year. She says it pointless."

"Yeah, I know. Just do it, if she starts yelling and bitching, cry."

"Okay, yeah. You really think you can do this? Mom won't prepare a meal if we don't tell her about this."

"I know. I already told her parents. Her mother and I are going to cook everything. Go tell your sisters. I'm gonna vibe over to Japan to speak with your wonderful father." He gagged on the words.

"We don't have many decorations. Not even a tree."

"Okay." Cisco reaches into his wallet and hold his credit card out, when Cam tries to grab he pulls his back. "This is for decorations. Only Christmas stuff."

"Yeah. I got it." As Cam walks out of the office, Vibe calls after him.

"I mean It Cameron. I better not receive a bill for anything that isn't related to Christmas."

Cam calls back. "Yeah, yeah. I heard ya."

* * *

Japan; Flashback! About two weeks before Christmas break!

Cisco, still wearing his hero suit, bangs on the door. He keeps banging until the door is swung open.

Enji answered the door, and was displeased when he saw who was on the other-side. "What hell you doing here?"

"English so good." Cisco mocked. Enji tried to slam the door shut, but Cisco stopped it with his foot. "I'm here on behalf of your wife. You are to bring Olive and Shouto to America, to her damn house for Christmas."

"I already told wife. No good. Shouto has school."

"It's Christmas." Cisco argued.

"Don't mean anything. Just another day."

"Well it means something to your wife. Make her happy for once."

"I make..."

"You make nothing and you know it."

Shouto, coming home from school hangs his head as he tries to get through the door un-scene.

"Kid. No hi?"

"Homework. Got Homework."

Cisco rolls his eyes and directs another question to Shouto. "Wanna make your momma happy?"

Shouto looks at his father and then Cisco. He nods without a peep.

"Well, take off from school on Christmas."

"Is that allowed?" Shouto whispered.

"Of course it isn't." Enji insisted.

"It's okay to take off for one day for a holiday. I know Japan treats Christmas like the western valentines day, I know. I get that. But your kids are half American. To us, it's so much more than that. And it means a lot to your mother. And her parents really miss you and Olive."

"Can we, dad? I'm doing well in school. I don't think one day will make a difference." Shouto says, looking at the ground.

"Enji, you owe Caitlin just a little bit, don't you think?"

"Please dad."

"Okay. I purchase plane tonight."

"No." Cisco says.

"No? That not Hai."

"No, it's not. We never really got alone, but I can use my quirk to get you to America."

"Yes. Thank you."

"Just don't tell her. I thought it be a nice surprise."

"See you in the states on Christmas."

* * *

Japan; Flashback! About one week before Christmas break!

"Uh, Sensei. I am calling out on Christmas day."  Shouto says, handing him a note from his father.

"Why is that?"

"Mom. mom is American and we are going to surprise her in America."

"Very well. Thank you for telling me."

"Can you not say anything to anyone?"

"Alright."

* * *

Japan; Flashback! About two weeks before Christmas break!

Denki walks up to Aizawa, note in hand, slightly nervous. "Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"I have to take off for Christmas."

Aizawa raised a brow. 'Him as well?' 

He continued. "It's a big deal in my family."

"Why's that? More important than school?"

"And work."

"Do I sense Christian?"

"Roman Catholic, actually."

"I would of never guessed. I thought you told the class you are Shinto? "

"Yeah, well... I live here in Japan with my grandparents. My grandfather, who is Japanese, is Shinto. I just borrow it in public. A catholic American wasn't really popular when I was younger."

"I understand. No worries."

"Thank you, Sensei. Can you please not say anything about why I'm taking off?"

Aizawa smiled and held his hand out for the note that Denki was clutching. "You have my word."

As Denki made is way towards the door, Aizawa cleared his throat and said, "Kaminari."

Denki paused and looked back.

"Don't be ashamed of what you believe in. Or of where you came from."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

America; Flashback! Christmas Eve; Dick Grayson!

"Damien, don't."

"No. Just stop it. I know that Santa is not real. Why do you care if I believe in the fiction that parents created just to get their kids to behave for once?"

"It magic. You don't have to understand it. There is still so much that we don't understand about quirks."

"I'm going to bed, this conversation is pissing me off."

Dick tsks. "Oh okay, Good night then. I'll just make the cookies for Santa myself."

"Yeah, good for you. Do what ever you want. Don't forget to bite into them to trick me."

Dick snorts. "Little bastard."

Later that night, there was a bang down stairs. Then another bang. Something broke. Damien jumps out of bed. He checks the clock: it's past 1 am. He knows his father is still working his night shift. Damien grabs his pocket knife and rushes from his bedroom, down the hall into Dick's. He jumps into Dick's bed, startling Dick.

"Damien, you gone mad?" Dick leans himself up.

"Someone broke into our house. Call dad."

"Damien, go back to bed. No one broke into the house." Dick turns over and closes his eyes. Just at that moment, they both jump up at the sound of a crash. "What was that?"

"I told you, someone broke in. Call dad."

"He's working."

"We have an intruder. He'll come home."

"I'll just go see what it was." Dick climbs out of bed. Damien grabs a hold of Dicks hand. "Can't do this if you hold me back."

"Please call dad."

"No. He's working. This could be nothing. Let's at least make sure it's an intruder before we call dad."

"Okay. I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it does. What's more believable, someone broke into a Pro's house, or say Alfred is down there fixing things for the Christmas party."

"Okay, your right."

"Okay, then instead of acting like a scardy cat, why don't you come with me?"

"Uhh... Okay. I'm not scared. I'll come with you."

"Good. Nothing to be afraid of."

Both boys make their way down stairs. They drop to the floor when they do see someone. Damien starts to cry and mouths to Dick to call dad. Dick holds his hand up and takes another peak. His eyes widen and his mouth is hung open. Dick pulls Damien closer. And whispers, "look."

Damien rubs his eyes and whispers, "no way. It can't be."

"But I am." Santa Claus smiled. "And I see you two."

Damien crawls off the stairs and then stands up straight. "Your real?"

"I think your brother tried to tell you that?"

"Yeah. He did."

"Damien asked for one really important present, do you think he'll get it, Santa?" Dick asked, wrapping his arms, fist closed, around Damien.

"Your both going to be very happy. But get back to sleep now, otherwise I'll be forced to take all these present back."

Damien saluted as he stepped back on the stairs. "Yes sir."

"Damien." Santa called him back. Damien only looked back at Santa. "You can't tell anyone about this. No one."

"I won't. I promise." Damien darted up the stairs. Dick waits until he hears Damien's door shut.

"Thank's Megs."

Megan reverted back to her own body. "It's not a problem Dick."

"I just wanted him to be a normal kid for once. I'll tell him the truth next year."

"No, I think that's smart. My mom wasn't there and my dad was always too busy. He brought the presents in when he woke up on Christmas mourning. I kind of figured it out early. Like really early. Too early."

"My first Christmas in America was magical thanks to Bruce. I wanted to give Damien that same feeling I had."

* * *

America; Flashback! Christmas Eve!

"I can't wait to bite into your mother's Christmas Eve cookies." Barry said, approaching his sons sitting on the couch playing a video game.

"Me either, dad." Bart said.

"Well, they are almost done. Like every Christmas Eve, I guess we'll start with desert." Iris says, coming into the living room.

"Sounds good, honey." Barry smirks.

"Are you two just going to play video games all night?"

"Dad called next." Wally blurts out

Barry places his hands on his hips in faux hurt. "Just throw me under the bus, huh?"

"Do you know when your parents are going to get here?" Iris asked.

"No. I don't actually. Last I spoke to my mom she had her hands full trying to convince dad that he has to wear pants. What about your dad?"

"Uh, any minute now. I hope he remembered his pants."

"Yeah, one gone is enough." Barry chuckled.

The house phone rings. Barry rolled his eyes. "Probably Hal wishing us a Merry Christmas. Which reminds me. I have his gifts to us in my car, Wally would you like to go get those?"

Wally nodded. "Okay, where?"

"Trunk." Barry picked up the phone. "Hey-low?"

"Hey Bare, it's me. Merry Christmas." Barry checked the caller id.

"Cisco, Thank you. Merry Christmas to you, too. But, shouldn't you be prepping for that big surprise. And taking pills to deal with Enji?"

He could hear Cisco snort. "I just thought I'd extend the invite again. You and your family are welcome."

"I told you, thank you, but it would be too much. And Iris hates Enji more than you and me. Besides, Bruce decided to invite us over to his house, tomorrow. And Wally's really excited. I'm sure you noticed Wally and Bruce's kid become really close. Forcing Bruce and I to become closer. I think I was more okay with it." Barry laughs.

"Well yeah. Bruce is still mad that you won Number 1."

"I told him he really gotta get over it."

"Wally and Dick are smarter than you two, though. You guys couldn't hold onto your spot for more than a month, well they can't hold onto it for more than a week."

"Yeah, I heard. Iris and I couldn't be more proud."

"You should be." A loud crash can be heard on Barry's end. "What was that?"

"My mom still can't drive. Had so much practice and she still can't measure distance." Barry turns to Iris. "What did she hit this time?"

"Our mail box, the garbage cans, and I think she ran over Bart's bike."

Bart throws his controller down, Wally hit's pause. "Again?" Bart complains.

Barry chuckles. "You know better to put it away when my mom's coming over."

"I did last time she was coming over. But she drove through the garage."

"Cisco, I gotta go. Good luck tomorrow."

"You too, dude. You and Bruce better not kill each other. We still need you guys."

"Oh shut it." Barry laughs, and hangs up the phone.

"My dad just pulled in as well. And I think your mom and him are about to fight."

"Every year without fail. Iris, I'm telling you, let's just put a boxing ring out in our yard. It will look less white trash."

"Barry just help me." Iris snaps.

"What's the lesson, boys?" Barry whispered to Wally and Bart.

"Mom doesn't like to joke around on Christmas?" Bart guessed.

"Mom's always right?" Wally said.

"They are all always right. All of them." He says, pointedly at his two sons, and slowly made his way out to the pre-Christmas fight.

* * *

America! Christmas Day! Barry driving his wife, father in-law, parents, and both sons to Gotham.

"I don't get why we have to go all the way to Gotham for Christmas."

"Dad!" Barry snapped, gripping the wheel tighter. "For the last time. Because Wally and his friend wanted to cerebrate Christmas together."

"For once I agree with Jay. Christmas is for family." Iris' father, Joe, added.

Nora, Barry's mother, said. "Yeah, but Wally looks so happy. Look how happy he looks." She gushes, reaching over her seat to pet his head. He brushes her off.

"Stop Grandma." Wally whines.

"Why does everyone love him more?" Bart glares, folding his arms, displeased.

"Dude, they do not."

"Shut up, they so do." Bart pushes Wally.

Wally glares. "Don't push me." He pushes back.

"Guys, your father is trying to drive." Iris says. Ignored.

Jay kicks Joe in the shin.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Joes yells, prompting a fight to break out in the far back seat between the three oldest people in the car.

Iris smacks her head. "Dad. Come on. You guys are adults. Act like it. Trying to stop the kids from fighting." Again, she is ignored. "Please." Now Bart bangs into her seat, causing her to spill a drop of her coffee. "Okay, that it." She places the coffee down in the cup holder and unfastens her seat belt. Bending over her seat, she smacks Bart in the head. Fights with the two boys to make them stop.

"Iris, just gotta say. This is so much better while trying to drive a car."

Iris finishes her trek into the seat Wally and Bart occupied. "Just shut up and drive."

"Oh, I will because your making it so easy."

She leans over the seat into the far back where the parents sat. Struggling with her dad and Jay for a bit before she got them to stop wrestling in the car. "You guys are grown. Act like it. How is Wally and Bart suppose to behave if you three can't.

"Honey, this thing you call a father in-law, kicked me."

"Joe, that's my dad. Don't belittle him. He was a great hero." Barry yelled, eyeing Joe through his mirror.

"NAZIS. They have returned. Risen to take their revenge!" Jay yells. "You won't take me alive. Never. Release me you Nazi bastards."

"Barry, honey. Can you pull over your father thinks he sees Nazis."

"Yes. Mom. I heard. The car isn't that big. I'm looking for an exit. I'm on Interstate, 52. There is no shoulder."

"Great. We have to make a stop now, too? We've been driving for such a long time."

Barry mutters. "No one knows that better than me." He takes a deep breath. "Well, Gotham isn't around the corner from Central. And you Joe, didn't want to boom tube directly to Bruce's house."

"Like I wanted that fancy mangled device to mess up my particles."

"Call Bruce." Barry yells at the car. The car says, "calling Bruce now." He listens to the ringing and when it is picked up, he wastes no time. "Bruce?"

"Hey Barry. Where the hell you at? Dick is getting anxious."

"Were about an hour out. I have to get off at 1 because my dad is seeing Nazis."

"So glad I invited you guys over. Is he dangerous."

"As dangerous as he wants to be. He's fine. Just gotta get him some cool air."

"My exit is like 2 minutes from exit 1. Just get off at my exit. And on the ramp you'll see an ice cream stand that's always open."

"Thanks Bruce. See you soon."

"Were getting Ice cream. And that is final."

* * *

America! Christmas Day! Caitlin grabs her purse ready to go.

"Come on. We have to get to my parents early. Lets go. Two Minutes and asses better be in the damn car."

"Mom, just calm down. I was thinking maybe we can make brownies?" Cameron said, waltzing down the stairs.

"No time. Maybe tomorrow."

"But, maybe we can just make the brownie mix." Beatriz asked.

"Yeah. You make the best mix." Tora added.

"So can we mom?" Cameron asked.

"It's the best because it's my mom's recipe. When we get to her house we'll ask if she can whip some up for you guys. Let's go."

"Wait, mom." Cameron tried to stop her, but she opened the door. Thank god, standing there was Cisco, hand in hair about to knock.

"Cisco. And Cindy. What are you two doing here? I'm sorry but we have to get to my parents house."

"No you don't." Cisco and Cindy, smiling, moved out of the way and saw her parents.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Hey princess." Her father, Thomas, smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas Baby." Her mother, Carla said, stepping into a hug. Thomas joined the two girls.

"What's going on? It's such a wonderful surprise, but I still have to go to Japan. I want to see Shouto and Olive."

"Just look an inch to your left, mom." Olive said. Standing next to her was Shouto and behind them was their father.

"You actually came to America? And brought them?" Caitlin rushed to her children and gave them a big hug that felt like it lasted a life time. When she let them go, she looked Enji in the eyes before wrapping her arms around him. She placed a small peck on his cheek before moving to his lips. "Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you as so."

"This is so amazing of you. Best Christmas gift ever."

Enji noticed Cisco and Thomas rolling their eyes. "This actually Cisco doing."

Caitlin looked at Cisco, tears brimming her eyes. "Thank you." She looked around. "I wish you guys would of just told me. I didn't prepare anything."

"We got it covered, darling. We thought of everything." Carla said.

"Yeah, and so you know mom. The Christmas decorations are from Cisco."

"Well, I love them. Thank you."

"The twins and Cam picked them out. Gave em my credit."

"Your trusted my kids with your credit card?"

"That I did."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Here's my statement." Cisco handed her his phone.

She face palmed. "You bought Vr's?"

"Yeah, seemed wrong not to." Cameron shrugged.

"I'll write you a check before you leave. Just don't let me forget."

"Don't worry about it. We'll call it there Christmas gift."

"That's a real expensive gift, Cisco."

"Let's get inside. It's freezing out here." Cisco said. "I realize my wife and I are the only ones cold, but that should be enough."

"Okay, yeah let's get the party started." Caitlin, leading everyone inside. "Tora, you make the appletinis. Beatriz can start pouring shots. And Cameron you can start making the frozen Margaritas. I'll put on some coffee."

"You have our kids running bar?"

"It's fine." Caitlin brushes Enji off.

"Yeah. Lighten up. It's a holiday." Cisco pats him on the shoulder. "Carla and I will get the food." Cisco opened a portal to Carla's home.

"Shouto, you ever drink before?" Cameron called out over the noise of the blender. Shouto shook his head.

"Well, then come over here and grab one of those shots while you wait for the mixed drinks." Cameron said.

Tora looked at Olive. "You know how to make an alcoholic Roy Rogers?"

"I don't know what that is."

"A Roy Rogers is just a cherry coke. It's supposed to be non-alcoholic, though." Cindy said pointedly.

"That's no fun." Beatriz said. "We use Pepsi because it's better than coke. Grenadine, of course. And cherry vodka."

"I guess I can try." Olive shrugged.

"Don't forget to garnish it with cherry's. Cam got them so he can garnish the margarita's." Tora explained.

Caitlin noticed Enji about to say something, so she jumped into his arms. "I let Cam and the twins drink from time to time. It's okay. They'll be fine."

"If you sure."

* * *

Japan! Christmas Day!

"Hey, momma. Guess who?" Jeff screams from the doorway.

"Well you just called me momma. So I guess the American prez decided to show home girl some love. Oh damn. Just my damn kids." She smiled when she saw their kids. "But you brought your momma more grandbabies. Come here you guys and give me some sugah."

"After you show me that Denki is still alive." Virgil stepped forward, teasingly.

His grandmother burst out laughing. "He's fine. He's doing some home work or something."

"On Christmas?" Virgil gasped.

"Hell the fuck he is." Leslie walked to the stairs. "DENKI. YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Mom. You guys made it." He paused before Leslie made it a point to show him her inhibitor bracelet. He jumped into her arms.

"Doing homework?" She questions him.

"I'm missing school today. I wanna make sure I don't fall behind."

"Take a break for Christmas, son."

"Hey dad." Denki hugged his father too.

"I don't matter?"

"I'm sorry Uncle Jeff." Denki gave him a quick hug.

"I matter the most though. So get the hell over here, cuz." Virgil said, arms already held open.

"No. I do. He's my brother." Billy jumped on Denki's back.

Denki giggled, grabbing Billy's arm to hold him in place.

"Okay, we'll share. But only cause you cute." Virgil smiled. He wrapped one arm around Denki. "Merry Christmas."

"Yeah. Merry Christmas."

"Well, come on boys. And ladies. Your grandfather has fallen asleep on the couch. I need a couple of youngsters to go wake him up and we'll meet back in the kitchen for my Christmas cookies."

"I ain't got the energy for that." Virgil said.

"And I live here. I can't."

"Billy, you and the girls will go do that." Virgil orders. The three run into the living room. The girls screaming Grandpa.

"What the hell you mean you ain't got the energy? You young." Jefferson asked.

"I'm tired."

"How? You did nothing today."

"Can I just live my damn life." Virgil turned to Denki. "Cookie time." He dragged Denki towards the kitchen.

"I hate when these damn kids say that shit to me."

"Well, I'm assuming Billy picked it up from Virgil, so thank you for that."

Jefferson could only roll his eyes at his sister, but couldn't hide his smirk.

"I don't know about you two, but I want some of your mom's cookies.

* * *

America; Flashback. About two week's before Break and one week before the permitting exam.

"Alright. I know it's early and you guys are tired. But you want to get your permits, right?"

"It's not even 5 am yet?"

"I know, but you don't know when the test will be at your location. Some of you may have 12 am test. Others 12 pm."

"Wait. Are we not testing together?" Frankie says, hand raised.

"No. No one who is signed up will be testing with their class. There is 22 locations in the entire country. The boom tubes you were given before school started that takes you home and to school, will also take you to any of the 22 locations for limited time."

"Do you know what time any of us are getting tested?" Artemis asked.

"And which location we at?" Victor extended the question.

"No. You will be sent an email from the testing administration 21 hours before your exam is to take place. It depends on the location which test you will be given first. Some will commence with the written portion. Others will commence with the physical. Cell phones are permitted as long as they are turned off and not used during any part of the test. During the physical, they do supply lockers for phones to prevent damage."

"Are we suppose to where our gym clothes?" Garfield asked.

"Yes. First, not all freshmen have completed their uniform design. Second, hero suits have extensions to better use quirks or for whatever reason there may be."

"Wait, what about Arty and Rose? They are quirkless and mainly fight with use of a weapon." Wally jumped in.

"Artemis will be permitted use of her bow and arrow and Rose will be allowed use of her Inertron swords. Those weapons have become a part of them. The administrators sees those weapons as if they were their quirk. But Jayson, also quirkless, won't be allowed to bring in a weapon, because he has shown no weapon use since school has started."

"I told you guys. I fight with my fist, only."

"Dude, still intense as fuck." Peter whispered to Ralph.

"Yeah, I know Jayson. Just making an example." He looked around at all the now wide eyed kids. "Alright, you obviously know that you have to get a 65 or better on both parts of the test in order for you to pass. But, anything lower than a 80, will require an extra class. You will have to pass this class to start going on missions. These grades won't affect anything here at school, just your career."

"What would happen if you were to fail that class?" Virgil asked.

"Planning on failing, Virg?" Rachel crosses her arms.

Virgil rolls his eyes lazily. "No." He says, deeply. "I was just worrying about my friend Richie. He ain't me. Smart as hell that boy is, but he ain't much for kicking ass."

"Nothing happens. You have to pass it to go on the required mission to be able to take your provisional licensing test. So if you fail it during winter break, you can either add it to your regular class load, which I recommend. Or wait until summer."

"So, are there going to be surprises we should try to prepare for?" Tara asked.

Kori, deciding to add, "will we also be given study guides or practice test that we can take home?"

"After we finish here, I will give you each a study guide. A couple practice exams. These written test will be easier than the placement exam you took to get into school here. They cover all the big topics I know you all went over. The tests will cover the rescue formula. Which type of hero is ideally for given scenarios. I know the proper procedure to operate out of foreign countries will be on the test. You'll probably see questions about working in your civvies. You all remember its normally prohibited, but special circumstances may allow it. They'll give you guys circumstances. They could all allow it or none allow it. They are going to seem all extreme, but you guys still have what they refer to have child like morality. Our suit protect us. And if you were off duty, you don't have a quarterbacker that also protects us. When you go pro, you will be given list of codes to gain admitted access with your phone to call for help. Your first instinct will to be to jump in. You don't know if they have backup, bombs, snipers. It's dangerous without our resources. That's why they don't allow it."

"Can you give us an example of an instance we could work in civvies?" Megan asked, timidly.

"Your in a store and it's being held up at gun point. You are allowed to communicate with the criminal. Wally's mother, Lighting Rod, took over for the cashier who was unable to move. She grabbed those keys, opened the register and gave the guy all the money. Asked if we wanted a bite to eat. Ended up making him a sandwich. She walked him to the back door and let him go. If she didn't do that, and instead fought... Her and all those civilians could of died. Because this guy was partnered with Black Spider. Both eventually caught and arrested. So, understand, it's not just for your safety. It's for everyone's. If she were on duty, in the field. She would have a quarterback. That quarterback would have noticed the sniper and helped her plan accordingly."

"So, field heroes never go out unless they have a quarterback?" Peter assured.

"Yes. That's right. Unless it's a simple patrol. But, as soon as they see trouble, they are suppose to switch to an active channel."

"If we were off. So were in civvies. Can we help in natural disasters?" Tara questioned.

"As soon as disaster strikes, I guarantee, you will be called in. Most heroes who have off, are on call and will be called in. If you aren't, you call yourself in. Always meet at base first. You'll have to pick up a boomtube and a ear piece, most likely anyway."

"So even if we have off, we don't have off." Artemis says.

"If your good. Wally, your parents home a lot?"

Wally shakes his head.

"That's because they are good and always needed. Same with Dick's, uh... Dad?"

Dick nods.

"Yup, Batman is always working. Batman is one of the managers of the field hero department. He also manages foreign affairs. Lighting Rod is head of the quarter-backers. She coordinates them. Flash, another field hero manager. But he also takes care of the finance department. You want to be wanted. If your not there and no one misses you, you ain't in the right profession."

"Do people miss you, professor Vibe?" Nicole asked.

"Of course people miss me. I'm me. I'm a mission coordinator. I'm one of the ones that get to assign missions."

"I want that job." Klarion blurts out.

"No reason we shouldn't pass the written portion. Are you able to tell us what the physical portion contains?" Joseph asked.

"I can't say for sure. But they will be testing your demonstration of the three POWS; what are they?

The class, in unison, say, "Superpower, Brainpower, and Willpower."

"They test your ability to use your quirk or skill, your ability to think on the spot, your want to succeed and not give up when things get seemingly too hard, and they will test you on your ability to work with a team."

"This is gonna be hard if we don't know what were up against." Nicole complained.

"There is nothing to prepare for then?" Dick asked.

"Guys, you don't know what your up against when you go pro. They'll be baddies with quirks. You may not know what their quirk is. They'll be times you get disconnected from base. There will be times you just can't predict what's going to happen. You'll be at a lose for words. For thoughts. The test to receive a permit isn't that difficult. But it's gonna be the hardest thing you've done. And it's gonna seem impossible. That's the goal for the test. It wants to break spirits to get rid of kids that don't belong. You all amazing and I want to see everyone of you graduate. If you fail, it's not the end of the world."

"I'm not failing this test. I can't." Garfield says, eyes emotionless but determined.

"None of us can." Rose says.

"That would piss a lot of people off. Including my sister." Kori says, flipping her hair.

"Then, let's just focus on passing." Dick says.

"Yeah. Yo Professor Vibe. You said were gonna have to demonstrate our skill in teamwork and the Three Pows?" Virgil says, waving is hand in the hair.

"Yes."

"Well, we already got pretty good team work skills. Let's practice using the three pows." Victor says, surly.

"We will. But first we are going over our team work."

Jim scoffs. "You heard bolts for brain. We all ace the team work area. Even me. And that's saying something."

"Ain't that the truth." Nicole whispers to Artemis, who snorts.

"You do well working with each other. Like I mentioned, you won't be testing together. And when you go pro, you won't always be working with the same heroes." Vibe cleared his throat. "All Freshmen have met with their home room teachers this mourning. To have similar discussions. Not everyone feels ready to take the permit exam, but this is good practice for those individuals nonetheless. We are going to have 20 groups of 5 students. The assignments are by your rank. All the ones together. And all the twos together. And so on. Obviously Wally and Dick will be changing these mini teams frequently, but more practice to them."

Dick, with a smug smile, holds his hand up for Wally to high five, which he does.

"We are going to spend about two hours playing games. Powers will be allowed. We'll start with tennis, then maybe dodge-ball. Some volleyball. A little baseball. These are all games that have been around for years. Way before quirks existed. I know now a days, they get a little boring considering quirks are normally not permitted. And we have newer quirked games everyone gets willed up for. But we will allow quirk use for today. As long as no one tells WildCat. These games require team work. If you were watch these games being played, you would hear constant communication."

"Yeah, I played football and baseball in middle school." Victor said.

"I knew you were a jock."

"Shut it greenie." Victor smirked and softly punched Gar's shoulder. "I got it. Memorize that phrase."

"Why?" Klarion asked.

"Well, unless you wanna go smack with some other fool because both you decided you wanna go for that ball."

"Can't they just use they damn eyes?" Kori asks, hand smacked against her hip.

"Girl they ain't no time for that on the field."

Vibe smacks his hands together in a semi clap. He points at Victor and yells, "thank you Victor. Saying what I wanted to hear. There isn't time to wait. There isn't time to look. Words travel faster. Ask as many questions as you need. Tell people as many things as you need. If someones already doing it, they'll tell you."

"Let's just give this a try. Were being taught by some of the greatest pros there is. They gotta know a thing or two. So i'm listening. Because i'm getting my fucking permit." Virgil said, arms crossed.

"Are we ever, I don't, not going to swear?" Vibe questions with a brow raised, arms folded and tapping his right foot.

"No." Virgil said simply.

"And we got worse after meeting Doctor Killer Frost." Joseph said.

"I believe that. Let's get outside and meet with the other classes."

* * *

America; day after Christmas. Test results are out.

* * *

 **Wally West: Superhero High freshmen number 1. Pass. Written score 97. Physical score 92. See attachment for a break down of your score.**

"I passed. Mom. Dad. I passed. I have my permit."

"Really kid?"

"Yeah dad. Wheres mom?"

"Working. I have to go in to help her before she kills somebody. But you gonna side kick with your dad, right?"

"Yeah. That's always been the plan."

Wally hugs Barry, who hugs back. Barry kisses him on top of his head.

"I hate having to rush off like this. But I am so proud of you. Your mom's gonna be too. How about I sneak your mother and myself out of there early and we take you boys out to celebrate?"

"If you can, that would be amazing. But I understand if you can't."

"I'm doing that. So tell your brother to clean himself up. Call Dick and see if he passed. Maybe Bruce will bring Dick and his brother along."

"He passed without a doubt, but if he didn't can he still come?"

"Yeah if he up for it."

Barry took off out the door.

* * *

 **Dick Grayson: Superhero High freshmen number 2. Pass. Written score 99. Physical score 89. See attachment for a break down of your score.**

Dick, pulls out his phone, about to call Bruce as promised, but sees Wally start to call him.

"Hey dude, you pass? Your Bats kid so I assume you did."

"Of course. I could of done better on the physical portion. But I get my permit and I don't get an extra class."

"Yeah. Same here. My dad just left to go help my mom at work. But he said they are gonna take my brother and me out. He offered to take you guys out, too. Think Bruce and your lil bro will be up for it?"

"Bruce is scared of Your grandfathers. So are they going?"

"No. My dad can only handle so much of them."

"Well, Bruce told me to call him when I got my results. So I'll tell him you guys are taking us out to diner."

"Cool. I better tell Bart to get ready."

"Yeah, see you then dude."

* * *

 **Jason Quinzel: Superhero High freshmen number 3. Pass. Written score 94. Physical score 98. See attachment for a break down of your score.**

Jason glares at the screen. His mom, tired of waiting, blurts out,

"you gonna tell me if you passed or not?"

He doesn't say anything. He just tosses the tablet to her. She catches without so much as a sweat.

"Honey, you did great. The physical score real shines."

"I only scored that high because I used my quirk."

"What?"

"I had to. I panicked. I was gonna fail. It was overwhelming. I just used it."

"And?"

"I liked it."

"You liked using your quirk?"

"Yeah. But I'm registered as having no quirk. So, I..."

"What you tell the test location?"

"The administrators didn't notice."

"Well, we can just say you finally unlocked a quirk. That's recently discovered possible."

"I guess."

"Jay. Your quirk is heroic. Don't forget that."

* * *

 **Jim Jordan: Superhero High freshmen number 4. Pass. Written score 95. Physical score 81. See attachment for a break down of your score.**

"Son of a bitch." Jim throws his laptop out the window. Eyes wide as he stares at hit the ground. "Shit." He mutters.

"What was that?" He hears his mom shout from downstairs.

"I dropped my laptop. I need a new one."

"Jim." She snaps.

He yells back. "It was fucking accident this time."

"Oh a fucking accident? I swear to god, Jim. If I walk out this house and I see a computer in pieces under your window, I'm gonna be mad."

"Your already mad. Can I just get another computer?" Jim yells, running down the stairs.

His mom, already made it outside. "Jim. I fucking knew it. You can't keep throwing these computers out the house. That's it. I'm taking your goddamn window away."

"Mom, you can't take a window away."

"Don't you tell me I can't take a damn window away. If I wanna take your window, I'm taking your window."

It was this moment Hal decided to fly through the door. Instantaneously he noticed the tension.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Your damn son through another laptop out this house. I'm take his damn window away. This was the final straw." Without that, she ran up the stairs.

"Why?" Was all Hal could say.

"Because I got my results for my permit test?" He folds his arms in dissatisfaction.

"Oh no. Son, you failed?"

"No. I passed."

"But you have to take the remedial class."

"No."

"Then I'm confused."

"I only got an 81 on my physical test."

Hal stared at him for a moment. "I ain't got time for this. You did have to... Your mother is up in your room trying to rip your window out of the wall. What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know." Jim sulked to the couch. He looked over at his father. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes." He droops, sarcastically.

"Can I get a new laptop? Please."

Hal rolls his eyes. "How am I this much of a sucker?" He pulls out his credit card. Jim gives him a half hug and snatches the card.

"Thanks. Be back in a little bit."

* * *

 **Victor Stone: Superhero High freshmen number 5. Pass. Written score 87. Physical score 91. See attachment for a break down of your score.**

"Wow. I passed. I better call Garfield."

* * *

 **Rachel Roth: Superhero High freshmen number 6. Pass. Written score 96. Physical score 90. See attachment for a break down of your score.**

"I was sure I was gonna fail. Oh my god. I'm about to be a side kick. This is really happening."

"Hey rae."

"Hey mom. I passed."

"Congratulations, hero."

"I'm gonna watch Assassination Classroom to celebrate."

"Don't you wanna go out to celebrate?"

"No, Class E trying to kill Korosensei will totally be enough for me to celebrate."

"I'll pretend I know what you talking about. What you want for diner?"

"Anything spicy." She calls out as she makes her way up stairs.

* * *

 **Kara Kent: Superhero High freshmen number 7. Pass. Written score 82. Physical score 93. See attachment for a break down of your score.**

Smiling with pride. She pulls out her cellphone and go through her contacts until she finds her brother's number.

Kara: 😁 Guess who passed Their permit test? This 👧 did! Whooooo ️ WHOOOO ️!

Connor: 👍👍👍

Kara: I never heard back from you. I wanna mentor under you.

Connor: I have been meaning to get back to you about that. I don't think you wanna have me.

Kara: But I do

Connor: Your gonna hurt dad's feelings

Kara: What do you care?

Connor: True. But he's still our dad. He mentored me. I'm sure he wants to mentor his prized princess.

Kara: 😡 Don't call me that!

Connor: Okay, Princess 👸 Whatever you say 👸 PRINCESS

Kara: Yo, grow up. Your suppose to be the adult and a pro

Connor: You really want me to take you on as my side kick?

Kara: 🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏

Connor: -eye roll-

Kara: PLEASE

Connor: 👌👍👌

Kara clutched the phone to her heart. She whispered to no one, but knew Connor, wherever he was, was listening. "Connor, I love you."

She heard the faint return of, "I love you too." Then a rushed out tease of, "princess."

She snorts and rolls her eyes. "Jackass."

"Heard that."

* * *

 **Artemis Queen: Superhero High freshmen number 8. Pass. Written score 81. Physical score 80. See attachment for a break down of your score.**

"Wow that was close. Too close for comfort." She looks past her computer towards her phone. She snatches it. "I wonder if Dick knows what Batman got on his permit test."

* * *

 **Nicole Diaz: Superhero High freshmen number 9. Pass. Written score 83. Physical score 83. See attachment for a break down of your score.**

"Wow. I thought I'd get an A for sure."

* * *

 **Klarion Bleak: Superhero High freshmen number 10. Pass. You will be required to take a remedial coarse for getting a score lower than an 80 on one or both portions of the exam. See attachment for remedial schedule. Written score 72. Physical score 84. See attachment for a break down of your score.**

"I knew it. Fuck. Probably the only topper stuck in this extra class. I bet it was that tricky section that I had to keep returning to." He slams his phone on the table next to him. "I'm so fucking mad right now." He says to himself.

* * *

 **Tara Markov: Superhero High freshmen number 11. Pass. Written score 89. Physical score 80. See attachment for a break down of your score.**

Tara: I got my permit test results back.

Brion: And? Leaving me on the edge isn't really a good idea right now. Big brothers mad.

Tara: Not at me I hope?

Brion: Never at you.

Tara: I saw that thing you did on the news. Your advancing quirk progress still and your already a pro.

Brion: FORGET about me! What about you? You pass?

Tara: Was there really any doubt?

Brion: Good for you, Tara. I can't wait to take you out in the field.

Tara: I'm gonna side kick with you, but I'll switch pros in a heart beat if you start babying me!

Brion: I don't have time for kid stuff in the field. So you got your permit. I'll trust you know enough to assist in the field.

Tara: Thanks brother-man.

Brion: LU2!

* * *

 **Virgil Hawkins: Superhero High freshmen number 12. Pass. Written score 90. Physical score 96. See attachment for a break down of your score.**

Virgil picks up his phone and I think we all know who he's calling. "I passed, dude."

"Your hero test thing?" Denki asked.

"Yeah. When's your thing coming up?"

"In a couple weeks."

"Well, good luck. You better pass."

"Not planning on failing."

* * *

 **Rose Wilson: Superhero High freshmen number 13. Pass. Written score 88. Physical score 97. See attachment for a break down of your score.**

"Joe."

"What?" He calls back from his own room.

"The results are in. I passed."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll check the results after SVU goes off."

"Really." She stomps her foot.

"Yeah. It's my favorite episode."

"Unreal." She slams her bedroom door shut and stomps downstairs to get a bite to eat.

* * *

 **Kori Anders: Superhero High freshmen number 14. Pass. Written score 82. Physical score 99. See attachment for a break down of your score.**

"99? I sure kicked some ass."

She didn't notice her sister peaking over her shoulder. "You got a 99 on your physical portion?"

"Yeah, this page swinging like I don't, in black and white." She points to the screen. "See. Right there. 99."

"Shut the hell up, you smart bitch."

Kori watched her sister storm out of the kitchen. "That suppose to be insulting?"

"Stop messing with your sister, will ya?" Her father said as he takes a seat across from her.

"She started it."

"I don't care. You gotta be the bigger person, girl. She ain't gonna be. She don't get it, yet. The hero world is gonna eat her alive. And then maybe she'll get it. Your already so much stronger and smarter. Grow up before her too."

"Alright dad."

"That's my girl."

* * *

 **Megan Jones: Superhero High freshmen number 15. Pass. Written score 87. Physical score 80. See attachment for a break down of your score.**

"That's still pretty good, sweetheart."

"Yeah. Thanks dad. But I know my problem. I was afraid to hurt anyone."

"Good that you noticed that. Just something to work on."

* * *

 **Joseph Wilson: Superhero High freshmen number 16. Pass. Written score 85. Physical score 91. See attachment for a break down of your score.**

GROUP TEXT; Rosey, ShiShi

Joe: I passed!

Rosey: Oh, SVU finally ended. You decided you'll grace the results.

ShiShi: Congrats!

Joe: Thank you, cuz. My sis obvi doesn't know how to show her brother some respect.

Rosey: Shut the hell up before I come up these stairs to kick your ass. No remedial?

ShiShi: Not hurt him.

Joe: Thank you for the defense ShiShi. And no meany.

Rosey: Why is Hitoshi called ShiShi in this text, anyway?

Joe: Don't worry about our life, sis.

Rosey: I'm rolling my eyes. I'm gonna see if Nicole wants to do something.

ShiShi: Uh, it's called Jelly. Right?

Joe: That is correct.

Rosey: I hate you both so much sometimes.

* * *

 **Frankie Kane: Superhero High freshmen number 17. Pass. **You will be required to take a remedial coarse for getting a score lower than an 80 on one or both portions of the exam. See attachment for remedial schedule. Written 69. Physical 77. See attachment for a break down of your score.****

"I knew I wasn't gonna get a B."

"You got em, Hon?" She heard her mom yelled.

"Not telling her about this." Frankie muttered. She takes a deep breath and forces a smile. She runs down stairs and shouts, "I passed. I got my permit."

"I really thought you would have failed."

Frankie rolls her eyes and smirks. "Thanks mom."

* * *

 **Peter Ross: Superhero High freshmen number 18. Pass. Written score 80. Physical score 94. **See attachment for a break down of your score.****

"Didn't think anything less for my little god."

Peter smacks his mom's hand from his face. "Don't belittle me woman. I am God. One day the rest of Earth will see."

"He playing god again?" His father chuckles.

"I passed my permit test, dad."

"That' so great. Proud of you, champ."

* * *

 **Ralph Dibney: Superhero High freshmen number 19. Pass. Written score 82. Physical score 83. **See attachment for a break down of your score.****

"Dude. Your like a real hero now."

"No. I'm a step closer. I can't go on missions alone."

"But still. You get to go on mission."

"Yeah. I just wish I did better."

His friend stared at him, unsure of what to say. "You get in close with Flash kid."

"Yeah. He's too cool to fuck with and use. I'm sure I'll meet Flash eventually."

"Oh? Well, you get to side kick now? Right? Side kick with Flash."

"No. I need to side kick to a hero like me. I got to worry about keeping my Topper rank and learning about my quirk to the fullest. If I wanna make it as a Pro I gotta focus."

* * *

 **Garfield Logan: Superhero High freshmen number 20. Pass. Written score 78.**

"Oh no." Garfield couldn't help but whine.

 **Physical score 100.**

"For real? 100 percent is awesome."

 **You are the only student who tested on this day in the entire United** **States to score a 100 on either portion. We decided to give you two extra points making your written exam** **score an even 80. You will not be required to attend the remedial class. Looking forward to see you go Pro, Mr. Logan.**

 **Written score 80. Physical score 100. **See attachment for a break down of your score.****

Notes:

Hope you liked it. Don't forget my REVIEWS. You'll probably hear about the rest of the Christmas day events at some point. Maybe in a chapter or two. Maybe in the sequel.


	9. Finally we get to America

Notes:

It's finally here. I got them to America. So, hope you enjoy. I changed how Airports work to fit this society we created. Border controls are tighter. I envision them being tighter in the future. Probably not how I wrote, but you know. So Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Japan; Aizawa and All Might speak with Nesu about the permission slips Aizawa found in his teacher mailbox.

"What the hell are these?" Aizawa yells waving the permission slips in his hands.

"I Don't know. What do they read?" Nesu asks.

"You..." All Might cuts Aizawa off by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nesu, these are permission slips for the students of class 1A? It reads about a field trip to America under the watch of Aizawa and myself?"

"Oh those. Yes. Please hand those out to your students. I need all twenty on this trip. Stress the importance. You leave for America next week."

"For what? Why? I don't even know much English." Aizawa growls, slamming the permission slips on the table. "Rewrite them. Just send him." He points at All Might. "He loves America." He turns to look at All Might. "Don't you?"

"Of course I do. But I was going to ask if I should I really go? With the world now aware of my condition and all?"

Nesu tilts his head, he bends closer to the two teachers. "We all know the American's were not and still not worried about what's going on over here. I would bet money that half the states are not aware that even happened."

"What about our students. Would their parents trust their children with one able body pro?"

"We are going to stress that this trip is mandatory. If they are unable to attend, the student will receive a failing grade. And I guarantee none of the parents would like that."

"This sounds like a great opportunity for the students."

"All Might is on Board. Aizawa?"

"No. He's on board. Send him. Only him."

"Americans gave us a rule. They wanted two teachers to attend with twenty students. Something about 1 for every ten off school grounds."

"Why are we doing this?" Aizawa snaps.

"I will tell you two. But the students are forbid from knowing the true circumstances. I and Waller-San..."

"Who?"

"She's the principal at Superhero High. In America. We convinced the governments. Both ours and hers to allow the main teachers in on the experiment. The homeroom teachers and the foundation teachers."

"I don't understand why we are going to America. That's the part I want explained."

"It's become clear that the USA and Japan are on the same page when it revolves quirks and hero society. But our rules and way of life are different. So, this experiment is going to have the two 1st year classes interact."

"Now I have a question."

"Yes All Might."

"How can they determine if one is better like that?"

"They said they will ask the students. So, make sure those American kids know how we do things in Japan."

"I can't speak much English. Most of the kids can't understand or speak English. Not enough to be able to communicate in the states."

"Stop worrying about English, Aizawa. The Americans promised communication will be made easy."

"Why don't you go in my place?" 

"I have a school to run."

Aizawa grabbed the permission slips and made his way to his homeroom class.

"Remember." 

Aizawa stops in midstep, not looking back all the way, but say, "Remember, that I hate this gig right now? I do." 

Nesu smirks. "You know I meant about the part where the students or the parents can't know why we are going to America. In fact, surprise them in the states about your destination."

Aizawa rolled his eyes.

Nesu turns to All Might so that he can ask."You guys will have fun, won't you?"

"Of course, sir. I'll get him to lighten up when he sees how beautiful America really can be. I'd love for him to see their Statue of Liberty in their greatest city."

* * *

Japan; Homeroom for class 1A.

"Give those to your parents. Return them signed. It's my understanding that it's mandatory. We will be traveling by plane, which will take about 11 and a half hours. We will board a plane at Haneda Airport in Tokyo It gives you the boarding information that you will need. We will arrive in American City Metropolis at their Metropolis International Airport around 7 am."

"Wait, Sensei. This is a bit much? Why are we going to America in the first place?" Ochako asks.

"You'll find out what we are doing, when we get there. They want to add this field trip to the curriculum. You guys are the test class."  Aizawa lied expertly. "It is mandatory. Make sure your parents understand you will receive a failing grade. If they doubt you for whatever reason, have them call the school."

"What if we don't have passports?" Sero questioned.

"You have a provisional, don't you? Your fine. Were boarding in the hero transport line."

Shouto relaxes remembering he still has an active passport. Katsuki on the other hand goes tense on hearing that.

Kirishima looked at Katsuki and raised his hand. Aizawa nodded in his direction, tiredly. "What about those of us that may of not gotten our provisional, yet?"

"School ID from a hero school, as long as you are with a pro with a valid Hero license." Aizawa drones. "In two days we have an appointment at the United Nations. We have to get our Visas to enter the United states." He sighs, dramatically. "Any more questions?"

"I have one." Mina says, hand slightly raised.

"And that is?"

"What if we are barley passing English?"

"I don't know much English myself. I was told that it would be taken care of."

"I have a question." Mineta screams.

"Yes?"

"Is this Metropolis in the south?"

"I don't know." Aizawa says, slightly confused.

"It's not." Shouto says with an eye roll.

"Why?" Sero asks Mineta, hand cupped around his mouth.

"I wanted to see American southern uh, bell, I think they are called. I hear things."

"I heard things about all American girls." Sero sneered.

Denki and Shouto, unknown to each other, both face palm.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Sensei." Shouto says.

"I didn't either, but it's happening. Get those signed and return them to me.

* * *

Japan; Airport. The students start to gather at the airport, some anxious, others rattled with excitement, and two who are indifferent. Some are arriving early, while others arrive right on the time they were told to meet. All are wearing their school uniforms as was instructed.

"I can't wait to get to America. How about you Iida?"

"I too, Uraraka, am excited for what awaits us in America. I have never been, but I have always dreamed about traveling there." He turns to Izuku. "What about you Midoriya?"

"I'm excited, sure. It's not everyday you get to see a new country. But I'm also pretty nervous."

"Oh, Deku. It's gonna be fine. Super fun. Besides, I bet you'll get to see those American Pros in action."

At the mention of the American heroes, Izuku perked up. "That is true. I should of brought an extra notebook."

"Well, there is a gift shop right there." Ochako points to the gift shop, inside the airport, but not pass the security.

"And we do have about about an hour before anyone is due to arrive." Iida said as he looked at his wrist watch.

"Did you just say an hour? Why did you make us get here that early?" Ochako says with her hands on her hips.

"Promptness is very important for heroes in training like our selves."

* * *

"You tell your family in the states that you are coming?" Mina asked Denki.

He rubs the back of his neck. "No. I didn't want them to get excited or anything. I mean, we still don't know why we are going in the first place. I might not have time to even see them."

"That makes sense." Kirishima says.

"But you two? First time in America?"

"Yes. And I'm so excited. I really hope we have enough time to buy souvenir and I really want to see an American Mall." Mina jumped up once and clamped her hands together tightly.

"Uh, Mina. The malls are about the same." Denki explained.

"Man, I wish we could meet with your family in the states." Kirishima says.

"No you don't."

"I'm sorry?"

"You won't understand unless you met my family."

"Hey, look. It's Bakugou. Hey. Over here" Mina shouted, waving him over.

"Leave me alone, raccoon eyes."

"You don't mean that Bakubro." Kirishima wraps an arm around Katsuki's shoulders and he doesn't shrug him off.

"Can't believe we have to go on this stupid trip."

"It's going to be so much fun. Stop being so sour. Stop acting like you never wanted to see America." Mina teases.

"I said to leave me alone. None of you listen very well."

"You put up with us, so you must like our company." Denki smiled.

"Going to America. America. Going to America. America. Beautiful world of America." Mineta sings, with a bounce in his step, hauling his suitcase on wheels.

"It's the Land of the free and the super hotties." He fist bumps the air.

"It's Home of the brave, with all the damsels who want to be saved." He flicks his hair back. "American's know what I mean. Because anyone in America can score a real nice whore in the fifty United States of America." He tries to stay has quiet has he can to not frighten travelers.

Shouto surprises him. "You know English?"

"The important words."

Shouto stares blankly at Mineta and in English says, "You need therapy, you have problems." And he walked away towards Izuku, Ochaco and Iida who he saw walking out of the airport.

"Wait, what?" Mineta called out. "What you say?"

He gives up realizing Shouto wasn't coming back to explain. Mineta shrugged. "Obviously it wasn't important." He goes back to repeating his song.

"Todoroki. Hi, how are you?" Ochaco greets.

"I'm okay. Thank you. I only wish I understood why we are going to America." 

"Us too. But I am sure there is a perfectly fine reason we are kept mostly in the dark." Iida persuades.

* * *

Japan; still at the airport. Most students arrived at the agreed upon time they were told to arrive. A few arrived too early. But none arrived late. Their teachers didn't arrive until ten to.

"We mean no disrespect, but why are you late?" Tsuyu figured she would ask. But then decided to add, "sirs."

"We are not late. I told you to meet us here an half our before I really wanted you here to assure YOU would not be late. Taking a later flight is not an option." Aizawa explained.

Most of the students stared with dismay.

"You guys should really start picking up on these innocent deceptions." Momo says.

"Doesn't feel so innocent." Jiro muttered.

"Out of curiosity, when did you guys begin your arrival?" All might thought he'd ask.

"Deku, Iida, and I got here over an hour early. That is an hour before you told us to get here."

"Yeah, they were here when Mina and I arrived. Most of us got here about a half hour before you told us to get here." Kirishima said.

All Might looked smuggly at Aizawa. "I told you we didn't have to lie to them. They would be too excited to be late."

"I wasn't taking any chances. Like I said, a later flight is not an option." Aizawa took a deep breath. "We are going to be boarding on the hero line. Make sure you have your school ID's and your provisional licenses ready. They are going to give each of you with a provisional a card that you must not lose, because it's the card you will give the conversion agency in America. This card will let the agency know that you are allowed to operate in Japan, and they will give you a temp that allows you to operate in their country. But, you will have to follow the rules they have concerning Provisional license. I actually don't know the American laws concerning Provisional licenses, but I'm sure you will be filled in."

"We have the tickets. Were going to hold onto them until we get on the plane." All Might said. "So, let's get into two lines of ten, please." He waited for the students to finish lining up behind each other. "Okay. I think we can go get boarded. Everyone knows what they are checking, right?"

"Wait. Bakugou and Todoroki. You two go to the front of each line. You two are going to take to longest to check in." Bakugou grumbled but moved to the front of the line. Todoroki just pulled out his passport.

"Is there problem?" Aizawa asked, directing it at Todoroki.

"I have a passport."

"I stand corrected, you will be the easiest. Back of the line."

Mina leans into Denki. "Do you have a passport?"

"Yeah, but my... This will be easier." He waves her off.

* * *

Plane. Most of the students fell asleep an hour into the flight. The teachers didn't fall asleep for a while. Only about four hours until they were due to arrive in the US. But, they and the students were awoken as the plane entered Metropolis with a few American's shouting.

"Look. Superman." despite the seat belt sign lit, most passengers jumped up to see the hero for themselves. It just happened that he was flying on the side that resided our Japanese visitors.

Ochaco, stuck in a aisle seat was getting pushed closer to Izuku. "Suppa-man?" She asks him.

He shrugs, also uncomfortable. "Must be America's number one?" He suggests.

She nods, agreeing. When Superman noticed the passengers in the plane, he gave them a salute before tapping into his speed.

Over the loud speaker, they could hear, "I know it's exciting seeing one of our heroes, but we are about to land. I need everyone to retake their seats and put their seat-belts back on. Please and thank you." Reluctantly, everyone listened to the captain of the plane.

"I want to go home." Aizawa mutters so that only All Might can hear him.

All Might rolls his eyes. "They were just excited to see one of their heroes. Civilians are just the same at home."

"Yes. But they don't crawl over other people."

"Oh just shush it. Your gonna love it here."

"I already hate it here."

As the plane comes to a stop, the Captain lifts the seat belt sign and gives instructions that not all the students could understand.

"What the hell did he just say?" Katsuki asks. "Aren't they suppose to repeat it in Japanese?"

"This is an American flight. It's English first, then Spanish, then French, and then they do the country they just came from." Denki explains. "He was just telling everyone to thank the stewards and the leave the plane in an orderly fashion. Oh and to either enjoy the rest of our day or our visit to the States." Denki tells him.

"Whatever." Katsuki jumps up, strectches and then grabs his carry on and walks off the plane.

"After you leave the plane, wait for the rest of us off to the side." Aizawa half yells to the students.

Once all the students were accounted for, they leave the runway towards the building. Once inside the hall, they have to wait for the man directing each party.

"How, How are you guys today?" The man asks.

"Uh, English. So so." Aizawa says.

"No problem-o." The man says. "Your all together?" He points to the students.

Aizawa nods as he says, "Hai."

"Are you citizens?" Aizawa looks at All Might.

All Might steps forward. "No, sir."

"Alright then. Are you trying to become citizens today?"

"No. Just visiting?" All Might says.

"Okay, great. Then you can go right over there into line C. Have your passports and visas or waivers ready, please."

"Uh, we used hero licenses? Hero line in America?" All Might feels he had to ask.

"Oh, no no no. Don't you worry none. They handle all of that at the visitor line. They are going to open C2 soon. To try and get you guys out quickedy split. And if no one else tells you, let me tell you: welcome to the US of A."

"Um, thank you sir." All Might said, leading Aizawa and the students to their designated line. He turns to Aizawa and says, "see that? A nice man." Aizawa takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess."

While waiting in line, they hear an argument between a women in line A and a customs worker.

Aizawa turns to All Might to say, "Can we go home now?"

"Do you ever just relax? This is one of the most famous cities of America."

"It's loud." He mumbles.

All Might rolls his eyes. "It's an airport."

Finally they see C2 light up and a woman scream, "I'm open for business." She looks up and sees the matching uniforms. She holds up her hand to the next in line and says, "Hold on." She points to the back of the line. "You guys, uniformed kids? You a field trip?"

All Might steps forward, slightly uncomfortable and nods. "Uh, Yes."

She glares at the door handler. "Why didn't you get me out here sooner?" She turns to the couple that would be next. "I'm sorry. You understand. Gotta take them. We suppose to get field trips out quick." She waves them over. "Come on now. Lets go."

"She's going to take us." All Might leads the way. "Uh, Hello."

"Well hi there. Let's get you guys out of here. How's your English?"

"Uh, use work?" All Might rubs back of his head.

She nods and fiddles with a device in her ear. "Japanese, correct?" She surprisingly asks in Japanese.

Azawa nods. "You speak Japanese?" Surprise still evident. "Your Japanese is very good." 

She starts to laugh. "I wish I knew Japanese." It takes her a few minutes to gain composure. Before the confused Pro's could ask her what she meant, she get's right back to work. "Okay. How are we gaining access to America today?"

"We are Pros with valid licenses. I'm retired, but my licenses still grants me international travel. These students all attend Yueii hero high school. 18 of them have Provisional licenses. One has a actual passport. And one has neither a passport or Provisional. But his student id should hold up with our valid pro licenses." 

"Alright. This is how it's going to work. You will step on that red x to my right. I am going to scan you with this beam. This will allow us to track you if you go rouge and extend your stay. Of course if you want to extend your stay, legally, you are welcome to. But it has to be filled." 

"Okay, who do you want to do first?" Aizawa asked.

"Good question. Uhhhh. Let's do you," she points to All Might. "because I will need a pro's license in the system to do these kids the way you want me to. Yours will take longer than his because we have to check validity from Japan."

"Okay. Understandable." All Might steps forward towards the previously mentioned red x. She grabs her beamer and a yellow electronic light waves over All Might. First bottom to top and then left to right.

"Bring your license here and the other paperwork, please."

After going through the mandatory checks, the students and two teachers found themselves collecting their luggage.

"Nesu never told us how we are getting to our destination."

"Stop worrying so much. You're like the worse person to travel with."

"This isn't a vacation."

"Well you need one, so why don't you treat this as a vacation."

Aizawa activated his quirk momentarily before collecting his composure.

"Tantrum over?" All Might smirked.

Aizawa only glared.

"Um, sirs?" Shouto gains their attention.

"Yes, son?" All Might asked.

Shouto points towards the door. "That gorilla is for us."

Aizawa raised a brow. "Excuse me?" He turns slowly. Eyes a gaped. "That's a giant monkey? And you said that's our ride?"

"That's Gorrila Grodd." Shouto explains.

"And he does not like to be called a monkey." Denki snorted.

"That is also true. He's like Principal Nesu. A quirk induced animal." Shouto continued.

He stomps his foot. "I really want to return home."

All Might rolled his eyes and mutters, "I really want you to stop complaining."

"What?"Aizawa sent a piercing glare toward All Might's retreating form. "Oh, guess we are walking towards the giant animal that can rip our faces off. Come on students. All Might wants to go in that direction."

After All Might, Shouto lead the way. Leaving Denki with Aizawa.

"To be fair, he is carrying a sign that says Yueii students and faculty." Denki shrugs, following everyone else. Aizawa followed behind his students.

"Are you people who Waller's expecting?" Gorrila Grodd grunts.

"Uh, we from yueii."

"No Habba Englas?"

"Uh, that's not Japanese?" Shouto says. "It's not even Spanish."

"Oh you know Spanish as well?" Grodd jerks the sign around.

"I know Habba isn't a word."

"Bus outside. Says Superhero High. I'm going to grab a banana shake. Don't screw with my things. Relate that to the rest of them." With that, he walked to the food court.

"I'm am getting sick and tired of not understanding anything!" Katsuki growls.

"You and me both, Bakugou. Where is he going?"  Aizawa asks.

"To get a drink. He told us to board the bus. It's outside." 

"Alright. guys, let's get on this bus."

"He told Todoroki that the bus says Superhero High. Why did we get a Superhero High ride?" Denki blurts out.

"Almost time for you to find out." All Might says.

"Wait. Okay, you two." Aizawa points to Denki and Shouto."You two obviously speak English. Shouto's English grades represent that. Kaminari, why don't you have an S in English?"

"Because, I just know what words are and the order they go in. I'm not a writer. Punctuation and spelling kill me. I'd probably be better at both if I didn't learn another whole language when I still didn't know the first one." 

"Let's board the bus." All Might smiles. "Maybe we all leave Sensei Aizawa alone until we arrive at our destination."

"We still have to get tempts." Aizawa reminds everyone.

"Yes. Do you know where the conversion station is?" When Aizawa doesn't answer, All Might says, "Exactly. So just let someone else take the lead for once. You behave like the Americans are dumb."

"Well, they haven't given me much reason to disagree."

"Well, you never been here." His voice grows sarcastic. "Could that be why?" He fakes a gasp.

"Let's just see how this goes." He begins his walk towards the exit.

All Might slaps his forehead. "Oh, exactly what I been asking you for? Thank you." He looks to the students. "Let's go guys."

Gorrila Grodd returns when All Might and Aizawa are trying to board the bus. "Good you got all the brats inside. Let's get a move on."

"Did he just call our students an insulting name?" Aizawa whispers to All Might, who whispers back

"I don't know. Just get on."

After, Grodd took them to the Conversion station, against his "will" and on Waller's command, they found themselves almost at the school. They are passing through the center of town which passes by Heroic Park.

"Oh my god, Deku." Ochaco shouts as she points to the biggest statues she has ever seen.

"That's amazing." He says starstruck. "Oh look. That one looks like the Pro we saw on the plane."

"This City is so pretty."

"That's Superhero High." Denki shouts.

"Good eyes on you kid. Glad you becoming a hero. Those detective skills on you."

Denki forces a smile. "Well, what are we doing here?"

"I'm not at liberty of discussing." Grodd answers.

"You don't know, do you?" Shouto says, in his normal monotone.

"You know what, I hate both of you. Stop talking to me."

"Grodd, you be nice to those students." Waller stands at the foot of the bus with her arms crossed.

"Good. You are here and I did all that was asked of me. I'm done. He exits the bus. It was then he noticed Flash standing next to her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He smirks. "Special Delivery." He pats the carrying cart.

"Right." He rolls his eyes and makes his way to the school, but not before saying. "Oh and a FYI. Two of them speak English just a little to well and have been pushing my buttons since we met."

"That's just a little too Easy Grodd." Flash smirks.

"I should of killed you when I had the chance." He mutters.

Flash laughs. "Let's be honest Monkey-Man, you never really had a chance."

"Will you stop angering him. Your running off somewhere and I'm stuck with him."

"Bantering is kind of my thing." He says cheekily.

"Rolling my eyes is kind of my thing." She ignores his fake gasp of horror in favor of the students waiting for permission to leave the bus. "Yes, it's okay guys." She takes a step back to make more room. Once all students and the two teachers were gathered off the bus, she pointed to Flash to continue.

"So we heard two of you speak English? Can the two that do, step aside." Denki and Shouto walked to the side.

While Flash fiddled with something in his ear just like the customs worker did, Waller asked the two boys, "And you speak English fluently. Correct?"

Flash waited for the two to nod, to continue. "Look. I speak Japanese now?"

"The woman at the airport did something in her ear just like you did and then spoke to us in Japanese?" Iida commented.

"Yes. I bet she did. She was wearing what we call a Translator. Just like me. Hers and mine are the newer models. These are capable of translating all known languages. The ones we are lending you guys are older. Simpler. They are only capable of holding one language. But, be happy we ain't given the original versions. Those things were bulky and ugly."

"Translators?" Ochaco questions. "Do all American's own these Translators?"

Flash chuckled. "No. They are only given to the professions that need them. Like certain government employees. Or Heroes."

"We'll know English?" Mina couldn't help but ask.

"Not exactly. They will help you understand English and communicate as if you were speaking English."

"How is that possible?" Izuku questioned.

"Just is, kid. The miracle that is science."

"Alright, if you don't mind, Um...": All Might waited for Flash to supply him with his name.

"Flash."

"Flash. If you wouldn't mind showing us how to put these on?"

"Of course not. Why I'm here. Batman was too good to come and do this."

"Batman?" All Might asked. "Too Good."

"Yeah." He starts as he types in the password of the carrying cart. "You know he felt like his godly self could better serve in the villain attack in Pearl Harbor. And refused to come here and do this. And that's when dumb little me walked in the room. He throws like the worse temper tantrums for a grown man." 

All Might holds back a chuckle. And instead drones, "oh you got one of those too?"

Flash noticed Aizawa's glare and All Might's indifference and broke out into a fit of laughter. "Oh I love you guys already."

"Excuse me?" Aizawa asks, insulted.

"Calm down." All Might says. He turns to Flash. "He doesn't understand your culture."

"I get it. Yeah, we do use the word love very loosely. Let's get these things on you so I can turn mine off and get outta here. My wife's telling me that my youngest is at the nurses and I need to go see what's going on."

"You never picked up a phone." Aizawa says.

"She's in my other ear." Flash points to his comm piece.

Flash starts with All Might and then he does Aizawa (who looked angry the entire time Flash had his hands on him).

"Man, I wonder if Batman is part Japanese somewhere. Because I swear you two are related."

"Can you please just do the kids, already?"

"Just nicer." He elbows All Might teasingly. "Batman doesn't say please when he's mad." 

"PLEASE." Aizawa shouts, eye bulging.

Flash rolled his eyes. He continued helping each kid turn the Translators on. When he was done, he turned his off, which cued Waller to ask, in plain English, "everyone can understand me? Clear as day?"

"Wow. These things are amazing." Kirishima praises. "Thank you sir."

"Oh you guys are..." He turns to Aizawa and All Might. "Good luck returning them to their parents this way." And with that he presses his boomtube to take him back to the Watch Tower Hall.

"What does he mean by that?" Aizawa asks.

"Wish I could tell you. But it be better if you find out yourself." She turns her attention to the students. "Tour anyone?"

Notes:

Next chapter, they obviously going to meet the toppers and maybe a few other students. I made Aizawa up tight because I saw it that way. And I thought it be cute dynamic.  
On another note, who is watching YJ season 3? If you saw the epi with the families, talk to me. So cute.  
But anyway, R&R!


	10. FINALLY-- WE MEET!

Notes:

Sorry, it's been so long. I have been working on my own show. That being said, I can always use some screenplay beta's and critique readers. You can email me at jessylynnawesome , if you are interested.

I also took some simplistic ideas and made them over the top a bit. Just for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I'll be back soon. R&R!

* * *

America

Yueii's Semi-tour

Principle Waller was showing them around school. Mina had a question and decided to raise her hand. She was patiently waiting for either Waller to stop talking or for one of the teachers to notice her.

"Yo, principal Waller."

She looks up and notices Harper Row. "Harper, don't you have a class right now?"

"Foundations actually. I had to get my drugs first." She shakes the bottle of aspirin that she was holding.

"I'm in the middle of a tour, as i'm sure you can see, Harper. Is there something you need.

Harper looks towards Mina. Slight point. "Oh, I was just interrupting you because pinky over there trying to get yo' attention with a silent hand raise and it just wasn't working out fo' her."

"Okay. Thank you, Harper." She looks at Harper strangely as she walks past her. "What are you doing?" Harper doesn't stop. "Harper." Harper pauses, turns around and sees Principal Waller staring at her, arms folded, and foot tapping. She Walks back, a sly bounce in her step. Uncaring attitude.

"I told you I got a class I gotta get to. I wanna learn."

"Very good. I'm glad. But, my issue is..." She uses her thumb to point behind her. "Foundations is the other way."

"I know." Harper shrugs.

"So why are you going that way?"

"To get my mourning coffee. Duh."

"Your not running late at all?"

"That's rhetorical, isn't it?"

"No, of course not. I'm just the principal. I don't know what class start times are."

Harper lets out a deep sigh. "Your not going to let me get my coffee?" Soft pout.

"Sure you can get your coffee if you can spell the word Rhetorical."

"Okay. Rhetorical. R. E. H..."

"Wrong, go to class."

Harper stomps her foot and slouches past Waller, now in the right direction.

Waller looks at the students and asks, "one of you had a question?"

"Yeah, that was me." Mina says, with a timid wave.

"Unless you in an actual class, you aren't required to raise your hand."

"Oh okay. I was just wondering about all these lockers. Yueii has lockers too, but we didn't always have dorms. I thought Superhero High was built with dormitories?

"Well, the dorm building's are fairly far from the learning buildings. When the school was first built, they also built the dorms, that is correct. But the lockers were built much later. Students would either, A- complain about the long walk back and fourth to get projects or school items they couldn't carry that mourning, B- purposely forget something so that they wouldn't have to arrive on time to class with a valid excuse. That's to name a couple, other issues arose as well. The school board eventually decided to add lockers to our main building.

Momo raised her hand next.

"And you?"

"I understand why lockers may have been necessary, but why would the designers place lockers way out of reach?" She pointed to the top row of lockers.

"Out of reach is what you think?" Waller smirked. She looked through the couple of students in the hall and called over "Karen, Donna. A moment?" The two girls waltzed over.

"What's up?" Karen asked.

"Would you two please participate in a demonstration? Our guest would like to know how you would get to your lockers."

"Uh, my lockers down that hall over there." Donna pointed behind Waller.

"Mine's closer to the caf." Karen explained.

"Just an example girls."

Karen shrugged and started flapping her wings. She touched a locker. Donna followed her lead.

At the amazed expressions on the students faces, Waller chuckled. She even noticed Eraserhead surprised.

"They are flying. Actually flying. That's amazing." Izuku couldn't contain is excitement.

The girls land, a little freaked out.

"Dude, that's not impressive. Most people can fly." Donna blurted out.

"Wait, no they can't" Ochoko says, slightly confused.

"You living under a rock, or something?" Karen questioned.

"Enough ladies. Thank you." Waller dismissed them. She then addressed the visitors. "When one discovers their quirk, it's mandatory to take a special class on how to control your quirk, how to make your quirk productive, quirk self-defense, and in this class they also see if your quirk can be made to fly."

"Is it mandatory, if you have a quirk, to become a pro?" Izuku blurted out.

"No, not at all. Why do you ask?"

"Why would civilians need to know how to use their quirk in such a manner?"

"Yeah, they aren't allowed to use their quirk in public, right?" Kirishima asked a follow up.

"Actually, in America it is legal to use your quirks freely. Their is some restriction, but not a lot. It's encouraged to use your quirk to get form place to place. Self-defense is allowed. It's even allowed to save a life if a pro is no where in sight. The only time a civilian would get in trouble is if they fight a supervillain."

Aizawa pulled Toshi closer to him and whispered, "is all that true? Or she just make that up to win this stupid thing?"

"No it's true." He whispered back.

"Well, what's the point of this then? Like they wouldn't love that back home."

Waller clapped her hands. "Alright, if everyone is good on questions, let's head to the cafeteria. You guys must be starved."

They walked in silence, somewhat. The Yueii students whispered to each other from time to time. Waller's eyes perked up when she saw one of the senior toppers.

"Oh, lookie who we have here. Hey Theo."

Theo looked up and smiled. He finished punching in the numbers for M&Ms on the vending machine, grabbed them, and walked towards Waller.

"Hey Principal Waller."

"Hello. Why don't you introduce yourself to our guest all the way from Japan.

"Uh, hi dudes. Uh, I'm Theo Storm. I'm a Senior Topper. Number 4. Welcome to Superhero High. Hope you have fun." He opens the M&Ms with his teeth. "I'll catch you guys later."

"Is he one of the students we are working with?" Aizawa asked.

"Oh heavens no. He's a senior. We thought our freshmen would be most appropriate. We'll meet up with them after we get you guys some food. I imagine your all very hungry and we have one of the best chefs in the country."

"That is very kind. Thank you Ma'me." Toshi bows his head.

"Your very welcome." She looks at the students. "Follow me." She leads them to booths with red dotted cards on them. "Those booths, right here, are saved just for you guys. "She faces Eraserhead and All Might. "And you two can sit down with me. The two teachers your going to work closely with should be joining us soon." She pointed to a table in the middle of the cafeteria. "That table with the yellow sticker is for staff. Go right over there. " She turns to face the students. "Don't worry about nothing, have whatever you like. And have as much as you like."

Moments later, Mother Mai Eye came out. She placed a stack of paper menus on the students tables and then she handed the two Yueii teachers, each a menu. "Hello. I'm Mother Mai Eye. Head Chef here at the school."

Aizawa briefly looks at the menu, turns his face up at it, and then says, "I'll just have a tea."

"Your not hungry?"

"No. Tea is fine. Thank you."

"Okay, what kind?"

"Hōjicha would be great."

All Might snorts.

"I don't know what that is."

"A roasted green tea?"

"You can roast tea?" She looks at Waller who shrugs. "I have Lipton."

"The cartons?"

"Um, no. The hot tea bags?"

He turns to All Might. "I want to go home. I want my Hōjicha."

All Might chuckles. "Have some coffee and be quiet." He tells Mother Mai Eye. "We'll both have some regular coffee."

"Me too." Waller smiles.

* * *

"Your school is very lovely." Aizawa offered.

"Thank you. It's one of the prides and joys of America." She smiles proudly. "But, I hear great things about Yueii as well."

Aizawa smirks. "They don't claim it to be the best for nothing."

"Well, it's the best in Japan. No question. But I don't think it's the best in the world."

"You think Superhero High is."

She giggles. "Of course. I'm bias. That's the point right. Let the kids decide. Hopefully they learn something, along the way."

"I think this is pretty stupid."

"Well, at least you guys get a sort of vacation."

"I'm still working." Aizawa points out.

"But in another country."

Suddenly Vibe slid out a seat beside Waller. "Hi, sorry I'm late." He held out his hand to both Aizawa and All Might, who each shook it. "I'm Vibe. I'm the freshmen Toppers home room teacher."

"Nice to meet you." All Might offered.

"Likewise." He smiled politely.

"Thank you for joining us, Vibe. Your obviously not late, but I'm assuming Killer Frost will be?"

"You know it's too early for her." He teases. "I was trying to take some of the attention away from my tardy friend."

Waller snorts. "I know that.."

"Well, let's see here. Do you two have PHD's? Are you professors?" Vibe asked the two teachers.

"We are teachers at Yueii High School." Aizawa said bluntly.

"Well, I know that." Vibe chuckles. "I would just like to know what the students should call you gentlemen?"

"I go by All Might."

"And I am referred as Sensei Aizawa."

"Oh, actually, Eraserhead, we prefer the students to use the code names." Waller began. "Some of our teachers are professors like Vibe here. And he is called Proffessor Vibe. Other's are Doctors..."

"Like me. And I am called Doctor Killer Frost." Killer Frost slid out a chair at the end to the table. "And I bet you two thought I was going to be late."

"Thank you for joining us Killer Frost." Waller said.

"Your welcome." She shrugs.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Lastly, some teachers do just have a regular old teaching degree. So I guess you two fall into that category which is perfectly fine. So our students will call you guys Mr. All Might and Mr. Eraserhead."

"That's fine ma'me." All Might smiled.

Vibe's phone started to ring, he looked at the screen and let out a displeased sound. He looks at Killer Frost. "Why is your husband calling me?"

"I don't know. I don't speak stupid. Give me the phone."

Vibe tosses the phone to her carelessly.

"What do you want?" Pause. "I didn't know that." Pause. "Your her father." Mutters. "Dumb ass." Pause. "Enji, I got half a mind to murder you right now." Pause. "Well, stop selling our daughter. Maybe she'll have a better self image."

Vibe's head did a quick double take. Waller nearly choked on her coffee. All Might and Eraserhead only stared, confused.

"Oh shut the hell up. I'm not stupid, Enji." Pause. "Okay, Listen. Hanging up now. It's not lunch time. In America it's rude to stay on the phone longer than five minutes before lunch."

She clicks the end button and hands the phone back to Vibe, trying to contain his laughter. "Does, Enji not, like have access to a computer? Because you make up so much shiz-nit and a lot of it contradicts."

"Don't jinx me. He might catch on."

"Ma'me, I'm sorry. Did you say your husband's name is Enji?" All Might asked. When she offered a nod, he continued. "You wouldn't happen to be married to Endeavor, would you?

"Yeah that's my, sometimes, lovable, always a moron husband." Killer Frost blurted out.

"Your Todoroki's mother, then?" Aizawa asked.

"Oh yeah. Duh. I guess you would know my youngest. Either of you personally teach him?" She now using her phone, barley looked up.

"Well yeah." Aizawa looked at All Might

All Might shrugged. "Um, Ma'me. He's in this class. he's right over there." All Might pointed to the students.

Killer Frost followed All Might's gaze. Her mouth hung open. She looks at Vibe. "Did you know he was here?"

"No I didn't see him. I got here a few moments before you. He didn't call?

"No."

"That's not why Enji called?"

"No. He called me to tell me that Olive is fucking a teacher or something. I guess this isn't classified as important. I'm just here not knowing which country my kid's in." She grabbed Vibe's water bottle from his bag and took a sip.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." She clears her throat. "Shouto?" She holds her hands up in disbelief.

He heard his name being called but didn't know where it was coming from until he heard it again. He took one look at his mother, threw his fork down, and said, "shit."

Vibe busted out laughing. "Kid took one look at you and was like what is her crazy self doing here."

"Shut the hell up." She laughs softly. With a smile she turns back to Shouto and asks, "I get a shit? You look at me a think Oh Shit?"

Shouto swallowed and asked "I'm sorry Ma'me, do I know you?"

Caitlin lets her mouth hung open with a smile. Obviously not giving the impression of hurt.

Vibe gave another hard laugh. And even Waller let out a small laugh. When Vibe calmed himself a bit, he turned around partially and said, "Kid it's clear you know her. Only people who know her think that exact phrase when they see her." He teases. "How you doing?"

"I'm well. Thank you Cisco."

"Kiddo, my boss is right here. You trying to get me fired? Don't you worry. Your mom's on it, she don't need any help." He brushes his hand towards Waller. "I can't let you call me Cisco. It's gotta be Professor Vibe. That won't kill you right? What's gonna kill you is, you have to call your mom Doctor Killer Frost."

"I'm use to painting her Ego."

"Shut up before I jump over their a ring your fucking neck."

Both Waller and Cisco jump up and shout. "CAITLIN!"

"He's my son, I can beat him if I wanna."

"I don't care about that. I care that you dropped the F-bomb in front of a bunch of children." Waller slowly retakes her seat.

"I did not."

"Do you like, not hear it?" Vibe asks. "Is cussing that natural for you?"

"It's as natural as drinking." Shouto says, evenly.

Caitlin slaps her hands on the table. "What is with my kids giving me attitude today? First it's your damn brother, whose ass can't drive. Who mad at me because I took the car keys from him. What was I supposed to do? His ass driving through Burger King. He took drive thru, a little too seriously. I just have everyone else's best interest in heart, here. Then the damn twins tested patience. I almost committed twin-a-cide this mourning. I just found out, Olive is screwing her college teacher. And all I can say is, this old mofo better be rich. And you just gonna tell people that I am an alcoholic."

Vibe squints. "Didn't you get these kids drunk before any of them were 10?"

"I was making Japanese omelettes. The square things. the recipe called for Sake. I put the dang Sake in em."

Eraserhead questions, "what she put in? The bottle? Sake is a strong wine. I'm sure the recipe only called for a spoon full."

"She rounded up. A coffee cup full for each person she was cooking for."

"To be fair, I was already drunk. And I was putting a little in my coffee. I like my coffee irish."

"There was no coffee in the cup."

"There was a coffee bean in the cup. I later choked on it."

* * *

The Toppers Dorm Floor

Kori shoves her door open, roughly. She's wearing a short skirt. Knee high socks. Combat sneakers. And a sports bra. She lifts off the ground, and looks both ways, contemplating on which way to go. She flies into the Toppers common area. She releases a loud "Ugh" and starts to fly around the room, on occasion picking things up and then slamming them back down, slightly disfigured. Virgil looks up from his coffee cup, that only has black coffee in it. Milk in hand as he stares at Kori, intrigued. She lands and starts feeling around under the couch in a seemingly provocative position. Virgil places the milk back down, with a slight nod and a bounce in his step he approaches Kori. He stops right behind her and whistles at he stares at her backside.

"Girl, I don't know whutcha doing, but I don'ts care. Mmmhumm. Very yummy." Kori, without standing up sends a back fist straight for his leg, nailing him.

"Don't stand their making sexist comments. Help me find the shirt I own that goes with this skirt."

"First. This guy?" Holds his thumbs up to point at himself. "Totally not a sexiest. I love your sex. I can't be without your sex. Please give me sex."

Kori stands up, hair and skin glowing orange. "I will kill you."

"And I will Fuck you!"

"Oooghhgggrrr. I ain't got time for this banter shit today."

"Well I got all the time in the world. Maybe go bra-less?"

"Anything over a B can't go without a bra. That's disgusting. Imagine my double d's flopping in homeroom."

Virgil licks his lips. "I'm trying but you keep talking to me."

Kori backs out from the room with a silent glare. Once she's gone Virgil shakes his head with a heavy laugh. He marches back to his forgotten cup and pours the milk in and stirs. Takes a sip and makes a bitter face. He looks around before taking the cap off of the sugar canister and pouring a whole lot in. He stirs. Takes another sip. Says, "Ahhh." Licks his lips. "That's what I need today."

* * *

Garfield and Rachel in her Dorm

Garfield, on her bed, swinging his legs back and fourth. She is sitting at her vanity puckering her lips. He groins, annoyed. "Rae, what are you doing to me?"

"I'm not holding you here."

"Fine, I'll leave." He jumps up, about to exit, but she pouts. "What? You said I could leave."

"I know but, which shade should go with?"

He looks over at her collection of lip glosses, lip sticks, and lip liners. "Um, Is reality an option?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm just trying to figure out why you got like over a hundred lipsticks."

"They are all different colors."

"Isn't their only three colors: red, black, and purple?"

"Your so delusional. Theirs, red, black, purple, gray, green, pink, yellow, beige, orange, blue, and of course gold and silver are a thing. Then each color has different shades. And each shade has a plain and a sparkling."

"Okay, girl. If I'm delusional, your plain crazy. You don't own nothing pink. What the hell do you got pink lipstick for?"

"What if my lips decide they want to be pink?"

"What do you mean decide? They your lips. Do they have a separate brain from the rest of your body?"

"You know what, think of it like this- you know how boy's cocks got a different brain from the rest of their body? Well, that's girls and our lips!"

Garfield stands still for a moment. Trapped in a staring contest until he gives and points to a Katy Kat gloss. "What's that? That looks pretty. Bet that will look good right here..." He points to his cheek. "The purple one. I dig the purple.

"Hmm, Kori gave that to me. Said she bought a bunch because they resembled cats. You know how she get's around cats."

"You like it?"

Rachel smiles. "I do. I'll wear it."

Garfield, sarcastically "Yeah, I helped. Let's go now."

She looks down and says, "I'm not wearing clothes yet."

"Oh."

"What? You actually thought I was gonna head to homeroom in this belly night shirt and my booty shorts?"

"Well, yeah. I thought it looked. I just thought you giving everyone a treat today. I.. we... hiawha... I mean you look good. Super good."

Rachel says nothing, heading to the bathroom. Her back to him, she takes the night shirt off.

Garfield calls out, "need help?"

She uses her foot to close the door.

"Well then. No need to be rude."

* * *

Wally and Dick in front of Wally's locker

Wally, placing his bag in the locker, only taking his gym clothes with him, 'just in case.'

"Dude, but that's insane. Who does that?" Dick exclaimed. Back to the locker, leaning against them with one foot up. His bag sitting at his feet.

"My dad, apparently." Wally said with a light chuckle. "I mean, I know he means well... But I had clothes in the hamper. He snuck in and washed not even a half a basket." About to close his locker, Dick tells him to

"wait. Throw this in their too, I don't wanna go all the way to my locker." Wally shrugs, but grabs the bag and places it on the bottom of the locker. Now he closes the locker and each of them, only holding on to their gym clothes, begins their walk to the door. "But hey... Maybe you looking at it wrong? Can I just start throwing my stuff in your basket? I hate washing my clothes."

"Your not going to take advantage of my dad."

"Fine. Don't let your best friend get in on the good life. You take advantage all by yourself."

"I'm not, asshole. I told him to stop. This time I said I will tell mom."

Dick stops, momentarily. Before he rushes to catch up. "Your so special it's not funny."

* * *

Victor and Garfield

"And she didn't kill you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"You don't understand god's grace that you still alive." Victor holds his hands up in a praising fashion.

"I think she's crushing hard on the Beast-Man."

"Maybe. Maybe if you stop calling yourself that she'll come around." Victor pulls him aside and whispers. "Your dangerously close, not completely there yet, but super close to being friend-zoned."

"Well, how do I swim away?"

"Listen this is what you need to do. You need a girl. A ho though. A girl you don't care about. A girl Rach don't care about. Not a whore! A lot of people think the ho girl gotta be a whore. But that's a fallacy. A ho is just a girl you use with no attachments."

"Isn't that mean?"

"Not for a fling. A first date. Ask this girl out, but make sure Rach or one of the girls sees you. Then the first date don't work out, but when Rachel, which she will, asks you about it, you gonna lie and say it wen't great."

"Why would I lie about that..."

"Listen. You lie badly. Say it went great with like a frown, maybe squirt a couple of tears, put yourself down. Oh, do that for sure. Girls love that. Just make sure you don't sleep with the ho and tell her she's beautiful, funny, smart, and whatever, but you just don't want to lead her on."

* * *

Tara and Rachel walking through the court yard to the gym building

"I'm just saying, I wish he would ask me out. I ain't the type to just hit on and make me do the work."

Tara chuckles. "And I'm just saying, you might have to. Boys are pretty stupid, Rach.

* * *

Megan and Kori

"Stop stressing, Kori. Your probably the hottest girl in school."

"Not with that Donna bitch."

"She may be Wonder Woman's daughter and have her quirk, but she's plain. And she thinks she has the face to go all natural."

Kori snorts. "Am I bad influence on you? Because at the beginning of this year you were sorta shy and really sweet."

"Your a good influence. Sweet and shy heroes get thrown out."

* * *

Peter and Ralph

Ralph stretched out on the ground with Peter on top of him.

"Were not going to make it, are we?" Peter said, dramatically with his hand draped over his forehead.

"Nope. Time to just let the cards die where they fall."

Jim and Frankie approach the two, standing over them, Jim asks "what are you two assholes doing?"

"Jim, glad your here. Carry me." Peter holds his hands up like an infant.

"And me." Ralph whines.

"Get the fuck up and walk your ass' to class." Jim, angrily mutters as he trudges down the court yard.

Peter sits up. "Is he still bitching?"

Frankie shrugs. "He's been bitching all mourning. You know how he is."

* * *

Jason, Artemis, and Rose

"So, your no longer an aspiring Quirkless Hero?" Artemis asked.

"Wow. Couldn't wait until I told somebody?"

"December." Rose said. "What were you waiting for; an invite?"

Jason walks past them only saying, "we have homeroom."

* * *

Kara and Joseph

Each walking from the dorm building, side in side. Joseph holding her notebook with a pencil tapping each point he's making.

"You need to stop trying to make complex sentences. You aren't getting it."

"Well show me."

"Okay. After homeroom we'll sit down and work on your sentence structure. You have to stop thinking about it in English. It's much different. I think that's your issue."

* * *

Nicole and Klarion

"And that's India from the first person. Hope I gave you enough for your paper, there."

"That's awful. I kind of want to invade and take over." Klarion slaps the notepad to his face. "That's terrible of me, isn't?"

"No. It's not. If it were American land, lots of people would be given a chance that India isn't given right now."

* * *

Toppers meet 1A

Wally and Dick, (both holding their gym clothes) first to arrive, walk into the gym, fairly loud. Vibe, though talking, was silenced. The Yueii students stand by, intrigued, but don't say anything. The visitors go unnoticed by the two boys.

"Dude, what the hell is a mental camp?" Wally questioned, loudly.

"I meant Mental institution. Mental camps are really different."

"Well what is?"

"They can resemble a concentration camp."

"From the Holocaust?" Wally's wide. Dick only nods, so Wally has a follow up. "This is happening in your home country?"

"Yeah. Quirks aren't Romania's finest history."

"India to." Nicole burst in the room, followed Klarion.

"Yeah, Nicky was just telling me about India. It seems like quirks set many countries back."

Vibe interrupts. "That's an excellent point I hope you make in your paper. Don't forget to expand. And you always just state points. You have to show. We need examples. Statistics."

"Yeah, I know. Everyone keeps telling me that. I'll pack in the details this time." Klarion assures.

Nicole looks between Dick and Wally, both holding their gym clothes. She blurts out "wait, we need our gym clothes?"

"I told you guys we are having homeroom in the gym." Vibe states.

"But you didn't tell us we need our gym clothes." Klarion argued.

"Your right, Klarion. I didn't." Sarcastically, "I should of, because who would have thought that you needed 'em for something in a..." Looks around. "Wow. Yes, this is a gym. I guess you gonna need those gym clothes."

Peter walks in, dragging Ralph, complaining "I wanna go back to bed."

"Did you guys grab your gym clothes?" Klarion asks.

Ralph, stands up straight to say, "No. Why, did professor Vibe tell us we need them?"

"I have great memory. Professor Vibe so did not." Peter clarified.

"Oh Dios Mio. Really Vato?" Professor Vibe mutters. He shakes his head saying before he turns to Wally and Dick. "Wally, Dick why did you two grab your gym clothes?"

"Well, we just thought we should take them with us, just because you know... A what if?" Wally says.

Dick pats Wally on the back. He faces the four. "Let me translate for you. That is Wally for: go out and buy yourself's some common sense. We meeting in a gym. Why wouldn't you think to take your clothes for the gym?"

"Professor Vibe, are you going to let Dick talk to us like that?" Nicole inquired.

"I have to. I'm not allowed to say it myself." Deep breath. "Just go get the correct clothing."

Peter then noticed the Yueii students off to the side. "Uh, who are the hot Asian girls?"

"There are Asian guys in that group, too." Nicole says.

"Yeah, but see... I like the vajayjay!"

Vibe is slowly growing impatient and becoming slightly angry. As he tries to contain his annoyance, he shouts "GO!"

Peter, testing the waters, decides to say "but you never answered my question?"

Vibe slaps his head and lets out a "Orale." He struggles to speak for a moment before shouting "Dick, what am I thinking?"

Dick shrugs. "I'm not a mind reader."

Vibe yells in a low voice "Dick."

"Oh-kay." Facing Peter. "Your questions will be answered when your dumb ass comes back with the proper ajire."

Wally leans in and whispers in Dick's ear "attire."

"Are you sure?" Wally nods. "What he said. And another thing, their are bottomers that could have drawn this conclusion. So go."

Klarion rolls his eyes, "just because your name is Dick does not mean you gotta act like one."

The four begin to depart as Dick calls out "so original."

Rachel and Tara enter, followed by Megan, Kori, and Joseph behind them (on his phone).

"Where are they going?" Kori accuses. "Are you letting them leave early? Because that's straight bull shit. I'm exhausted."

"Language Kori." Killer Frost says, pretty sarcastically.

Prompting Vibe to slowly turn to her and say "Now your righteous?"

"Well it's not like" Sarcastically "I'm trying to get fired."

"They just didn't bring gym clothes." Vibe announces.

"Um, who are they?" Megan questions, pointing towards the Yueii students. Some offering a small wave, which Megan returned.

"They are your replacements. I'm shipping you guys off to Japan with these nice men here." Vibe extends his hand towards Aizawa and All Might.

Before anyone could say anything, Rachel and Tara grip hands and begin jumping up and down, all while screaming "Were going to Japan! Were going to Japan! Were going to Japan! Were going to Japan! Were going to Japan!" A loud squeal is followed.

Virgil walks in as the squeal began. He took one look at them. said, "I'm out." Turned around and started walking back to the door.

"Virgil." Vibe called out.

Virgil starts walking back. "Well why the hell are they screaming like they are getting murdered? I'm black. I'm not about to sit here and play with any kind of possession or ghost being things. Demons."

"What is happening?" Victor asked.

Virgil turns and shakes his head. "Professor Vibe's been hanging out with white people for too long. The girls obviously got the ghost. I was just about to explain. There is a reason you find only white people in these horror movies. Because if you put a black, Hispanic, hell even Asians up in the movie, there won't be a damn movie. We see blood pooling from a wall. A WALL! we leaving. We ain't figuring out why it's happening. We know wall's ain't supposed to be bleeding. If closet doors start shaking. We move. No questions. Don't care about nothing. Leave everything and get brand new. And if your tv's start talking to. YOU! See, I'd be gone before the tv finished the sentence."

Victor holds up his hand to high five Virgil. "Good points, man. But why they possessed?"

"They jumping and screaming. Sound of bloody murder."

"Were not possessed, assholes." Tara glares, playfully.

"Virgil, you're such a black stereotype." Rachel said, also teasingly.

"I don't care what you gotta say. I've seen it all."

Victor and Garfield walk in at the right moment and burst out laughing. "Well-p, glad I came today."

"Que? Gar, this mandatory." Vibe says, quickly.

"I know, but I meant to be sick, but I forgot and then I walked in and you saw me. So, I guess it too late."

"Wait." Aizawa says. "How could he meant to be sick and forget?"

"Oh come on." Kill Frost rolls her eyes. "Don't pretend you have never done it. Call in sick. He planned to call in sick and forgot. I've been there. I'm still kicking myself for the few times I did that."

"You just pretend to be sick?"

"Your impossible." She turns to All Might. "You?"

All Might looks away guiltily.

"You've done this?" Aizawa accuses.

All Might speaks slowly. Small smiles in place. "We. Are. In. America. I can. Be giving a public defender."

Killer Frost smirks. "He's my new friend." She pushes Aizawa out of the way, a puts her arm around All Might. "Hi, Caitlin Snow at your service. I also have a license to practice law. As your lawyer I can tell you, you also have the right to plead the fifth. Don't say nothing."

"Did I like, hear that right?" Rose asks, as she, Frankie, and Jim enter. "Yo, Doctor Killer Frost, you're a lawyer."

"Yes, that's right."

"Your like a huge pro, though." Frankie adds. "How could we not know?"

"You just answered your own question, doll. I do a couple no name cases a few times a year, just to keep my license good. I can't do big cases. I can't defend villains or prosecute villains. I probably brought them in. I do tickets. Petty theft. I eventually wanna become a judge. That's the goal after I'm forced to retire from heroism."

"Professor Vibe, what are you gonna do when they force you to retire from heroics?" Tara questioned.

"Well... I'm actually going to join the Innocence project." Vibe answered.

"What's that?" Garfield asked.

"A group that works to free the wrongly accused. DNA screw ups. Sucky lawyers. Cross contamination. False allegations. Forced confessions. Perjury testimonies. All of this happens on a regular basis and more. in the nineties, this group was founded. They help get these people out of jail" Kori explains.

Nicole, Klarion, Ralph, and Peter return, out of breath. Jason and Artemis come in almost right away, behind them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Artemis asks.

"Professor Vibe made us run back to the dorms." Nicole complains.

"Why?" Jason asks, stepping over Ralph.

"Because he never told us we need gym clothes so we didn't bring them."

"What are you, stupid today?" Artemis snorts. "We meeting in a gym. Assume we need gym clothes. That don't take much brain power. Just a little common sense."

Dick points and shouts "that's what I said."

Kara, last to arrive, walks in, nonchalant. Before Vibe can say anything, Jim jumps in. "What's going on?" Jim asks, referring to the guest.

"Yes. Finally. Explain the hot Asian girls." Peter says, breathy.

Jim turns to Peter and says, "Hey jackass, wanna keep your dick in your pants for a few minutes. Turn the cock off. None of these girls want you."

Peter glares and grits his teeth. "Yo, da'fuk is your problem?"

"Dumb" Jim says with zero hesitation. "you are dumb and I had no sleep."

"I'm not dumb."

"Well, fine, but I'm gonna be raciest."

Virgil calls out, confused "Denki?" Virgil grabs Garfield and says, "Go poke that blond."

"Uh, why?"

"Because he might be fake." Virgil whispered. Garfield only glares. "He's supposed to be in Japan. So I need you to poke him."

"WAIT!" Kori shouts. Everyone stops talking. She marches to Denki and pokes him in the chest.

"Uh..." Was all he could say.

"He's real, now let me hear Jim."

"Don't listen to that. I heard about ten hate crimes mentioned."

"Yes. Because if I am racist I can't be here."

Vibe face palms. "Okay, that's it. Jim- not how that works at all."

"Can we just pretend it does so I can get some sleep."

"No. Guys. Can we wrap up the drama?"

"One second." Virgil holds up a pointer. He turns to Denki. "Aunt Lessile gonna kill you."

Aizawa steps in. "Do American just enjoy threatening to end someones life? This is the second student of mine, today that was threatened."

"And he won't be the last." Killer Frost says, causally. "Virgil, I do think we should question you. Just a little bit. Don't bore me with long answers. I'm not that interested."

Vibe mutters, face leaning against his hand "Oh Jodeme."

"This is my cuz. His ma's livewire and Black Adam is his dad."

"Oh yeah. I forgot she had another." Killer Frost turns to Vibe. "Should we call her?"

"You are... so many words I can't say right now."

With a babyish voice "Okay. Let's introduce ourselves. Okay. I am Professor Vibe."

"Do we all have to talk like you?" Imitates, badly (purposely). "And I'm Doctor Killer Frost."

Aizawa takes a deep breath. "I am Aiz... Mr. Eraserhead."

All Might waves. "Mr. All Might."

Vibe continues. "Okay. We are going to go like this. One student from Yueii, then a student from Superhero High will introduces themselves."

"How?"

"Tara, what do you mean how?"

"How would you like us to introduce ourselves?" Tara clarifies.

"I don't... Name and quirk." Vibe waits for a volunteer but no one offers. "Someones gotta go first."

"Shouto, tell them your quirk." Killer Frost orders. "That's my son. Who wants to marry him. He's nothing like Cameron."

Most of the girls looks between each before calmly raising their hands. Killer Frost notices Megan not raise her hand. "Megan. You don't want my son?"

Vibe squeezing his forehead with his fingers, whines "Caitlin."

"Hold on and shut up." She turns back to Megan. "My son not good enough for you?"

"I don't know him. So I don't know."

"None of your friends got an issue not knowing nothing."

Shouto snorts before saying, "I'm Shouto Todoroki. My quirk is Half hot and Half cold. I generate ice on my right and flames on my left."

"Your right. Hes nothing like Cam." Artemis smirks.

"I think he's better." Rose snorts.

"If I marry him, do I get giant ring?" Tara asks. "Ooo can it be a yellow diamond." Tara's eyes widen and she says, "and I want a new outfit. Oh and new shoes. And can he dress better than what is?"

"That's his school uniform." Joseph says.

Tara snaps back "well it's ugly." She looks him up and down. "Would you be willing to pay for surgery to make him taller. I like them tall. And I want a crown. Not a tiara. A crown. Made of different colored diamonds."

"Well, if you marry him, you get whatever you want."

"Ahem. Gold digger, knock it off. And, Frosty stop trying to pimp your son out. I really feel like I shouldn't have to say that."

"He lives with his father. He's here and I want him to marry an American girl."

Vibe, ignoring her, rolls his eyes. "Vigil. Go! Now!"

Virgil waltzes towards Denki, pushing Izuku (almost accidentally) slightly over. Virgil wraps his arm around Denki and says, "I am Virgil Hawkins. Quirk is Static Shock. And this is my cuz Denki." Virgil nudges Denki.

"Oh yeah. I'm Denki Kaminari."

"Wait, what's your first name?" Peter asks.

"Guys, Virgil just said Denki. I don't think he would be calling his cousin by his last name. Family in Japan uses first names. Or given names I should say."

"Yes, thank. You. Dick." Virgil says, pointing dramatically.

"Well, what the fuck is a Denki, then?" Jim blurts out.

"Language." Vibe grits.

"That is a name." Joseph says. "They probably thinking, what the fuck is a Jim?"

"Language, guys." Vibe says, slightly louder, but still ignored.

"Hey, if you got something to say, say it!" Jim orders, glowing.

"I think I just did." Joseph shrugs.

Jim gets closer and screams "I'll kill you."

Joseph prepares for a fight, but Vibe gets in between the two and says, "No one is killing no one."

"I think you mean, anyone?" Rose smirks.

Killer Frost laughs. "Listen to Vibe. If you want to kill each other, wait until after introductions, and then we'll set up the arena. At least that will be legal murder." She turned back to Denki. "What's your quirk?"

"Uh, electrification."

"I have a question about like, um pigmentation?" Dick asked.

"His daddy is white. Black Adam. And Aunt Lesslie is very light skinned."

"How is his last name Karadi?" Kori asks.

"Kaminari!" Virgil corrects. "He changed it going back a couple of years."

"What are you doing?" Denki asks, pulling Virgil aside.

Virgil waves him off, "it's fine."

"I'm going. But be warned, I have God's power."

"Peter." Vibe warns.

Peter rolls his eyes. "Gravity Control. I control gravity. And the name is Peter Ross."

Ochaco snaps her head up. She raises her hand.

"She okay?" Peter asks.

Vibe rolls his eyes. "Yes. She is. Here is a teaching moment." He points toward Ochaco. "What she is doing is called raising a hand. That is what you all should be doing every time you want to speak. And..." gives a pointed look. "This is not raising your hand." He lifts his hand and right away says "I'm going to the bathroom." He lowers his hand and says, "which by the way is not a question."

"Leave them alone, Vibe. If we start enforcing that, it's just gonna add stress to us." She turned to Ochaco. "Go ahead honey. And stop raising your hands. I ain't got time for all that." She turns to meet Vibe's glare. "And you stop looking at me like that. You know I shouldn't be around children."

"Then why are you?" Aizawa blurts out, before All Might could stop him.

"Yo can we deport him because I don't like him." She asked Vibe.

"You know dang well that's not how ICE works. And I like him. I like how he passive aggressively tells you off." He turns to Ochaco. "Go ahead honey."

She looks directly at Peter. "My quirk is Zero Gravity. Oh and my name is Uraraka Ochaco."

Peter licks his lips and gives her a wink. She smiles politely.

"Klarion, go." Vibe orders.

He holds up his hand in a peace sign. "Sup. I'm Klarion Bleak. My quirk is called Lord of Chaos."

"Oh, that sounds awesome!" Eijro jumps in. "What can you do?"

"I cause Chaos." Klarion's eyes twitch, making him look just a tad crazy.

Kori approached him from behind, going unnoticed by him. Her hand glows green as she swings it and hits him upside the head.

"Owe." Klarion says as he rubs his head. "Are you crazy?"

"Yes! You forget? Now stop that. No one is scared of you. Stop trying to scare people. Your not scary. I'm scary!"

"And she's a girl. A hot girl. So you know she'll get off if she kills you." Ralph teases.

Klarion chuckles, with most of the class.

"You guys are such ass'" Frankie says with an eye rolls.

Kirishima notices his teachers looking at him. He clears his throat. "Hello. I am Kirishima Eijiro. My quirk is just. Hardening." He gives a brief demonstration.

"Oh damn. You, my baby, are gonna feel like shit after Kara" points at Kara. "Goes." Artemis walks over to him, forces his right arm around her and she wraps both of her arms around him. With her right arm, she feels his abs, not very sly either. "Shh, it's okay. Arty will let you in."

Eijiro looks at her strangely.

Killer Frost chuckles.

"Artemis, stop" Pause. "Whatever you are doing."

"I need to comfort him." Artemis argued.

Rose, without a word, does exactly what Artemis did, to Kirishima's other side.

"What is happening right now?" Vibe whines. "Okay, ladies. That's enough. There was a time in history where girls didn't broadcast. Or molest. Let's go back to that time for a little while." Vibe pulls them from Eijiro.

Artemis and Rose both fold their arms and softly glare.

"Hey dudes and dudettes. I'm Garfield Logan. My quirk is Animal Shape shifting. I can turn into any animal I choose to."

Koji now intrigued. "A rabbit?" Garfield strained to hear him.

Garfield laughs. "Give me a challenge." Garfield turns into a rabbit. He hops around in a circle until Koji says, "Oh I want to see you." Koji's voice much louder, to Garfield, now.

Garfield feels a strange presence on his brain and he hops to Koji and stops at his feet. Koji holds his arms out. "Please jump into my arms." Garfield does so right away.

Kori walked closer to the two and was able to hear Koji utter, "you are like a real rabbit."

"I love when he turns into a cat. I loose my cool when I see cats." She says to Garfield, "do it Gar. Become my kitty."

Garfield doesn't listen. Kori, worried says, "Garfield?"

"I hope he's okay." Koji said. "Please tells me your okay." Koji begs.

Garfield becomes human again. Koji let him go as he transformed. Garfield opened his mouth to say... something he can't recall. The fog on his brain is gone.

"You okay?" Kori said.

"He's mind controller." Garfield accuses, with and extended arm pointing at him.

Koji gasps. "I used my quirk on you?"

"You didn't know?"

"My quirks anivoice. I didn't even think about it."

"You control animals?" Garfield asks.

Koji nods.

"Well that is cool, but you gotta warn a beast man bruh."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Stop calling yourself that."

"Let me talk to my new friend, Rae." He returns his attention back to Koji. "Name, dude?"

"Koda Koji."

Garfield gives him a thumbs up. He walks to Joseph and whispers in Josephs ear, "what did he just say?"

Joseph rolls his eyes. Slowly he repeats the name, in a whisper "Ko-Da Ko-Ji. It's not that hard." He says, quickly "My name is Joseph Wilson. My quirk is possession."

"I would like to go. My name is Tsuyu Asui. Please call me Tsuyu. My quirk is Frog. And I am very happy to be visiting your country."

"I'm Rachel Roth. My quirk is Empath Aura. I am not happy that I am in America. I'd much rather be visiting your country."

"Tara Markov. Quirk- Geokinetic." She turns to Vibe. "Why ain't we in Japan?"

"Yeah, whatever we are supposed to be doing, can't we be doing it in Japan?" Nicole adds.

"We haven't even been here for a half hour. And you have all acted like you don't have any home training. You guys think we were going to take you to another country?"

"But the anime showing. The new stuff for fall is being previewed."

"Well, if it's showing in Japan, wouldn't it be in Japanese?" Vibe asked.

"Yeah, duh." Nicole says.

"None of you speak fluent Japanese. So stop complaining. Your not missing something where you don't even know what's happening." He looks around and points at Jiro. "You look interesting. You can go."

"Yes. Uh, I am Jiro Kyoka. My quirk is" She spins one of her jacks. "Earphone jack."

"Oh yeah. Tech-nah-kall." Victor, teasingly, points at Jiro.

"Excuse me?"

"You got a techy quirk. So do I, girl. My quirk is Half man, half machine. Name is Victor Stone." He smiles. "I'm robotic."

Garfield gasps. "No dude." Garfield in a whisper, hoarse voice says, "thought more like a cyborg."

"huh? You know it dude, yeah. You right, bro." Victor and Garfield high five. "Yo, professor Vibe. I'm really starting to dig that now that I hear it like that."

"You like that?"

"Yeah I do. That's gotta be my name."

"Yeah, that's sexy." Rachel says.

"Totally tells his quirk and super tough sounding." Artemis says. "And Rachel is right. Totally sexy Vic."

"If you like, I'll give you the forms some time today!"

"Yeah. I dig it. I want it."

Wally will say, "Vic, you should think about changing your suit design. It should make you look more like a cyborg. I'm thinking silver. Hard chest plating and morph able. You can sync it up with your quirk."

"Oh, Walls. That sounds great. You gotta help me with that! The science will screw me up."

"Sure, whenever. I was just in the design lab yesterday. They got new bendable steel.

"Won't steel be heavy? And how can we sync that to my quirk?" Victor inquired.

"Not if the steel is working with your quirk. And duh, we can use a mother box to connect the material to your quirk."

"Wally, how are you planning on configuring with mother boxes? They are like the highest tech we got?" Killer Frost feels she should ask.

"Well, I used one on my goggles. It's pretty self explanatory."

"What?"

"Well, since I have my dad's quirk. I thought it would be easier to base my suit off of his. Which I am using the same material, obviously. But I don't like my hair patted down. And I don't like the white slits. So, I was thinking an open top to leave my hair out, and open face. But when we run, it's much easier to run with something covering our eyes. So I came up with the goggles. I gave them different functions. Xray, light and radiation wavelengths, thermal imaging. Pretty simple stuff." Wally shrugged. Most of class 1A were shocked, but Killer Frost was mad.

"No way. I couldn't configure a mother box into anything until well after graduation."

"Well I did." Wally says.

"I did to. I wanted a mask. But I wanted a domino. And I needed a way for it to stay put with out like tying it behind my head or something stupid. I gave it similar function as Wally gave his goggles."

"How? Though."

"It's elementary, really." Dick smirks.

"This ain't Britain!" Killer Frost yells.

Vibe steps in between her and the two boys. "They are geniuses. You already know that. Take it down a notch."

"Yeah, but I can be mad."

"Who is next?" Vibe asks.

"Can I go?"

Vibe turns to see (kind of) Toru. "Uh. Sure."

"Why is only part of you, invisible right now?" Nicole asks.

"Um, all of me is."

"Girl, I think. Your clothes!" Nicole snarks.

"This is my uniform. It can't go invisible?"

"OMG, do they like put inhibitors in your uniforms? That awful." Megan gasps- hands over mouth in shock.

"That's gotta be a violation of something?" Kori asks.

"Violation of human rights!" Peter says.

"Or child's right." Ralph adds.

"The quirked!" Garfield shouts.

"Guys, come on." Dick says. "If inhibitors were in their clothes, how is she invisible at all?"

"We don't know." Ralph says.

"Your quirk invisibility?" Dick asks, Toru.

"Yes. And my name is Hagakure Toru."

"Wait, so you can't turn your clothes that you wearing invisible with you?" Rachel asks.

"You naked to use your full quirk?" Tara says.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"I wanna see that!" Peter says with a raised hand.

"See what? She's invisible!" Kori yells. "And you should steer clear, anyway, of her before your ass ends up in jail."

"Wait, what?" Peter asks. "What are you talking about?"

"I can see an accidental sexual assault happening." Kori explains. "Hell, your cock always saluting the troops. Stay away."

Peter, mocks hurt "Shut up Kori. Not even possible."

"You accidentally assaulted all the girls in here." Dick says. "And I do mean, all the girls." He points to Killer Frost.

Vibe looks at her, questionably.

She only shrugs, "he slapped my breast a couple of times. It's okay, not like my kids need 'em anymore and my husbands not using 'em.

"Oh my God." Shouto face palms. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Thank you Shouto, I was just about to ask her that."

"Well, I have five kids and only like them on occasion. I'm married to a moron with a tiny dick. And we aren't happy, together, half the time. But it's not all bad, we still have sex."

"Okay, we are moving on." Vibe says.

"Can we really do that?"

"Shouto, stop complaining. Your almost 18 and can go do whatever. I'm stuck with her for life." He turns to Dick. "Talk about your self."

"Alright, I will TALK about moi!" Dick smirked. "My name is Dick Grayson. I'm originally from Romania, so if you think anything bad about this country, go screw yourself. My country became dark after quirks. Becoming an American was the greatest thing to happen to me. But anyway, we came here and my parents... They died. But it's okay. Because I was adopted by an American Pro. Batman himself. And My quirk is Hacker. Not just techno." Dick winks.

"I didn't mean to give your life story. And I know you knew that."

"I didn't. I gave the abridged version. I had to. They were having bad thoughts about America, I could read it on their faces. I just wanted to give them some perspective."

"Is he okay?" Megan asks.

"Kori, go put on some clothes."

"What? What the hell is wrong with you Dick? Megs is talking about the little, uh, grape boy." Kori asked, mockingly offended.

"Well, your boobs have become a distraction. We used to it. These girls probably more conservative."

"Virgil, don't make me blow a starbolt up your ass."

"Okay, guys. Come on now." Vibe begins. He faces Mineta. "Are you okay?"

Mineta slowly nods, mouth hung open.

Killer Frost will say, "little boy, judges prosecute foreigners harder than they should. They'll wait till your papers expire and prosecute as if you've been illegal this entire time. Sexual harass an American girl, you don't wanna be in that position. But, don't worry. Most of these girls will just give it up."

Vibe face palms while muttering "Why the hell didn't I stop? When the hell am I going to learn?"

"Hey now!" Rose yells with a whiny voice. "We ain't whores." She smirks. "We Ho a little bit."

"Yeah, don't worry about none of us, Doctor Killer Frost. None of us ending up with five kids by one of these" Uses her thump to point near by. "mofos." Artemis high fives Rose, then Kori.

"I want an American. Just citizen wise. I don't care where the hell he from, he just gotta be a citizen before we wed, in all honesty. I marrying no one to get them into the country." Tara admits. "Well, I'm not really into black guys, so I care a little. But you know."

"MINETA. Go ahead!" Aizawa says, with a bulging vain in his forehead.

"Hi." His smiles deepens. "HI."

"Your names, what? Hi?"

"Oh My Hell!" Jason, who apparently was sitting by the wall (reading Love Simon) jumps up. Book in his hand, fingers marking his page. "I am trying to read. You are all making it very difficult. Please shut the hell up. Why the hell is everyone shouting? The Japanese using indoor voice. When they think they yelling, they ain't. Just tell them you can get louder."

"Jason, you can't just read?"

"Professor Vibe, nothing but stupid is going on right now. I mean for a bunch of geniuses, they are saying some dumb ass teenage shit."

"Uh, teenagers. We are!" Klarion says.

"You can just sit back and listen. Their funny." Kara says.

"They are trying to be heroes, not comedians."

"Oh look at that guys, Jason is funny too." Nicole snarks.

"Okay, Jason, go back to reading. I call you when everyone has gone." Vibe says. "They'll keep it down."

"Are you kidding, right now?" Dick says. "I'm tired, can I go take a nap?"

"No. Napping is not productive." Vibe says, which Dick accepted wholeheartedly. "Sorry, go ahead, uh, what was your name?"

"Mineta Minoru. My quirk is Pop off." He demonstrates (still wearing a creepy smile) by pulling a purple ball from his head.

"So, your quirk is basically balls on your head, bruh?" Victor asks.

"Balls on your head Johnson. You got balls on your head Johnson!" Garfield bust out in giggles.

All of the Toppers laugh. Some laughing harder than others. Even Killer Frost and Vibe share a chuckle. Aizawa looks annoyed, but All Might explains the reference, though Aizawa still doesn't laugh. Denki snorted and whispered in Mineta's ear why it's funny.

"Oh he's gonna be fun." Artemis smirks.

"I'm hungry. I wanna suckle on one of his grapes." Kori makes a provocative gesture towards Mineta causing him to grip his heart and fall backwards.

Vibe hisses to Aizawa. "Why didn't you warn me he got a sexual quirk?"

Aizawa stares at him weirdly. "Uh, he doesn't."

"But it can be sexualized." Killer Frost explains.

"Um, not really. But okay."

"I'm Kori Anders. My quirk is Emotion Force. Each emotion gives me a separate ability."

"How are all your quirks so powerful sounding?" Sero questions.

"America makes quirks more powerful." Dick winks. "You'll see."

"Right. I'm Sero Hanta. And my quirk is" Gulp. "Tape."

"I'm just gonna go. I am so sorry." Kara says. "My quirk is called Super Solar Absorption." She turns to Megan. "You go, too."

"Oh, yeah. Um, Megan Jones. Mentality is my quirk." Megan waves.

Kara turns to 1A. "three of you can go."

"I'm Shoji Mezo. My quirk is Dupil-Arms."

"Dude, a mouth. On. Oh. Holy. Ah. That's awesome!" Garfield said dreamily.

"You no judge for awesome, then!" Jim mutters. Frankie elbows him in the ribs. He glares at her, but doesn't say anything.

Frankie whispers, teasingly. "It's been so peaceful. Don't spoil it."

"Guess I'll go. My name is Ojiro Mashirao. My quirk is just this tail."

Kara whispers to Megan, "knew that was a good idea."

"Well, Wally still hasn't gone. And neither has Jim?" Megan says, questionably.

"I know. I didn't think anyone could have a worse quirk than tape." Kara admits. "A fucking tail? Come on."

"Hello. My name is Yaoyorozu Momo. My quirk is creation." Tara and Kori snapped their heads up, so fast, it looked possible that they broke their necks.

"Like creating anything?" Tara asked.

"Um, yes."

Tara whips out her wallet. She has only dollar bills. She calls out, "Some one give me a hundred." No one moves, she yells "Now!"

"Seriously, someone cough up a hundred." Kori says. Megan timidly hands her a hundred dollar bill. Kori snatches it. Her and Tara bombard Momo's space. "Make this. Now! I want a hundred, now."

"That's only ten thousand. Make her make two hundred."

"Are you kidding me?" Vibe yells.

"No, we seriously want her to do this." Tara says.

"But, that's forgery. She can't make money." Wally says.

"Wally, we love you. Don't make us kill you." Kori threatens.

"He's right though. Get away from that girl. Give Megan that money back." He faces Megan. "What is wrong with you giving them money?"

She accepts her bill back, only shrugging, timidly, to Vibe.

"I'm Frankie Kane. And, Magnetism Manipulation." She holds Jim's hand up, which he pulls away. "And he is Jim Jordan. Take over." She smirks.

"Lantern."

"That's his quirk." Frankie explains.

"Tokyoami Fumikage. Dark Shadow."

Vibe points to Iida. "How about you also go, um..."

"Iida Tenya. My quirk is Engine."

Artemis gasps. "Another speedster quirk?"

"Um, I'm not..."

"It's a speedster quirk. But not as fast as SpeedForce. That's my quirk." Wally smiles, shyly. "Um, Wally Allen."

"I'm Ashido Mina."

"What the hell she just say?" Nicole asks.

"Ashido Mina." She says (more) slowly. "My quirk is acid."

"Oh, thought she was saying I shitty." Nicole clarifies.

"So did I, but I didn't wanna say anything." Peter says.

"I'm Nicole Diaz. My quirk is called Bad Luck."

"And I am Ralph Dibny."

"You broke order, Ralph." Nicole teases.

"We have been breaking order. Yo let me live my life and tell them that my quirk is Elasticity."

"Gotta mess with you Ralphy." Nicole smirks.

"Hi, everyone, I am Aoyama Yuga. My quirk is naval laser."

"Of course it is." Kara smiles, polity. Pretty fake. Megan chuckles at Kara's face.

Vibe clear his throat. "How about the two left from Yueii just go ahead."

Izuku looks towards Katsuki. katskui glares. "Go Deku!"

"I'm... I'm... Midoriya Izuku. My quirk is Super Power."

"Oh that sounds cool. What can you do?" Megan asks.

Before Izuku can answer. "Who cares?" Katsuki spats. "You all talk way too much." He mutters, angrily. "My quirk is Explosion. My name is Bakugou Katsuki."

"Dude, why you angry right now?" Nicole asks.

"That's just Bakugou." Denki explains.

"Jim, found you a boyfriend." Virgil teases.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!" Jim snarls.

"Jim, come on. Don't get so angry. It's just a joke." Vibe says. "Jason?" Vibe calls him over.

Jason only raises his finger, telling Vibe to wait. When Jason was done with his page, he flipped, looked up and said, "Jason Quinzel. They thought I was quirk-less." This peaked Izuku's attention. "Just discovered my quirk. Don't know the name for it, yet." And he looks back at his book.

"I'm actually okay with that." Vibe says. "Ladies?" He refers to Artemis and Rose.

"Hi everyone, I am Artemis Queen."

"Rose Wilson. Yes, Joseph is my twin brother."

"Alright now that everyone knows everyone, let's get into..."

"Wait, what are there quirks?" Katsuki shouts.

"Oh, right. Sorry. They are quirk-less." Izuku gasps. "So anyway, we are..."

Katsuki snorts. "You can't be a hero if your quirk-less."

"What the fu..."

"Artemis." Vibe warns.

"Did you hear what he just said?" Rose asked.

"Yes. I will handle it. And..." He gives a pointed look to the rest of the girls. "The peanut Gallery can go home."

Before Vibe could say something:

"That's a fact? Quirk-less can't be heroes. But I bet you Americans had some kind of discrimination law put into place."

"Yo, you don't know nothing. Our country don't discriminate, yes. That only means everyone is given the same shot. But only the best of the best win their shot."

"Yeah what Rose said. If a quirk-less person is standing in this school as a student, that means they earned it just as much as everyone else." Artemis adds.

"Actually, they earned it more." Virgil clarifies.

"They work harder than anyone quirked." Victor adds.

"Prove it." Katsuki challenged.

"Pick." Artemis provoked.

"Ha, if you don't have a quirk, I'll take you both."

Rose rolled her eyes. She challenges. "We don't need any help. We'll both fight, but only if you have a partner or more in the ring."

Katsuki bumped Eijiro. He shrugged before nodding.

"Okay, ladies. Just before you beat those boys up, give us second." Killer Frost smirks.

"They can't beat us up. We both have quirks."

"I'm putting money down on you girl, your gonna win, right?"

"You know were winning!" Artemis assures.

"Everyone needs one partner." Vibe says.

"When do we get to watch Arty and Rose beat up those boys?" Klarion asks.

"When you partner up, we are going into the Basket Casket room." All eyes, in his class, light up as they rush to grab a partner.

Virgil, about to ask if he can partner with Denki, was dragged aside by Klarion. "Don't do that. We'll be uneven. I'll be without a partner."

Virgil rolls his eyes, "whatever, fine."

Notes:

Well, that was the two future classes. Thank you if you read. I am using the Titans new live action version of Beast Boy, but mostly for Starfire. I didn't think I was going to love this show as much as I do. And I fell in love with this Kori. She's way better than the version I was going to use, which is the original animated Teen Titans.

When I first watched this anime, I thought Shouto would make a perfect son of Killer Frost. And eventually I saw Virgil being Denki's cousin. And I was like Livewire gotta be his mother.

I was actually going to, for this story, have Katana be Izuku's mother. But decided that was too many kids from Class 1-A with connection to America. And Izuku has a mother we have all seen anyway.

But, spoiler alert: Katana still has connection to someone in Class 1-A. They just don't know it.

The next, probably two Chapters, will set this world up farther. Give you more insight into some pro's past. Give more of an understanding of how America is doing it. R&R! Oh, and please, if you noticed a grammatical error, please tell me. I'd like to get it out of there, ASAP!


	11. Battles Begun

**Well, life has been hectic, but here it is. I hope the battle portions make sense. Honestly not my forte. But REVIEW GUYS! REVIEW! Just a few more chapters and then I can write the sequel.**

* * *

Rose and Artemis, each head to a separate corner of the room, but before they gain any distance from their class, Joseph grabs Rose's hand (stopping both Artemis and Rose from proceeding). Artemis gazes with curiosity, with a slight head turn.

Joseph says, "you better kick their ass', or dad's gonna have yours." Rose snorts. Artemis says, "oh, they going down." She faces Wally. "Right Wally?" Wally nods eagerly. "My money's on you, Blondie." Artemis flips her hair and continues her stroll to her corner. Rose follows suit.

Vibe ushers Bakugou and Kirishima to do the same. "See what the girls did. Each of you stand opposite of one of those girls" with a point "in either of those corners." Kirishima nods politely. As he's heading for his corner (opposite of Rose) a few girls from his class wish him luck. Bakugou grunts, "we don't need luck. They are quirkless protected under some stupid American discrimination law."

Joseph nearly runs at him, but Victor stops him. Victor lets him go and whispers to only Joseph, "dude." Joseph composes himself. And whispers back, "I think I was gonna kill him." Victor snorts, but keeps the whisper, "I know. He's a worse asshole than Jim, I think. But, nonetheless, so not worth it."

After Bakugou makes it to his corner (opposite of Artemis), Vibe (having just watched to assure each boy is in the correct spot) turns back around to face the remaining 36 stu... excuse me, 18 students. Vibe motions for one of his students to open the door to the students box, which Wally does. "Uh hello?" Wally says, "uh hi."

Vibe asks, "what are you guys doing?"

Dick places a hand on Wally's shoulder and says "getting situated."

Garfield, from somewhere deeper in the room, shouts "we needed to start the coffee and stuff." Dick adds, while pointing at Wally, "my speedster gots eat. I'm needed to make him popcorn, before we are separated."

Vibe rolls his eyes, "Dick, you guys are in the same room. And Vic can take the controls any time." Vic says, "I do when Dick needs his Wally fix."

Peter pops his head out to say, "I had to pee." Killer Frost snorts as Vibe rolls his eyes. He asks, "okay. Why are these Yueii students still out here?"

Virgil jumps in to say, "I don't know. Did you ask them?" Vibe looks at Denki and says, "you even left your cousin out here, though, with no clue what to do next, Virgil." Virgil says, "well, I'm sorry Professor Vibe. Denki is grown. He don't be following me around like a lost puppy." Vibe warns, "Virgil."

Virgil says, "just one more second, Professor." Vibe asks with annoyed confusion, "what? One second for what?" He then can hear Kara whisper (semi loudly) "is that everything?" Vibe asks, "what's going on guys?"

Kara walks out with a full garbage bag. "Nothing's in the bag." Virgil face palms. "Girl, he didn't ask that." Vibe asks, "what's in the garbage bag?" Virgil throws his hands up. Kara says slowly, "none-thing." Vibe declares, sarcastically "a garbage bag full of nothing? Yeah, had a few those myself in high school." Kara says, "well, yeah. Nothing illegal over here. Not like. Um nothing. For real nothing." Kara throws the bag into the air, "I'm just." Nervous laugh. She releases her heat vision and disintegrates the bag. She smiles at Vibe sweetly.

Vibe nods and turns to Killer Frost. "Not suspicious at all." Killer Frost says, "I know. They act like we weren't teenagers once." Kara insists, "it really was nothing."

Virgil, face palming, says "girl, you so bad at lying. Just stop. Just stop. Please stop embarrassing your damn self." Victor says, "that's what we get fr trusting the white girl. Should of sent Kori out."

Kori shakes her head. "Only a white girl putting her finger prints on that bag."

Vibe tsks. Slowly, he says "o-kay." After shareing a look with Killer Frost, he asks "So, guys. What did we not want to Yueii kids to see?" Kara waves her hand in a 'oh stop it' fashion and asks a long, "whuuuuut? Like what? That's crazy..."

Kori pushes her way through and hisses, "I love you Kara, but if you don't shut the fuck up, I'm beat 'yo ass." Kori orders, "in fact get the hell up in here." Once Kara is in her reach, Kori pulls her into the room.

Vibe clears his throat, "so no one wants to tell me what they were hiding from our guest? Obviously has to be good if you worried out lovely visitors will do the snitching."

Virgil says, "yo, we ain't got nothing to hide up in here." Killer Frost says, "that's right. Because you got rid of it. Very smart. You already thinking like heroes." Vibe whines, "heyyyyy, don't praise them right now." Vibe then decides to add, And that's heroic. That's more like criminal thinking." Killer Frost shrugs, "potato potata."

Vibe sighs. He looks over at Artemis and Rose now near each other and giggling. Vibe throws his hands up in the air and asks Killer Frost, "did we like piss off God in anyway?" She laughs, but doesn't say anything.

Vibe raises his voice slightly so that Rose can hear him. "Rose, come on. Back to your corner." Rose says "awe," and then asks "am I in trouble? Should I face the wall too?"

Vibe stands up straight and not amused, but Killer Frost laughs "heh heh ha, that's cute." Vibe glares at her. Killer Frost asks, "what?" Vibe asks, "is this our best Behavior, students? Killer Frost?" Killer Frost scoffs. "Oh it's like that." She turns All Might, "see how he abuses me." All Might chuckles.

Virgil raises his hand and Vibe sighs, "yes Virgil?" Virgil looks around before asking, "what is best behavior?" Vibe pinches his noise. Denki mouth hangs open in utter shock. Virgil continues, "I don't know this vocabulary."

Rachel says, "don't worry, V. None us got that setting anyway."

Vibe looks towards the Yueii students and points, "this children do. Including Virgil's cousin." Vibe asks Denki, "what's your name again?" Denki says, "uh-uh Denki."

Vibe asks, "do you think if you were raised here in America, you would behave the same way?" Denki thinks for a moment before saying, "Probably not. Because then my mom would be raising full time and she's out of her mind."

Virgil says, "damn mind. Denki- it's damn mind. She out of her damn mind." Vibe says, "no one asked you right now. Shush. I like how he said it." Shouto mutters, "then we have it. It's American moms that crazy."

Killer Frost glares. "Keep it, Shouto. I brought you into the damn. I will take you out."

Tara shouts, "you gonna kill one of your kids, kill Cameron." Killer Frost says, "I can kill both." Vibe says, "you can't kill any, so shush."

Jim yells, "I'M GROWING TIRED AND IMPATIENT!" Vibe laughs, "well, Jim says it's time to begin. So it's time to begin." Killer Frost shakes her head, "who died and made that child boss." She strolls her way towards Shouto and places her arm around him. "Lead your classmates into that room." Shouto will break from his stupor and say "I don't want to."

Killer Forst scoffs, "what?" Shouto explains, "I don't want to go in there. In fact, I want to go back to Japan."

Killer Frost will say, "well it's good damn thing I don't care enough. Do as you are told. I am your mother and now teacher." Shouto asks, "what did I do to you?"

Killer Frost, about to say "you fu..." Vibe throws his hands over her mouth, while shouting, "no." Killer Frost pushes him away, "what?" Vibe takes a deep breath before saying, "you can't say whatever you were about to say." Killer Frost says, "I can talk to my child how ever I want." Vibe says, "yes." Then warns, rushy, "but not in front of these other kids. You trying to get us sued."

Vibe says, "Shouto, please before your mother has the chance to speak some more. The Toppers are mostly nice. Just loud and obnoxious." Klarion shouts, "are so not!" Vibe says, "well. My point. Has been. Made."

Vibe, addressing Shouto's classmates. "You can all follow Shouto into the students box. Please. Thank you. And, behave yourselves, Toppers."

Tara says, "like no faith in us." Victor says, "yo, I know right?"

Virgil runs towards Denki and grabs his hand to drag him into the box. Virgil pushes him on a couch and asks "coffee?" Denki notices the small kitchen and in impressed.

Before Denki could answer, Mineta asks "why is there a kitchen?" Peter shrugs "Bare Rule fights go on for a while. single B-room in the back." Izuku decides to question, "Bear rule?" Garfield will chuckle, "you don't know what a Bare Rule fight is."

Joseph argues, "don't be a jerk. He's from Japan and things are different. Like none you would last." Virgil says, "hey man. I went to Japan for Christmas and-" Joseph interrupts. "weren't the cops called on you guys?"

Dick starts to laugh, "Black Adam told Batman, that marrying a black woman probably wasn't a smart idea." They all share a laugh and Wally adds, "he was telling my dad that they were asked to not return to Japan."

Megan giggles, "your uncle was in like tears at my house. He was asking my dad, 'how did they manage to get thrown out of Japan?'"

Virgil, laughing, says "super easy. Barley an inconvenience." With an eyeroll, Frankie says, "really." Virgil says, "what? That was funny. Anyway. when Aunt Leslie and Grandma started cussing out the police- had to be the best part of the night."

Denki noticing the weird stares he was getting from his classmates, he became very red. Ralph notices and uses his quirk pat him on the back. "Dude, chill."

Virgil scoffs, "obviously embarrassed by the fam..." Kori says, "I would be to if my family managed to get thrown out of a country." Virgil says, "we didn't actually get thrown out. They just begged us not to do an American Christmas in Japan no more."

Wally says, "anywho." Wally faces Izuku. "The translators are not perfect. They are suppose to go by context, but that doesn't always work." Victor suggest, "he's right, so your probably thinking of a Bear. The animal.

Joseph says in Japanese, _"The fight has barley any rules. Just the bare_ _minimum. That is why they call it a_ Bare Fight."

Ochako says, "Ooo, your Japanese is really good." Joseph nods. "Thanks. Can I say the same about your English?" Ochako giggles, "um, maybe not. Actually, no way."

Tsuyu asks, "where did you learn to speak Japanese?" Joseph shrugs. "I just picked it up, honestly. My cousin grew up in Japan. So..."

Tara says, "yo, like feel free to sit anywhere. Got the coffee rolling. Wally, hows the popcorn coming?" Wally says, "should be good in two seconds."

Ralph says, "make yourselves at home." Dick, from the control booth, says "and for heaven's sake, say words. Any words."

* * *

Vibe, waiting patiently for his microphones to turns on. He turns to Killer Frost, "I hate these damn downgrade." Eraserhead asks, "downgrade? I think this is more technology than we have."

Vibe says, "but slow kills." Killer Frost say, "like my patience." Before Eraserhead can retort, All Might leans forward, "no disrespect intended. I'm sure you two know what you are doing, as you are very renowned and known Pros of the country. But you are honestly going to allow two quirkless girls to fight full quirked boys? You haven't even seen what Bakugou can do. And he doesn't show mercy. Not even for his classmates."

Eraserhead adds, "maybe, before you allow this, you should see his clips from our sports festival." Vibe shakes his head. "No need. I'm about to see what he can do. I don't care what he is capable of. I would never pull my quirkless students from a fight against someone quirked. Those girls are capable of plenty themselves. And, you know what, probably work harder than he ever will. Than I ever had. Or you ever had. They have fought bigger opponents and won. I can't say they are each undefeated. They are still learning after-all."

Killer Frost adds, "I hope you are right. I hope he doesn't hold back. These girls have potential to be the next Batman or Katanna." Erasherhead says, "I don't know who those people are." Killer Frost shrugs, "maybe you should watch some our America's hero clips before you judge the quirkless."

The red light blares. Vibe squeals with delight. The red light blinks three times before staying solid.

Vibe says, "I'm a teacher. And for some reason, I believe your kids need a lesson they couldn't get in Japan. And maybe you can contribute voluble lessons my kids can't get here. Our job is to produce heroes to fight for the greater good and protect those that can't or won't protect themselves."

He picks up a microphone and taps it three times. "Yes." He presses the speak buttons and asks, "leader leader, come in leader?" A moment passes before Dick answers, "all clear."

Vibe continues, "if the four in the arena can hear me, please give me a thumbs up." After all four offer the thumbs up, Vibe begins explaining this particular arena.

"First, "if you hear my voice over this loud speaker, it's because I fear death is coming. The only real rule this arena has is to not kill our fellow heroes in training. How you take them down is none of my concern as long as no blood is shed and no bones are broken. I mean, blood has to be pooling. Don't bring scraps or scratches to me. When I say bone broken, I mean split. I don't want to see a sprain. Please don't make my job harder by having to fill out those darn accident reports."

Vibe lets out a sigh, "if you can't finish the fight for whatever reason, the walls are covered in white flags symbolizing surrender. All you have to do is reach one of this flags and you will be lifted out of the fight."

Vibe watches as Bakugou rolls his eyes. Vibe smirks. Him and Killer Frost share a knowing look before he continues, "Smoke covers the ground in this arena once I press start. It will only cover your feet. If you noticed, the floor isn't exactly solid. From below, weapons or other useful objects will be placed by this arena's computer. I have no control over where they are placed. But get to them quickly, because they are moved around constantly. Again, by the computer. You won't see them. The smoke will cover them. You must find them." Vibe clears his throat before continuing. "This battle will only end if a significant amount of blood is drawn. Or if both members of one team can no longer continue. The computer decides when the fight is over or I can if I have to."

Before pressing star, Vibe decides "as for the students left to watch, the box is sound proof. The students battling will not be able to hear you. So feel free to make as much noise as you want. Dick, our Class President, is in charge of the control box. If Dick is unable to sit at the Control booth, Victor, our Vice, takes over."

Vibe turns to the two Japanese Pro Heroes and asks, "does your class have a class president?" Eraserhead tilts his head, but All Might says "we have a class representative."

Vibe says in the Mic, "they have a class Representative. Let the rep learn the computers Dick." Dick clears his throat, "okay." Killer Frost grabs the mic, "Victor or Dick must remain at the booth. You both can't take a nap."

Vibe says, "good call." Vibe says directly in the Mic, "once you hear the bell, go ahead. Fight."

Vibe pushes the button and leans back. "Battles begun!"

Eraserhead shakes his head and says "I wish those girls well." Killer Frost rolls her eyes and scoffs, "well, I wish your boys well."

* * *

The two boys pose in a fighting position, as do the two girls. Smoke shoots up from pores of the floor and, as promised, it only covers their feet.

A loud ding of the bell is heard.

Artemis runs the distance to Rose, confusing both boys, who take a single moment to share a look. They watch in clear confusion, as Artemis, using Rose, jumps into the air. As she's soaring, both boys watch her, still confused to the girls tacts.

But, this leaves Rose unguarded, who takes full advantage of the opportunity to run full speed (silently).

When she get's near Kirishima, she jumps into the air. She soars in a kicking formation and is able to kick a unsuspecting Kirishima into the wall behind him. Kirishima struggles to get back up. Artemis lands and both Rose and Artemis focus in on Bakugou.

* * *

In the Students Box

Mina will shout, "Oh Kirishima, look..." She jumps slightly as she watches Rose, from mid air, kick Kirishima, sending him flying backwards into the wall. "Oh, Get up."

Jim says, "pinky, tell me, are you going to be stupid this entire match? Tell me now, so I can knock it out of you." Mina turns to ask with her pointer, pointing at herself. "Me?"

Jim will roll his eyes and say, "no the other pinky." Dick, from the control pad, says with a tsk of his teeth, "Jim, tell me. Are you going to be an asshole for the rest of your life. Tell me now, so I can beat the hell out of you."

Jim, with an eye roll, says "shut up, Dick-head." Dick will snort, "oh good one." Iida, appalled, questions, "you are this country's future heroes, should you be using such appalling language?" Jim says, emphasizing each curse, "yo shut the _FUCK_ up, before I _FUCK_ you up. Don't _FUCKING_ tell me how to _FUCKING_ talk." Wally rolls his eyes, "all he asked was, do you have to be cursing everyone out? You don't need to be a jerk about it."" Jim says, "you shut up too, Wally. I don't know when the balls dropped, but you can shove them right back up your scrotum and stay the fuck out."

Dick slams the control pad and stands up. He orders "take over." Victor tries, "Dick," but Dick screams, "now Vic."

Dick walks over to Jim with pure confidence. Jim asks, as Dick approaches him, "what?" Dick pushes Jim and says, "you need to shut your damn mouth before I beat you six feet into the ground." Jim pushes Dick back and says, "don't touch me, gypsy trash."

Dick scoffs, annoyed, and pushes him again. "What you call me?" Louder. "I said, what" push "did you call me?" Jim repeats with a push of his own. "Gypsy trash. Why is whore more acceptable?"

Dick declares, "I'm going to kill you!" Before Dick as his hands around Jim's throat at Jim's 'bring it on' request, Wally grabs Dick's waist. Virgil jumps in front of Dick. Frankie get's in front of Jim. Ralph uses his quirk to hold Jim's waist. Dick struggles against his 'restraints,' as does Jim. Both yell "get off of me." Dick adds, "I'll be doing the world a favor."

Ralph shouts in his struggle, "no argument there, but you can't kill him."

Vigil shouts, "I need help!" No one rushes to his aid. "Where the super strength at?" Kara takes Virgil position, leaving Virgil free to (after he takes a small breather) zap both Jim and Dick, causing them to relax, slightly. Kori steps in the middle to say, "the room is big, but not that big." Kori looks around, "and it's a bit smaller today."

As Kori is about to walk back to her seat, Jim says "just tell Pinky..." Kori cuts him off and get's into his face. "You need to show some respect. Don't call her that. Pinky is a movie from the 1940's about a black woman who has extremely fair skin. So fair, she can pose as a white gal and get wight people privilege." Kori looks at Denki and says, "like V's cuz."

Mina says, "uh, actually, that's what I choose for my hero name." Kori asks, "word?" Then declares, "cute, but he's still not allowed to call you that." Kori pushes Jim, "don't call her that. I don't care if you both Pros in costume one day. You her Pinky I wil beat yo' ass."

Jim rolls his eyes, "if that's her hero name, what's the issue?" Kori says, "because your an asshole using it as derogatory insult and it's pissing me off."

Things calm down, shortly. Except everyone is silent. A few of the Toppers are still too mad to speak.

Garfield decides to say, "hey, um dudes and dudettes from Japan. don't like say nothing to the teachers about any of that."

Iida asks in utter shock, "you want me to lie for you to authority figures about rule breaking?" Kori snaps, "first, there was no rule breaking. Second, Gar asked you not to say anything. Just say okay, Garfield. Third, it's not lying, it's omitting."

Virgil asks, as he retakes his seat near Denki, "who the hell is that?" Denki says, "Iida just likes to follow the rules to a T." Jim says, "that's how you get your ass beat in America." Virgil shrugs, "I know Jim a jackass, but he right."

Rachel says, "You know what, it makes sense now." Peter asks, "what does, Rachel?" Rachel says, "I have never once caught a girl doing the walk of shame out of Jim's Dorm. It makes sense now."

Victor says, "if that's how he talks to all girls? Hell yeah."

Kori smirks, "that's funny." She quickly pulls up Youtube on her phone and plays Megan Trainor's Walkashame." Rachel jumps up and starts dancing, "oh Megan Trainor always gets me dancing." Tara, joining her, says "same girl."

Nicole says, "I kinda prefer Pink's or um, that um one by Kimberly cole. Just saying." Frankie adds, "you know what, so do I." Kara says, "ugh no." Rachel says, "Those make me feel like a total whore. Like I did something wrong."

Joseph asks, "doesn't Bowling for Soup got one too?

Nicole says, "Bowling for Soups is just depressing, though." Megan adds, "Megan Trainor's is so up beat." Tara says, "and Megan Trainor's lets you know we have all been there. We have all done it."

Kori shakes her head, "not me. If a guy wants all this, he got's to do the walk."

 _And if you're gonna do the walk, do it like a boss, a boss_

Virgil nods and says "okay. I'd walk for you." Kori rolls her eyes, but still smiles. "Go away Virgil." Virgil asks, "how about a lap dance then?" Kori offers, "I'll sit on your lap." Virgil pats his and says, "come over here then." Kori struts over to him and as promised, plopped down on his lap.

Garfield, with wide eyes, hops over the couch and plops down next to Denki. He pats his lap and says "my lap is free if anyone wants to take a seat." Victor face palms.

Rachel smiles and grabs a hold of Mina's hand. "Think he's talking to you." Rachel helps her to sit on Garfield's lap. Garfield, now struggling, to hide his disappointment, smiles. She slowly relaxes into his hold. "By the way, ignore Jim. We all do."

Mina says, "looked more violent than ignoring?" Garfield says, "oh yeah. Sometimes, he makes at least one of us want to kill him." Victor adds, "on the daily." Momo says, "kind of reminds me of Bakugou." She points out the window at the blonde.

Wally defends, "Jim's a prick, no argument there. But he's never put someone down because they are quirkless." Virgil adds, "he'll put you down for lots of shit, but not because you quirkless, so respect in that aspect."

Ralph questions, "what the hell is Jim doing." They all turn to see Jim rummaging through the cabinets. Frankie asks "Jim?" Jim sighs, annoyed, and say "looking for poison."

Izuku gasps, "oh please don't hurt yourself." Dick says, shaking his head "it's a joke dude." Tsuyu says, "I don't understand." Yuga says "I don't think that's funny."

Iida steps foward, "harming oneself is never funny."

Megan explains, "it's not suppose to be like Ha ha ha gripping your stomach. It's dry humor."

Mineta, after staring at both Virgil and Garfield, decides to take a seat in a corner chair, "I have a lap too, if any of you American ladies would like to sit."

Shouto face palms. The Yueii girls all look disgusted, but the Superhero High girls all laugh. Rachel says, "we'd crush you, little man." She uses her aura to lift him into the air. She places him on Kara's lap. "But I don't think Kara minds you using her lap as a seat."

Kara shakes her head 'no.' "Not at all." She even offers Mineta a wink, who nearly melts. Kara giggles, "awe, your so cute." And that made Mineta's day.

* * *

Back to the BATTLE

Rose and Artemis are both throwing punches at Bakugou, who expertly blocks them all. Rose takes the lead, about to kick Bakugou in the head when...

"Rose, behind you." Rose quickly looks and drops to the ground in a split. She jumps straight up and grips Kirishima (in between the legs), flipping him onto his back.

Bakugou, now distracted, forgot about Artemis who takes advantage and tackles him to the ground. Bakugou causes a distracting explosion in Artemis' face and kicks her off of him. She bounces off her shoulder with a "ah ugh," before she is able to hop back to her feet. But as soon as she had landed firmly, she is knocked off of feet again, courtesy of a Bakugou explosion.

Artemis' eyes widen as she falls backwards on her back. Bakugou, now with an upper hand, jumps into the air and releases a large explosion, that he was sure would take her down. Bakugou lands with a "ha ha" grin that quickly vanishes when he sees no trace of Artemis. Seemingly out of nowhere she knees him in the back, forcing him to stumble forward.

She smiles as he quickly recovers. She's bouncy as she awaits his attack.

Bakugou can't help but think, 'what the hell is she smiling for?'

* * *

In the Students Box

Izuku watches with anticipation, afraid to look away. Izuku flinches as Bakugou nails Artemis with an explosion, forcing her to hit her back against the wall. He gasps as Bakugou gives her zero time to recover and get's her with another explosion. Victor puts a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. When Izuku sees that it's Victor, he relaxes slightly. Victor asks, "who you hope wins?"

Izuku says, "I'd hope that those girls would win." He looks away, "but I know Kacchan is going to win." Victor smirks, "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Victor points towards Artemis, who made a quicker recovery than Izuku could have expected for someone quirkless, "that girl. The blonde one that wears too much green. That's Artemis. She's the daughter of Green Arrow and Black Canary. Her brother, actually also went Pro. He became Red Arrow. The three of them have quirks, so you can imagine that heartbreak."

Izuku says, "more than you think." Victor nods, "if I was quirkless, I would of gave up a long time ago."

Izuku's eyes gleam, "is her entire family, really all Pro heros?" Victor laughs, "pretty much everyone here is the offspring to a Pro." Victor points out Rose, who just got tackled by Kirishima. Izuku winces as her head collides with the floor. Victor says, "chill, dude. She can handle it. That's Rose. She's the daughter of Deathstroke, another famous Pro."

Joseph, over hearing, decides to add "that's my sister. And if she loses to, no offense, that arrogant prick- dad might kill her." When Joseph walks away towards the bathroom,

Izuku looks up at Victor and asks, "is it true any quirkless person could become a Pro hero in America?" Victor licks his lips and then smiles, "yes and no. without a power, you need to be able to do something that can be considered your power. Those two were lucky. They had Pro parents that were able to teach them some things. But, for those not so lucky. All the hero schools offer quirkless classes that the quirkless are more than welcome to take. They teach them how to aim weapons or different fighting techniques. Or whatever. Everyone has the same shot in America. This country ain't time for some lame ass, tired excuse."

Izuku wears a look that reads 'uncomfortable' but says, "that's pretty cool." Victor asks, "does our cussing make you uncomfortable." Izuku admits, "a little bit, yes. Kacchan swears a lot too, though. He'd sound fluent in English if your language only consisted of cursing."

Victor says, "alright. If he wasn't such a jerkoff, we could be friends. Maybe of he chills the fuck out. Learning just the cuss words of any language is the way to do it."

* * *

Back to the BATTLE

Kirishima, hardened, sends a punch directly for Rose's chest, which she doges just in time with a triple back flip. Rose takes a second to see Artemis avoid an explosion, in the nic of time. Rose starts running for the wall, past Kirishima. She shouts, "Artemis." Artemis looks briefly, before sending a flying kick for bakugou's head, which she missed, but he didn't duck deep enough so she was able to kick his shoulder. "Yeah, Rose?"

Rose offers, "bar hop?" Artemis will give Rose a curt nod as she runs to the wall opposite of the one Rose ran to. They both run up the wall as far as they can make it, before jumping outward and gliding towards each other. Once they reach each other, they grab the other's hand. Rose reaches for a ceiling bar. She puts her legs in the holes and then spins them both, before throwing Artemis straight at Bakugou, who tries to stop her with an explosion. She spreads her legs and allows the explosion to pass right through her legs, giving her slightly more air. Seeing this, he is ready to let another explosion loose, she uses his shoulders to get even more air and flips over him. She lands on the floor a few centimeters behind him. Bakugou tries to snatch her, but she runs out of the way, towards a blind spot on Kirishima. She throws herself into Kirishima, to push him into the correct spot so that Rose lands on top of him. He falls to floor with a loud thud, while Rose bounces off of him without a scratch.

Kirshima forces himself back to his feet and spins (quickly) around to face Rose. She cracks her neck and poses herself in a way to motion him to come after her.

Artemis alerts, "Rose." Out of the corner of her eye, Rose now sees Bakugou coming after her. She waits and waits as both boys are running directly for her. Artemis stands back and watches. Even allows herself to lean on the wall. On the right cue, Rose jumps straight up and flips over Kirishima, using his shoulders and also giving him a slight push that throws him off balance. Rose lands with grace as both boys smack into each other, forcing each to fall backwards, gripping their heads.

Bakugou, the first to recover, glares (and possibly growls like a wild animal) at both girls. He pulls Kirishima to his feet, before running after Artemis.

Artemis drops to the ground to slip through his legs, but he snatches her air and yells "not this time!" Artemis yells, "ahh" in pain. Bakugou slams her into the wall. He grips her by the shoulders about to let loose an explosion when Artemis knees him in the groin. She pulls his hair to bring his head down closer to her knee and knees him in the face. Breathing heavily, she throws him aside. She rubs her head, where he had pulled her hair.

Artemis, angrily, says "no one fucks with my hair." Her glare intensified once Bakugou stands up. Bakugou jumps into the air and let's loose a parade of explosions, which Artemis dodges with ease.

Bakugou, using the smoke he created as cover, surprises her by tackling her to the ground. She kicks him off, and is able to jump to her feet in one swift motion. She jumps into the air to kick him, but he knocks her to the ground with an explosion. From the ground, she swipes at his feet with her dominant leg and knocks him on his back. He slowly stands up and shouts, "I will kill you," before jumping in the air to send another explosion her way. She jumps out of the way to dodge. Once he's back on her feet, "you know, your quirk is a broken record."

This anger's him further. He uses his quirk to get some air and kicks her in the stomach, causing her to "oof," before doing a back flip to escape his upper-hand.

* * *

In the Teacher Box

Killer Frost, with a shake of her head, "that blonde child has some issues." Vibe will add, "I don't normally condone medication. Medicating children I mean, but that kid need some pills."

Eraserhead will say, "I'm more worried about your quirkless students. Bakugou is beginning to get mad." Vibe snorts, "so?" Killer Frost teases, "I think he began his day mad." Vibe laughs and then says "I think he was born mad."

Killer Frost giggles as she adds "imagine his baby pictures." Killer Frost imitates the possible 'mad face' a baby Bakugou would be making. Both Killer Frost and Vibe laughs.

Eraserhead says, "I don't think it's appropriate to make fun of the students." Killer Frost says, "I don't think you Pedophile looking face is a appropriate, but I let that slide."

Vibe says, "Knock it off Caitlin." Vibe faces Eraserhead, "you can make fun students. Just don't let the students hear." Killer Frost, "they can hear you. If they got balls and hard skin. And by this time of year you know."

Vibe points, "that's true." Vibe says, "when the kid gives you that much material," he makes it a point to point at Bakugou, "you got go with it."

Eraserhead says, "you two honestly think those two girls can beat both Kirishima and Bakugou?" Vibe looks at Killer Frost and then says, "from what I have seen thus far, I know they are going to win. And I rarely wrong."

Killer Frost adds, "that's true. And it gets annoying."

Vibe points out, "look at him. He got like all the traits that can get a Pro killed in the field." Killer Frost asks, "or have you just been teaching him all year and not noticed?"

Eraserhead sighs, "I'm aware of the issues you speak of." Vibe smirks, "bet I can fix him. Set him on the right tract." All Might says, "I doubt that, honestly."

Vibe says, "maybe losing to not just girls, but quirkless girls will humble him a little."

* * *

Back to the BATTLE

Bakugou keeps throwing firy explosive punches at Artemis. She decides to turn and run, now, still forced to dodge each explosion, but more on her turf. Jump up. Slide right. Duck. Jump up. Slide left. She slightly trips, so she does a flip to avoid falling on her face. Once she lands, she feels the spot she tripped and discovered that it's taser gun. She picks it up and stares at it momentarily before looking at Bakugou running at her. She sees Rose with a bow and one single trick arrow.

They both catch the stare. They nod at each other and each toss the weapon aside.

Artemis runs back towards Bakugou. She slides across the floor and spreads her legs as she is approaching Bakugou. She slams into his feet and forces him to fall onto his back. He swings his legs up. Jumps into a standing position and as he's about to let loose an explosion at Artemis (who is still on the ground), she jumps to her feet, and grip his wrist. Her back to him. She forces his arm over her shoulder, wrist still gripped. The explosion now hits the glass that houses the other students. She then steps on his left foot with her left foot and flips him onto his back.

He grabs her leg and cause her to fall. He flips on top of her.

Rose, holding Kirishima in a headlock, snorts "looks more like you sucking his dick." Artemis will laugh, "I know right." She grips both his arms and with strength he didn't expect, forced him down. She headbutts him and kicks him over her head. He rolls into a standing position gasping for air.

Artemis jumps up and motions a 'come here.' Bakugou growls and uses his explosions to ride the air. Artemis smirks as she allows him to knock her off her feet. She wraps her arms around his neck and then pulls herself up so that can get legs around his waist to prevent from falling. Then she whispers into his ear, "I would normally give my opponent, if he's as cute as you, a kiss on the cheek, but you aren't worth that you quirked pig." She knees him in the groin causing him to stop the ride and "ahk."

Artemis flips him over so that she is on top. She rides him like a surf board for a second, before jumping off of him and landing in Rose's arms. Rose places her down and Artemis says, "thanks for the catch." Rose asks as they take a breather to watch Kirishima catch Bakugou, "you didn't kiss that asshole, did you?" Artemis says "ewe. Gross."

They each stretch for a moment. Artemis breathing more heavily.

Rose points to particular ceiling bar. Artemis takes a look at the boys and then at Rose, "got it." Rose winks. Rose stands in the needed position to throw Artemis up. Artemis takes a few steps back, before running at Rose and using Rose to jump up towards the bar. With her left hand, she slips, but luckily her right hand was ready to grab it as well. Artemis breaths out in relief.

She pulls her self up and positions herself into a seated pose. She, loudly, coughs, alerting Bakugou of where she is. She motions for him to come and get her.

Bakugou growls, and again using his quirk to ride the air, he headed straight for her when he hears Kirishima scream.

Bakugou doesn't even get a second before Kirishima is knocked directly into him. They both crash to the floor. Rose makes her way towards where Artemis allows herself to fall. They both stare at the limp bodies. When Artemis sees Bakugou trying to push Kirishima off of him, she whispers, "drop. Surprise attack."

Artemis and Rose both drop and use the smoke as cover. They crawl near where Bakugou and Kirishima are struggling to stand. Rose finds "Arty." Artemis urgently whispers back, "yeah."

Rose says with a sneaky smile "inhibiting dart and a collar." Artemis smirks to herself. "Use the dart on the innocent friend. I want to collar Japanese Jim, like the dog he is."

Both will laugh, slightly. Artemis says "toss it to me when I capture him." Ross whispers back, "got it."

Bakugou grips Kirishima's collar and says, "I am not losing to two quirkless girls. Get it together!"

Kirishima will rub the back of his neck as Bakugou releases his collar. "Buddy, I want you to listen me before we get ourselves killed. That girl picked me up and threw me almost the length of the room right into you. Face it. They aren't normal, quirkless girls."

Bakugou growls, "you think they are hero material? The hero world was not meant for the quirkless?" Kirishima says, throwing his arms up, "I don't know what to think anymore about any of that. But I think we should forfeit."

Bakugou shouts, letting loose a few explosions, "hell no! I never forfeit. Especially not for two useless wannabes."

Suddenly Kirishima is dragged down to the floor, now hidden by the smoke. Mouth covered by Rose as she injects the dart into him. His eyes widen when he realizes his quirk is gone. Rose brings her finger to her mouth and "shuuu-" shushes him.

Bakugou will ask, "nothing to say, shitty hair." Bakugou turns to find Kirishima gone. "Shitty hair?" Bakugou will grunt, "fuck." He will ask no one, "where are you?" Artemis, before revealing herself, says "right here."

Artemis drags Bakugou down. She wraps her legs around his waist and leans into his ear, "you are gonna lose, though. Because you underestimated both your opponents, who not only kick motherfucking ass but also know this battle arena."

Rose stands and toss' Artemis the collar. With ease, Artemis catches said collar. Rose pulls a confused Kirishima to his feet as Artemis latches the collar around Bakugou's neck. Artemis swings her feet out and forces herself to stand with ease. Bakugou, with anger, tries to set an explosion off, only to discover that he can't.

Artemis smirks, "your choice boys." Rose asks, "you wanna fight like your quirkless or forfeit." Bakugou will shout into Artemis' face, "what did you do to our quirks, you witch?"

Rose intervenes with a push to Bakugou who is forced to stumble backwards. She says "chill. They are just inhibited." Artemis adds, "so do you wish to continue this battle or surrender now?"

Vibe and the three fellow teachers step out of a portal as the buzzer sounds, the smoke clears, and the students box is unlocked. Vibe motions for the rest of the students to emerge from their seating. Vibe says, "I'm ending the match."

Artemis argues, "but we were winning." Vibe says, "not were, you did." Killer Frost adds, "yeah ladies, calm down. The boys don't know what just happened."

Bakugou glares, "let me finish. No way could they beat me!" Vibe says, "sure. Attack Artemis, right now." Bakugou runs at Artemis, ready to use his quirk. Eraserhead says, "his quirk," about to usher the students from the area when Vibe stops him by simply raising of his hand. Before Bakugou even strikes Artemis, Rose trips him. As Bakugou is about to fall on top of Artemis, she is gone in a flash. Bakugou falls to the ground and realizes he is still unable to use his quirk. He falls face first. He jumps up and looks around and sees Wally carrying Artemis bridal style.

Wally shrugs and places her down next to him. He rubs the back of his neck, "sorry." Artemis smirks, "no thanks. I don't like jackass' on top of me."

Vibe says "okay. So, I got a few notes." Bakugou shouts "they did something to our quirks." Vibe will mention, "yeah. That collar around your neck is an" slowly "in hib it tor Col lar." slowly, "it in hib its" regular speech "your quirk."

Vibe looks at Kirishima, and then looks back at the girls. "Did you inhibit his quirk as well?" Rose shrugs "when we went under for our surprise attack, I found a dart and a collar." She smirks at Bakugou, "Arty wanted angry-boi to be collard."

Peter blurts out, "kinky." Artemis and Rose both roll their eyes. Vibe says "enough. You know what? New rule for the classroom. No one talks unless spoken to." Killer Frost rolls her eyes, "how long do you think that is honestly going to last?" Vibe says, "I hope for at least three whole minutes."

Vibe pulls out a pack of gum. He hands Kirshima a piece, "chew on this." Kirshima does as told. After a brief moment, Vibe orders "use your quirk." Kirishima tries and is surprised when he is able to harden his skin once again. He asks, "what did they do to me?"

VIbe explains, "they inhibited your quirk with a Dart. The Inhibitor Darts used at this school for practice are made for students. Same thing with any other type of inhibitor found in this school."

Killer Frost asks, "Shouto, you guys don't use any inhibitors." Shouto shakes his head 'no."

Vibe places a hand on Kirishima's shoulder, "you were not that bad out there. You had a bad partner, though."

Vibe turns to the students, "why do I say, he wasn't bad in the arena?" Kori steps forward and asks, "I don't know. Because it was kind of like Dumb following Dumbers lead."

Vibe says, "YES!" Kori tilts her head with surprise. Vibe continues, "exactly. He followed the bad lead." Dick says, "he didn't underestimate the girls, though. And most of the time he was taken down, his partner could have warned."

Vibe says, "yes, Dick. Thank you for bringing this up." Vibe clears his throat. He turns to Eraserhead and All Might. "I'm going to do some teaching if you don't mind."

Vibe says, "what's your name again?" "Kirishima, sir." Vibe, surprised, turns to his students "see that. I got a sir." Rachel rolls her eyes, "give it a week."

Vibe continues, "anyway. Kiro-Kyro. Shin-o no. No-no-no. Nope. I'm a call Kiri. So Kiri, you oughta learn some acrobatics with a quirk like yours. You are like stuck on the ground, trying to fight some high flippers. The girls flipped all over you. When Rose tossed you into your friend (whispers) what's his name?" Kirishima says, "Bakugou." Vibe says, "Im a call him Go-go." Kirishima snorts. Vibe continues. "When Rose tossed you into go-go, if you knew how to handle yourself mid air, you could of avoided the face plant."

He looks at Killer Frost, "you wanna demonstrate." Killer Frost stretches as she says "why not?" Vibe orders everyone to take a step back. He picks Killer Frost up with ease and tosses her into the air.

Automatically, she fixes herself into a straightened out pose. She curls her knees up and does five flips before landing on her feet. She quickly spins and ices up her fist. With a spring in her legs, she jump towards Vibe- stopping just before she strike him. She explains, "that's some moves you need to know with a close range quirk like that. You need a spring in your step."

Vibe said, "and, at least today, you remained flat footed. It made you too slow and an easy target out there." Killer Frost says, "in the heat of battle, you gotta be quick. About the only thing your friend did right." Killer Frost looks at Bakugou and says "don't look at me like that boy. I'll whoop your ass. You know what, I ain't going to jail for you. I'll pay one of these kids up in this school to whoop your ass as if you a villain."

Vibe, pinching his noise, says "I am going to you this, one last time. You can't talk to kids like that." Killer Frost scoffs "the little boy want to act like he a grown up, use grown up words at grown up, I'll treat him like that."

Vibe licks his lips and smacks his teeth before saying, "whose the adult?" Killer Frost rolls her eyes but doesn't anything. Vibe, still sarcastic, say "that's right. You are. So how about we act like adults? Huh, sound good?"

Killer Frost softly glares and says "shut up," in a cutesy little pouty voice.

Vibe faces Bakugou. "as for you and oh boy I have a lot to say. First, you didn't say a word to your partner the entirety of this match. Granted, neither did, but he did much better out there than you, so..." Bakugou angrily shouts, "that's not true. We talked." Killer Frost says, "vague threats about not losing do not count. And banter with the opponent, don't count. He means strategy and what not."

Vibe will continue, "yeah. See, the girls were constantly talking to each other. And when they weren't verbal, they used subtle gestures. They were on the same page the entire match." Bakugou, about to say something, will be stopped by Vibe, who continues "and you majorly underestimated your opponents from the get-go, as Dick pointed out.

Bakugou argues, "I seen it. You can't fight a villain without a quirk. You can't fight someone with a quirk. Jokes over. What's their quirk?" Vibe says, "why do you think that?"

Bakugou yells, "because it's true."

Vibe ask the two Yueii teachers, "do you two think you need quirk to be a hero." Without hesitation both answer "yes." Killer Frost mouths, "wow." Vibe asks, "why," in which All Might decides to explain, "I think one can have the motivations of a hero and be quirkless. But they should never fight actual super-villains who have quirks. Whats the point when they could become a policemen or a firemen. Nobel jobs that didn't require a quirk in the past. And still don't." Eraserhead continues, "it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. And they are going to get hurt if they fight super-villains."

Vibe says, "this country has high crime rate. Let's not lie. We have plenty of small time villains. But a lot of major ones. And 30 percent of just our major baddies are quirkless. They even give our quirked heroes a run for their money. 42 percent of our hero society is made of quirkless heroes."

Vibe looks at Dick and order, "say something." Dick says, "Batman is my dad and he's quirkless. A pro to Pros." Vibe says, "Batman has one of the highest villain counts in the entire country."

Vibe pulls out a key ring. He fiddles around with the keys, looking for the right one. "Go-go, you aren't a bad fighter." Bakugou grumbles, "that's not my name." Vibe says, "forget that. Listen to me." He holds key up into the light and realizes it not it. "You can fight. You have great control over that quirk. But your too confidant?"

Bakugou scoffs, "what?" Vibe, holding the right key, points it at Bakugou and says "you heard me. Confidence leads to death. I don't know if your school makes it clear enough, but being a hero isn't being a glorified celebrity. I'm not saying you can't sign autographs or talk to your fans, but you may die. And theirs things you can do to try prevent being killed by any villain. Like if you have a partner, use that to your advantage."

Bakugou growl, "that would give the villains the advantage." Garfield snorts, "then how come every time they talked to each other, they were the ones with the damn advantage."

Vibe says, "thank you Garfield." He turns to Killer Frost, "was that three minutes of peace we just had?" She shrugs, "I wasn't keeping tract." Vibe turns back to Bakugou, still holding on to the key. "He's right. You didn't have an advantage. Most of the time, it wasn't full sentences and they still knew what they were doing. Never go into battle thinking that your opponent is not as good as you. You came in here thinking quirkless and useless are synonyms."

Bakugou glares at the ground.

Vibe says, "we are far from finished, but I need to talk to my girls for a minute." Vibe faces them. They look at him with their heads held high. "I saw lazy and her friend dilly dally out there."

Killer Frost, "once you saw they knew zero about true Martial Arts, you allowed yourselves to lag." Artemis says, "we know. We noticed." Vibe says, "you can't do that. If this was areal fight... tell me now." Both girls say in unison, "dead, Professor Vibe. We would be dead." Vibe says, "that is right. If these boys were super-villains with a trained eye, they would have noticed you slagging and took advantage. I expect more ladies."

They each say, "it won't happen again." Vibe says, "I hope not." Vibe take a deep breath, "this was just a fun match. Kind not what was planned. So, we will let you guys all use our arenas and battle stations and what not in soon time. Right now I'm thinking we need to all get to know each other a bit better. Class outside?"

The Toppers cheer. Artemis asks, "so laps or push-ups." Vibe says, "laps for Artemis and Push-ups from Rose. And, um Go-go can do push-ups. Kiri, you do laps?"

Eraserhead asks, "what is going on?" Killer Frost explains, "they need to learn. No one likes doing laps or push-ups." Vibe asks, "who wants to count? I need two counters for the girls. and two for the boys."

Vibe shakes his head at the normal hands going up. "Okay. Put you dang hands down." Vibe looks among the students and says, "Wally- Go-go. Megan- Kiri. Um, green hair, what's you name?" Izuku points to himself. Vibe nods. Izuku says "Midoriya, sir." Vibe whispers to Killer Frost, "I love these kids. I want to trade." Vibe says, "great, a name I can actually say, "Me-dorn-e-yay-a." Izuku corrects, "uh actually, Midoriya." Vibe says, "door. That's your name. Door. Get over there with Artemis."

Izuku complies. Vibe looks around and says, "Shouto, stay with Rose." Shouto, dryly says, "you picked me cause you know how to say my name, right?"

Vibe stares before teasing, "maybe I should let your mother kill you." Vibe says, "okay, 25 laps and 100 push-ups. Don't take all day."

Vibe leads the rest away, "follow me." He calls back, "meet us in the court yard when your done." Wally assures, "we'll be out in a few."

* * *

 **I wanted to show that Bakugou is very good, but not the best. And neither are either of the girls. They are students. Bakugou's biggest downfall here was believing that someone quirkless couldn't beat him in a fight. I didn't just want boring battle stuff. So, I hoped the conversations were interesting.**


	12. Greatest Teachers in the World

**Notes:**

 **I just want to remind:**

 **First- Every single character in this story is a real character with either origin change, relationship change, power change, or even age change. I may have decreased some of their power or ability. I rarely increased a power. But I may have given powerless characters a power and I may have taken a power away from characters that may have one in the comics.**

 **Second- Dc Comic Character are strong ass characters with strong ass power or skill sets. I only mention this because I was accused of creating Mary sues or Gary Sues. I justified this in the beginning by saying American's have strong quirks and create stronger quirks through everyday use. In America, I made it so they can use their quirk more freely.**

 **Third- I strongly believe if Bakugou was placed in the Dc world (any DC world) he would get his ass kicked by any hero or villain character, power or not. We all knew I was going to have the girls win. I love MHA. I really do. But DC has been my friend since I was five. I like that MHA has zero quirkless heroes, because it feels a bit different and I like that feeling. But I know damn well, America wouldn't be able to do this. The quirkless would be granted the same rights as the quirked. Their would be riots and picketing outside every hero facility if they tried to deny the quirkless. We all know it's true.**

 **Fourth- I just want to remind everyone that the Top Twenty are the coolest kids in school. Now, when I was in school, which wasn't that long ago, the smartest were the coolest. And the coolest rarely get in trouble. When a teacher likes you, you don't get in trouble with that teacher. In math or science, I was always in trouble, but the rest of my classes... The classes that let me get on to High Honor Roll, and eventually in college, the deans list- those classes, I was loved by everyone. So, it's a bit different at this type of school, because they are the best students in every class. Some students hate them, some love them, some want to be them, and the rest want to be there friend. Also, I would like to add, the smartest always have the most to say. In my math or science class, I sat in the back with head held down, trying not to make a damn peep. The rest, I sat closest to the front and was able to joke and talk with the teacher throughout class. Even make a joke to my friends in the class. So that's the atmosphere we are dealing with right now.**

* * *

Artemis and Rose are seated, (kind of patiently) waiting with each of their counters, Izuku and Shouto.

Megan shouts, bordely, "91."

Kirshima let's out a pained cry, but pushes through. He looks like he is about to keel over.

Bakugou, struggling, pushes up. Wally says, "89." Bakugou sits up and yells, "we have to be at a 100." Wally rolls his eyes. "I'm a Topper. I think know how to count."

Wally asks, "hey, Artemis, after 88, comes 89, right?"

Rose, snorts "when did that boy get to spicy? I like it." Artemis rolls her eyes, "none of us are a very good roll-model."

Bakugou glares towards both girls, prompting Wally to say "don't be a sore loser."

Bakugou yells. "How could they finish that fast without cheating?"

Megan squints before saying, "they do it everyday, though." Wally adds, "to top that off, Artemis does 100 pull ups before bed."

Megan admits, "I seen Rose do 200 jumping jacks before she goes to bed." Wally says, "and nothing for nothing, we all do laps everyday we come to school. And we all have to wear inhibitors while doing our laps."

Izuku steps forward with curiosity, "the inhibitors. Like the collar we seen on Kacchan?" Wally nods, "yeah. We wear collars, bracelets... Sometimes we get darted." Izuku asks, "why?"

Artemis explains, "So they don't rely on their quirks.:

Wally says, "you can't rely just on your quirk. You never know when you'll be forced in a fight with no use of the power." Megan says, "our school prepares us for that possibility."

Wally decides to ask, "does Japan really not have quirkless heroes?"

Bakugou and Izuku catch a glimpse of eye contact, but Bakugou looks away with a glare.

Shouto answers "no. None at all. If you mention one of America's Quirkless Heroes, most believe them to be a fairytail myth."

Wally stands up and says, "just forget the rest." Bakugou yells, "I can finish." Bakugou rushes through the last eleven, then pushes himself all the way. He rushes past Wally, nearly knocking him off his feet but Izuku caught his hand.

Wally thanked Izuku.

Rose asks, "what is wrong with him?" Shouto says, "what's wrong with Jim?" Artemis says, "well played."

* * *

The seven approach the boys room, believed to be 'hiding' Bakugou. They can heard mumbling/grumbling and a few explosions, while small- still loud.

Shouto sigh, "I'll go get him." Artemis places a hand on his shoulder (stopping him), and says "no, allow me."

Shouto says, "he's not exactly a big fan of yours." Artemis says, "oh and he likes you better?"

Shouto says, "fair enough. But in his sick angry mind, I have a quirk- you don't!"

Artemis shrugs, "Rose stand guard. You guys head out to the court yard."

Izuku questions as Artemis heads inside, "is she allowed in there?" He points to the boys sign.

Megan says, "that's why she asked Rose to stand guard." Rose adds, "let me just say, who the hell doesn't go into the boys room when they got to pee and bitches be taking forever?"

Megan says, "I don't like doing that because it's a double standard. All hell breaks out when a guy enters a girls bathroom."

Rose says, "girl, let you have to pee that bad and you won't give no shits."

* * *

Artemis slowly approaches Bakugou from behind. He is glaring into the mirror and every few moments another explosion is heard.

Artemis teases, "keep it up and your face will freeze that way." Bakugou spins and snarls, "what makes you think you can..."

Artemis holds up a finger to halt him. "Take it down a notch. You aren't going to yell at me in this bathroom like I am a two bit whore, enslaved by your highness." Bakugou asks, in a quieter tone, "what the hell do you want?"

Artemis shrugs, "I don't know. To talk, I guess?" She leans against a stall door.

Bakugou yells, "I don't want to talk to you." Artemis snorts, "why? Because I beat your ass?"

Bakugou argues with a snarl, "you did not win." Artemis rolls her eyes and smiles.

She says, "I kinda did though." She stands up straight and gives him a slight push. "It would of been more clear cut if you calmed your ass down and sparred me and Rose like equals instead of like gum on the bottom of your shoe."

Bakugou slams his fist into the wall.

Artemiks smirks, "awe, what did that poor wall do to you?"

Bakugou shouts, "shut up,"

in which Artemis offers a look that reads, 'you are not that dumb.'

Bakugou takes a deep breath before he explains, "your not my equal. Your just quirkless. How could _you_ be a hero?"

Artemis leans against the sink. She mouths 'wow,' and then whispers with a laugh, "just quirkless?" She puts her hands in her pockets and shrugs. "I don't know what to tell you dude."

Bakugou snarls, but doesn't raise his voice. "You're selfish!"

Artemis scoffs, "I'm selfish?"

Bakugou confirms, "yeah, you are selfish." Artemis snorts, "what the does that even mean? How the fuck and I selfish when I want to help my country by being a hero?"

Bakugou stands by what he said. "You are risking your life and the life of civilians by _playing_ hero."

Artemis glares. "I'm not playing."

Bakugou screams, "your quirkless, so you can't be a hero. You obviously think this is a game, but it's not. Your gonna get yourself killed and civilians killed."

Artemis glares and yells back, "you think I don't know this isn't a game? Growing up- you know, both my parents are Pros. You know how many times I had to worry that they wouldn't come home. Every goddamn day, I had to pray and hope they walked back through the door.

"And my brother's a pro, now too. And I have the pleasure of worrying about him too. And let's put the icing on the cake- all three of them have quirks. My entire family has some kind of quirk. How you think I felt when they told me I'd be quirkless. Not down enough to not go Pro like almost all the fam, but down just enough."

Bakugou says, slowly, "you can't be quirkless and hero, period." Artemis snorts, "that's the great thing about this country. Your entitled to your opinion no matter how asinine said opinion may be."

Both remain silent for a few moments before Artemis says, "I worked hard to get into this school you know."

Bakugou tilts his head to show that he's listening. Artemis explains, "you can't take anything away from me with you bad mofo attitude. To make it into this school is an accomplishment in that of it self, even if you are number 100. But I'm a damn Topper. I began the year a Topper and I don't plan on giving anyone my spot in the Top Twenty."

After a few moments, Artemis shouts "so what you gotta say?"

Bakugou looks up and says, "I knew, um, a quirkless boy at my Junior High."

Artemis folds her arms and relaxes against the sink- waiting for him to continue.

Bakugou says, "he wasn't like you, though. Or that other girl, even."

Artemis takes a deep breath before asking, "how was he different?" Bakugou says (in a tone that reads it should be obvious), "he couldn't fight like either of you."

Artemis asks, "and you knew he couldn't fight?" Bakugou looks away and Artemis gasps, "wait. Did you beat the quirkless kid up."

Bakugou doesn't say anything. Artemis asks, "why would you do that?"

Bakugou snarls, "he was going to get himself killed. I showed him couldn't handle it. That he would have died."

Artemis scoffs, "oh, right. Of course." Artemis, sarcastically smiles, "you were his hero?"

Bakugou takes a seat against the wall, "I would of been if he just stopped. But he wouldn't. With that stupid dream that he could be a hero." Bakugou takes a breath. "one point in time, he was my best friend."

Artemis slides down the wall next to Bakugou before she asks, "and that changed?" Bakugou said, "yeah. I guess on the day he was announced quirkless and still thought he could be a hero."

Artemis says, "oh excuse me, I meant to say, and that _had_ to change?" Bakugou argues, "he wanted to be a hero. He didn't even work for it. Maybe if he worked at it like you it would have been different. But I worked hard. He wanted it thrown into his lap."

Artemis rolls her eyes, "that ain't true. I'll bet real money on that."

Bakugou argues, "you weren't there."

Artemis smiles, "I know. But I'm telling you that isn't true. He would of worked if he didn't have a black cloud in the form of a Meta-prick, telling him he couldn't do it. Maybe he felt like it was useless to try. That feeling makes you not want to work for it, and only hope. But it doesn't stop the inner desire."

Bakugou looks at her strangely. "Meta-Prick?"

Artemis nods. "Yeah. We call Metahumans like you, Meta-pricks or Quirked pigs. You think quirkless in synonymous with useless, worthless, and any other less you can think of."

Bakugou looks away.

Artemis, softly, punches him in the shoulder. "Turn that frown, upside down." Artemis stands, brushing herself off. "I'll show you over and over I deserve my spot at this school and when I go pro, I'll deserve that too."

Bakugou stands up, in a similar fashion as Artemis did. He holds his hand out for her shake, "I want a re-match." Artemis smirks as she grabs his hand, "name the time and place." Bakugou nods, still holding out his hand. Artemis doesn't take his hand, and says, "but you first have to call that boy up."

Bakugou asks, "what?" Artemis says, "you heard me. There ain't no room for a bully in the hero world. You gotta call him up and apologize."

Bakugou stares at her before nodding. Artemis says, "and you outta tell him that he's welcome to become a Pro in a hero."

Bakugou says, "alright," pushing his hand forward, which she now accepts.

Artemis teases, "I'm just gonna beat you again." Bakugou smirks, "doubt it. I'm not going to give you the upper hand again, by doubting you."

Artemis smirks, "good. We are learning, aren't we? But, you should work on your footing."

Bakugou asks, "whaa?" As Artemis knocks him off his feet. before he hits the floor, she grabs his hand before he hits the floor."

She helps him stand up straight. She giggles, "Doctor Killer Frost always stresses to never let your guard down. Out to breakfast or on a date, you should always be ready to fight."

Bakugou asks, "what do they call you?" Artemis asks, "Are you trying to ask for my name?"Bakugou rolls his eyes and says "I'm not too good at this." He order, "give me a break."

Artemis softly chuckles, "my name is Artemis." Artemis pokes him in the ribs, "and your Kacchan? Right?" Bakugou shakes his head, "that's only what Deku calls me."

Artemis says, slowly, "o-kay." then asks, "what can I call you, then?"

Bakugou says, "my name is Bakugou Katsuki." Artemis says, "okay, um Brakago." Bakugou snorts, "I was thinking you can call me Katsuki. That is my, um you call it first name."

Artemis scoffs, "I'm not that dense. I know you guys got the fam name first, given last. But, oh thank god. I can pronounce that Katsuki."

* * *

TRIGON'S LAYER

Trigon, at his desk, is busy finishing up a very important file. He looks up into a man's eyes and sees nothing but fear.

He looks over to his 'assistant' and says, "you can kill him now."

The assistant approaches the man with a gun. The man tries to struggle against the restraints only for Trigon to wag his finger and say "uh uh ah. You can die now with a bullet to the brain, or you can die over the course of 24 hours."

The man bows his head and closes his eyes shut, tightly. The assistant pulls the trigger and the man dies instantly- and crashes to the ground.

Trigon approaches the body and gives it a slight kick and shakes his head. "What a moron. Can't believe he bought that shit."

The assitant scratches his head with his free hand. "I was sure he was going to use his quirk to at least try to get away."

Trigon smirks, "that's why I like dealing with these Mexican fools. They know zero about their quirks. the Mexicans and the African N*****s."

A black man enters the room, displeased. Trigon takes notice of the man (Black Spider, fully costumed with only his cowl down). Trigon decides to ask, "got a problem, N****r? Are you about to tell my white ass that I can't say N****r, N****r?"

The assistant raises his gun, aimed at the black man. Black Spider tells him, "no."

Trigon asks, "no?" The assistant takes a step closer. Black Spider grits his teeth, "sir. No sir."

Trigon smiles, "good. I'm glad. Now, does your black, worthless ass want a bullet in the head, or is their a real reason you bothering me right now?"

Black Spider holds up a tablet with twenty faces on it. "These kids are all aspiring heroes from Japan."

Trigon retakes his seat his desk. He brings his feet up, atop the desk and says "uh good for Japan."

Black Spider explains, "you wanted more Asians to be working in your brother. I figured these twenty would be an excellent selection. Still young enough to work the body. And when they get older, we can put them to physical work."

Trigon says, "are you saying I don't know what to do with my slaves?"

Black Spiders eyes widen. "No, of course not."

Trigon smiles, "relax. I ain't going to Japan to kidnap them. I get spotted in Japan, it will start an international incident."

Black Spider smiles, "that's the beauty of it. They are here in the states visiting Superhero High. I don't know why, but I know there here."

Trigon orders, "let me see those kids." Black Spider holds the screen closer. Trigon smiles, "good looking Japs you got here." Black Spider asks, "should I begin making plans to apprehend these teenagers?"

Trigon nods, and as Black Spider is taking the tablet away, Trigon halts him "stop." Trigon takes a closer look before a smirk over takes his face. Trigon points out Bakugou. "This Jap punk right here."

Black Spider asks, "what about him?"

Trigon explains, "I know that boy. The league of villains in Japan wanted that boy in their ranks." Trigon turns slightly and says, "those dumb motherfuckers let their heroes get him back."

The assistant asks, "so what shall we do sir?" Trigon ponders for a moment before saying, "if those assholes wanted him, he must be worth the time and effort." Trigon pauses before declaring with his fist slammed against his desk. "I want him. And I won't let go."

The assistant asks, "the rest?" Trigon says, "that boy is number one priority. But if you snag some extra Asian booty, bonus points."

* * *

Walmart Parking Lot

Waller, pushes the lock button on her car keys, trying to make her way into the store. She is fiddling with her purse, forcing her to drop her keys.

"Oh darn." She bends over, only to knock most of the things out of her purse. Including her cell phone, which get's cracked on impact. "damn it."

Jefferson Pierce approaches her, chuckling. "Let me help you out there, Waller." Jefferson uses his quirk to lift up her items and place them back into her bag.

Waller grabs her purse from the air and snatches her phone up. "Thank you," she smirks, "Black Lightening." He looks around and then says "don't do that. I'm clearly off the clock." He points up and down his body to show that he out of costume.

Waller chuckles, "I heard you were getting your teaching degree."

Jefferson says, "you heard right, baby. I graduate this June."

Waller says, "I hope you are going to work at my school."

Jefferson says, "I don't know about that now. My son goes there. That probably be weird."

Waller waves him off, "nonsense. Your applying to my school and no ifs ands or butts about it."

Jefferson chuckles, "alright. No need to get all black momma on me."

Waller says, "oh you haven't seen black momma yet, if I don't see your app on my desk."

Jefferson says, "I promise you, once I graduate, I'll apply."

Waller says, "alright. I gotta get my Walmart on and then get back to school."

Waller walks away, with a bounce in her step. Jefferson teases, "oh yeah. Shake it now."

Waller stops walking, turns back around, and asks "don't you got anything better to do than staring at my ass?"

Jefferson shrugs, "I mean, not that I recall?" Waller rolls her eyes, "you might as well take a picture. It last longer." Jefferson says "don't tempt me."

Adam approaches him and asks, "isn't she like 20 years older than you?" Jefferson says, "24 actually. But she still fine."

Adam shakes his head, "whatever man. Let's go. I have to pick Billy up from school. He got into a fight or something."

Jefferson asks, "why this time? He sick- oh excuse me." Jefferson assures he uses air quotes, "sick again."

Adam shakes his head, "I wish. I guess some punk ass was giving him grief about whatever so Billy though he'll just break the boy's arm." Jefferson rolls his eyes, pulling out his car keys. "These schools piss me off."

Adam says, "what you going to do?" Jefferson responds, "nothing. But I mean, the expect our kids to just roll over and take shit." Adam says, "yeah well... It's been that way even before quirks came to be."

Jefferson presses his unlock button on his key. "Well, I'm Billy broke that punk ass' arm."

Adam says, "don't tell Billy that." Jefferson, opening the drivers door, says "I ain't got no time for secret keeping."

* * *

Superhero High

Virgil high fives Artemis. "I swear, I thought the coppers were coming here today. I foresaw murder. They came out, minus angry-boi and you two girls."

Victor snorts, "Kori shook her head and was like that boy dead."

Artemis smirks, "nah, he cool." She looks at Bakugou, "right, Katsuki?" Bakugou rolls his eyes and shoves his hands into his pocket. "Whatever."

Artemis snorts, "we still working him out."

Rose asks, "so where the teachers at?" Peter says, "Waller needed some things signed or whatever."

Garfield says, "but that's been over five, so I think we can go." Dick says, "well that is the law." Victor adds, "and we is law abiding citizens."

Kori stands up from her seated position on the ground. "I heard enough. I'm convinced."

Iida says, "you cannot just leave. That's immoral. It's wrong." Artemis squints her eyes and asks, "dude, you got a chill mode?" Virgil says, "he will once we get some weed inside him."

Iida's head does a double take. Megan giggles, "wow." Nicole snorts, "head about to fall off when you mentioned that mari-jew-wanna."

A stray voice calls out, "heads up." Everyone looks over and sees a football head straight for Rachel. Rachel, with help from her quirk, claws the ball as it approaches her.

The flattened ball falls to her feet.

The boy who warned them, nods. And offers an apology, "sorry about that." Rachel kicks the flattened ball and shrugs, "no worry on me. Your balls dead though."

The boy says, "uh yeah. Um, I never got, while we all here, an RSVP from you guys." He laughs nervously, as he runs his fingers through his hair.

Tara asks, "wait, RSVP for what?" The boy says, "my party...?" Dick asks, "party? I never heard about a party. Wals?" Wally shakes his head and offers a shrug.

Frankie asks, "wait, who are you again?" She turns to Jim, "who is that?" Jim says, "how the fuck am I supposed to know?"

The boy laughs, thinking she's kidding. But from the looks on everyone face, he can tell they are not joking. "Eddie." Still, no one remembers. "Bloomberg." Nothing. He sighs and says, "Blue Devil's my dad."

Virgil says, "oh yeah. What's up man?" Virgil offers a hi-five, in which Eddie accepts. "Nothing much, just wondering If I'll have the Toppers at my party, tonight?"

Virgil says, "I don't know about that dude." Eddie begs, "please! If you guys don't show, no one gonna come." Kori points behind her towards the Yueii students. "Eddie, we have these temporary foreign exchange students tagging us."

Eddie blurts out, "they can come. As long as you guys come." Dick says, "come on guys, let's just go." A chorus of "yeah, alright, and I guess" followed.

Eddie, ex-tactic, says "you dudes rock. You will not be disappointed." He turns around, hands in the air, and shouts "spread it. Toppers are in!" A whew comes from the group he was playing catch with.

Jim grumbles, "great. Now we gotta be social." Wally says, "uh, Jim, you don't have to come if you don't want to." Jim snarls, "are you trying to get rid of me?"

Jayson shakes his head and asks, "can you please tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" Jim folds his arms and pouts angrily. "I don't want to talk about it."

Jayson turns to Wally, "what is wrong with him?" Wally, surprised, says "how should I know?" Jayson says, "I just assumed, since your dads are best friends... Or whatever."

Wally says, "all I know is he has murdering tendencies." Jim stomps his foot and declares, "I never killed you."

Artemis rolls her eyes and sarcastically says, "thank you Captain Obvious. I don't about you guys, but I sure thought Wally was dead." Wally chuckles, "my quirk awakened when he tried to kill me."

Jim says, "stop making shit up." Wally says, "it's the truth. You used your quirk to spin me around in the air."

Virgil asks, "did you Jesus Wally?" Wally replies, "I sure did."

Jim rolls his eyes, "whatever."

Vibe runs out and says, "oh thank goodness you kiddos are still here."

Peter stomps his foot, "for a group of geniuses, how the hell we forget to leave?" Bakugou says, "I told you, you all talk way too much."

Peter says, "yo, who asked Japanese Jim?"

Vibe points at Peter, "don't call him that." Peter asks, "why not?"

Vibe says, "it may be raciest." Artemis says, "you named him go-go." Joseph covers his mouth as he snorts.

Vibe says, "I'm a teacher. We are allowed to give students new names or mispronounce their names. It's the teachers code book."

Ochoko raises her hand. Vibe says, "uh yeah honey?" She questions "where is Sensei Aizawa and..."

Vibe holds his hand up to halt her and goes on to say "while here, it's Mr. Eraserhead and Mr. All Might. My students are too opinionated and i don't want to here it, honestly."

Nicole says, "I want to say he's wrong." Jayson rolls his eyes, "but you know he's right."

Vibe says, "so, Mr. All Might and Mr. Eraserhead are still with Principal Waller, signing some forms. So, I'm going to help our guest get settled into where they will be staying while here in America."

Garfield asks, "where they settling in at, anyway?"

Vibe says, "oh I was thinking your rooms. Forty of you equals, 2 to room. Sound good?"

Kori mutters, "not really, but..."

Rachel eyes gleam. She flies towards Izuku and grabs his hand and says, "this ones mine. My roommate. I call him."

Peter says, "oh like that?" Peter looks around and points at Momo. "I want her then." He licks his lips.

Tara snorts, "you get her not even in your dreams."

Vibe sighs and walks away.

Peter asks, "where he going?"

Vibe turns around and approaches the group and repeats "oh thank goodness you kiddos are still here."

Victor asks, "what?"

Vibe continues, "lets try this again. I'm going to house them in your rooms. Two to a room. Male and Male. Female and Female."

Dick raises his hand and asks, "so I can room with Wally."

Vibe says, "okay one more time. Let me make this even more clear. A Male Yueii student with a Male Superhero High student. A Female Yueii student with a Female Superhero High student. Are we now all on the same page?" Vibe points at Rachel. "Rachel. Let that boy go."

Rachel throws Izuku's hand down and pouts. "Fine."

Ralph says, "don't pout, girl. That boy won't be able to handle your crazy anyhow."

Klarion will whisper in Ralph's here. "how much you want to bet, she wanted to play some freaky anime game tonight."

Ralph snorts. Kori hits both of them over the head and says, "shut up." Both rub the back of their heads.

Vibe orders, "alright guys. That's enough. Can I get four single file lines. Girls and Girls. Boys and Boys.

All the students comply, allow Vibe to get an accurate count.

Vibe says, "okay, looks like Yueii has three extra boys."

Rachel hand shoots up. Vibe asks, "yes Rachel?" Rachel says, "that means two boys have to sleep in a girls room, right?"

Vibe says, "well," but is interrupted by Rachel who says "I'll make the sacrifice." I'll take this one." She ruffles Izuku's hair. "And, hmmm..." She approaches Sero and ruffles his hair, "this one is cute too."

Vibe, mouth agapped, says "Rachel. You aren't shopping for a new skirt right now."

Virgil snorts, "no better, she shopping for booo-tey!"

Tara says, "hey. Nothing better than a booty call."

Kori says, "here here, wish I had a beer cheer wit'."

Vibe says, "I'm just going to pretend I heard none of that. No Rachel I'm not doing that. I don't trust you." Victor snorts, "girl, I think that means take it down a notch."

Vibe says, "anyway, Shouto can stay with his brother and bring alone two friends I guess. Or maybe his sisters, for more room."

Megan says, "but that a different building."

Vibe opens his mouth the retort, but Killer Frost approaches and says "hell no."

Vibe questions, "what?" Killer Frost explains, "my kids fight when they together long enough. Plus, like Megan said, they'd have to go over to the sophomore building for Cam or the Senior for the girls. That's ridiculous.

Vibe says, "so what do you suggest." Killer Frost reminds, "give three girls a boy. The dorms are co-ed anyway. We all know what happens."

Vibe mutters, "doesn't mean we should make it easier." Then says, "but okay. Which ever three is left, I guess."

Virgil grabs a hold of Denki's hand and says, "got my roomie."

Vibe says, "I don't think so." Virgil asks, "why not?" Vibe smirks and says "that's cheating." Vibe continues. "Vic, you can take Virgil's cousin."

Victor offers a thumbs up.

Vibe continues. "Okay, I don't know everyone name, so bare with me."

Shouto says, "you don't know _any_ of there names."

Ralph scoffs, "I like him. He can room with me."

Jim orders, "who ever you think you putting in my room, better be quiet and the least annoying."

Artemis rolls her eyes, "yo shut up, man. Professor Vibe, just gives us the assignments."

Vibe with a head tilt, says "Shouto, go room with Jim."

Shouto asks, "you hate me?" Vibe says, "I know what i'm doing. Go."

Vibe says, "go-go, you can room with Jayson, here." Jason says, "if he blows up one damn thing in my room, I'm gonna be mad. I'll sick my mom on you after I kill him."

Vibe smiles, "it will be fine, Jayson." Jayson mutters, "better be."

Vibe says, "um, Gravity Girl." Ochaco perks up, "yes?" Vibe orders, "go with Rachel." Vibe looks at Toru and says, "Invis-a Girl, "you can room with um, how about Frankie?"

Frankie says, "uh sure. Why not?"

Vibe continues, "How about br... uh you." He points at Mineta. "Room with Gar."

Garfield asks, "you mean ball boy?" In which he receives a few chuckles from his classmates.

Vibe orders, "enough." He continues, "Kori, you get, um what's your name?" He asks, Momo. In which she anwsers, "Yaoyorozu." Vibe stares at her blankly. He leans into Killer Frost, "what did she just say?"

Killer Frost swats him away and says "how am I supposed to know. You think just because I'm married to a Japanese man, I know the names and language?"

Vibe says, "you outta." Killer Frost says, "well, I don't-ta."

Momo raises her hand. Vibe nods her way. She says, "you may call me Momo, if that's easier?"

Vibe says, "oh thank god. Kori, you got Momo." Virgil raises his hand, in which Vibe asks, "yeah?"

Virgil says, "I want here some nicknames for her, from the naming master. The naming King. The best of the best."

Vibe says, "stop buttering me up. I can't give you what you want. When you are 18 and Proheroes... I promise, I will give the X-rated stuff."

Vibe clears his throat before continuing. "Red head, um Kiri, you can room with Virgil."

Vibe thinks for a moment before saying, "um hmmm, how about we have um you, Pink-girl. Acid Quirk, right?"

Mina nods, "that's right. My names Ashido." Vibe says, "well, I am not going to call you that because I will mess it up in a way that would be very bad for a grown man and a little girl." Vibe turns to Killer Frost, "is that her real name or she setting me up to get arrested?"

Killer Frost scoffs, " I don't know."

Vibe continues, "you may, girl whose name is too damn hard, can room with Tara."

Vibe asks, "what is your name?" Tsuyu says, "Asui Tsuyu, but please sir, call me Tsuyu."

Vibe says, "that's a good name. I know how to say Sue." He continues, "alright Tsuyu, you can room with Nicole."

Vibe asks, "whose the class Pres... Or rep, was it?" Iida steps foward and says, "I am Class 1a's Class Representative." He bows, fursely. Vibe has to take a step back.

Vibe says, "alright. It's not that serioes." The Toppers all start to giggle. Vibe continues with, "you can calm down." Now Iida's classmates are also giggling.

Vibe says, "I was thinking the two presidents can board together. Sound good Dick?"

Dick salutes, mockinly, "sir yes sir. I won't kill him sir." Vibe says, "at ease with Jerkery, Dick!"

Wally whispers, as Vibe is thinking, "why you such an ass?" Dick whispers back, "you love me."

Vibe asks Sato, "what's your name?" He says briefly, "Sato." Vibe says, "oh okay." Vibe says, mimicking Sato's voice, "Sato." The talks normally, "can room with Joseph."

Vibe asks Sero, "quirk is tape, right?" Sero says, "uh that's right." Vibe continues, "Ralph, you room with him."

Vibe points at Tokyoyami, "I don't even want you to tell me your name, because I know it's too hard. You are going to room with Klarion."

Vibe looks at Jiro and says, "music girl, Artemis will love you." Vibe looks at Artemis unexpectedly, in which Artemis says, "I dig that. Sure."

Vibe says, "almost done, whose left? Raise your hands and keep them raised until I call on you."

Vibe points at Yuga, "you and Peter will get along real good together." Vibe looks at the remaining few.

Vibe then says, "okay Rose, can have him." He points at Shoji. Vibe warns, "her dad is crazy and her brother is near."

Joseph cracks his neck.

Vibe says, "and Kara can room with, um you." He points at Koda. Vibe then points out the giant golden statue and says, "that's her dad. He's not that crazy, but her big brother is."

Vibe then looks at Megan. "Megs can have you." Vibe points at Ojiro. He then says, "her father is a Justice Leaguer too, and he has no cares in the world. He will do jail time for his daughter."

Izuku timadally raises his hand, "excuse me sir?" Vibe looks at him and asks, "yes- oh. I didn't get to you. Um." Vibe snaps his fingers, "that's right. I wanted to put you with Wally. I heard you Hero lover and with him, you'll get to really meet the Flash tonight."

Wally asks, "why would he meet my dad?" Vibe says, "when he comes to do your laundry tonight."

Wally stomps his foot in anger and frustration. "I knew he was doing my laundry. I told him to stop it."

Virgil leans into Victor, "what's his problem." Wally shouts, "I told him I don't need h.. I said I can do my own laundry and he refuses to stop."

Virgil says, "hell, send him to my Dorm."

Jim adds, "he does my laundry too. All you have to do is ask."

Artemis says, "are you being serious?" Dick adds, "he's telling the truth. Uncle B get's me too."

Wally says, "Jim. Why would you make my dad do you laundry?" Jim says, "I don't make him do anything. Like I could make the Flash do anything he don't want to do. Just because you out of your mind, doesn't mean I have to be." Then asks, "and what about Dick? When did he start calling Uncle Barry, Uncle B?"

Wally rolls his eyes, "you haven't called him Uncle Barry, let alone Uncle B, in a could years. What's the biggie?"

Rose says, "nothing for nothing, guys. That's the smartest shit Jim ever did say. And the dumbest Wally ever done said. Why he got the issue with his dad doing his laundry?"

Garfield, with a phone to his ear, asks "excuse me? Is this Wally's dad?" Garfield continues, "so this is the Flash?"

Wally, feeling around in his pocket, then gasps when he can't find his phone. "Hey, give me cellphone."

Garfield and Wally struggle for the phone. When Wally does get it back, he asks, "dad?" No answer.

From behind, Wally hears, "what happened?"

Wally says, "nothing dad." Wally turns to see his father out of costume.

Barry turns to Vibe and asks, "I'm on fire, you want to get me water or an extinguisher?"

Vibe asks, "why you running in street clothes?" Killer Frost, Frost's his pants and shirt. Barry thanks her and then explains, "I thought my kid was dying and if Wally dies, Iris kills me." Barry then adds, "then my mother probablly would kill Iris."

Killer Frost snorts, "nah. You momma can't harm Iris." Barry says, "you never seen my mom drive. She would get behind the wheel to do some damage. I'm at court right now because she can't drive."

Vibe says, "why don't they take her license away." Barry says, "because she keeps name dropping my name. I found that out, I took off today to speak to this judge."

Killer Frost asks, "they actually let you take off?" Barry says, "I told them this would be the greatest thing..." He pushes Artemis away and says "don't touch me there honey." Then continues, "greatest thing I could do for the US as Hero. Get her license taken. She can't drive. She is going to kill somebody." Barry notices Nicole inching closer, he says, "no." With a point.

Barry rushes behind Vibe and Killer Frost, "why am I so loved?"

Rachel squeals, "you look so much hotter out of costume." Vibe says, "I don't know, but I think I want the magic."

Barry says, "no you don't. It's only jailbait." Barry steps forward, "why was I called here?"

Tara asks, "is it true you do Wally's and Jim's laundry? Oh and Dick's?" Barry says, "yeah, why?"

Tara twirls her hair and says, "well, Jim said if we asked, you might do ours?" Barry thinks for a moment before saying, "I can do that."

Wally whines, "daaad!" Barry asks Killer Frost, "how do you wash those uh," He points at his chest, "the you know." Killer Frost says Blatantly, "bras?"

Barry says, "yeah." Killer Frost says, "depends on the Bra. If it's a sports bra, which I'm sure they all have a few of, I put it in the regular wash and I also dry them because they retake shape in the dryer. But fancy bras or cup bras can't be dried. Have to be hung up to dry. Some outfits can't go in the dryer."

Barry says, "I'll try this ladies. But, I never washed female clothes before." Rose says, "we trust. Do your best."

Barry looks at Vibe, "I feel molested." Barry looks at his watch, "I got fourteen minutes. I'll just go gather your clothes up. I'll have them back by tonight."

Barry opens his ring and takes his suit on. Izuku's eyes widen with surprise and excitement. He even lets out a small gasp. He mentally notes to ask Wally a ton of questions about that ring. Once suited up, Barry was gone.

Wally rolls his eyes, "you know he does my laundry and does Jim's because he's looking for drugs. Making sure we stay" with air quotes, "somber."

Jim smirks, "and he checks to pornography. And condoms and other birth control. Maybe adult toys."

Virgil looks at Vibe and Killer Frost, "I'm just about to run to my dorm for a completely different reason." He laughs slightly nervously before he darts towards the dormitory building. He's seen grabbing a trashcan lid and using that to fly the rest of the way.

The rest, minus Wally, Dick, and Jim, take off towards the Dorms. Dick asks, "why did V think I asked him to hold the pot?"

Jim offers, "your dads Batman."

Killer Frost whispers to Vibe, "it seems so easy now a days for kids to get drugs. I remember having a hard time getting drugs."

Vibe whispers back, "should we punish them or something for having weed on premises?"

Killer Frost says, "I don't have that kind of time and neither do you."

Vibe shrugs before he declares, "were good teachers." Killer Frost says, "hell, we the best."

 **BOYS:**

 _ **Dick/Iida**_

 _ **Virgil/Kirishima**_

 _ **Victor/Denki**_

 _ **Garfield/Mineta**_

 _ **Jayson/Bakugou**_

 _ **Peter/Yuga**_

 _ **Ralph/Sero**_

 _ **Klarion/Tokyoyami**_

 _ **Jim/Shouto**_

 _ **Joseph/Sato**_

 **GIRLS:**

 ** _Rachel/Ochaco_**

 ** _Tara/ Mina_**

 ** _Frankie/Toru_**

 ** _Kara/Koda_**

 ** _Megan/Ojiro_**

 ** _Nicole/Asui_**

 ** _Kori/Momo_**

 ** _Artemis/Jiro_**

 ** _Rose/Shoji_**

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **I absolutely despise the N-word. I don't care if your black, white, Hispanic, Asian, Ghetto-pass, or no Ghetto-pass, that's is a disgusting word. This is coming from an avid cusser. I fucking love cursing. I think that is a terrible word. It hits the ear wrong. While on the subject, I also think the P-word and C-word are just as nasty.**

 **Listen, "I hope this was more understandable. I really tried to keep in mind to separate the dialogue. And remember, I love disusing anything. I live for it. I love talking. Simple. So write me. I ain't that crazy, I ain't gonna yell at anyone. But if you question me, of course I'll tell you what I'm thinking or was thinking at the time. That's what communication is for.**

 **So many people afraid to say anything on a FF. I say, if you afraid of being yelled at- you don't know how to talk to people. Plain and simple. Tell the truth, are you the person that everyone plots to kill in their head when they meet you? How many times did you get beat up?**

 **LOL, just kidding- kind of. But REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


End file.
